La pensión
by Tamyalways
Summary: Castle regente una pensión donde intenta ayudar a gente que no ha tenido una vida fácil, para que puedan seguir adelante, para que encuentren otro camino en la vida. De repente aparece una chica joven, que aunque le cuesta pedir ayuda, la necesita, y él como siempre hará lo que haga falta para ayudarla a salir adelante. CASKETT
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, aquí estamos empezando una nueva historia. Es sin duda la historia que más me está constando escribir. Tengo que dar vueltas para atrás mil veces para no meter la pata y seguramente que algún fallo encontréis porque me está siendo muy complicado de escribir pero por ello creo que me va a satisfacer mucho más. Espero que os guste, aunque quizás haya momentos que…bueno no adelanto nada, paso a paso. Daros las gracias por estar desde siempre y espero que os guste y le deis una oportunidad. No os dejo resumen porque el primer capítulo, creo que es el mejor resumen.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Soy el propietario de una pequeña pensión, una pensión que esta repleta de gente que ha vivido mucho, y sus vidas no han sido para nada fácil.

Tengo 24 años, y os preguntareis como es que soy dueño de una pensión, pues bien, no nací rico ni nada por el estilo. Tuve un golpe de suerte. Soy escritor, bueno era escritor. Solo publique un libro, un libro que se vendió bastante bien y que me dio el dinero suficiente para poder vivir.

Solo fue un año de mi vida, pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de que yo no pertenecía a ese mundo, yo era un niño que había visto a su madre luchar, trabajar con fuerzas para sacarme adelante, no me gustaba la gente de ese mundo y por eso hui, hui sin mirar atrás.

Aquel no era mi mundo, y este, no sé si este lo es, pero cuando miro a mi alrededor no me da asco, no me da rabia, ni miedo, hace que me sienta mejor y eso es lo que me vale.

Cuando cogí todo el dinero de mis ventas, no supe que hacer con él, sentía que en parte era dinero sucio, no me gustaba el mundo en el que se movía, el dinero llama al dinero. El caso, es que termine comprando esta pequeña pensión, este iba a ser un lugar donde empezar, y de repente aquí, me di cuenta que no tenía que ser un lugar solo para empezar yo, que podía ser el principio para gente que no lo tenga fácil en la vida, y así empezó todo.

Acojo a personas que quieren empezar una nueva vida, que no tengan recursos o que huyan de una vida difícil, ese es el caso de Kyra y Rony, de Mongomery, de Kevin y Jenny, o de Allie y Noah. Ellos son mis actuales huéspedes, todos han tenido una vida difícil y luchan cada día para vivir, para seguir adelante.

Allie y Noah llevan casados casi cincuenta años, toda una vida juntos, y su mundo se vino abajo cuando le quitaron su casa después de que echaran a Noah de su trabajo, son los que más llevan viviendo aquí conmigo, desde que abrí esto hace dos años. Apenas tienen dinero para vivir, y sé que para ellos es complicado tener que vivir por caridad, por eso Allie se encarga de que ayudarme con la comida mientras Noah que es un gran manita, ayuda cada vez que tengo algún problema en la casa. Sé que Noah le sienta mal no poder pagarme, pero para mí son ya de la familia y no sería capaz de cobrarles nada.

Luego están Kevin y Jenny, apenas llevan unos meses en la pensión. Es una pareja joven, tienen más o menos mi edad y tienen también una historia increíble. Se enamoraron siendo unos niños, pero el padre de Jenny estaba en contra de la relación, tuvieron que huir para estar juntos. Pero no ha sido fácil. Se han casado y Jenny está embarazada, para unos chicos que tuvieron que irse de casa con las manos vacías es duro. Pero Kevin esta ahora mejor, le conseguí un trabajo en el pueblo y se siente mucho mejor de poder darles una vida un poco mejor a su mujer y su futura hija.

Roy, Roy Mongomery, es un policía retirado. Cuando tuvo que jubilarse fue como si le dieran una puñalada mortal. Tuvo problemas con el alcohol y acabo en la calle. Pero lo peor que lleva fue perder a su familia, a su mujer y a su hija. Ahora intenta ser fuerte y estar bien para poder recuperarlas. Ese es su sueño y con él se levanta cada mañana.

Por último, están Kyra y Rony. Kyra es una mujer luchadora, que hace todo lo que hace en esta vida para sacar a su hijo Rony adelante. Kyra también tiene su vida complicada. Huyo de su casa cansada del maltrato de su marido. Fue complicado para ella hacerlo y fue complicado hacerle entender que no todos los hombres somos así. Es una gran mujer, una mujer con todas las palabras y por supuesto yo supe fijarme en ello. Ahora llevamos ya cinco meses juntos. A ella aun le cuesta porque cree que es muy mayor para mí, ni si quiera nos llevamos diez años, aunque es verdad que está cerca, también está el tema del niño no quiero meterme ese escollo, pero Rony es un encanto de niño y para nada será un escollo en nuestra relación. Por momento parece que lo entiende, pero siempre tiene ese miedo, esas dudas que por momentos nos separan pero para mí no son motivos para echarme atrás y pienso luchar si o sí.

Aquí estoy solo, todos han salido a sus trabajos o a comprar para poder comer mientras yo me he quedado al cargo de la pensión y de cuidar del pequeño Rony que corre por la parcela jugando con su pelota feliz y ajeno a todo el dolor que hay o mejor ha habido a su alrededor. No puedo imaginarme lo complicado que ha tenido que ser para Kyra pero para él, para él también lo ha tenido que ser, pero el verlo ahora así tan relajado y feliz me hace sentir bien, lleno de energía.

Aparto la mirada del niño durante unos segundos al ver movimiento en la entrada. Cuando enfoco la mirada veo a una chica dando en la puerta de la pensión con una pequeña mochila colgada a su espalda.

-Rony.

-¿Si?

-No te muevas a de ahí ¿sí?

-Vale-dice con una sonrisa y me levanto para atenderla.

-Hola-digo en forma de saludo y la chica me mira con una sonrisa.

-Hola, buscaba un lugar donde quedarme.

-Claro… ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

-No lo sé, pero poco tiempo. Me han dicho que aquí podría quedarme, no tengo mucho dinero pero estoy buscando trabajo y….

-No te preocupes por eso. Será mejor que hablemos dentro, pero si me disculpas un momento, prefiero tenerlo controlado-digo señalando a Rony.

-Podemos hablar fuera, la verdad es que me siento mejor al aire libre.

-Claro, vamos-digo con una sonrisa invitándola a seguirme.

Nos acercamos a donde esta Rony y cuando llego a la mesa que está en el jardín aparto las sillas y la limpio un poco antes de ofrecerle asiento. Cuando se sienta, miro a Rony que sigue a lo suyo y no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo.

-Rony ten cuidado.

-Si-dice sin mirarme corriendo aun detrás de la pelota.

-¿Es un huésped?

-Sí, pero ya sabrás que aquí no hay huéspedes, somos una familia-digo con una sonrisa.

-Me quedaré poco tiempo, no creo que llegue a averiguarlo-dice sacando una carpeta-he dejado unos curriculum por el pueblo, no tardaré en conseguir trabajo pero tengo algo para…

-No está bien. Cuando consigas trabajo. Confió en tu buena voluntad-digo con una sonrisa y la veo dudar hasta terminar aceptando con la cabeza-solo tenemos algunas reglas. Tendrás tu libertad, esto no es una cárcel, pero la hora de las comidas es la misma para todos. Si no vas a comer en la pensión nos gustaría que nos avisaras. Por lo demás, no hay más reglas salvo que bueno los derechos ya sabemos que acaban donde empiezan el del otro.

-Entiendo. No habrá ningún problema.

-Bien por lo demás, si quieres puedo enseñarte la habitación. Ahora no hay ningún inquilino más pero cuando lleguen puedo presentártelos o a la hora de comer como veas-digo al ver que no pone buena cara.

-Bueno yo…en la comida-dice con una sonrisa y se levanta dejándome con ganas de saber que era lo que le pasaba, pero mi lema, el lema de la pensión está claro, no hay que empujar a nadie a que te cuente su vida, poco a poco y si pasa el tiempo necesario acabara abriéndose a esta familia rara pero bienvenida que tenemos aquí montada, así que a pesar de que me muero por saber que hay detrás de esta chica cortante, poco habladora y con ganas de huir de cualquier sitio al que llega, sé que debo esperar a que se sienta preparada para contarlo, si en algún momento lo está.

Así que me levanto para llevarla a su habitación, pero antes me encargo de que Rony se acerque y me acompañe, no quiero dejarlo solo. La llevo hacia la única habitación que queda libre, justo al otro lado de la casa, justo al lado de mi habitación la que en muchas ocasiones últimamente dormía acompañado de Kyra.

-Esta es tu habitación, no es gran cosa pero…es lo que hay. El baño es compartido. Hay tres baños en la casa y este de aquí-digo saliendo y abriendo la puerta de al lado-ahora mismo la comparto yo con el peque, pero a partir de ahora también será tu baño.

-Es baño chicos-dice Rony mirándome.

-Ahora no peque-digo colocando con cuidado mi mano sobre su cabeza-tenemos que ser más limpio, habrá una chica mirándonos-digo sacándole una sonrisa a ambos y eso me relaja-bueno, te dejamos a sola para que puedas acomodarte. Vamos Rony-digo saliendo pero cuando no oigo sus pasitos detrás de mí me giro para ver donde está.

-Soy Rony-dice ofreciéndole su manita y me doy cuenta de que ni si quiera nos hemos presentado, ni si quiera sé su nombre.

-Kate, yo soy Kate-dice apretándole la mano con una sonrisa y haciéndome sonreír.

-Lo siento, soy Rick-digo con una sonrisa y la veo asentir con la cabeza-ya te dejamos, vamos campeón-digo y enseguida el peque sale corriendo poniéndose al día conmigo mientras bajamos las escaleras para ver si llega el resto de la familia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues aquí tenemos el inicio. Ya conocemos a todos los personajes que van a participar en la historia, bueno hay alguno más y aún nos queda conocer la historia de Kate, esa misteriosa chica nueva jaja. Bueno espero que os haya entrado algo de intriga para querer quedaros. Mañana más y empezaremos a interactuar con el resto de la casa. Todos tendrán un papel importante, pero todos giraran entorno a nuestra parejita feliz, vosotros tranquilos que habrá Caskett, mucho Caskett jaja.**

 **Hasta mañana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, daros las gracias por empezar este nuevo viaje conmigo, un viaje lleno de sentimientos, de aventuras, de amor, pasión, ternura, miedos…bueno ya os he avisado que tendré de todo. Solo que tenéis que ser pacientes y comprensivos en algunos omentos, y sino no lo sois no pasa nada, hacérmelo saber igualmente jaja. Gracias de verdad por estar siempre ahí, espero que disfruten de este viaje conmigo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Estoy rellenando los pocos datos que tengo de la nueva inquilina para hacer el contrato, aunque esto era algo familiar siempre tenía que tener todo en regla, ya había tenido problemas con algún inquilino porque como bien dice mi madre soy demasiado confiado con todo el mundo, ahora por la seguridad del resto de inquilinos siempre cojo los datos necesarios y hago un contrato para así estar mejor cubiertos todos.

Rony esta ahora sentado en el suelo jugando con otros juguetes y no puedo evitar apartar la mirada de los papeles para mirarlo, no puedo creerme lo que he conseguido quererlo en tan poco tiempo, no entiendo como un padre no puede…dejo ese pensamiento a un lado cuando oigo un coche llegar, ya están llegando.

-Vamos Rony, a ver si viene mama-digo levantándome y enseguida se levanta corriendo para salir fuera a recibir a su madre.

Allie, Noah y Jenny vienen en el coche después de hacer la compra de todo lo que vamos a necesitar mientras que en el otro coche viene Kyra tras acabar su jornada de trabajo. Me quedo allí en la puerta mientras veo como Rony saluda con un beso y un abrazo a todos y cada uno recordándome que de verdad éramos como una familia.

Cuando llega Allie y Jenny a donde me encuentro me dan un beso antes de pasar para dentro mientras yo bajo para poder ayudar a Noah con las bolsas de la compra.

-Noah déjalo, ahora lo llevo yo.

-Gracias chico-dice dándome un toque en el hombro con una sonrisa mientras va hacia la casa pero antes de llegar se gira para llevarse a Rony-chico vamos, tengo una cosa para ti-dice y enseguida Rony sale corriendo hacia él mientras yo espero a Kyra al lado del otro coche con una sonrisa mientras se acerca con una sonrisa a mí.

-Bueno días-dice agarrándose a mi cintura y yo hago lo mismo con una sonrisa mientras la beso en los labios-¿Todo bien por aquí? me ha dicho Rony que tenemos visita.

-Sí, una chica. No es muy abierta así que…no sé mucho de ella. Pero creo que con ellos será imposible no abrirse-digo señalando a todos reunidos en el porche alrededor de Rony.

-Si quieres puedo hablar yo con ella-dice ofreciéndose.

-Creo que ahora mismo prefiere estar sola créeme. Pero ya sabe cuál es la hora de la comida, creo que allí podremos hablar mejor con ella. Pero vamos a dejar eso ahora, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien, algo cansada pero por lo demás.

-¿Por qué no vas a darte un buen baño? Hay tiempo antes de comer además aun no ha llegado Montgomery ni Kevin. No tardaran mucho pero te dará tiempo-digo antes de darle un beso y casi empujarla para dentro.

-Está bien, gracias-dice con una sonrisa mientras va para dentro de la pensión y yo cojo las bolsas de la compra para poder llevarlas dentro.

Un rato después de llegar la primera oleada y mientras estoy ayudando a Allie a hacer la comida llega Montgomery tras su larga caminata para despejar la mente y enseguida se sienta con Noah para charlar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Un poco después llega Kevin tras su larga jornada de trabajo y lo primero que hace es acercarse a su mujer y tras darle el beso que tanto tiempo lleva esperando se acerca y acaricia a su bebe que está ahí ya casi esperando para salir.

-Hola a todos-dice con una sonrisa pero sin dudas cansado-me doy una ducha rápida y comemos ¿ok?

-Claro a esto aún le queda-digo con una sonrisa porque sé que necesita esa ducha y aunque estoy está casi listo puede esperar a que él tenga un tiempo de relax.

Preparamos la mesa entre Kyra y yo mientras Allie ultima la comida. Cuando estamos todos listos y están todos sentados en la mesa se dan cuenta de que he colocado un plato más, lo que hace que me dé cuenta de que no he anunciado que tenemos otro inquilino en la casa.

-Oh, tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia-digo con una sonrisa-solo os pido que tengáis paciencia y le deis un poco de espacio ¿sí?

-Está bien-dicen todos a la vez con una sonrisa, aunque sé que no va a salir como yo quiero.

-Bien, si me dejáis voy a ir a buscarla, debe de haberse entretenido y no se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es.

Subo por las escaleras en busca de su habitación, tengo miedo de que puedo encontrarme y de cómo entrarle, ese es otro problema mío, me gusta caer bien a la gente, me preocupa, tanto que hace que mi inicio con la gente no sea el mejor, gracias a que al final siempre llegan a conocer el encanto que tengo.

Doy en la puerta y espero a que abra pero no lo hace. Pienso en abrir preocupado de que haya podido pasarle algo, pero sé que no debo hacerlo, eso es su parte de la casa privada y no puedo hacerlo, no si no hay claro peligro. Vuelvo a golpear la puerta mientras la llamo por su nombre y espero varios segundos pero vuelve a no haber respuesta. ¿Ha podido salir sin que ninguno nos diéramos cuenta?

-Perdona, ¿Me buscabas?-dice a mi espalda haciendo que me sobresalte, tanto que hasta doy un pequeño gritito mientras me giro para intentar mantener la compostura pero sin duda lo ha escuchado y ahora está intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Lo siento yo…venia para avisarte que la comida esta lista.

-Claro, cojo unas cosas y bajo-dice señalando la puerta y yo me aparto para que pueda pasar por el estrecho pasillo.

Suelto el aire que me doy cuenta que había estado reteniendo y bajo con una sonrisa por el surrealista encuentro. Cuando lo hago, todos están ya sentados en la mesa hablando como siempre todos a la vez pero a nadie le molesta, todos están felices de llegar a casa y contar como les ha ido el día, y yo soy feliz de tener esta gran familia que no es mía de sangre, pero es como si lo fuera, aunque eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a mi madre, últimamente la tengo algo abandonada y no lo merece.

-Hola chicos.

-No viene-pregunta Allie enseguida preocupándose por todos incluso por los que no conoce.

-Ahora baja-digo sentándome al lado de Kyra y Rony dedicándole una sonrisa mientras coloco mi mano por debajo de la mesa en la rodilla de la mujer que admiro y quiero.

Enseguida vuelven todos a hablar unos con otros hasta que ella aparece entrando por la puerta y todos se callan mientras la miran intentando descifrarla, pero si aquí el experto en ello que soy yo no lo he conseguido no creo que nadie lo consiga.

-Hola-dice de forma tímida al ver como todos la miraban de arriba abajo.

-Chica pasa y siéntate-dice Allie levantándose y ofreciéndole la silla vacía que estaba colocada estratégicamente a su lado. Ella se sienta a su lado con una sonrisa mientras Allie nos echa una mirada a todos para que nos comportemos, ella iba a llevar la conversación-Yo soy Allie, pero puedes llamarme Abu, todos los hacen-dice con una sonrisa-él es mi marido Noah, el Roy, Kevin, Gina, Kyra y a ellos ya los conoces el peque Rony y el jefe Rick-dice sonriéndome.

-Yo soy Kate.

-Hola Kate-dicen todos como si fueran un coro.

-Somos todos una familia, quiero que te sientas así, cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquier cosa aquí estamos todos-dice como una madre haciendo que sonría y yo también sonrió porque creo que empieza a sentirse algo más tranquila.

-Es guapa-escucho una voz bajita en mi oído y cuando me giro hacia allí esta Kyra mirándome con una sonrisa-olvidaste decir eso.

-Yo…no me fije-digo bajando la mirada hacia mi comida.

-Si claro-dice con una sonrisa.

-No es algo en lo que me fije, prefiero fijarme en otra mujer hermosa-digo sonriéndole y ahora es ella la que baja la mirada y sé que esta otra vez con sus tonterías de complejos y dudas-hey…

-Todo bien-dice con una sonrisa para dejar el tema, un tema que ha empezado ella y que no tiene ni pies ni cabezas.

-Bien, todos a comer, no dejemos que la comida se enfrié-digo para que todos coman y la dejen un poco respirar antes de que empiecen a interrogarla, había tiempo para conocerla no hacía falta acorralarla el primer día.

Terminamos de comer y todos se levanta para tomar el café en la salita mientras Allie y yo nos disponemos como siempre a recoger todo pero Kate me sorprende pidiéndose voluntaria y animo a Allie para que vaya a sentarse con los otros mientras yo me quedo limpiando con la chica nueva.

-¿Todo bien? Espero que no te hayas sentido incomoda, sé que es complicado llegar nueva a algún sitio y más a un grupo tan unido como estamos nosotros, pero son buena gente, te darás cuenta enseguida y si te quedas el tiempo suficiente para conocerlos te darás cuenta por ti misma.

-YA lo he notado, aunque de verdad, no creo que este mucho tiempo por aquí, tengo una objetivo y en cuento haya podido ahorrar algo de dinero me iré a por él.

-Está bien tener un objetivo-le digo con una sonrisa-¿Dónde has echado los curriculum?

-En la cafetería que hay al entrar y en un par de pub del centro-dice mientras se limpia las manos tras acabar de recoger todo y me quedo pensando en lo que acaba de decirme. No creo que sea lo mejor para una chica como ella estar en esos pub trabajando, y me decido a ayudarle a elegir el mejor sitio.

-Conozco a la dueña de la cafetería, puedo hablar con ella para ver si puede cogerte.

-Yo…gracias, estaría bien empezar cuanto antes así podré pagarte y empezaré a ahorrar.

-Está bien lo haré. Pero no te preocupes por pagar, sin prisas, no vas a irte ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa y me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Voy a irme a descansar un poco.

-Claro-digo mientras la miro irse y entonces siento una mano en mi hombro cuando me giro allí esta Kyra mirándome con una sonrisa y le sonrió mientras la aprieto contra mi cuerpo.

-Siento lo de antes-dice mientras se abraza a mí y yo solo asiento, aunque cada vez me molesta más que esto suceda, siento que cada vez que duda, cada vez que intenta alejarme con sus miedos, lo hace poco a poco y sin apenas darnos cuenta. Solo espero que confié en mi de una vez, que se dé cuenta de que la quiero y quiero estar con ella, que no tengo ninguna duda, porque sino…esto estarás cada vez más cerca de un fin que no quiero que llegue.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues han llegado las presentaciones, y también hemos visto un poco como es la relación de Kyra y Rick, veremos a ver cómo sigue. Rick va a ayudar a Kate con su trabajo, quizás eso les una, quizás consiga que poco a poco se vaya abriendo para poder ayudarla.**

 **Gracias por seguir ahí, para darle el espacio que quiero darle a la historia de Vacaciones en Roma, para que tenga un final por y para ella, el próximo capítulo será el martes, no van a coincidir en día hasta el final. Así tendréis capítulos casi todos los días la semana que viene jaja.**

 **Buen fin de semana XOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días, seguimos con un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero que os esté gustando, aunque ya sabéis que los principios quizás son más lentos de lo que os gustaría. Pero un pelín de paciencia, dejad que Kate se abra un poco y entonces…puede que empecéis a disfrutarlo. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Aquí estamos todos reunidos como siempre, unos jugando a las cartas, otras dando consejos a la futura madre y yo mientras tanto con el pequeño de la casa ayudándole a acabar un dibujo para su madre.

Allie está cosiendo el primer vestido para el futuro bebe con todo su amor, un niño que no le va a faltar familia. Yo no puedo dejar de mirar a Kyra que habla con Jenny sobre el embarazo sin darse cuenta de que yo no puedo dejar de mirarla, pero cuando aparto la mirada veo que no soy el único embobado, Kevin que está jugando a las cartas con Noah y Montgomery pero tampoco puede dejar de mirar embobado a su mujer.

-Hola chica, pasa, siéntate conmigo-escucho a Allie y cuando giro la mirada allí esta Kate de pie mirándonos a todos y sin saber muy bien donde ponerse pero hace caso de nuevo a Allie y se acerca a ella seguida por la mirada de todos que enseguida disimulan y hacen como si estuvieran ocupados con sus cosas.

-Hola-dice tímida-¿Qué haces?

-El primer vestido para el futuro bebe de la casa-dice sonriéndole y me alegra ver como Allie como con todos a ella también consigue relajarle.

-Es muy bonito.

-Gracias, tengo un don para esto-dice con una sonrisa-¿Y tú? Tienes que tener algo que se te dé bien.

-No lo sé-dice con timidez.

-Mira no sé qué te ha traído aquí pero eres joven eso se ve a simple vista. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-22 recién cumplidos-dice tranquila.

-Pues el que estés aquí sola y tan joven me dices que eres una chica valiente y con las cosas claras.

-Bueno no sé si soy valiente pero sí que tengo las cosas claras.

-Sabes estoy feliz de este país porque a pesar de todo lo malo, ahí jóvenes en esta ciudad que quieren tirar con fuerza del mundo, que luchan para seguir adelante y hacen cosas grandes. Ese chico de allí-dice señalando a Kevin- tiene poco más que tú y desde que conoció a su mujer supo perfectamente lo que quería. Ahora está casado con la mujer de su vida a pesar de todos los impedimentos que ha tenido en el camino y ahora trabaja duro para poder darle lo mejor a su mujer a su futuro bebe. Esa otra joven-dice señalando a Kyra.

-Gracias por el cumplido pero ya no soy tan joven-dice Kyra con una sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías-dice haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se calle-esa joven también ha tenido muchos obstáculos en su vida, pero es una mujer fuerte y que ha hecho todo lo posible para darle a su hijo todo lo que podía, todo lo mejor. Solo hay que ver a su hijo para darte cuenta de la gran madre y gran mujer que es-dice con una sonrisa-y luego este este otro joven-dice señalándome.

-Joven y guapo-digo sacándole una sonrisa a todos.

-Eso joven y guapo. Pues bien fíjate si es grande para su edad que se dedica a ayudar a todos estos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes a poder tener una vida digna-dice haciendo que trague saliva-aunque él no lo crea, este chico ha salvado muchas vidas, entre ella la de todos los que estamos aquí-dice agarrándome de la mano y siento que voy a romperme y antes de hacerlo delante de todos salgo fuera para poder mantener la compostura.

POV KATE

Todos se quedan mirando cómo sale por la puerta y siento un nudos en el estómago, sin duda lo quieren y lo tienen en un altar, ¿será tan bueno como dicen? No sé qué me pasa, pero decido que quiero ir a hablar con él, supongo que necesito saber si lo que dicen es verdad y si lo es, por qué.

-Voy a ir a ver…-dice Kyra pero antes de arrepentirme le paro.

-No…¿puedo ir yo?-pregunto mirándola y veo como mira a todos antes de aceptar con un gesto y yo me levanto antes de que pueda echarme atrás y sin saber muy bien para que voy ni que voy a decir.

Antes de salir por la puerta tomo aire y lo suelto despacio intentando estar tranquila, no sé porque me he metido en este lio cuando yo venía para huir no para meterme de lleno en algo de lo que sé que al final también voy a querer huir.

Salgo de la casa y lo encuentro sentado en el porche donde nos sentamos cuando llegue para hablar del acuerdo de quedarme aquí. Cuando salgo veo que enseguida hace un movimiento con la mano sobre su cara, sin dudas está limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien Kyra-dice girándose intentando poner una sonrisa pero cuando ve que se ha equivocado y soy yo enseguida esa sonrisa desaparece.

-¿Puedo?-digo señalando el espacio libre al lado de él y él acepta echándose un poco más para un lado dejando aún más espacio libre para mí.

-¿Te han mandado a ti?-dice con una sonrisa en broma.

-En realidad me he presentado voluntaria-digo sonriéndole a él yo también-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Supongo.

-Si te vas a sentir mal o algo yo…

-No, dispara.

-¿Por qué compraste esto? No creo que te dé ni para pagar gastos.

-Bueno…no todo en esta vida es dinero-dice con una sonrisa sarcástica y lo veo tomar aire mientras piensa en que contarme-hubo una época en mi vida en la que tuve todo lo quería en la vida, bueno al menos lo que pudiera comprarse. Estaba rodeado de gente con dinero, estaba en un mundo en el que el dinero era lo primero y lo último. Todo giraba alrededor del dinero. Fue la peor época de mi vida, me daba asco estar allí-dice soltando una risita sarcástica-no hacía nada malo, trabaje para ganarme ese dinero, pero me di cuenta de que eso no me hacía feliz, sentía que ese mundo me daba arcadas. Decidí cambiar por completo, así que lo deje todo y me decidí por usar ese dinero para algo bueno, para ayudar, así me sentía algo mejor, pero no lo consigo del todo.

-Creo que puedes estarlo. Todos los que están ahí dentro están felices por ti.

-Lo sé, pero siento que me aprovecho de ellos.

-¿Qué?-digo sorprendida.

-Ellos me hacen más bien a mí que yo a ellos. Son mi familia. Tengo a mi madre que la quiero con locura, pero ellos son una familia que me he encontrado de la nada. Me hace sentir bien y me hacen ser mejor persona.

-Creo que eres buena persona, aunque es verdad que es bueno rodearse de buena gente.

-¿Puedo hacerte yo ahora una pregunta?

-Puedes hacerla, ya verá si te contesto o no-digo mirándolo y lo veo aceptar con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué aquí? sé que tienes un objetivo y por lo que sé necesitas ahorrar para llegar a ello, pero vienes de la ciudad y allí cobraras el doble de lo que puedas cobrar aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes de dónde vengo?-digo extrañada.

-Creo que podría reconocer a una neoyorkina en cualquier lugar-dice con una sonrisa-yo también soy de allí.

-La verdad…-digo parando intentando explicarle sin decirle todo o evitando lo que no quería que supiera-yo también huía de mi vida allí, de la vida que tenía ahora. Creo que necesitaba alejarme, madurar, conseguir esos ahorros, para poder volver y hacer la vida que quiero.

-Entonces quieres volver.

-Claro, es mi ciudad, mi hogar, es donde quiero estar.

-¿Entonces por qué huir? Lo siento, no tenía que haber hecho esa pregunta.

-No pasa nada, pero son problemas personales.

-Está bien, mientras no seas buscada por la policía-dice sonriendo-bueno si lo estas siendo tampoco me importa-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Puedo asegurarte que con eso no os daré problemas.

-¿Pero con otras cosas si?-dice sonriendo.

-No puedo prometer nada-digo sacado una sonrisa de su cara y eso me hace sonreír, al menos ya no se siente mal, creo que tengo un problema con ver a la gente mal.

-Sé que solo estas de paso y que no quieres quedarte mucho tiempo, pero espero que pasees tiempo aquí, creo que eso puede ayudarte, creo que a todos nos ha ayudado.

-Pase el tiempo que pase me ayudara-digo con una sonrisa-hablando de ahorros y eso… ¿Has hablado ya con tu amiga del restaurante?

-Prefería ir allí a verla. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Así te conocerá y podrá hacerse una idea.

-Claro-digo levantándome-voy a por mis cosas.

-Ok-dice con una sonrisa levantándose también y cuando voy a entrar dentro casi me chocó contra Kyra.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No, yo ya me iba. Voy…-digo mirando a Rick y él asiente mientras yo entro dentro dejándolos solos, sin dudas entre estos dos hay más que una simple convivencia de amigos, y prefiero alejarme de eso antes de meterme en algún lio, el tiempo que este aquí quiero cero problemas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, bueno, parece que Kate no quiere relacionarse mucho para no comprometerse, pero parece que con Rick le es complicado ¿no?, para quien no lo sería jaja. Bueno pues poco a poco van acercándose, poco a poco se irán abriendo, y quizás eso le traiga problemas a Rick con Kyra, pero no nos adelantemos, el viernes nuevo capítulo y allí veremos si Kate tiene nuevo trabajo o no, aunque Rick es muy bueno para convencer a la gente jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un nuevo día, ilusionada tras el fin de vacaciones en Roma, que me ha dejado súper feliz por todos vuestros bonitos mensajes. Ahora empezamos este nuevo camino, que espero que os llegue a gustar.**

 **Mil gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Veo como Kate entra dentro mientras Kyra no puede evitar mirarla hasta que desaparece de su vista, no quiero volver a tener problemas y soy yo quien se acerca para abrazarla sacándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Parece que todo ha ido bien, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, soy un tonto simplemente eso-digo con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que estés mal.

-Era por algo bueno, nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Ya pero no me gusta verte así-dice mirándome seria y me acerco para besarla, en cuanto nos separamos mira hacia atrás para ver si alguien nos ha visto.

-¿Aun quieres mantenerlo en secreto?

-Creo que así será más fácil, sobre todo para Rony.

-Sabes que aceptaré lo que quieras, pero no sé porque será malo que estemos juntos, yo no le veo nada malo.

-Si sale todo mal el que más lo notara, al que más le afectara será a él. Después de por todo lo que ha pasado, necesito protegerlo del dolor.

-No puedes protegerlo de todo.

-Pero de lo que pueda así lo haré.

-Lo respeto. Pero nunca le haría daño a Rony ni a ti.

-Lo sé…pero puede que no funcione y…

-Y no tiene porque cambiar nada-digo mirándole pero veo que aparta la mirada y quiero preguntarle porque pero no me deja hacerlo.

-¿A dónde vas con ella?-dice cambiando el tema y aunque quiero volver a la conversación anterior lo dejo, porque sé que al final vamos a acabar discutiendo y no es lo que quiero.

-Voy a llevarla al restaurante que esta en la entrada del pueblo para ver si puede darle trabajo-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees que puede darle trabajo a todo el mundo?

-No, pero si al menos a quien yo le mande-digo con una sonrisa-¿Te importa tenerla como compañera?

-No, no tengo ningún problema-dice con una pequeña sonrisa aunque noto algo raro en esa sonrisa y una vez más lo dejo pasar.

-Entonces, voy a ir a prepararme. Estaremos aquí para la hora de la cena. ¿Te importa ayudar a Allie?

-Claro que no, vete tranquilo.

-Gracias-digo dándole un beso antes de irme para dentro de la casa para poder arreglarme e ir a la pequeña cafetería que menos mal que tenia bastante clientes si no creo que solo con la gente que yo le mando estaría ya arruinada.

Cuando estoy listo bajo de nuevo las escaleras y entro en la salita donde todos siguen como si nada, entre ellas Kate que ha tenido que acabar antes que yo y esta sentada junto a Allie de nuevo intentando dar algún punto al que será el primer patuco del pequeño o pequeña.

-Hola-digo llamando la atención de todos.

-Oh, ¿Nos vamos?-dice Kate pasándole las cosas a Allie.

-Suerte chica-dice Allie con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le contesta Kate antes de salir por la puerta con ganas.

-Nos vemos para la hora de cenar-digo despidiéndome y lo último que hago es mirar a Kyra que evita mi mirada, o al menos eso creo. Vuelvo a dejarlo pasar una vez más y salgo de casa para llevar a Kate al que será su nuevo trabajo.

Llegamos a la pequeña cafetería y saludo a todos los que salen, llevo ya bastante tiempo aquí para conocer bien a la gente y eso me gusta, no es igual que la frialdad de la ciudad.

Entro dentro de la cafetería seguido de cerca de Kate y decido hacerle una broma para ver como reacciona. Entro como si todo aquello fuera mío y me acerco hacia la barra donde esta la dueña y como si nada…

-Oye aquí traigo una chica dale trabajo ¿sí?-digo como si nada sentándome en el taburete y miro a Kate por el rabillo del ojo.

-Perdona yo…solo quería saber si podía darme trabajo-dice avergonzada sin dudas por mi comportamiento.

-Venga siéntate, el trabajo es tuyo no puede negarme nada.

-¿Por qué no puede…?-dice mirándonos y entonces ella coloca su mano en mi cuello acariciándome y veo que pone cara sin duda de sorpresa y entonces ambos no podemos dejar de reírnos sin parar-¿Qué?-dice sorprendida.

-Kate ella es la gran Martha Rodgers, es mi madre-digo sin parar de reír y veo como por su cara va pasando todos los estados de ánimos posible hasta sentirse algo avergonzada.

-Chica siéntate y no te preocupes, lo hace con todas las que me trae-dice mi madre sonriendo y aunque la veo nerviosa se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-Entonces puedes darle trabajo ¿no?-digo poniéndole morritos y veo como se hace la dura `pero sé que no puede negarme nada.

-Ves-dice mirando a Kate-no puedo negar nada a este cazurro-dice sonriendo y veo como Kate se relaja un poco-Kate ¿no?

-Si.

-Tengo que ponerte el turno de tarde porque ya tengo completo el de la mañana pero…

-¿No puedes ponerla por la mañana? Así puede estar con Kyra, al menos a alguien que conozca.

-No pasa nada, yo con tener trabajo me da igual el horario y las horas que hagan falta dar-dice Kate.

-Aquí tenemos un horario definido y bueno hay momentos más ajetreados que otros pero no tendrás problemas. Es mi guapa-dice mirándome y le miro con odio, es la única que sabe que estoy con Kyra y no está del todo de acuerdo con la relación, no es por le edad en sí, cree que Kyra ha tenido una vida distinta a la mía y que yo necesito otra cosa distinta a ella, pero yo sé lo que quiero y necesito-bueno pues mañana empiezas, te daré el uniforme aunque la verdad no es una maravilla-dice bromeando y sacando una sonrisa de Kate-pero ahora, ya te vale que vengas solo para traerme a gente para trabajar, ¿Eso es lo que quieres a tu madre?-dice regañándome y sé que debería haberla mínimo llamado y más cuando se vino aquí solo para estar cerca de mí.

-Lo siento, prometo venir más a verte ¿sí?

-Más te vale-dice sonriéndome-Os quedáis a cenar ¿no?

-No podemos, hemos quedado para cenar en la casa.

-Bueno puedes quedarte tú, yo puedo avisarles-dice Kate ofreciéndose.

-No, que dices. Os quedáis lo dos-cuando voy a protestar levanta la mano haciéndome callar.

-Está bien, voy a hacer una llamada-dice dándome por vencido y haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en su cara.

Nos sentamos Kate y yo en la mesa mientras mi madre está dentro de la cocina ocupándose de que la comida esté lista para nosotros.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque quiero a todos como mi familia? Tengo una madre loca-digo bajito para que solo ella me oyera y la veo reírse.

-A mí me cae bien.

-Claro es tu jefa-digo resoplando y haciéndola reír. Me sorprende verla así de tranquila y relajada más aun después de nuestro primer encuentro en el que sentí que iba a ser muy complicado que se abriera con el grupo.

-Os parecéis mucho.

-¿Qué dices?-digo pensando en que físicamente apenas nos parecemos solo tengo sus ojos.

-Digo en cuanto a la mentalidad, ambos os gusta hacer reír a los demás, sois positivos y os gusta a ayudar a los demás-dice con una sonrisa mirándome y no puedo evitar sonreír a pesar de que siento como me sonrojo por sus palabras.

-Aquí estoy, verás como no has probado mejor comida en tu vida-dice mi madre apareciendo de la nada.

-Sí, pero porque no lo prepara ella-digo a la vez que recibo una colleja por parte de mi madre.

-Cállate y come-dice sentándose entre los dos mientras Kate sonríe ante nuestra relación.

Comemos mientras mantenemos una charla amena en la que yo soy el protagonista, bueno más bien mi infancia. Por momentos, me siento avergonzado pero la ve riendo y relajada como nunca y me da igual, quiero que se abra un poco y quizás esto le esté ayudando a hacerlo.

-¿Y tú de pequeña? ¿Qué te gustaba hacer?

-Bueno…era muy deportista y sigo siéndolo, también me gustaba leer.

-Am pues mi hijo…

-Madre dejemos de hablar de mí y que Kate hable un poco de ella ¿Si?-digo interrumpiéndole porque no quiero que hable de aquella época y ella lo entiende enseguida.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo una chica tan guapa y joven está sola?

-Quizás…porque sea lo que necesite ahora.

-No es buena la soledad, para un ratito puede pero no para mucho más.

-Si…tienes razón pero hay momentos en la vida en el que necesitas alejarte de todo.

-Lo entiendo.

-No significa que huya simplemente necesito un respiro.

-Te entiendo-dice mirándome porque sabe que yo también lo necesite cuando me vine aquí.

-Bueno madre, sintiéndolo mucho creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

-Bueno está bien-acepta mi madre mientras yo empiezo a sacar el dinero para pagar-ni se te ocurra sacar nada de esa cartera o te juro que te lo tragas-dice seria haciendo reír a Kate-¿No puedo invitar a mi hijo a comer?

-Está bien, pero esta semana quedamos y seré yo quien invite a mi madre a comer-digo dándole un beso para despedirme.

-Un placer Martha.

-Igualmente, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro. Aquí estaré-dice saliendo por la puerta y cuando voy a seguirla siento como mi madre me agarra del brazo parándome.

-¿Si?-digo esperando a que soltara lo que sea que le estuviera pasándole por la cabeza.

-Me gusta, cuídala-dice sonriéndome y voy a protestar pero me doy cuenta de que da igual lo que le diga ella va a seguir aún más con ello así que la dejo allí de pie y salgo detrás de Kate para poder volver a casa.

Llegamos poco después y ya está bastante oscuro. Las luces de dentro están casi todas apagadas menos la de la habitación de Kyra que seguramente este esperando a que llegue. Entro dentro de la casa seguido por Kate y cuando voy a ir hacia su habitación siento como alguien me detiene.

-Rick.

-¿Si?

-Gracias-dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió antes de asentir y subir hacia la habitación feliz de que todo haya ido bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues con ganas de saber que os ha parecido, recuerdo que esto recién está empezando, aunque va a ser distinta…todo a su tiempo llega. Gracias y gracias.**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, os estaré esperando.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, contenta de ver que seguís ahí. Bueno pues con esa felicidad voy a seguir con todas mis fuerzas escribiendo para daros lo que queréis como siempre, jaja. Gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

Me despierto al escuchar el sonido del motor de un coche. Cuando miro el móvil para ver la hora que es me doy cuenta de que ya son las ocho y media, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto y tan bien, no desde que pasó lo que paso. Cierro los ojos intentando quitármelo de la cabeza por un rato, nunca voy a olvidarlo, no puedo hacerlo porque eso me ayudara a mi objetivo, pero ahora, ahora no puedo hacer nada así que será mejor dejarlo a un lado, aunque sea mientras pueda hacerlo.

Me levanto y voy directa al baño donde me aseo un poco antes de volver a la habitación para poder vestirme, pero por el camino tropiezo con un pequeño bulto, un bulto que se mueve.

-Lo siento-dice enseñándome sus dientitos y no puedo evitar sonreírle al verlo ahí, demasiado mono para no hacerlo.

-No pasa nada, pero ten cuidado a ver si te vas a caer-digo colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza.

-Que me despeinas-dice poniendo morritos haciéndome reír, era demasiado mono hasta enfadado.

-En eso somos iguales, no nos gusta que nos despeinen aunque si me lo toca despacio puede que…-pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo y se calla sacándome una sonrisa que intento ocultar.

-Voy a vestirme-digo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa dejando a los dos allí en el pasillo mientras voy a arreglarme sin saber que hacer durante la mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

Cuando estoy arreglada bajo y solo me encuentro a Rick con el pequeño en la cocina. En cuanto me ve me pasa una taza de café.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa-creo que me he perdido la hora del desayuno.

-No pasa nada, tampoco soy tan estricto-dice con una sonrisa-tostadas, beicon, tortitas. ¿Qué quieres?

-No con el café estoy bien.

-Nada de eso-dice serio sin dudas quitándome cualquier opción.

-Está bien, con tostadas habrá bastante.

-Bien, me pongo a ello.

Mientras él se pone a hacerme el desayuno la mirada se me va al niño que juega con un pequeño coche de policías, la sonrisa que tengo de repente desaparece y malos recuerdos me golpean fuertemente.

-¿Estas bien?-dice Rick sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si-digo mintiéndole aunque por su mirada no he conseguido convencerlo, pero por suerte lo deja.

-Aquí tienes-dice colocándome un buen plato con tostadas delante.

-Gracias.

-Voy a dejarte comer tranquila mientras voy a vestir al pequeño, si lo consigo claro-dice haciendo gestos de desesperación y sacándome una sonrisa. Lo veo acercarse al pequeño que sigue jugando y lo coge en brazos haciéndole pedorretas en la barriga haciéndole reír y así con la risa de fondo desaparece de mi vista dejándome completamente sola.

Cuando acabo de desayunar y de recoger todo decido salir a dar una vuelta alrededor de la parcela de la casa. Es un lugar bonito, tranquilo y lleno de buena energía, entiendo que escogiera este lugar para montarlo. Me siento en el césped del gran patio trasero y allí me quedo haciendo mis ejercicios de relajación cuando siento como vibra mi móvil en el bolsillo. Cuando lo saco y veo el nombre de mi padre en la pantalla decido ignorar la llamada y lo dejo al lado sobre el césped mientras intento volver a mis ejercicios pero entonces vuelve a sonar con insistencia haciendo que pierda la paciencia mientras descuelgo el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Cariño…yo…-escucho de nuevo su voz, otra vez su voz sin estar limpia de esa puta mierda y no puedo más volviendo a perder la paciencia.

-Te he dicho que no vuelvas a llamarme más, no mientras sea esa tu manera de superar esto-digo gritándole al teléfono y antes de que pueda decir algo más cuelgo y tiro el teléfono contra el suelo sin dudas haciendo que casi se rompa.

-Lo siento-dice de repente a mi espalda y cuando me giro allí esta Rick de pie-creo que no es buen momento-dice girándose para irse y darme esa privacidad necesaria, pero sé que si me quedo sola le daré vueltas y acabare de nueva destrozada y no es lo que quiero.

-No, ¿Te quedas?-digo casi suplicando y lo veo frenarse y entonces girarse y sentarse a mi lado sin decir nada-¿Dónde está el peque?

-Ha llegado Montgomery y está contándole alguna de esa historia suyas, contra la vida de un capitán de policía creo que no tengo ninguna opción-dice con una sonrisa y yo me quedo pensativa ante esas palabras.

-¿Era policía?

-Sí, ¿Te parece interesante?

-Bueno…creo que a todo el mundo le parece interesante, aunque no he tenido la mejor experiencia con ellos.

-No me digas que eres una chica mala-dice con una sonrisa y a pesar de que no tengo ganas consigue sacarme una sonrisa.

-No, no es por eso. ME gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas…

-¿Tú también me vas a abandonar por un poli? ¿Por qué son más interesante que un simple casero?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno puedo quedarme y luego…

-No está bien. Puede que me venga bien estar un rato solo. ¿Cómo eran esos ejercicios que estabas haciendo? Quizás me vengan bien.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Yo…no claro que no. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien-dice con una sonrisa.

-Pues si ya me has visto seguro que sabrás hacerlo, sino la práctica ayuda mucho-digo levantándome para ir a buscar a Montgomery que seguro puede ayudarme con estas dudas que tengo.

Camino hacia el interior de la casa y encuentro al hombre charlando con el niño que no deja de mirarlo con la boca abierta mientras le cuenta la parte rosa de su trabajo, pero yo necesito que me cuente otro parte, una parte no apta para los niños.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice mirándome y siento que puede leerme tanto que hace que aparte la mirada.

-Rony, Rick te está buscando, está en el patio de atrás.

-Voy-dice bajando despacio del sofá dejándonos solos.

-Suéltalo-dice de repente sorprendiéndome y yo asiento mientras me acerco sentándome en el sillón de al lado.

-Yo…acabo de enterarme de que usted era policía.

-Si lo era.

-Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

-Claro, tú dirás.

-Vera yo…me gustaría saber cuál cree que es la parte buena de su trabajo-digo por no empezar por la parte que sé que me va a doler.

-¿Eres periodista o algo?-dice mirándome.

-No, lo siento. La verdad es que estoy pensando entrar en la Academia.

-¿Estas segura? Este trabajo no es un juego, tu vida estará siempre en peligro y no solo la tuya sino la de tu compañero. La vida de tu compañero dependerá de la tuya.

-Lo sé, solo quiero saber cómo se siente cuando no consigues cerrar un caso.

-Bueno…no todos se lo toman igual.

-Solo espero que no todos sean unos desarmados que les de igual no resolver sus casos.

-Has tenido una mala experiencia, eso te pasa, pero quiero que sepas algo, ser policía no es un juego, no es algo que quieras ser y ya está. Tiene que estar en tus genes, tienes que desearlo, tienes que vivirlo. Tu vida estará para ello, para tu trabajo, para ayudar a los demás. No puedes meterte en ello por una mala experiencia o por rabia.

-Tengo claro que quiero serlo. Da igual el motivo.

-No todos los motivos son buenos, tienes que tener claro que hay momentos del trabajo en el que tu vida estará en peligro, vida o muerte. Cuando estas cegado por la rabia tu vida estará mucho más en peligro, la tuya y la de mucha gente.

-Solo quería resolver algunas dudas pero ya veo que tú no puedes ayudarme.

-No quieres que te ayude, es distinto. Si no quisiera ayudarte te diría lo que quieres oír. No pienso decirte eso-dice levantándose dejándome allí sola y con la palabra en la boca, estaba llena de rabia y dolor más que antes de la maldita conversación, ojala no hubiera intentando hablar con él, parece que sí, todos son iguales, pero yo no pienso ser asi, yo voy a ser una buena policía, yo voy a luchar porque cada caso quede cerrado me cueste lo que me cueste.

Cojo mis cosas y salgo de la casa necesito alejarme un poco, entre la llamada de mi padre y esta conversación estoy a punto de explotar y esto no me ayuda, tengo claro lo que quiero y nada ni nadie va a impedirme llegar hacia donde voy. Mi objetivo siempre está en mi cabeza y con él me voy a levantar cada día hasta conseguirlo, voy a hacerte justicia me cueste lo que me cueste, aunque mi vida esté en peligro, aunque sea mi vida lo que pierda por el camino.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues ya sabemos más de Kate, ya sé que no es sorprendente, he mantenido esa parte de la Kate Beckett original, quizás la fortaleza, ese dolor que le hace seguir hacia delante, esa lucha por la justicia incansable, esa algo que respeto tanto y admiro, que no he querido cambiarlo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y poco a poco de verdad estos van a ir evolucionando, aunque los sentimientos vayan algo más lentos.**

 **Que paséis un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Daros las gracias como siempre por seguir ahí, empezamos semana nueva.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Llega la hora de comer y mientras todos están ya dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa Kate no ha vuelto, no desde que hablo con Montgomery y por lo que me ha dicho tiene que estar por ahí molesta y quiero ayudarla pero no sé como.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien? Estas ausente.

-Si solo…no pasa nada déjalo-digo sonriéndole mientras le agarro de la mano pero ella enseguida se separa mirando a nuestro alrededor lo que hace que me cabree aún más-voy a salir un rato fuera-digo saliendo para no discutir porque estaba empezando a sentir que allí la niña era ella y no yo.

Justo cuando salgo por la puerta me encuentro a Kate fumándose un cigarro justo en la puerta de fuera, sin dudas decidiendo entrar o no. No sé si es porque me ha oído o porque nota mi presencia, el caso es que mira hacia donde me encuentro y nuestras miradas se encuentran, quizás ninguno de los dos estamos para una conversación, quizás ahora mismo no seamos la mejor compañía para nadie.

Pero para sorpresa mía la veo tirar el cigarro y acercarse hacia donde me encuentro. Me siento en el suelo esperando a que llegue y haga lo mismo. Cuando lo hace se mantiene en silencio durante unos segundos y eso hace que no pueda más y rompa el silencio.

-No creo que ahora sea una buena compañía.

-Ya somos dos.

-Si me cuentas que te pasa te cuento lo que me ha pasado.

-Tu primero-dice sorprendiéndome ya que pensaba que iba a negarse.

-Está bien, he discutido con alguien que me importa, creo que no confía en mí y creo que no sé si puedo soportarlo por más tiempo.

-Kyra-dice sorprendiéndome y la miro para ver si lo dice en serio o solo intenta pescar algo-¿De verdad piensas que nadie se da cuenta? Llevo aquí unas horas y ya me he dado cuenta.

-Puf-digo resoplando-ella no quiere que lo contemos, no entiendo por qué.

-Miedo…todos tenemos miedo.

-Supongo, pero creo que me estoy cansando de demostrarle que quiero estar con ella, que no tiene que tener dudas, ya no sé qué puedo hacer más.

-Dale tiempo, si con el tiempo no se da cuenta pues…a lo mejor no estáis echo el uno para el otro.

-Yo quiero creer que si-digo tragando saliva porque me da miedo perderla, me da miedo acabar lo que tenemos y sobre todo lo que puede conllevar eso-bien ahora te toca a ti.

-Bueno ya sabrás que he hablado con Montgomery. Quiero ser policía-dice de repente tras una pausa y casi me caigo para atrás.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Le he pedido consejo, pero no me ha dicho lo que esperaba, en realidad ha criticado cuales son mis intenciones, mis motivos para ellos.

-Bueno él se ha jugado la vida mucho, supongo que será algo entre policías ¿no?

-Sí, pero no me tiene que juzgar sin conocerme. Yo lo tengo claro, y sé que me juego la vida en ello, pero lo tengo muy claro, sin dudas y voy a luchar y trabajar mucho para ello.

-Pues si lo tienes claro solo tienes que hacerlo-digo con una sonrisa y la veo mirarme como con sorpresa.

-Eres la primera persona que me apoya en esto.

-Bueno si estas tan segura es una tontería no hacerlo ¿no?-digo en tono de broma para aliviar un poco el estado de los dos.

-Tienes razón, ¿Crees que nos habrán esperado para comer?

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

-Ni yo, pero tengo que coger algo de fuerza, algunos tenemos que trabajar en un rato-dice con una sonrisa y asiento mientras me levanto ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla y entonces los dos entramos dentro para poder comer con el resto a pesar de que puede que hace solo unos minutos no éramos la mejor compañía, quizás aún no lo seamos, pero al menos hemos conseguido desahogarnos el uno con el otro y eso ayuda.

Cuando entramos dentro ya están todos sentados en la mesa cojo dos platos y los coloco en la mesa sentándome en la silla más alejada de Kyra, ahora no estoy de humor para hablar con ella. Como en silencio mientras todos hablan de cómo les ha ido el día. Cuando acabo y mientras todos siguen con la conversación yo me pongo a limpiar los platos para alejarme de todos, pero no lo consigo porque enseguida escucho unos pasos detrás de mí y sé que es ella, ya no puedo huir más.

-Siento lo de antes.

-No lo sientes-digo más duro lo que me gustaría.

-No…es verdad, no entiendo porque te enfadas por algo que ya sabes cómo va.

-¿Qué por qué me enfado porque quieras mantenerme escondido? ¿Qué por qué me enfado porque no confías en mí? Es verdad soy un idiota por no entenderlo.

-Rick baja la voz-dice mirando a todos los lados y en su mirada veo miedo de verdad y me doy cuenta de que me he pasado, soy un idiota.

-Lo siento-digo secándome las manos y acercándome a ella-de verdad lo siento-digo colocando mi mano sobre su cara con cuidado, no quiero que tenga miedo, dios no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

-Sé que esto tiene más que ver conmigo que contigo pero no puedo…ya sabias como era esto cuando empezamos, no podía prometerte nada. Te quiero Rick, de verdad que te quiero, pero necesito ir despacio, necesito conocerte de verdad antes de…

-¿Sabes? Nunca llegas a conocer a alguien del todo.

-Tienes razón-dice cabeceando sin dudas recordando los peores momentos de su vida y me siento mal por ello- sé que eres distinto, sé que me quieres, sé que vas a cuidarme como nadie, pero…no sé si es justo para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, mereces vivir, ser feliz, disfrutar de la juventud que tienes ahora, te mereces estar con alguien que esté en un momento de su vida parecido al tuyo, a mi…a mí me jodieron la vida y yo no quiero jodértela a ti.

-Déjame que decida yo si quiero o no estar contigo, déjame decidir a mi si esto es bueno para mí o no. Te quiero, quiero estar contigo y cuando estamos bien no puedo ser más feliz.

-El problema es que no siempre estamos bien.

-Porque siempre estas a la defensiva. Relájate e intenta disfrutar un poco de esto. Te prometo que si te dejas llevar un poco al menos, todo irá mejor. Nos merecemos al menos intentarlo ¿no?

-Solo no quiero hacerte daño y tampoco a Rony.

-Yo solo quiero que seáis felices-digo con una pequeña sonrisa y la veo sonreír.

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos despacio e intentemos disfrutar de lo bueno de esto ¿sí?

-Por mi está bien-dice con una sonrisa y me acerco para besarla.

-Había pensado ir a acompañar a Kate en su primer día, pero si…-iba a decirle que no iba a ir para que no volviera a empeorar las cosas pero entonces me interrumpe.

-Puedes ir, no tienes que no hacerlo por mí. De verdad, estoy bien-dice con una sonrisa y quiero soñar con que es así, que de verdad quiere cambiar, que no va a dejar que sus miedos nos perjudiquen.

-Está bien, pero solo iré un rato. Una hora y así aprovecharé para ver a mi madre. Dos pájaros de un tiro-digo sonriéndole-podrías venirte conmigo-digo agarrándole de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí y me sorprende que no mire hacia los lados.

-No, creo que ya tengo bastante con trabajar allí-dice con una sonrisa-además ya sabes que tu madre…

-Me da igual lo que opine mi madre.

-Lo sé, pero vas a estar con ella y no quiero que estés de mal. Como tú mismo has dicho pasas poco tiempo con ella y no quiero fastidiártelo.

-No lo fastidiaras, pero está bien. Había pensado llenar mañana la piscina para Rony.

-Di más bien para ti-dice sonriéndome y sacándome una sonrisa, esta era la mujer de la que me había enamorado.

-Bueno ambas cosas no son contradictorias-digo sonriendo-¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro, estaré aquí esperándote-dice con una pequeña sonrisa que beso antes de salir para ir a buscar a Kate, quería estar ahí apoyándole en su primer día, y de paso como bien le había dicho a Kyra pasar tiempo con mi madre, últimamente entre cuidar de Rony tras acabar el colegio y algunos arreglos de la casa apenas había podido ir a verla, y no lo merecía, no cuando ella fue mi mayor apoyo en el mal momento que pase, y cuando ella fue mi impulso, la persona que estuvo ahí a mi lado cuando me metí en esta locura, sin pensarlo, no cuando dejo la ciudad solo por estar a mi lado. Mi madre, mi mayor apoyo, la persona que sin duda más quiero en esta vida y la persona a la que más le debo, y sin duda es hora de que vaya demostrándoselo aunque sea un poco.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo, lento pero seguro jaja. Poco a poco irán evolucionando todos los personajes y entonces las cosas cambiarán y se pondrán más serias, pero ante todo, todos forman una gran familia y ante todo, la personalidad de cada uno, está muy marcada, veremos a ver cuándo se les saque de su zona de confort, como lo afrontan y como les cambia eso. Bueno estoy hablando de cosas que aún no han pasado dejadme con mis locuras. Solo de nuevo gracias y hasta el miércoles.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Daros las gracias por estar ahí desde el minuto uno, me gusta que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV KATE

Estoy lista para irme a mi primer día de trabajo, y no puedo evitar recordar unas palabras de mi madre, "hagas lo que hagas siempre hazlo con la cabeza en alto", y así pienso hacerlo, todo lo que haga será para que ella se sienta orgullosa de mi, todo por y para ella, para que pueda ir con la cabeza en alto y ella se sienta orgullosa de su hija. Me limpio las lágrimas ante de salir de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y no me encuentro a nadie por el camino, supongo que están todos descansando. No puedo despedirme de nadie así que salgo por la puerta para poder ir hacia la cafetería tranquilamente andando. Voy saliendo por la verja de fuera cuando escucho una voz.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondido?-digo al ver salir a Rick de detrás de un árbol.

-Hace calor, este es el árbol que da más sombra de todos los del jardín-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno si no quieres nada importante me voy, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

-Te llevo.

-No prefiero ir andando.

-Pues te acompaño-sigue insistiendo.

-No sé si…

-Bueno si no quieres…-dice haciendo un amago para irse pero entonces siento que le debo algo y acabo aceptando.

-Está bien, puedes venir.

-Genial-dice con una sonrisa acelerando el paso para ir a mi lado-¿Estas nerviosa?

-No hasta que has aparecido.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír, es sin duda un crio, no entiendo cómo puede estar con una mujer como Kyra, o quizás…da igual, es algo que no me importa.

-Pareces que estas más sonriente que antes.

-Bueno…quiero creer que la vida es felicidad. No quiero vivir amargado el resto de mi vida. Además me gusta confiar en que la gente cambia.

-Yo también creo que la gente cambia, pero para peor-digo recordando como deje a mi padre hace apenas una semana y tiro hacia delante acelerando el paso porque siento que empiezo a desmoronarme y no quiero que lo vea, enseguida recupera el espacio perdido.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-No puedo creer que seas tan optimista. Dices que has visto el mal, ¿y eres optimista? Hay más mal en este mundo que bondad, tenlo claro-digo enojada, no con él si no con el mundo entero y sé que no debo pagarlo con él pero no he podido evitarlo. Cruzo la calle dejándolo allí y me meto dentro de la cafetería dispuesta para empezar a trabajar, para poder acabar con esto cuanto antes para poder hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

POV RICK

Espero varios minutos para entrar, para nada me esperaba ese pronto que ha sacado, sin dudas esconde algo, algo que aun no sé y que me llama mucho la atención pero sé que no puedo forzarla a contarme algo. Quiero ayudarla, quiero hacerlo de verdad, pero ahora mismo no sé como hacerlo. ¿Por qué me rodeo de mujeres que me vuelven completamente loco? Que digo, las locas son ellas.

Entro dentro de la cafetería y mi madre está hablando con Kate diciéndole sin dudas lo que tiene o no que hacer. Yo me siento en mi mesa favorita mientras veo de reojo a Kate hablando con mi madre, muy concentrada en las palabras que de su boca estaban saliendo.

-Aquí tienes-dice una voz conocida colocándome mi café de siempre y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara.

-Hola Lanie.

-¿Hola Lanie? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin pasarte a verme?-dice colocando los brazos en jarras haciéndome sonreír.

-Ayer vine y no te vi por aquí.

-¿En serio decides venir por aquí mi día libre? Macho lo estas arreglando-dice haciéndome reír.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, pero a partir de ahora prometo venir a verte más.

-Eso espero-dice ya con una sonrisa.

Lanie, Lanie era una chica más o menos de mi edad, una chica no, una mujer que se busca la vida como todos aquí. Es una buena mujer, me llevo muy bien con ella supongo que me gusta su humor y que siempre es directa, puede servirme de ayuda para saber algo más de Kate.

-¿Ya conoces a la chica nueva?-digo como si nada cogiendo mi café pero siento su mirada intentando descifrarme.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? y no me digas que nada.

-Es nueva en la pensión, la he traído aquí, solo quiero que le vaya bien a ella y a mi madre por supuesto.

-Bien, solo conozco su nombre. Cuando conozca algo más de ella podré hablar. Solo lleva cinco minutos.

-Claro-digo asintiendo, es verdad yo la conozco de hace dos días y aunque sé más de ella de lo que pensé en un principio apenas me ha contado nada de su vida.

-Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que es mi guapa-dice sonriéndome-anda dime que no te has fijado.

-¿Por qué todos pensáis que solo nos fijamos en eso? Ahora mismo no me fijo en nadie.

-Ya, todos tenemos ojos Rick-dice con una sonrisa-te dejo que tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

-Bien-digo al mismo tiempo que veo como Kate también va a atender su primera mesa dejando a mi madre libre. Le hago un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención y se dirige hacia mi mesa con una porción de tarta de chocolate, sabe que no puedo resistirme a ello.

-Toma cariño, aún tengo que alimentarte.

-Mama no puedo meterme eso entre pecho y espalda ahora-digo alejando el plato aunque en realidad estaba babeando.

-No digas tonterías-dice volviendo a empujarlo hacia mí-nunca antes has estado tan bien.

-Y si quiero seguir así no debo…bueno por un día no pasa nada-digo acercándomela del todo y atacándola con ganas-dios esto tiene que ser un pecado-digo saboreándola.

-Me alegro que te siga gustando y que hayas venido.

-Quería saber como iba su primer día, después de todo es mi responsabilidad.

-Creo que puedes estar tranquilo, no sé cómo se le dará el trabajo y si tardara algo en pillarlo, pero ganas no le falta, no tienes que tener ninguna preocupación, es una trabajadora nata.

-No quiero perjudicarte y…

-Y quieres ayudarla. Te conozco hijo, admiro esa necesidad tuya de ayudar al resto del mundo. Pero a veces, tienes que pensar más en ti, a veces piensas tanto en la gente, a veces te dejas llevar tanto por esa necesidad de ayudar que te olvidas de ti.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Kyra…

-No empieces ¿vale?

-Cariño, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Sé que la quieres, sé que es una gran mujer, pero también sé que no es para ti y lo que es más importante temo que estés con ella por esa necesidad que tienes de protegerla, y de ayudarla.

-No madre, la quiero, no quiero ni si quiera que insinúes algo así.

-Espero equivocarme, de verdad, espero que estés enamorado de ella y ella de ti y que seáis felices, de verdad, lo único que me importa es tu felicidad. Solo yo lo miro desde el punto de vista de una madre, déjame será eso-dice quitándole importancia pero sabe que siempre aunque intente que no sea así, siempre me tomo muy en serio cada consejo que me da, y ahora me está haciendo darle vueltas a algo tontamente, claro que quiero a Kyra, por eso estoy con ella, por eso lucho para que todo salga bien.

-Creo que voy a irme. ¿Me avisarás si algo va mal?

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Esta es mi cafetería y lo que pase aquí no tiene que afectarte a ti.

-Madre ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Lo sé, don preocupon. Relájate un poco ¿sí?

-Lo intentaré. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿En serio?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya se lo he prometido a Lanie y por salvar mi vida creo que haré lo que haga falta-digo haciendo que ambos riamos.

Me despido de Lanie, volviendo a hacer esa promesa de volver mañana y antes de salir vuelvo a echar una última mirada a Kate, solo espero que este bien, me he quedado con mal sabor de boca después de nuestra conversación de antes y solo pienso en poder arreglarlo, pero de momento lo mejor será dejarla trabajar mientras yo vuelvo a casa.

Cuando llego de nuevo a la pensión todos están en el patio charlando amigablemente mientras el pequeño juega con su pelota. No puedo evitar quedarme mirándolos, es mi familia, una familia que no cambiaría por ninguna otra.

Entonces la pelota sale disparada hacia mí y el pequeño me ve y sale corriendo. Lo cojo en brazos y le doy un fuerte abrazo y un beso antes de soltarlo en el suelo y correr detrás de él jugando mientras todos ríen al vernos como dos niños. Miro a Kyra y veo una sonrisa en su cara, y sé que todo va a ir bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues primer día de Kate del trabajo, primera mini discusión entre ambos, que por supuesto tendrán que arreglar, y por último, hemos descubierto algo de Rick que seguramente ya intuíais, tiene un don especial, se preocupa por el prójimo más que por él mismo, le gusta o mejor dicho tiene una necesidad interior de ayudar a la gente. Creo que es algo bonito, complicado de tener, pero como bien dice Martha, es algo que puede hacer que te olvides un poco de tu felicidad por mantener la del resto. Quedaros que ello porque será importante durante el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenas noches, siento la tardanza pero esta mañana me olvide y luego me ha sido imposible subir hasta ahora, pero lo prometido es deuda así que aquí os dejo con el capítulo. Mañana también tendréis otro, pero quizás suba un pelín más tarde, pero subiré.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy escribiendo una historia a la vez que la publico, últimamente siempre la tenía acabada ya o estaba dándole el final. Llevo muchos capítulos escritos pero creo que aún le queda bastante a la historia así que quizás, aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero quizás tenga que empezar a subir tres capítulos semanales en vez de cuatro, pero de momento seguimos igual.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV KATE

Estoy casi acabando mi primer día, y aunque al principio no me hacia con las cosas, al final todo ha ido muy bien. La madre de Rick es todo un encanto y me ha ayudado mucho, y luego esta Lanie, mi compañera que ha hecho que la tarde haya sido muy amena y también ha conseguido que el mal humor haya desaparecido casi por completo.

-Bueno pues ya solo queda Jimmy-dice Martha tras llevarle ella misma el café al último cliente del día-Id a cambiaros ya, Jimmy no tarda mucho y en cuanto se vaya ya me iré yo.

-No Martha, nos vamos todas juntas-dice Lanie.

-Está bien, pero id a cambiaros la ropa para no perder más tiempo, venga vamos-dice al ver que no nos movemos.

Nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás de la cafetería y nos cambiamos de ropa, quitándome el uniforme para volver a ponerme mi ropa. Lanie no deja de mirarme.

-Lo siento-dice al ver que no me siento bien con su mirada-no veo nada mal en ti, quiero decir…soy mala para explicarme. Rick ayuda a gente con problemas, con vidas difíciles. No veo que tú seas de esas, o al menos no lo aparentas.

-Bueno todos tenemos algo malo en nuestras vidas pero seguimos viviendo ¿no? Pues yo no voy a ser menos.

-No entiendo cómo has dejado la ciudad para venirte a este pueblo perdido, yo estoy deseando salir de aquí.

-Bueno solo es por un tiempo, en cuanto pueda volveré a Nueva York, si algún día te decides a ir por la ciudad, estas invitada a pasar por mi casa.

-Te tomo la palabra-dice con una sonrisa-bueno será mejor que salgamos a ver si Jimmy ya ha salido, no quiero que Martha se quede sola, esto no es la ciudad pero también hay gente mala.

-Lo entiendo-digo recogiendo mis cosas para poder salir de allí ya.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Rick?

-Bueno…bien.

-¿UY?

-Solo a veces es algo entrometido.

-Bueno, eso viene de familia y quiero que sepas que yo soy casi de la familia Rodgers así que…-dice sacándome una sonrisa-ese chico es entrometido, se preocupa mucho por todo el mundo, tiene una necesidad por ayudar superior al resto. Es un gran hombre y está buenísimo, eso no puedes negármelo-dice haciéndome reír.

-Será mejor que salgamos-digo cabeceando mientras ambas salimos del pequeño cuarto.

-Menos mal chicas. ¿Tanto necesitáis para estar guapas? Es verdad no tenéis la suerte de ser yo-dice bromeando haciéndonos reír a ambas.

-¿Ya se ha ido Jimmy?

-Sí y he cerrado la caja, así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Salimos las tres por la puerta y mientras Martha cierra miro a mí alrededor intentando concentrarme para saber por dónde tengo que volver a casa, ahora que se ha hecho de noche apenas puedo ubicarme.

-¿Te llevo?-dice Martha de repente.

-No, no quiero…

-No digas molestar, porque entonces serás cuando lo hagas. Anda vamos, tengo el coche en la esquina.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas-dice Lanie cogiendo el camino opuesto hacia su coche que está en la otra esquina.

Nos montamos en el coche de Martha y enseguida nos ponemos rumbo a la pensión, había poca distancia, pero se había ofrecido y no había podido negarme, además quizás no supiera llegar, de noche no es igual que de día, además no he venido sola nunca.

-¿Te gusta mi hijo?-pregunta de repente sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si te gusta mi hijo?

-No lo conozco-digo intentando no meterme en un charco, pero ella no quiere dejarlo pasar.

-Es un gran chico, y no porque sea mi hijo, eso lo hace aún más especial claro-dice sacándome una sonrisa-en serio, creo que podríais encajar.

-Ni si quieras me conoces.

-Y ya me gustas-dice sacándome de nuevo una sonrisa.

-Ahora mismo no busco nada de eso, y si lo buscara no me fijaría en él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eres ciega y no me he dado cuenta?

-No me gusta meterme entre parejas.

-Am…eso-dice como si nada.

-¿No te gusta Kyra?

-¿A ti si?

-No la conozco, pero por ahora no puedo decir nada malo de ella.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que viven en mundo distintos. Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz y que Kyra también. Pero creo que no pueden hacerse felices el uno al otro.

-Eso es algo de lo que ellos tendrán que darse cuenta ¿no?

-Si claro, pero si yo puedo ayudar un poquito-dice con una sonrisa.

-Yo procuro no meterme en las relaciones de los demás, supongo que es porque no me gusta que se metan en la mía.

-Y haces bien, pero a mí me viene de sangre, y Rick tiene mi sangre así que no nos lo tome a mal si a veces no metemos en tu vida un poquito. Solo nos preocupamos por ti-dice mirando justo tras aparcar en la puerta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-digo asintiendo mientras pienso en la discusión de antes, esa en la que Rick se pasó un poco más allá, y después de hablar con dos mujeres que lo conocen muy bien, sé que tienen razón, pero no puedo evitar estar a la defensiva, él será así y yo también soy así.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-¿No vas a entrar?

-No, es tarde y seguro que te están esperando para cenar. Ve y descansa, mañana nos vemos.

-Está bien, hasta mañana-digo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Me dirijo hacia el interior donde la luz ilumina la casa y se puede escuchar las voces de uno y de otros en el interior, todos felices, hablando sin parar, sin duda Rick tenía razón, eran una familia y ahora mismo yo me sentía fuera de lugar. Tomo aire y entro dentro de la pensión intentando que esto no me afecte, pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta oigo una voz salir de entre las sombras.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?-me giro y me encuentro a Kyra allí en la entrada con un cigarro en su boca.

-Bien-digo con una sonrisa acercándome.

-¿Quieres?-dice ofreciéndome un cigarro y yo lo cojo aunque me he prometido esta mañana como todas que no voy a fumar más, pero no me parece bien hacerle ese feo así que termino fumándomelo.

-Gracias.

-Yo solo fumo un par de cigarros al día, pero los necesito-dice con una sonrisa y yo no sé qué decir.

-¿Qué tal todo por la casa?-digo por decir algo.

-Todos bien, Rick al final ha llenado la piscina para el peque, bueno para todos-dice con una sonrisa-es un gran hombre, nos ayuda mucho a todos.

-Ya-digo tragando saliva.

-Yo no he tenido suerte en el amor, por no decir que ha sido todo un infierno-dice soltando una risa irónica-Rick es distinto a todos los hombres que he conocido, me siento segura a su lado, me siento querida-dice mirándome y sé que está marcando su territorio, pero yo no tengo pensando meterme en ningún lado.

-Hacéis buena pareja. Se nota que te quiere mucho-digo yo también dándole a entender que ya sé sobre su relación.

-Si-dice con una sonrisa-estamos bien, somos felices. ¿Nunca te has sentido así?

-No, pero tampoco es algo a lo que aspire, quizás no este echa para una relación, no me interesa-digo yo ahora una sonrisa dejándole claro que no estoy interesada en Rick ni en nadie.

-Bien, ya lo estarás cuando llegue tu hombre, yo lo supe cuando lo vi a él. Será mejor que entremos, la mesa tiene que estar ya puesta.

-Claro-digo tirando el cigarro y entrando detrás de ella directamente hacia la habitación, quería dejar las cosas antes de bajar para comer con el resto.

No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación con Kyra, sin duda me ha dejado claro que Rick es su hombre y que no me acerque a él, no pienso pegarme con una mujer por otro hombre, primero porque no lo busco y segundo porque creo que no tiene sentido hacerlo. Apago la luz de la habitación y bajo los escalones rápidamente, tengo hambre y también tengo ganas de poder irme a descansar. Ha sido sin duda un día duro y con demasiadas conversaciones que ha tenido un solo protagonista, un protagonista que ahora mismo me está mirando y al que evito la mirada, al menos mientras que no podamos hablar para aclarar la disputa de antes, porque tenemos que hacerlo, al menos para que mi estancia aquí sea lo más cómoda posible para todos, pero ahora no es el momento, no cuando un montón de gente está esperándome para poder comer todos juntos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, uno de los continuarás más cortos, recordad que mañana hay un nuevo capítulo, en solo unas horas jjaa. Bueno daros como siempre las gracias por estar ahí, y Alba para que veas que no me había olvidado de vosotr s, al menos no del todo jaja. Gracias por estar siempre pendientes y por sacarme una sonrisa con vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Daros las gracias por estar siempre ahí. Seguimos con ganas, eso siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV KATE

Me levanto temprano y salgo antes de que nadie este levantado para poder salir a correr antes de que haga más calor, es algo que siempre hacía en Nueva York para intentar superar este ansia que me que estaba matando. Quería correr demasiado pero ya me he dado cuenta de que por mucho que corra no voy a conseguir que el objetivo llegue antes. Paciencia Kate, paciencia.

Hago varios kilómetros a la redonda, intentando conseguir que mi cuerpo llegue hasta su límite, pero antes de que eso llega suena mi reloj, la maldita alarma, tengo que volver si quiero desayunar con el resto, quizás sea mejor no hacerlo, quizás sea mejor comer en soledad, pero solo pensar que estará Rick por allí a solas conmigo hace que corra rápidamente hacia la casa, quiero evitar un poco más esa conversación.

Entro dentro de la casa, aún hay gente dormida mientras algunos ya están en movimiento. Corro rápidamente hacia el baño para darme una buena ducha antes del desayuno, pero cuando voy a entrar siento como la puerta no cede, está ocupado.

-Ahora salgo-escucho su voz al otro lado y maldijo por que fuera él.

-Puedes pasar a nuestro baño si quieres-escucho una voz a mi espalda, cuando me giro allí esta una Jenny muy embarazada.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No, llega un momento en que esto se hace demasiado incómodo. Puedes usar nuestro baño, Rick tarda una eternidad así que creo que tardaras menos si entras en el nuestro.

Dudo en que hacer, tengo algunas cosas en el baño compartido, pero tengo otra toalla y esponja en la habitación, y poco tiempo que perder.

-Gracias, voy a por unas cosas y…-digo señalando la puerta de su baño.

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa-voy a ver si consigo que mi marido me traiga un helado antes de irse.

-¿Un helado?

-Este niño lo pide a todas horas-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mi otra antes de desaparecer, enseguida me pongo manos a la obra para acabar cuanto antes.

Cuando salgo del baño voy directa a la habitación para poder dejar la ropa, salgo corriendo de nuevo porque sé que ya voy bastante tarde. Tan rápido salgo que choco contra alguien cuando me giro para disculparme me encuentro con la cara de sorpresa de Rick.

-Lo siento, no quería llegar tarde.

-Pues entonces…corre o serás la última-dice con una sonrisa saliendo corriendo escaleras abajo y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras lo sigo casi corriendo-gane-dice como un niño chico dando salto y todos nos miran.

Nos sentamos todos a desayunar y de nuevo como en todas las comidas busco el respaldo de Allie que en todo momento está pendiente de que me sienta lo mejor posible. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con la de Montgomery otro con él que no había vuelto a hablar tras la disputa, es alguien con quien debería tener el mayor número de palabras, porque tenemos algo importante en común, pero no soporto que alguien me menosprecie, y menos cuando no me conoce.

Acabamos de comer y todos poco a poco van desapareciendo, hoy me quedo yo con Allie fregando los platos mientras Rick empieza a arreglar a Rony.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

-Bien-digo con una sonrisa-la verdad es que todo ha sido muy fácil gracias a Martha.

-Martha es una gran mujer, solo hay que ver lo bien que ha educado a su hijo. Es su vida, tenía la carrera que siempre había soñado y lo dejo todo para estar cerca de su hijo, supongo que es algo que las madres hacen-dice con una sonrisa triste, supongo que le hubiera gustado haber sido madre.

-Supongo que si-digo con una sonrisa pensando en lo complicado que será dejar tus sueños por alguien, aunque estoy segura de que mi madre lo hubiera hecho por mí y mi padre…quizás el que era mi padre si, este de ahora es solo una sombra del que fue.

-¿Tienes familia? Es una pregunta complicada, casi siempre terminas metiendo la pata-dice casi tímida.

-Si…tengo a mi padre. Mi madre…mi madre nos dejó hace poco-digo tragando saliva y enseguida me agarra de la mano y tira de mi para que nos sentamos la una al lado de la otra, sin duda se lo agradezco porque ya siento como me tiemblan las piernas como cada vez que tengo que hablar de ello, pero no puedo evitarlo, esta mujer me hace sentir…una niña de nuevo.

-Cariño lo siento, ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿ES más fácil para ti?

-Estoy aquí para conseguir lo que quiero. Allí era más lento.

-No hay que correr cariño.

-No, y no quiero-digo limpiándome las lágrimas-tienes razón, quizás allá otro motivo-digo bajando la mirada.

-Cariño… es tu padre.

-Necesito a mi padre…pero también lo he perdido-digo mordiendo el interior de mi boca para evitar que caigan las lágrimas que se acumulan en el interior de mis ojos.

-Cariño-dice levantándose para darme un abrazo que me recuerda por un segundo a esos que siempre me daba mi madre, mama… ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

Coloca una taza de té delante de mí y otra para ella. Coloco mis manos alrededor de la taza calentando mis manos intentando relajarme. Allie espera pacientemente a que quiera hablar.

-Mi madre…la mataron hace casi un año ya-digo soltando una risa nerviosa- ninguno lo tomamos bien, pero mi padre…mi padre aún sigue luchando contra eso, bueno ambos lo seguimos haciendo pero de forma distinta. Mi padre tiene problemas con la bebida, yo…yo ya no podía ayudarlo y él tampoco a mí. Tenía que dejarlo, pensé que así se daría cuenta de que iba a perderme y al menos intentaría luchar contra su problema, pero no ha servido de nada.

-¿Cómo luchas tú para superarlo?-dice con voz calmada.

-Quiero ayudar a otros, quiero coger al que le hizo esto a mi madre, estoy trabajando porque quiero entrar en la Academia de policía.

-Tienes que tenerlo muy claro para tomar esa decisión. Se nota lo que quieres y estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

-Gracias.

-Montgomery puede ayudarte.

-Él no cree que tenga los argumentos necesarios para ser policía.

-Tonterías, solo es un poco gruñón, ha tenido una vida complicada también. Háblale explícale que tienes las cosas claras, muy claras. Él puede ayudarte, y lo hará, solo tienes que demostrarle que esto no es cosa de un día, cosas de críos.

-Gracias.

-Aquí estamos para ayudarnos los unos a los otros cariño-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me sienta más relajada.

-Gracias-digo de nuevo dándole un último trago al café cuando oigo una voz chillona.

-Ya estoy listo-dice Rony desde la escaleras dos segundos después está a nuestra vista con Rick a su lado.

-Hola, nos vamos fuera a aprovechar el día, estaremos en la piscina por si queréis pasaros luego-dice mirando a Allie, en realidad parece que me está apartando la mirada, supongo que es por la discusión de ayer, tengo que hablar con él, estaba enfadada y termine pagándolo con él y ahora sé que no lo merece.

-Luego vamos-dice Allie contestando por las dos con una sonrisa y ambos salen como dos niños corriendo por la puerta-me encanta este chico, si hubiera tenido un hijo me hubiera gustado que fuera como él-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento algo incomoda-bueno como te estaba diciendo, puedes confiar en mí, bueno en mí y en todos, no tienes que llevar ese dolor tu sola. Y si me permites un consejo, no tires la toalla con tu padre, merece que lo intentes al menos una vez más ¿no?-dice colocando tiernamente su mano sobre la mía y asiento mientras me limpio de nuevo las lágrimas-ahora tengo que irme a buscar a mi marido, tu deberías aprovechar para tomar el sol en la piscina-dice levantándose y va a coger las tazas pero la paro.

-Ya me ocupo yo de esto-digo con una sonrisa y sonríe mientras se dirige hacia la puerta para irse, pero antes de irse vuelve a girarse, algo se le ha olvidado.

-Habla con Montgomery, es un viejo testarudo pero puede ayudarte, háblale claro cómo me lo has dicho a mí, eso le gustara, le gusta la gente que tiene muy claro lo que quiere y que no le tiembla el pulso en darlo todo para conseguirlo.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa viendo cómo se aleja dejándome sola, quizás tenga razón, quizás él pueda ayudarme a entender algunas cosas, quizás pueda ayudarme con el caso de mi madre mientras puedo o no graduarme. Me saco eso un poco de la cabeza mientras friego las tazas, antes tengo otra charla pendiente que no puede esperar más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece que Kate se ha abierto un poco, con Allie como no, le recuerda a su madre y eso lo hace más fácil. Veremos si después de sacar eso de su interior le es más fácil abrirse con los demás. De momento va a centrarse en hablar con Rick, tiene una conversación importante, puede ser un punto y aparte para poder empezar a confiar un poco el uno en el otro. Así que, disfrutad del fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, aquí estamos de nuevo. Gracias por seguir la historia con entusiasmo. Ayer descubrí la app de fanfiction y me gustaría saber si la usáis o leéis a través de la página web, solo es simple curiosidad. Bueno daros las gracias como siempre por seguir ahí y de momento continuamos con los cuatro capítulos semanales.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV RICK

Ayudo a Rony a ponerse los manguitos para poder meternos en la piscina. Pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que he escuchado entre las dos antes. No debería haberlo hecho pero no he podido evitarlo. Ahora entiendo algo más a Kate, o quizás no, es lo que pasa cuando escuchas una conversación a medias, pero lo que sé es que quiero ayudarla, si se dejara claro.

-Rick vamos-dice impacientándose y lo cojo en brazos para bajar con cuidado por las escaleras sin soltarlo en ningún momento-esta fría-dice tirando mientras sonríe, es tan guapo, se parece tanto a su madre.

-¿Esta fría?

-Si-dice moviéndose un poco pataleando y levantando el agua, me gustaba verlo así de feliz, pero aun así no podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa maldita conversación, ojala no la hubiera oído, sé que no voy a poder quedarme con los brazos cruzados y si la cago y ella se entera de que lo he oído sé que se ira sin mirar atrás, y siento esa maldita necesidad de ayudarla.

Intento dejar eso a un lado y disfruto del agua con el pequeño, aunque tiene razón está demasiado fría. Lo saco un rato después y tras sacarlo todo lo bien que puedo le cambio de bañador para que no esté mojado y le echo bien de crema para que no se queme.

-Perfecto-digo con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta la crema.

-Se siente, el que quiere piscina tiene que aguantar la crema-digo sonriéndole mientras veo como me pone morritos de enfadado pero entonces levanto la cabeza y veo a Kate allí de pie con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes-hola.

-Hola-dice nerviosa.

-¿Puedo irme a jugar?-dice Rony intentando soltarse de mis manos.

-Está bien, pero no te arrimes a la piscina.

-Vale-dice corriendo por el césped lo más lejos de la piscina posible.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-dice nerviosa y asiento corriendo quitando la ropa mojada de Rony-gracias-dice sentándose.

-¿No quieres tomarte un baño? Esta algo fría pero…-digo con una sonrisa porque en realidad no sé qué decir.

-No, ahora no-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-solo quería pedirte disculpa por lo de ayer. No estaba en un buen momento.

-No pasa nada, yo tampoco estuve bien. Ya me conocerás, si se puede meter la pata la meteré-digo con una sonrisa bromeando y aligerando un poco todo.

-También quería darte las gracias por el trabajo, tu madre es un sol.

-Ten cuidado, nunca te fíes-digo susurrando sacándole una sonrisa-puedes confiar en ella, te va a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, es lo que hace.

-Viene de familia-dice mirándome fijamente y no sé porque me pone nervioso.

-Bueno…puede ser-digo con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Entonces…? ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

-Por mi está bien-dice con una sonrisa.

-Soy Rick Rodgers, encantado de conocerte-digo estirando mi mano hacia ella y tras pensarlo durante unos segundo la estrecha entre su mano.

-Soy Kate Beckett, aun no sé si estoy encantada de conocerte-dice riéndose y sacándome una sonrisa.

-Está bien, haré que estés segura de eso, te lo prometo-digo riéndome con ella sin duda muchos más relajados, pero entonces oigo a Rony gritar y cuando lo busco veo que ha caído al agua de la piscina y no tardo ni un segundo en levantarme y correr para poder ayudarle.

Me lanzo sin pensarlo para poder recogerlo justo a tiempo. Intento agarrarlo como puedo mientras nado lo más rápido posible hacia la orilla donde ya está Kate esperándome para ayudarme.

-Pásamelo-dice tirando del pequeño hacia arriba que no para de llorar, lo que me asusta pero a la vez me relaja, está bien.

Salgo rápidamente de la piscina y voy hacia la toalla donde Kate ya tiene al niño arropado con ella intentando secarlo un poco.

-Peque, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?-digo mirándole por todos los lados para ver si veía algo.

-Me duele el dedo-dice señalando su pie, no tiene nada de sangre ni nada pero si dice que le duele tiene que dolerle.

-Se habrá tropezado, quizás se lo haya roto o luxado-dice Kate explicándome que puede ser pero yo solo puedo mirarlo-Rick, no es grave ¿sí? Será mejor que lo llevemos dentro, debe cambiarse de ropa y debes llevarlo al hospital.

-Claro-digo reaccionando mientras lo cojo entre mis brazos para llevarlo dentro seguido en todo momento por ella.

Subo las escaleras lo más rápido posible con él en brazos y sin dejar de apretarlo contra mi cuerpo para tranquilizarlo. Lo meto dentro de la habitación suya que comparte con su madre y empiezo a sacar algo de ropa.

-Rick, ocúpate de cambiarte tú de ropa, yo me ocupo del niño-dice Kate cogiendo la ropa de mis manos y yo asiento un poco ausente mientras salgo de la habitación no si mirar una vez más hacia donde está el niño con el corazón en un puño.

Me cambio lo más rápido que puedo y cuando salgo ya está Kate en la puerta de la habitación de Rony con él en brazos. Me acerco a ella quitándole el niño y salimos los tres rápidamente para poder llevarlo cuando antes a que le hagan las pruebas necesarias para descartar cualquier problema.

Voy todo el camino mirando por el espejo si el niño está bien. Aún sigue hipando por el sofocón que tiene. Estoy bastante preocupado, aunque sé que podía haber sido mucho más grave de lo que al final ha quedado.

-Campeón, ya estamos llegando ¿sí?-digo intentado animarlo mientras trago saliva intentando calmarme para que el niño haga lo mismo.

Llegamos al hospital, dejo el coche mal aparcado y cojo al niño en brazos entrando rápidamente hacia dentro. Enseguida me ayudan con el niño colocándole en una camilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creo que ha tropezado y ha caído en la piscina, se queja del pie.

-Está bien, nosotros nos ocupamos. Usted de los datos allí ¿sí?

-Pero…

-Está en buenas manos-dice la doctora con una sonrisa y termino asintiendo mientras me dirijo hacia el mostrador de la entrada para que puedan coger los datos del niño, pero antes de que llegue puedo oír a alguien que me habla a la espalda.

-Perdón-dice un enfermero acercándose-¿Es alérgico a algo?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, debería llamar a su madre.

-Pues hazlo, hasta que no lo hagas no podremos hacer mucho.

-Claro-digo tragando saliva, iba a tener que hacer una llamada que para nada hubiera querido hacer nunca, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo, a pesar de que sé que esto puede hundir lo que tengo con Kyra.

-Rick…está bien, dile eso-dice Kate y yo asiento mientras saco el teléfono.

POV KATE

Me alejo un poco de él para que pueda tener esa intimidad que necesita para hablar con su chica sobre lo que ha pasado, sin duda no es una conversación fácil, pero tiene que hacerlo. Ha sido un accidente, un accidente tonto pero que ha tenido la suerte de que ha quedado en eso. Sé que para una madre tiene que ser la llamada más temible del mundo, pero tiene que entender que es un niño, los niños no paran y a veces pasan estas cosas, Rick no tiene la culpa.

La mirada se me va hacia él sin poder evitarlo, y por cómo se mueve y se lleva la mano a la cabeza sin duda no está siendo fácil y tampoco se lo están poniendo fácil. Ahora viéndolo allí destrozado siento unas ganas de abrazarlo, creo que esa virtud que todo el mundo ve en él, al final no le beneficia tanto, no puede pensar tanto en el resto del mundo, debe pensar en él en alguna ocasión, porque sino, nunca podrá ser feliz.

Lo veo colgar el teléfono y acercarse al mostrador para rellenar los papeles, seguramente tras hablar con la madre del niño tendrá más datos para rellenarlos. No sé qué hacer, no sé si acercarme para darle mi apoyo o es mejor quedarme al margen.

Termina con los papeles y lo veo dejarse caer sobre la silla de la sala de espera. Esta sin duda destruido y no puedo quedarme más tiempo allí parada sin hacer nada. Me acerco a él en silencio y me siento a su lado sin decir nada. Enseguida cuando me siente veo como pasa sus manos por su cara y la gira para que no pueda verlo, tiene que estar llorando y eso hace que me sienta fatal.

No puedo evitar colocar mi mano sobre su rodilla a modo de apoyo, y así sin decir nada, ya que sin duda no hacía falta, nos quedamos esperando a que haya alguna noticia sobre el pequeño, sin duda una buena noticia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Huy! Un pequeño accidente con el peque, no ha sido nada pero sin duda la madre tiene que estar muy preocupada y para Rick que se desvive por lo demás, no va a ser nada fácil todo esto. Veremos a ver que pasa, porque este pequeño accidente, puede ser el inicio de un gran cambio. Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos el miércoles.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir ahí siempre. Espero que os guste y a ver si algunos tenéis poderes o no y veis el futuro. Leed, leed y ya me iréis contando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

Estoy inquieto sabiendo que el niño esta allí herido, asustado y solo, solo porque no me dejan entrar, y entiendo que no soy familia, pero ¿no pueden entender que es un niño pequeño solo? Estoy así de nervioso cuando veo como la puerta se abre al otro lado y entra una mujer preocupada, no solo una mujer una madre, y no cualquier madre.

Me levanto rápidamente para poder hacerme ver, pero casi preferiría haberme quedado quieto, pero no, tengo que dar la cara, tengo que hacerlo.

-Kyra, lo siento.

-¿Qué lo sientes? Tenías que cuidar de él, ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras…?-pero entonces ve a Kate y se calla. Me mira y suelta una risa irónica mientras me deja allí de pie y se va rápidamente a ver a su hijo, de nuevo había malentendido las cosas, aunque esta vez podía llegar a entenderla.

Suspiro e intento mantener la compostura, no quiero volver a romperme pero estoy lleno de rabia por lo que ha pasado, estoy lleno de rabia porque sé que esto nos va a afectar a todos, y estoy lleno de rabia sobre todo porque un niño está sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Rick-escucho como me llaman y dejo salir toda esa rabia de golpe.

-¿Qué?-grito mientras me giro y veo la cara de Kate sin dudas dolida por mi voz, soy un completo idiota-lo siento, soy un idiota. Joder-digo maldiciéndome por terminar explotando y encima con quien no lo merece.

-No pasa nada, tienes mucha presión lo entiendo. Solo quería decirte que voy a irme. Tu estas aquí y me gustaría volver para tranquilizar a todos y ayudar a hacer lo que haya que hacer a Allie.

-Claro. Llévate el coche.

-No hace falta…

-Si, llévatelo. Ya pediré yo un taxi luego. Y Kate, gracias de nuevo y lo siento otra vez.

-No pasa nada-dice con una sonrisa colocando durante un segundo su mano sobre mi hombro antes de salir por la puerta dejándome solo. Tomo aire de nuevo con fuerza y decido ir a ver al pequeño, solo espero que su madre no me eche de allí.

Voy hacia la habitación y desde la puerta veo como Kyra besa una y otra vez a su pequeño que ya sonríe lo que hace que me relaje.

-Hola campeón-digo desde la puerta y cuando me ve sonríe aún más.

-Rick-dice enseñando sus dientecitos mientras alza sus manos para que me acerque pero antes miro a su madre para ver si tiene algún problema, y aunque no tiene buena cara hace un gesto con la cabeza dándome permiso para pasar.

Me acerco y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño mientras le sonrió. Tiene una tablilla pequeña juntando dos de sus dedos de ese pequeño pie que tenía y siento un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-digo mirando a la doctora.

-Solo es una pequeña luxación, le duele pero con tener puesto estos unos días mejorara rápidamente. Además es muy fuerte-dice sonriendo al niño y el me mira con una sonrisa.

-Soy fuerte Rick-dice sonriendo y yo vuelvo a pasar mi mano por su pelo mientras le sonrió.

-¿Entonces podemos irnos?-dice Kyra y la doctora termina de rellenar unos papeles antes de contestarle.

-Pueden irse, en tres o cuatros días venid con él de nuevo para ver cómo va la cosa. Y que tenga cuidado con los porrazos en el pie.

-Nada de jugar al futbol unos días pequeñajo-digo sonriéndole y su madre hace el amago de cogerlo para llevárselo-puedo llevarlo yo-digo ofreciéndome y tras pensarlo unos segundos acaba aceptando. Agarro rápidamente al niño antes de que cambie de opinión y tras firmar los papeles del alta pedimos un taxi para volver a casa.

Vamos en el taxi en silencio con el peque entre los dos, no puedo evitar mirarla de vez en cuando para saber si le sigue el enfado, que digo, sé que le sigue el enfado no es algo que vaya a olvidar en un momento, pero solo espero que me dé un poco trance, que al menos me deje explicarme, que al menos me dé la oportunidad de luchar por su perdón.

Llegamos a la pensión y enseguida todos están rodeándonos dándole mimos y besos al pequeño que no puede estar más contento de la atención que está recibiendo, es como si fuera el día de navidad o su cumpleaños. Toco el brazo de Kyra para llamar su atención y cuando lo consigo la voz me sale en apenas un suspiro.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Será mejor que…-pero entonces ahí está mi hermano Kevin echándome una mano que luego le agradeceré como dios manda.

-Yo me llevo al niño-dice cogiéndole en brazos-vamos con el tío Kevin-dice haciéndole cosquillas al niño que no para de reír.

-Gracias-digo haciendo referencia a que se haya quedado-sé que debería haber estado más al cuidado de él y lo siento, fue solo una décima de segundo le dije que no se acercara pero…tenía que haber estado más encima de él y lo siento, si le hubiera pasado algo yo…-digo rompiéndome por fin después de aguantar todo este tiempo.

-Está bien acepto tus disculpas-dice dándose la vuelta y no puedo creérmelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme?

-Es mi hijo, mi hijo. Y he estado a punto de perderlo esta noche por tu culpa. ¿No puedes entender que este resentida? ¿No puedes entender que no quiera ni verte?-dice de verdad enojada y siento como cada una de sus palabras se van clavando poco a poco. Pero entonces veo como toma aire y más relajada sentencia-Rick yo…sé que ha sido un accidente, sé que quizás no tengas la culpa, pero es mi hijo, es lo que más quiero en la vida y creo que este susto no se me va a quitar en la vida.

-Lo entiendo.

-No he sido justa contigo, no debería haberte hablado así y lo siento-dice mirándome mientras se acerca quedándose a un paso de chocar su pie con el mío, lo más cerca que hemos estado desde que todo sucedió-yo te quiero Rick, de verdad, pero llevo unos días dándole vueltas a lo nuestro. Créeme que no es por esto.

-¿Es por lo de Kate? Porque si es por eso de verdad Kyra yo no…-pregunto casi con miedo.

-No, tampoco-dice con una sonrisa-es por mí. No debía empezar algo para lo que no estaba preparada. No quiero hacerte daño Rick, no quiero y ahora mismo…no estoy preparada para estar con nadie. Aún sigo a la defensiva, estoy todo el día discutiendo contigo, desconfiando de ti. No puedo vivir así, necesito tiempo para poder curar antes de esto que tenemos.

-Está bien, te daré tiempo-digo dando ese paso definitivo para estar pegados el uno al otro.

-No es justo.

-Pero yo te quiero y yo si confió en nosotros.

-Vive…y yo intentaré curarme. Si ese momento llega y aun ambos sentimos algo podremos intentarlo. Pero no quiero que aparques tu vida a un lado. Eres joven, demasiado joven para ello.

-Tú también lo eres, tienes que vivir, te mereces ser feliz Kyra.

-Y voy a intentarlo, pero para ello antes tengo que dejar totalmente el pasado atrás.

-Está bien…pero de verdad siento lo de hoy.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que lo repitas más ¿sí?-dice con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y darse la vuelta para entrar dentro de la casa.

-Kyra, voy a seguir igual con Rony, si tú quieres.

-Claro, él te necesita-dice con una sonrisa entrando y dejándome solo dándole mil vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, algo que no quería, que había querido evitar todo este tiempo, pero algo que temía porque sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que era pronto para ella, pero ella necesitaba a alguien que le apoyara y yo…yo tenía esa necesidad de protegerla, aun la siento y los quiero, los quiero demasiado como para perderlos, pero entiendo su punto, recuperación, eso ahora es lo más importante.

Entro de la casa y están todos alrededor de la mesa, la mesa preparada para las grandes ocasiones que hace que me saquen una sonrisa y aún más cuando veo como el pequeño no deja de sonreír y parece que se ha olvidado por un rato del dolor que siente en ese pie. Me acerco a Kevin y sin tener que decirle nada lo abrazo con fuerza y él me responde con fuerza, es mi amigo, es mi hermano.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa celebrando que el maldito susto ha quedado en eso en un susto, celebrando por la vida y porque estamos juntos, siempre juntos para apoyarnos en momento como este. Miro a Kate y la veo allí integrada sonriendo y celebrando con el resto lo que también me alegra, sin duda hoy he descubierto una parte de ella que no conocía una parte que me gusta.

Miro a Kyra y la veo hablando con Jenny con una sonrisa que me llena de alivio y me hace pensar en la suerte que tengo, tengo a todos ellos, sé que pase lo que pase siempre los tendré y solo por eso, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Me levanto llamando la atención de todos y levantando mi copa me decido a hacer un brindis por la vida.

-Brindo por todo vosotros, por mi familia-digo sonriendo y todos sonríen mientras brindan celebrando esta unión todos y celebrando que todos estamos ahora sanos y a salvo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que esto ha servido para que Kyra se de cuenta de que aún no está preparada para una relación después de por todo lo que paso, se han dado un tiempo, aunque parece que Rick está seguro de que al final todo volverá a su cauce. Veremos a ver qué pasa.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos leemos el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo12

**Buenos días, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, feliz por vuestros comentarios como siempre, gracias por seguir ahí y darme las fuerzas necesarias para querer seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV RICK

Todos se han ido y nos hemos quedado como siempre limpiando Allie y yo. Pero Allie ahora también me abandona para ir al lado de su marido, ojala yo algún día pueda dejar todo solo para estar con la persona que quiero, con la que pasar toda mi vida.

Cojo una taza de café y salgo fuera para sentarme en el banco de fuera. Todos están descansando dentro, la verdad es que hace bastante calor aquí fuera, pero necesito estar solo por un rato, a veces es necesario.

Llevo un rato aquí cuando veo salir a Montgomery. Me ve y camina hacia mí sentándose a mi lado. Es un gran hombre, un hombre tranquilo supongo que debido a la vida tan complicada que ha tenido, y sé que aun lo es, tiene que ser complicado haber perdido a su hija por culpa de uno mismo, o de la vida en sí.

-¿Cómo estas chico?

-Bien-digo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ese chico es fuerte, se va a recuperar pronto, tan pronto que ya mismo tenemos que estar de nuevo corriendo detrás de él-dice haciéndonos reír a los dos.

-Lo sé-digo con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que ha pasado hace apenas unas horas. Y entonces recuerdo a una persona que me ayudo cuando solo hace unos días que la conozco y me doy cuenta de que puedo ayudarle ahora, y que quiero hacerlo-Roy, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a pedirme un favor? ¿El gran Richard Rodgers?-dice exagerando.

-Bueno si te vas a poner así-digo con una sonrisa.

-Dispara chico, nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Haría lo que fuera por ti, lo sabes ¿no? eres como un hijo para mi.

-Si, me falto un padre y ahora tengo a dos. Noah y tu sois como unos padres para mí-digo emocionado porque es lo que sentía.

-Bien, ahora dispara.

-Me gustaría…que hablaras con Kate-digo de repente y veo como pone mala cara.

-Esa chica se va a meter en un lio, es solo una cría y cree que sabe lo que hace pero no sabe donde se mete.

-Pero tu si. Puedes ayudarla. He hablado con ella y tiene claro que quiere entrar en la Academia, creo que esta tan segura que nada ni nadie le hará cambiar de opinión. Y no me preguntes por qué, pero sé que aunque tenga algún motivo que tus no creas que sea el apropiado, sé que puede valer para ello. No sé por qué pero lo sé-digo mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Sé un mentor para ella. Ya que va a hacerlo será mejor que al menos vaya algo preparada ¿no? además…no me ha contado eso que le paso, pero creo que contigo puede llegar a entenderse, creo que puede abrirse. Sé que lo necesita pero quizás no sea yo quien pueda ayudarle.

-Eres increíble hijo, ya me había sorprendido que tú me pidieras algo. Está bien, hablare con ella aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

-Algo sí.

-¿Qué?

-Un poco de paciencia ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisa sacándole a él otra.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, ahora voy a ir a ver a mi madre. ¿Vienes?

-No, voy a jugar un rato a las cartas con los chicos. Hoy tengo el presentimiento de que la cosa va a ir bien para mí-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y yo sonrió mientras hago lo mismo para irme a la cafetería, tenía ganas de ver a mi madre y hablar con ella, necesitaba sobre todo un abrazo de esos que solo ella puede dar.

POV KATE

La jornada de hoy ha sido bastante estresante, hemos tenido mucha gente en la cafetería y es entendible. El café esta de muerte y con una dueña atenta como Martha es normal que todos quieran venir a la cafetería. Ya solo queda tres cuartos de horas y podremos irnos a descansar, solo quedan un par de clientes sentados en su mesa y Martha ha mandado a Lanie ya a casa para que descanse porque ya entre las dos podemos manejar esto.

-Qué día-dice Martha con una sonrisa-tranquila que no todos son como el de hoy-dice sonriéndome.

-Me da igual, me gusta estar en movimiento.

-Pues no será porque quieras perder algo ¿no?-dice mirándome de arriba abajo haciendo que me sonroje.

-Me gusta estar en forma-digo con una sonrisa solo pensando en mi objetivo, tengo que estar preparada para todas las pruebas de la Academia y ya que no tengo demasiado tiempo para salir a correr pues al menos que este en movimiento.

Suena la puerta de la entrada y suspiro, todavía hay un retardado que quiere tomarse un café antes de irse a la cama, y puedo entenderlo, ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo un adicto al café?

-Toma-dice Martha entregándome un café-es un cliente vip así que trátalo como tal-dice con una sonrisa guiñándome el ojo y yo no entiendo quién puede ser para que sea tan importante. Agarro el café y el plato con unas pastitas y me giro para llevárselo a ese cliente vip. Cuando lo veo entiendo ese adjetivo, es su hijo, ¿Quién puede ser más vip para una madre?

Me acerco a la mesa donde esta Rick, esta con el semblante serio como ha estado durante todo el día después de lo que paso. Me siento mal de verlo así pero entiendo que no haya sido un buen día para él, yo también estaría igual a pesar de que no ha sido culpa suya.

-Hola-digo haciendo que levante la mirada de la mesa y colocando su pedido en la mesa.

-Hola-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Qué tal el día?-dice mirando la cafetería ya con apenas un par de mesas ocupadas.

-Bastante movidito-digo con una sonrisa.

-Imagino-dice con otra-no sé cómo mi madre consigue atraer a tanta gente-dice dándole un sorbo al café-ya lo sé-dice saboreando el magnífico café.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-digo con miedo de preguntar.

-Los he tenido mejor, pero estoy bien-dice intentando sonreír pero sin conseguirlo.

-Te dejo disfrutar del café-digo con una sonrisa saliendo de allí cuando veo como otro cliente está llamándome.

Mientras atiendo al resto de clientes despidiéndoles y cobrándoles, Martha se acerca a la mesa de su hijo y charlan durante un buen rato. No puedo evitar mirarlos mientras termino de limpiar todos y veo como Rick está intentando buscar ese apoyo que necesita en su madre, y por supuesto Martha está ahí para él. Lo veo derrumbarse otra vez, pero esta vez con la tranquilidad de que lo hace delante de una madre que nunca va a juzgarle y eso hace que un nudo se me cree ahí en el estómago. No me gusta verlo así.

Terminamos de recoger todo y salimos los tres cerrando la cafetería por hoy. Nos despedimos en la puerta y Rick y yo nos vamos juntos a casa en silencio, un silencio tranquilo. Cuando llegamos a la pensión lo veo pararse de golpe, como dudando si quiere o no pasar.

-Voy a quedarme un rato aquí fuera tomando el aire, ¿Me acompañas?-digo para intentar ayudarle y enseguida asiente con la cabeza y nos sentamos en el banco de la entrada. Apenas se ve nada ya fuera y hace un poco de fresco pero sentir la tranquilidad del lugar y el aire fresco después de estar horas metida en la cafetería es todo un lujo.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño?-pregunto y lo veo tragar saliva, sé que le cuesta hablar de ello pero creo que necesita hacerlo.

-Bien, apenas se queja, es todo un campeón-dice con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Está bien, en apenas unos días ni se acordara de esto, ninguno lo haréis.

-¿Eso crees?-dice con una sonrisa sarcástica-creo que nunca voy a olvidarme de esa imagen. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, y cuando lo veo aun es peor.

-Pues no debería ser así. Tienes que verlo, ver que está bien, que no ha pasado nada gracias a ti.

-¿A mí?-dice mirándome sorprendido.

-Tú estabas ahí, tú fuiste el que rápidamente reacciono y te tiraste para ayudarle. Nadie puede recriminarte nada, más bien agradecerte-digo mirándole intentando que viera en mi mirada sinceridad, y lo veo asentir pero sin duda para nada convencido, simplemente quería que dejara el tema y lo iba a dejar por ahora, pero no podía seguir así, no podía seguir dándole vueltas a algo de esa forma porque podría acabar bastante mal.

-Es una noche increíble-dice de repente cambiando de tema y decido seguirle la corriente por ahora.

-Sí, es un lugar increíble. Supiste elegir.

-Este es el pueblo donde mi madre nació, durante muchos años me hablo de él y cuando decidí irme de Nueva York y de mi mundo, pensé que este sería el lugar adecuado. Luego vi esta finca con esta casa, este magnífico terreno lleno de árboles, flores, césped, me enamore de él-dice con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa real de día.

-Pues elegiste muy bien, de verdad es un lugar increíble.

-Lo es, y lo es aún más por la gente que está ahí dentro.

-Esa gente que está esperando por nosotros para cenar, deberíamos entrar-digo colocando mi mano sobre su pierna mientras me levanto y lo miro y veo su cara de pánico. ¿No quiere ver al niño por sus miedos o no quiere ver a otra persona?

Entramos dentro y todos ya están reunidos alrededor de la mesa. En cuanto entramos todos sonríen y nos saludan. Rick da un beso a Allie mientras se coloca en un lugar de la mesa, lo que me sorprende es ver que se sienta en el lado opuesto a Kira, lo más alejado posible y veo como la mira con dolor, con pérdida ¿Ha pasado algo entre ellos? La verdad es algo que no me incumbe, me quedo mejor con la imagen que veo justo después, como el niño medio cojeando se acerca a Rick y estira sus bracitos para que él le coja, una sonrisa ilumina la cara de Rick que lo agarra con cuidado sentándole en la silla de al lado mientras le sonríe y acaricia su cara despacio, sin duda puede llegar a ser un gran padre algún día.

Dejo esa imagen a un lado y me siento a la mesa yo también para disfrutar de esta gente, con esta familia que poco a poco empiezo a sentir como mía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues Rick sigue tocado, y quien mejor que Kate para ayudarle jaja. Bueno pues seguimos avanzando poco a poco, momentos juntos, charlas, y veréis como cuando os queráis dar cuenta habéis vivido el comienzo de algo increíble jaja. Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana.**

 **Buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días por decir algo jiji, estoy un poquito acatarrada pero nada importante, aunque ahora me sienta como una mierda jaja. Bueno da igual, vuestros capítulo no va a faltar, daros las gracias como siempre por leer, por vuestros comentarios y vuestras ganas de seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV KATE

Me levanto temprano como cada día para salir a correr. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y me pongo a hacer estiramientos para estar preparada para mi carrera matutina. Cuando estoy a punto de salir disparada escucho como la puerta se cierra con fuerza, cuando me giro veo a Rick haciendo muecas por el ruido que ha podido hacer mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta.

-Ups.

-¿Qué haces?-digo mirándole allí parado con ropa de running puesta.

-Bueno…he visto que te gusta salir a correr y yo…siempre quiero hacerlo pero me da pereza hacerlo solo y siempre termino dejándolo para otro día y…

-Al grano-digo intentado ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No sé…si no estás acostumbrado puedes hacerme perder el ritmo.

-Yo te sigo el ritmo te lo prometo…y si no al menos no te cortaré el tuyo ¿si?

-Vamos-digo empezando a correr despacio y enseguida siento como se coloca a mi lado con una sonrisa, no creo que consiga aguantarme el ritmo pero a pesar de que voy a bajarlo un poco, pero al menos podré reírme durante un buen rato.

Empieza bien siguiéndome el ritmo pero tras los dos primeros kilómetros empieza a bajar poco a poco hasta que a los tres kilómetros se para de golpe y se deja caer sobre un banco. Vuelvo para atrás y sigo corriendo en el mismo sitio para no bajar mi ritmo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedes más?

-Solo…no puedo respirar-dice casi hiperventilando. Saco la botella de agua de mi mochila y se la paso.

-Bebe despacio y te sentirás mejor-digo parando dando por perdido mi ritmo.

-Gracias-dice cuando se recupera un poco-creo que voy a tener que ensayar mucho más antes de volver a intentarlo contigo-dice haciéndome reír.

-Sin dudas vas a necesitar demasiado-digo riéndome mientras me siento a su lado.

-Siento haberte parado.

-No pasa nada, de todas formas ya no me da tiempo a mucho más si queremos llegar a tiempo para el desayuno.

-Bueno…si he estado a punto de morir tampoco creo que sean tan estrictos-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Entonces…

-Ves adelante si quieres, yo necesito un poco más-dice volviendo a tomar un sorbito más de agua.

-Si me prometes que no me quedo sin desayuno…

-Yo me ocupo de eso-dice sonriendo.

Pasamos un buen rato entre risas y cuando vamos llegando a casa ya no esta el coche de Kyra ni de Kevin, ya han salido a sus respectivos trabajos. Entramos aun riéndonos sin saber ya porque y cuando vamos a entrar por la puerta escucho como me llaman, cuando me giro me encuentro con Montgomery allí escondido, sentando en el suelo apoyado en la pared de la pensión.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-dice mirándome y me cuesta creer que esté hablando conmigo. Miro a Rick y este se encoje de hombros.

-Voy adelantándome a la ducha-dice entrando dentro dejándome sola. Tomo aire y me acerco hacia Montgomery quedándome de pie justo enfrente de él.

-Será mejor que te sientes-dice serio sin mirarme y tras pensármelo termino sentándome en el suelo apoyándome en un árbol que esta justo enfrente de él para que podamos hablar cara a cara.

-Usted dirá-digo mirándole desafiante.

-Solo quiero que sepas que si estoy aquí es para hacerle un favor a un amigo-dice y no entiendo que quiere decir, pero solo sé que me cabrea.

-Si no quiere estar aquí nadie le obliga así que…-digo haciendo el amago para levantarme.

-Alto-dice de forma autoritaria-no hemos empezado con buen pie y quizás haya sido mi culpa, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, si sigues queriendo ser policía claro-dice tranquilo y tras pensarlo me siento de nuevo en el lugar de antes.-No creo que estés haciéndolo por los mejores motivos, quizás ninguno lo hagamos en un principio, pero lo importante es como actuemos una vez seamos parte de esa familia. Alguien me dijo que lo harías bien, alguien en quien confió así que…quiero ayudarte-dice mirándome por primera vez. Veo en su mirada sinceridad por una vez y sé que tengo que agradecérselo a esa persona en la que él confía, y que creo perfectamente de quien se trata-Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Qué rango tienes?

-Ya no pertenezco al cuerpo.

-Bueno…

-Era capitán en la comisaria 12.

-Buen cargo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Ser policía fue mi vida, tenía familia pero la deje de lado durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando deje mi carrera, es como si mi mundo hubiera acabado, no estaba preparado para ello. Tienes que ser fuerte para pertenecer a este mundo, yo no lo era, no lo era porque no supe gestionar mi vida personal con la profesional. Si no tienes vida privada…no creo que puedas lograrlo, no creo que puedas sobrellevar o sobrevivir a este trabajo-dice sin duda triste y un poco ausente, ya había oído hablar lo complicado que era para un policía la jubilación, bueno en muchos trabajos pero en este especialmente.

-¿Has tenidos casos sin resolver?

-Claro, ojala pudiéramos resolverlos todos, pero a veces es imposible, por mucho que queramos hacerlo a veces hay circunstancias que rodean al caso que lo hace imposible.

-Yo creo que es porque no se ha trabajado bien, no hay ningún crimen imperfecto-digo enfadada recordando aquellos malos momentos mientras luchaba porque atraparan a ese hijo de pu…y aún sigo esperando.

-La vida no es blanco o negro, existe el gris-dice tranquilo-he visto de todo en todos los años que he estado en el cuerpo, he trabajado con todo tipo de gente, pero esa gente se juega la vida cada día-dice mirándome fijamente-eso es algo que tienes que tener claro. Si quieres serlo tu primer objetivo será siempre mantener a salvo a los civiles y a tu compañero, aunque eso signifique que tengas que dar tu vida para ello. Por eso, no puedes dejarte llevar por el dolor, la rabia, tienes que ser muy consciente de donde te metes, por eso tienes que sentirte policía casi antes que persona, aunque sin duda somos humanos y cometemos errores, pero nuestros errores puede llevarte al caos.

-Tengo claro que quiero ser policía-digo segura y mirándole a los ojos.

-Está bien, te creo-dice mirándome y me sorprende esas palabras-pero hay algo que te ha llevado a eso. Yo era un niño cuando lo decidí. Vi como un chico de dieciséis años, que estaba dentro de una banda, mataba a otro chico. Eso me marco para que querer ser policía-dice parando esperando pacientemente para que yo diera el paso, y si lo hacía, sería a la primera persona a quien se lo contara en la que no confiaba del todo, con Allie había sido muy diferente, esa mujer me daba un paz y una tranquilidad increíble, esto era completamente distinto, pero aun así, me sorprendo contándoselo.

-Mi madre, mataron a mi madre…nadie…nadie ha pagado aun por ello. Necesito resolverlo, necesito que esto no vuelva a pasar-digo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos con rabia y entonces ahí está de nuevo esa imagen, mi madre tirada en la cocina de mi casa mientras se desangra y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Es algo que te marcara en tu vida para siempre, pero no tiene por qué ser para mal-dice mirándome-esto puede ayudarte para ser mejor persona, para ser mejor policía-dice serio-creo que vas a ser una buena policía si te lo propones, pero recuerda, la policía, todos los miembros que la componen, forman parte de una familia, como esta-dice señalando la casa-si quieres formar parte de ella tienes que confiar en ellos-dice levantándose y dejándome allí aun sintiendo el dolor que me trae hablar del ella.

Cuando consigo recuperarme entro dentro de la pensión y voy a darme una buena ducha, el agua caliente se mezcla con las lágrimas mientras intento volver a ponerme esa careta de nuevo, para poder seguir viviendo hasta que llegue ese momento en el que le pueda conseguir darle esa paz, esa justicia que ella merece y que tanto necesito.

Salgo del baño y tras ponerme algo cómodo bajo las escaleras. En la cocina me encuentro a Rick que está haciendo el desayuno, para los dos.

-Hola.

-Oh, el desayuno está casi listo. Siéntate-dice con una sonrisa acabando de hacerlo y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

-Gracias-digo mirándole fijamente y sé que me ha entendido, sabe que es por la conversación con Montgomery y sobre todo por confiar en mí.

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto-dice con una sonrisa sentándose en la silla de al lado y así juntos y con una sonrisa más tranquilos, ambos disfrutamos de un buen desayuno, un desayuno en el que no puedo dejar de mirarlo, en el que no puedo dejar de pensar en que creo que puedo confiar en él, en que quizás algún día, no hoy, pueda llegar a confiarle mis secretos, quizás algún día pueda llegar abrirme con él. Empiezo a sentirme en casa, empiezo a sentirme parte de una familia y eso…eso es algo que me gusta y a la vez me da mucho pero que mucho miedo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy, espero que os haya gustado, como siempre gracias y que disfrutéis del fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, empezamos una nueva semana, una semana que puede ser un punto de inflexión, o a lo mejor no. Leed para averiguarlo jaja. Gracias de nuevo por seguir ahí. Ya casi puedo afirmar, que esta historia va a estar rondando el número de capítulos de la anterior, seguramente lo supere incluso, así que si, es una historia larga, muy larga.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

Estoy en el jardín tomando el sol, aprovechando mi tiempo libre antes de volver al trabajo, no puedo dejar de pensar en la conversación con Montgomery. Cierro los ojos y de nuevo me lleno de malos recuerdos, de esa maldita imagen que no voy a poder nunca borrar de mi cabeza.

Estoy pensando en ello cuando veo como se acerca Rick corriendo desde la casa, enseguida me pongo en alerta. Pero entonces veo como lleva mi móvil en la mano que suena de forma insistente y pienso que puede volver a ser mi padre y me entran unas ganas terribles de tirarlo al agua.

-Toma, no deja de sonar-dice entregándomelo.

-Gracias-digo cogiéndolo mientras tomo aire, es un número desconocido lo que hace que piense algo peor, ¿En que lio ha podido meterse ahora?

-¿Kate?-escucho una voz al otro lado, una voz que conozco.

-¿Si?

-Am hola, soy Martha-dice a la vez que reconozco la voz.

-Hola, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, bueno…Kyra me ha pedido hacer turno doble hoy porque quiere tener el fin de semana libre. Así que si no te importa cambiar tu día libre para hoy-dice sin duda agobiada, seguramente no es la primera llamada que hace.

-Claro me da igual, no te preocupes.

-Oh gracias, es que no quiero haceros venir a las tres estar tarde para nada. Lanie tiene mañana el día libre y ya tenia planes así que no podía cambiarlo. Pero si tu prefieres otro día me da igual que vengáis las tres ya veré como me las ingenio para…

-No, no te preocupes de verdad. Me da igual que día descansar, es más si necesitas ayuda alguna vez me da igual ir.

-No, el día de descanso no es negociable-dice con ese salero que solo ella tiene.

-Está bien.

-Bueno descansa y disfruta. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana-digo colgando el teléfono y dejándolo a un lado. Al menos no había tenido que ver con mi padre la llamada, aunque es verdad lo que le he dicho a Martha, no me importa tener que trabajar todos los días. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-¿Qué quería mi madre?-dice de repente una voz sobresaltándome.

-¿Cómo sabias que era tu madre? ¿Me estabas escuchando?

-No…-dice negando mientras hace aspavientos con la mano-reconocí el número, no es que estuviera mirando es que…será mejor que lo deje.

-Si será mejor-digo con una sonrisa-tengo la tarde libre, eso es lo que quería.

-Am.

-¿Qué tienes pensando para el fin de semana?

-¿Yo? Nada en especial.

-Am-digo dándome cuenta de que quizás he metido la pata.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, déjalo.

-Kate….

-Kyra va a hacer doble jornada hoy para tener el fin de semana libre, pensé…

-Oh…no tenía ni idea-dice pensativo, creo que he metido la pata pero no sé porque-da igual, eso significa que tienes el día libre.

-Si.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Aun no lo sé. Quizás salga a correr o lea algo o tome un poco más el sol-digo con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo que eres una aburrida-dice sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que disfrutarías más de tu día libre pero…

-¿Tienes algo pensando?

-Yo…bueno si-dice con una sonrisa-tengo unos amigos que hacen deporte de riesgo. Llevan una empresa que se dedica a ello. Mañana van a salir en globo a dar una vuelta.

-¿Eso no es aburrido?-digo picándole.

-Está bien, ¿Qué te parece hacer puenting?-dice de golpe sin pensar.

-Eso me gusta más.

-Entonces no se diga más, voy a ir a hablar con ellos para que preparen todo-dice emocionado corriendo hacia el interior haciendo que sonría, no sé qué me pasa, pero me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir igual que antes de que todo lo malo pasara.

-Es increíble ¿verdad?-dice otra voz distinta y cuando me giro me encuentro a una mujer rubia, bajita, guapa y embarazada, muy embarazada.

-Jenny, déjame que te ayude-digo levantándome para acercar una de las hamacas para que pueda sentarse.

-Gracias, ya no puedo más. No sé cuándo va a salir. Creo que voy a volverme loca-dice sofocada por el calor y por el peso de llevar a su bebe en su interior.

-Parece que está a gusto ahí donde esta-digo con una sonrisa.

-Pues le prometo si hace falta que aquí también estará bien, al menos estaremos los dos para cuidarle-dice sofocada.

-Tiene que ser increíble tener a tu hijo dentro.

-La verdad es que si-dice con una sonrisa-no me hagas caso cuando me quejo son las hormonas.

-Es comprensible-digo sonriendo.

-Solo estoy impaciente por tenerlo en mis brazos, aunque también tengo miedo de no estar preparada.

-Creo que vais a ser unos grandes padres, los dos.

-Gracias. Por cierto no me has contestado a lo que te he dicho antes.

-¿Antes?-pregunto como si no supiera pero sé perfectamente a que se refiere.

-A que Rick es increíble.

-Bueno…no lo conozco suficiente, pero todos pensáis igual así que…

-Si no lo conoces es porque no te dejas conocer, de verdad él solo quiere ayudar, vale puede que sea un poco cotilla también pero siempre con buen fin-dice riéndose.

-Lo sé, pero aun no estoy preparada para abrirme-digo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Cuando lo estés aquí estamos todos para escucharte y ayudarte, de verdad. Si te sientes más cómoda con una mujer…yo estoy aquí-dice mirándome y veo sinceridad en su mirada.

-Gracias, lo haré-digo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno dejemos eso ahora. Te voy a pedir un favor.

-¿A mí?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, apenas queda para que nazca mi niña-dice acariciando su barriga con delicadeza-y aún no he convencido al padre con algún nombre. Dice que ninguno hace justicia a su pequeña-dice desesperada.

-Bueno, quizás cuando la veáis tendréis claro que nombre le viene bien.

-Quizás, pero temo que la niña cumpla la mayoría de edad y aun no se haya decidido-dice con cara de pánico haciéndome reír.-Le he preguntado ya a todos los que vivimos aquí. ¿Tienes alguna hermana?

-No, soy hija única.

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo se llama?-dice de repente como algo natural pero a mi hace que se me revuelva el estómago, pero ella no tiene culpa.

-Se llamaba Johanna-digo con la voz algo tomada y ella enseguida lo nota.

-Dios lo siento, he metido la pata ¿no?

-No pasa nada, solo…me cuesta aun hablar de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, tenía un nombre muy bonito.

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres, aunque no creo que lo acepte, ninguno será perfecto para él-digo con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias-dice intentando levantarse y me levanto para ayudarla-gracias, esto es una tortura-dice levantándose-os dejo solos, necesito ir otra vez al baño-dice relatando y sigue todo el camino hacia dentro y Rick y yo nos miramos riéndonos.

-Todo listo-dice con una sonrisa-¿Estas segura de que podrás con ello?

-¿Lo estás tú?-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo asentir, pero veo algo de duda en su mirada, sin dudas no esta tan seguro como dice-¿Dónde está el peque?-digo mirando por todos lados sorprendiéndome que no estuviera detrás de él como siempre.

-Esta con Allie y Noah-dice mirando hacia abajo, sin duda aún estaba mal por el suceso del otro día-creo que así es mejor.

-Yo no lo creo, pero veras como todo vuelve a su cauce.

-Eso espero-dice cabizbajo y no quiero verlo así, quiero disfrutar un poco, quiero olvidarme de nuevo de lo de mi madre para que esas imágenes no me golpeen una y otra vez. Para ello, necesito olvidarme de todo, necesito estar entretenida.

-¿Te apetece un baño?-digo señalando la piscina y lo veo dudar pero entonces sin previo aviso lo veo correr hacia la piscina y tirarse en plancha con toda la ropa puesta. Cuando sale a la superficie lo veo intentando sonreír, pero sin dudas ha tenido que dolerle el golpe contra el agua lo que hace que me ría.

-Eres muy graciosa-dice tirándome agua mojándome bastante.

-Serás…-me quito la ropa rápidamente dejándome solo el biquini puesto y entonces me tiro al agua perfectamente de cabeza cayendo cerca de él mojándole aún más. Cuando salgo al otro lado de la piscina lo veo mirarme con una sonrisa mientras se quita la camiseta completamente empapada y recupera las chanclas para sacarlas del agua.

-Quiero una carrera.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarme? Ni si quiera pudiste mantener el ritmo durante la carrera.

-Esto es distinto, soy un pez-dice haciendo gesto con las caras que hace que me ría. Me calló que durante el año que estuve en la universidad conseguir participar en varias carreras que gané con facilidad.

Nos colocamos en posición, sin dejar de mirarnos, él intentando desafiarme y yo intentando no reírme para no delatarme. Cuando dice ya, ya ha salido un rato antes, pero me da igual enseguida empiezo a nadar con fuerza colocándome a su lado con apenas un par de brazadas y sigo así hasta la mitad de la piscina y entonces me dejo llevar un poco, no necesito más para poder llegar antes que él al otro lado, y al menos no humillarlo.

-Gané-digo tocando la pared como si no hubiera echo ningún esfuerzo mientras a él le falta el aire.

-No puede ser, yo soy como un pez pero tu….no me digas más, eres una sirena, ¿Dónde…?-dice metiendo la cabeza debajo del agua buscando la cola de sirena mientras yo no paro de reír.

-Rick para…-digo tirando de él para que salga.

-Dime que has hecho trampas.

-Bueno un poco puede.

-Lo sabía, ¿Cómo?

-Fui campeona en la Universidad.

-Eso no vale, me lo tenías que haber dicho, he quedado como un idiota.

-Tampoco lo has hecho tan mal.

-Seguiré entrenando, para el final del verano verás cómo te gano.

-No pierdas la esperanza-digo sin poder ocultar la risa y lo veo poner cara de enfurruñado para luego tampoco poder evitar una risa, y así disfrutando del agua y de la compañía, pasamos el resto de la mañana.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues un capítulo donde ambos han podido compartir algo de tiempo, y sin duda lo han disfrutado. La mañana ha estado bastante bien, veremos a ver como se les da el resto del día y si ambos acaban vivos el día jaja. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, es un capítulo modo Caskett casi por completo y creo que esta semana ese modo Caskett se va a repetir mucho, va a ver mucho momentos de ellos dos solos, muchas cosas que compartir, solo espero que os guste.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, aquí estoy deseando de que leáis el capítulo este, y el otro y el otro, si yo también tengo ansiedad de que esto vaya avanzando, os comprendo mucho, hay días que me entran ganas de coger y subir todos de golpe, pero luego pienso y estaría demasiado tiempo sin poder subir. Peor de verdad, tengo ganas de que avance rápido de ver vuestras reacciones y aaaaaaa. Bueno da igual, esto tiene que llevar su tiempo sino estaríamos dos días subiendo y un mes parados sin nada. Es lo que hay, ahora solo tengo que conseguir algo de tiempo más para escribir más rápido y así podre al menos seguir con los cuatro capítulos diarios. Ya tengo el final casi desarrollado por donde quiero que vayan los tiros, aunque aún me quedan diez o más capítulos por escribir. Pero ya estoy pensando en historias nuevas, las tengo ya enfocadas jaja. Gracias como siempre y a seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Caminamos sin parar de reír casi corriendo porque no queremos que se nos haga tarde, aun más tarde. Somos los únicos que estábamos en la casa y apenas bajamos las escaleras cuando entran los primeros que llegan de fuera. Miro a Kate y no podemos evitar reírnos ambos, la verdad es que lo había pasado muy bien, me había servido para despejarme después de lo de ayer.

-Rick-dice el enano saliendo corriendo hacia mí y lo cojo en brazos para darle un beso, lo había echado de menos, no podía evitarlo, pero quizás lo mejor sería que no estuviera a mi cargo, no quería que le pasara nada.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado enano?

-Muy bien, hemos ido al parque.

-¿Si? Que guay-digo sonriéndole y él sonríe enseñándome sus dientitos.

-¿Mañana vienes?-dice poniéndomelo muy serio y dios no puedo negarle nada a este niño, pero no sé qué opinara su madre así que no creo que deba darle esperanzas.

-No sé si podré. Pero podemos hacer algo ahora. ¿Quieres ayudarme a poner la mesa?

-Vale-dice pateando para que lo baje y lo dejo con cuidado siguiéndole hacia la cocina.

Acabamos de colocar la mesa y caliento la comida mientras Allie que está cansada tras pasar toda la mañana con el niño está descansando un rato sentada junto a Kate y Jenny. Aunque lo hace con gusto sé que cuidar de un niño tan enérgico como es Rony, es muy cansado para ella. Ojala no hubiera pasado nada y todo pudiera volver a ser como antes, como debería ser.

Suena la puerta de la entrada y al instante escucho la voz de Kevin saludando a su mujer y otra voz, otra voz demasiado conocida para mí. Enseguida esa voz va acompañado por una imagen que siempre me ha atraído y que ahora me da mucho dolor, no puedo evitarlo.

-Hola.

-Hola-digo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veo como Rony va corriendo a abrazar a su madre y yo mientras tanto me giro para seguir con la comida, sin dudas huyendo un poco de ella.

Pero no me sirve de nada. La oigo hablar con el pequeño y mandarlo al comedor con la excusa de que vaya a ver al tío Kevin, pero yo sé que es solo una excusa y yo solo deseo que no lo hubiera echo, no estoy aun preparado para hablar con ella, no mientras ella no siga preparada para tener una relación. La quiero, estoy seguro de eso y el no estar con ella me duele, me duele demasiado.

-Rick… ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

-Si es por el niño, solo estaba ayudándome con la mesa, no le he dado nada que pudiera hacerle daño yo…

-Rick…sé que nunca le harías daño. Quería pedirte de nuevo perdón. No debería haberte echado la culpa de lo que pasó. Esta mañana le pedí a Allie que se quedara con el niño por ti, no quería que pensaras que dudaba de ti y de como puedes cuidar al niño. Solo…no sabía si ibas a querer.

-Te lo agradezco, la preocupación. Pero ese niño…lo quiero Kyra, no quiero alejarme de él y me gustaría que no lo alejaras de mí.

-Claro que no. Solo….he pedido el fin de semana libre a tu madre. Creo que necesito ver a alguien de mi pasado, sabes que no tengo quejas con vosotros, es más, sois mi familia pero…

-No puedes volver atrás, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, no pienso ir a verlo a él ni voy a acercarme. Mi madre está en la casa de verano que tiene al norte. Voy a ir con el niño a pasar el fin de semana con ella. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Gracias-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, gracias a ti Rick-dice acariciándome suavemente la mano como una muestra de cariño que para mí significa un poco de esperanza.

-Ten mucho cuidado-digo de verdad, completamente preocupado de que su pasado vuelva a atacarle.

-Estaré bien-dice con una sonrisa justo cuando entran el resto de la familia.

Hemos acabado de comer y Kyra ya se ha ido a trabajar de nuevo. Y aquí estoy yo, sentado en la puerta de mi casa dándole vueltas a ese viaje de Kyra porque sé que puede estar en peligro, y también estoy nervioso porque eso puede llegar a ayudarle en sus dudas. Tengo miedo de que me deje para siempre, pero también tengo miedo de que quiera luchar por esto, es lo que quiero, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo porque no sé cómo puedo hacerle feliz, quizás no sea suficiente para ella quizás…

-Tierra llamando a Rick-escucho a mi espalda y cuando me giro allí esta Kate.

-¿Si?

-Te preguntaba qué a qué hora es lo del puenting.

-Oh, se me había olvidado.

-Si no quieres pues podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-No, solo se me había pasado un poco, pero aun vamos con tiempo. Voy a por mis cosas y nos vamos.

Llegamos al lugar de mi amigo, miro a Kate y la veo mirando todo a su alrededor, sin duda está disfrutando de todo lo que ve, sin duda va a disfrutar de todo esto, bastante más de lo que lo voy a hacer yo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Nadie te recibe? Que trato más malo-digo en voz alta para hacerme oír y enseguida aparece mi amigo con cara de pocos amigos y cuando miro a Kate la veo sonrojada sin duda avergonzada.

-Señor si no le interesa vaya a otro lado. ¿Se cree un rey o algo?

-Soy algo así-digo acercándome a él para darle un abrazo-¿Qué tal bro?

-Bien, aunque no tan bien como tú. Te veo mejor.

-Bueno ya sabes que me cuido bien.

-¿Quién tú? No me hagas reír-dice sonriendo-¿No vas a presentarnos?

-Oh si claro. Javier Expósito, ella es Kate-digo señalándola y enseguida se dan un fuerte apretón de mano.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no nos enseñas un poco todo esto?

-Claro, acompañadme-dice abriendo el paso.

Caminamos por todo el pequeño almacén que tiene Javier, pero la verdad es que lo tiene todo tan bien colocado que es increíble que pueda tener todo lo que tiene en aquel pequeño espacio.

-Así que ya sabéis, si queréis emociones fuertes solo tenéis que pasaros por aquí.

-Esto es genial.

-Se nota que te gustan las emociones fuertes, lo que no sé qué hace aquí este-dice señalándome.

-¿Por qué? A mí también me gustan las emociones fuertes-digo intentando poner mi mejor cara de actor pero creo que no lo logro.

-Todavía dudo de que se tire, pero bueno ya veremos-dice haciendo reír a Kate.

-Anda déjate de tonterías y vámonos ya ¿sí?-digo dándole una colleja mientras le insto a que se calle.

Llegamos al puente más alto de la pequeña localidad y solo puedo pensar en no mirar abajo, si vale, odio las alturas pero me hice el valiente y ahora no puedo echarme atrás ¿no? dios creo que hoy voy a morir y no de una caída de más de veinte metros, no, sino de un ataque al corazón.

-Bueno pues ya hemos llegado. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-Ella, primero las señoritas-digo con una sonrisa fingida mientras siento como me tiembla todo.

-Está bien, empiezo yo-dice segura enseguida dando un paso hacia delante y yo siento como el corazón me va a mil por horas.

Javi le coloca todo lo necesario para hacer el salto seguro y yo mientras tanto intento tranquilizarme y sobre todo no mirar abajo.

-Estas lista.

-Toma Rick, hazme una foto ¿sí?

-¿En serio? Va a salir movida así que…-digo con miedo de que se me caiga de la mano con el tembleque.

-Da igual-dice entregándomelo y lo cojo con las dos manos con fuerza para no caerlo-mejor haz un video ¿sí?-dice sonriendo sin dudas se le veía feliz y con la adrenalina a tope.

-Vale-dice agarrándolo aun con más fuerza.

-¿Estas lista?-dice Javi justo detrás de ella mientras se acaba de colocar y yo trago saliva, creo que estoy a punto de cagarme en los pantalones.

-Lista-la escucho gritar por encima del ruido del viento y del agua que rugue con fuerza y furia, y antes de que me dé tiempo ni a pensarlo, la veo saltar y caer a gran velocidad mientras yo me quedo paralizado esperando que no le haya pasado nada hasta que escucho su risa y su voz llena de fuerza y adrenalina por encima del ruido del agua de ahí abajo, sin dudas disfrutando de ello y yo aún no sé cómo voy a poder lograrlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues Kyra se va en fin de semana, lo tienen para ellos dos solos, para disfrutarlo, y empiezan con emociones fuertes, el problema Rick tiene miedo a las alturas, ¿lo superara? Habrá que esperar hasta el viernes para saberlo jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días seguimos con un nuevo capítulo, se me crea una sonrisa por lo bien que van las cosas ;) espero que os siga gustando jaja, espero que poco a poco haya debate, me gusta el debate, bueno ya entenderéis porque lo digo.**

 **Gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir ahí y darme las fuerzas para seguir, estoy apuntalando los últimos capítulos y pensando cual puede ser la siguiente historia, tengo dos en mente aunque no sé si al final empezare a escribir algunas de ellas o aparece entre mis sueños una que pienso que es mejor jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

Sigo en estado de shock cuando veo como Javier le ayuda a bajar y la veo y esta bien, mejor que bien está feliz.

-Dios esto es genial. Tienes que hacerlo vamos-dice saltando y corriendo delante de mi mientras yo solo puedo tragar saliva.

-Tío si quieres le digo que hay un fallo en la cuerda y que no es seguro-dice Javi colocándose a mi lado y quiero gritarle que sí, pero siento que necesito vencer a mis miedos y que esta es una buena oportunidad, y también porque no quiero quedar como un idiota delante de ella.

-No está bien-digo tragando saliva.- ¿Tienes alguna muda en el almacén? Creo que voy a necesitarla-digo mirándole con cara de pánico y lo veo sonreír.

-Todo va a ir genial. Te lo prometo. Nunca te dejaría que te pasara algo. Si hay algún fallo podrás matarme si quieres.

-Claro desde el más allá ¿no? muy gracioso-digo con retintín mientras él se adelanta para preparar todo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me acerco despacio de nuevo hacia el puente y siento de nuevo como mis piernas tiemblan. Quiero hacerlo y cuanto antes o creo que voy a volver a echarme atrás.

Me quedo un poco más alejado de ellos mientras vuelven a preparar todo para que sea seguro mientras yo intento no pensar en que no va a funcionar y lo que va a doler la caída.

-No te preocupes, no duele-dice Kate apareciendo y colocándose a mi lado.

-¿Lo que…?-digo temiendo encima que fuera a dolerme.

-La caída, si algo falla morirás en el mismo instante, no sufrirás-dice con una sonrisa.

-Jaja muy graciosa.

-Rick si no quieres hacerlo no hace falta que lo hagas.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera?

-No puedes mirar abajo, tienes vértigo ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

-Si-digo tragando saliva intentando parecer seguro pero no creo que lo haya logrado.

-Está bien-dice antes de girarse y dejarme allí solo, ¿Sería tan fácil dejarlo e irme? No, tengo que ser valiente, ¿No dicen que hay que afrontar los miedos y luchar contra ellos? Claro, seguro que los que lo dicen no tienen miedo a nada, porque si no verían que para nada es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

-Rick ¿preparado?-escucho a Javi llamándome y yo asiento mientras intento trasmitirle a mis piernas que tienen que moverse, pero parece que les cuesta entender cuál es la orden que les estaba dando.

Llego no sé muy bien como a donde se encuentra Javier y enseguida me ayuda a colocarme todo para que sea seguro, no dejo de decírmelo pero aun así estoy completamente cagado.

Tomo aire e intento que no me tiemble todo, pero creo que es imposible así que intento al menos que no lo noten. Cuando ya tengo todo puesto y no hay marcha atrás siento que estoy a punto de echarme para atrás, pero ya no puedo, sería demasiado vergonzoso ¿no? ¿Y cagarme encima? Porque eso puede ser lo que pase.

-Vamos Rick, con cuidado-dice Javi ayudándome a pasar al otro lado de la barandilla y yo acepto su ayuda mientras me agarro con fuerza a la barandilla con los ojos cerrados.

-No mires abajo-dice Kate y yo asiento, ya no puedo ocultar mi miedo, es imposible.

-Si no estas preparado…-dice Javi pero ahora sé que ya no hay marcha atrás.

-No, estoy listo-digo tomando aire y soltándolo rápidamente.

-Bien, a la de tres. Una…dos…y…-pero antes de que acabe la cuenta atrás no sé cómo lo hago, pero me dejo llevar por la gravedad y acabo cayendo al vacío a una velocidad desbordante, pero esos veinte metros se me hacen largos muy largos y no puedo evitar que un grito, que grito, más bien un alarido salga de mi cuerpo hasta que siento como la cuerda se tensa haciendo que me frene. Estoy vivo, ha funcionado, y entonces es cuando no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas supongo que por los nervios.

Me ayudan a bajar y me cuesta un montón conseguir mantenerme de pie, tengo las piernas que se me tambalean y no puedo parar de reír. Miro a Kate que está un poco más alejada sonriendo mientras Javi me ayuda.

-Creo que voy a necesitar esa muda de verdad-digo riéndome y lo veo reírse.

-¿Bien?-dice Kate cuando me acerco y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, pero será mejor que vayamos a algún lugar donde estemos tocando el suelo ¿sí?-digo haciéndoles reír a los dos.

-Iros para adelante, yo recojo todo y nos vemos ahora ¿en el bar de tu madre?-pregunta Javi y yo lo pienso, pero no quiero estar en un lugar donde esta Kyra en estos momentos, ahora mismo creo que la cagaría o que terminaría haciéndome mucho daño.

-No, mejor vamos al antro del centro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me apetece una buena copa. Vamos-digo agarrando a Kate de la mano y tirando de ella, estoy con ganas de celebrar que estoy vivo, creo que estoy sintiendo como la adrenalina corre por mis venas a toda velocidad.

Llevo ya tres, cuatro…creo que he perdido la cuenta de las copas que llevo, pero me siento como en una nube, y ver a Kate a mi lado igual de desinhibida me hace sonreír. Nunca la he visto así tan relajada, sin sentirse atacada ni a la defensiva, con una sonrisa en todo momento y yo le intento seguir el ritmo una vez más, pero creo que en esto le supero con tranquilidad.

-Dios hacia mucho que no disfrutaba tanto.

-Eras mayor de edad ¿no?-pregunto casi con miedo y la veo reír.

-Relájate ¿sí?-dice riéndose de nuevo.

-Me relajo, me relajo. Aunque estoy preocupado por Javi, dijo que iba a venir y aún no ha venido.

-Ups, me había olvidado-dice riéndose-creo que deberías llamarlo.

-Eso creo, voy fuera-digo riéndome mientras salgo por la puerta con el teléfono en la mano.

Siento el aire en la cara mientras espero a que Javi lo coja, siento como poco a poco voy despertándome un poco de estar locura. Cuando Javi contesta estaba ya a punto de darme por vencido.

-¿Si?

-Javi, ¿Dónde te metes?

-En casa, ¿Pensé que me habías dado la señal de que querías estar solo con la chica?

-¿yo? ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé, me habré equivocado.

-Sí, lo has hecho.

-Bueno ¿lo has pasado bien?

-Si.

-Pues entonces ya está hecho. Sera mejor que te vayas ya a casa ¿sí? Descansa y mañana hablamos.

-Adiós bro.

-Adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me quedo pensativo tras la charla con Javi, ¿le había dado entender algo sobre Kate y yo? No, ha tenido que confundirse, solo ha sido una confusión. Guardo el móvil y vuelvo dentro del bar, Javi tiene razón es hora de acabar con la noche por hoy.

Cuando entro busco a Kate y no la encuentro por ningún lado. Escucho un bullicio al otro lado y me acerco para ver qué pasa, cuando lo hago veo a Kate intentándose quitar a un tío de encima. No sé qué me pasa, no sé si es la adrenalina que sigue por mis venas, el alcohol o que es, pero me acerco a pasos rápido y le doy en la espalda haciendo que se gire, antes ni si quiera de pensarlo estoy golpeándole con fuerza en la barbilla haciéndole caer. Siento como alguien tira de mi brazo cuando miro es Kate que tira de mi alejándome de todo aquello.

Salimos de allí casi corriendo agarrados de la mano hasta que nos alejamos del lugar lo suficiente para saber que no nos están siguiendo.

-Buen golpe-dice Kate con una sonrisa.

-Es el primero que doy en mi vida, creo que me he roto la mano-digo moviéndola y sintiendo un fuerte dolor.

-Déjame verla-dice acercándose y empieza a tocarla con cuidado-no, solo es mallugada por el golpe, pero no está rota.

-Me quedo más tranquilo-digo de forma irónica y la veo reír-¿Qué?

-Tenías que haberte visto, creo que por un momento te creías rambo.

-Es que soy rambo-digo haciéndola reír y haciendo que yo también me relaje mientras me rio con ella.

Entonces escuchamos ruido, voces de gente que se acercan, unas voces que me suenan de algo, unas voces…

-Mierda, son los del bar-digo tirando de ella metiéndome en un callejón oscuro para que no pudiera vernos y entonces la oigo reírse y tengo que colocar mi mano sobre su boca para callarla mientras oigo como pasan justo por nuestro lado y sé que me he metido en un lio y que también he tenido mucha suerte de salir de ello de momento ileso.

-aajdaiaj-habla y no le entiendo porque aún sigue mi mano sobre su boca.

-Lo siento-digo quitándola de su boca y dándome cuenta de que estamos pegados, demasiados pegados, y entonces no puedo evitar mirarla por primera vez de otra manera, era tan guapa y sexy que me siento nervioso por su cercanía.

Me dispongo a separarme de ella para evitar hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta luego, cuando ella me agarra por la cintura con sus dos brazos y antes de darme cuenta siento como sus labios se posan en los míos haciéndome subir al cielo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Querías un avance? ¿Alguna mirada? ¿Algún casi beso? Pues no, un beso de verdad jaja. Espero que con el capítulo de mañana y los de la semana que viene entendáis lo que quería decir de que iba a ver Caskett, pero lento. No os mentí lo prometo, pero ya lo entenderéis. ¿Opiniones?**

 **Nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo17

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más para acabar esta semanita, bueno parece que estáis contentos con el capítulo de ayer y especialmente con el beso, pensáis que se van a arrepentir, bueno cuando acabéis de leer el capítulo ya me diréis si llevabais razón o no jaja. Bueno gracias como siempre por todos vuestros comentarios y por supuesto por leer, me hace muy feliz.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV RICK

Me toma por sorpresa ese beso, tanto es así que tardo mas de lo que debería en separarme, esto no esta bien, bueno si era un buen beso pero…dios Rick concéntrate.

-Esto…esto no está bien-digo separándome solo un poco, demasiado poco.

-¿Por qué? Yo estoy libre y me apetecía hacerlo, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

-Yo…no sé que responderte.

-Es muy fácil. ¿Te apetece?-dice mordiéndose el labio y dios es sexy, ¿estoy borracho? ¿Es por eso que me atrae? No, soy un idiota, ¿Cómo no va a atraerme?-Entonces…

-Yo…

-Voy a volver a hacerlo, si no estas seguro de esto, si no lo quieres, solo tienes que apartarte-dice acercándose poco a poco, demasiado lento para mi gusto y cuando me doy cuenta soy yo quien esta vez ha empezado el beso, y no paro, no para porque tiene razón, soy libre, no estoy haciendo nada malo y me apetece, me apetece de verdad.

Me dejo llevar por el beso, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo vuelve a vibrar como hace mucho tiempo, como la ultima vez que estuve con Kyra, dios Kyra, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lo que quiero, me recuerdo, soy libre, ella así lo quiere por lo tanto voy a hacer lo que me apetezca, porque me apetece ¿o estoy borracho? Eso me da igual, pero lo que no voy a hacer es algo si ella lo esta, si ella no esta en condiciones y mañana puede llegar a arrepentirse, por eso, y a pesar de que me cuesta un mundo, me separo despacio, pero no demasiado, aun puedo respirar el mismo aire que ella respira.

-Kate…

-Qué, ¿no quieres?-dice con una sonrisa que tengo unas ganas locas de besar.

-No es eso-digo a la vez que niego con la cabeza-¿estás borracha? Porque si lo estas y mañana vas a arrepentirte yo…

-No lo estoy, puedo demostrártelo si quieres-dice con una sonrisa-además esto solo es sexo, sexo consentido por cierto, no estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo ni nada por el estilo-dice con una sonrisa y trago saliva porque se que voy a volver a lanzarme, y ahora mismo no hay nada que pueda impedírmelo, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dice al ver que giramos la esquina hasta llegar al bar de mi madre-pensé que iríamos directos a un hotel, también pensé que serías un loco y me llevarías a la pensión-dice con una sonrisa.

-He pensado que podía darle uso a esto-digo sacando una llave-mi madre me la dio cuando se hizo con el bar, encima tiene un apartamento que nadie usa. ¿Qué te parece?-digo enseñándole la llave y ella me la quita rápidamente de la mano y enseguida abre la puerta a la primera.

Entramos a trompicones sin dejar de besarnos mientras nos quitamos el uno al otro la ropa, con ganas, con un deseo que hace que mi cuerpo arda por dentro como hace mucho que no lo hace, y si, quizás el alcohol este ayudando un poco a que esto pase, pero quiero que pase, lo deseo, tengo ganas de esto.

La agarro por la cintura levantándola dejándola sobre la mesa del comedor, esa que hace demasiado que no se usa para una comida familiar, creo que nosotros nunca la hemos usado. La beso mientras aparto su pelo de su cuello para poder bajar mi boca y saborear, mordisquear y besar su cuello consiguiendo sacar de su boca un hermoso grito de placer que quiero volver a escuchar una y mil veces.

Vuelvo a unir nuestros labios en un beso con desesperación mientras siento como sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda haciéndome soltar un gemido entre dolor y placer que hace que aun este mucho más cachondo si eso es posible.

Siento sus manos sobre mi pecho empujándome y creo que se esta arrepintiendo de esto, pero entonces la miro y ahí está mirándome con una sonrisa mientras se muerde el labio. Entonces la veo bajar despacio hasta colocarse de rodillas delante de mí con su cara pegada a mi miembro ya erecto, más que eso, a punto de explotar.

-Kate…-digo tragando saliva nervioso, excitado, muy excitado.

-Sh…-dice con una sonrisa mientras yo trago saliva cuando la veo acercarse y pasar su lengua con sensualidad sobre mi miembro haciendo que tenga que agarrarme con fuerza a la mesa para no caerme porque siento que las piernas no me responden y aun apenas me ha tocado.

Entonces siento su boca caliente sobre mi cuerpo, sobre la parte en que más lo necesito y siento que voy a perder el control de un momento a otro, que esto puede ser muy pero que muy vergonzoso y cierro los ojos mientras intento mantenerme bajo control pero solo el sentir su lengua caliente pasando sobre mi erección y como clava despacio y de forma deliberada su dientes está siendo demasiado, tengo que parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La agarro suavemente por lo hombros y la ayudo a levantarse, cuando está de pie la levanto con facilidad por la cintura depositándola de nuevo sobre la mesa y ataco con desesperación sus labios calientes y húmedos. Mientras la beso no dejo de tocarla durante todo el tiempo, su cuerpo es perfecto, tonificado y fuerte, tiene unas piernas largas e increíbles que siento como me envuelven por la cintura acercándome más a ella.

Me separo del beso cuando siento como nuestros sexos se acercan peligrosamente dejándome sin respiración. La miro de nuevo y veo esa sonrisa en su cara y dios, ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que es? Quizás no quería verlo. ¿Por qué no quería verlo? Esa es la pregunta que me atormenta pero entonces siento su mano en mi cuello y la miro.

-Todo ¿Ok?-pregunta sin duda notando mis dudas y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que esto joda algo especial, pero siento que no estoy haciendo nada malo, que soy libre en este momento y que deseo y quiero esto, y por una vez, aunque solo sea por una vez, voy a pensar en mí.

-Todo ok-digo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco para volver a besarla.

Me separo y nos quedamos así mirándonos unos segundos, lo justo para saber que ambos estábamos listo para lo que iba a pasar, y antes de que ninguno pudiéramos echarnos atrás, ambos nos movemos para poder unirnos en un gesto rápido haciéndonos a los dos suspirar de placer.

Me quedo así un rato, adecuándonos el uno al otro, hasta que siento que poco a poco encajamos a la perfección y empiezo a moverme despacio, lentamente haciendo que cada movimiento, cada roce con su cuerpo fuera perfecto para llegar al clímax. Entonces siento como ella se tumba sobre la mesa abriendo aún más sus piernas y dejándome todo el acceso libre posible, y entonces no espero más y empiezo a moverme dentro y fuera mucho más rápido, con más ganas, más desbocado pero con la misma eficacia que antes, cada vez estaba más y más cerca del fin y por sus gritos, por el tacto de su cuerpo y por cómo se iba estrechando alrededor de mi miembro, sé que ella también está cerca y no quiero alargarlo más, no quiero ni puedo. Aumento mis envestidas mientras acaricio su pecho con mis manos, sus perfectos pechos con sus pezones erectos que estoy deseando poder meter en mi boca. Pero me resisto mientras sigo moviéndome con fuerza hasta que siento como me aprisiona en su interior mientras grita mi nombre y entonces, solo entonces me dejo llevar llegando al orgasmo justo detrás de ella.

Me dejo caer sobre su cuerpo y entonces solo entonces me permito el lujo de morder sus pezones consiguiendo sacar un pequeño gemido de su boca mientras siento su mano sobre mi pelo.

Me separo despacio saliendo de dentro de ella dejándola allí sola. Vuelvo poco después tras limpiarme un poco y con una toalla húmeda para ella.

-Gracias-dice con una sonrisa limpiándose un poco-aunque creo que voy a necesitar una ducha.

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa ayudándole a bajar y agarrándola con fuerza cuando veo que sus piernas fallan un poco-creo que quizás sea mejor que esperes un poco-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír, pero ahora puedo ver mejor a la Kate de siempre, quizás se le haya pasado un poco esa cortina de alcohol que estaba envolviendo esto, y entonces pienso que es cuando se va a dar cuenta de que esto ha sido un error y me va a dejar allí tirado. Pero no pasa eso, para mi sorpresa la veo acercarse un poco más cortando la distancia entre ambos y siento sus labios juntarse con los míos de nuevo, en un beso apasionado.

Se separa despacio con esa sonrisa que hace sacar ese lado salvaje de mí, y entonces siento como se acerca de nuevo y cierro los ojos esperando esa unión de nuestros labios, pero sus labios se desvían hacia mi cuello mordiéndolo suavemente antes de subir hacia mi oreja.

-Llévame a la cama Rick-dice con un susurro haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, ¿alguien esperaba que pasara esto? ¿Creéis que las dudas llegaran luego? ¿Esto será el comienzo de una relación? ¿Sera solo sexo? ¿Sera cosa solo de una vez? ¿Se arrepentirán y les separara? Muchas preguntas, pero las respuestas llegaran en su debido momento, la semana que viene jaja.**

 **Gracias por estar siempre ahí.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días, aquí estoy otra vez, ¿tan largo se os ha hecho el domingo? Jaja. Bueno espero que os guste, queda mucho aun por venir, así que espero que lo disfrutéis con paciencia jaja. Gracias por seguir ahí y por todos vuestros comentarios sois increíbles.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

Miro el reloj después de nuestra tercera sesión de buen sexo, si la tercera y porque siento que mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más sino iba a por una cuarta o quinta vez.

-¿Qué hora es?-dice removiéndose al otro lado de la cama y me giro para verla, viendo como la sabana se le ha bajado un poco dejándome ver su pecho desnudo y parte de su hermoso cuerpo.

-Es temprano.

-¿Qué es temprano para ti?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Solo son las cinco-digo agarrándola por la cintura acercándola un poco a mi.

-Tenemos que movernos antes de que venga tu madre-dice intentando levantarse pero no creo que ponga muy oposición cuando se lo impido.

-Mi madre nunca sube aquí.

-Pero nos vera bajar.

-Bueno…aun queda una hora para que abra. Podemos quedarnos aunque sea cinco minutos más ¿no?-digo intentando convencerla y veo pensárselo y termina recostándose sobre la cama. Entonces, la oigo reírse y la miro sin entender-¿Qué?

-No nada.

-No digas que nada, ahora me lo cuentas.

-¿Te imaginabas que esto pudiera pasar cuando no conocimos?

-Bueno no-digo pensativo-supongo que ni si quiera me lo planteaba, en ese momento no me planteaba nada-digo pensativo.

-Lo entiendo-dice mirándome con compresión.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por eso te reías?

-Bueno…sin ofender no eres mi tipo.

-¿Qué tengo de malo?-digo ofendido sin saber porque.

-No es eso-dice riéndose de nuevo-me atraes físicamente, si no nunca hubiera pasado esto-dice mirándome con una sonrisa-pero nunca me hubiera fijado en ti para una relación.

-¿Por?

-Porque eres bueno, demasiado bueno.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No-dice acariciando mi pelo suavemente haciéndome cerrar los ojos-eso nunca es malo-dice con un susurro-pero siempre me han atraído los chicos malos-dice con una sonrisa.

-Creo que eso os pasa a todas, por eso creo que voy acabar solo.

-No digas tonterías-dice acercándose y dándome un beso sorprendiéndome-anda levántate, alguien tiene que ir a trabajar hoy, además no querrás que tu madre nos pille así.

-La verdad es que no, creo que nadie está preparado para ese momento-digo levantándome mientras quedo sentado en la cama. Me coloco el pantalón y me levanto-¿Qué?-digo al girarme y verla como me está mirando fijamente.

-Después de la carrera del otro día no esperaba que aguantaras tanto en la cama-dice con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta más este terreno-digo guiñándole un ojo haciéndole reír.

-Voy a vestirme.

-Bien, pero…

-¿Si?-dice mirándome.

-¿Podemos luego hablar?

-¿Hablar?

-Si.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, claro que no-digo haciendo espavientos-solo…creo que después de esto yo…creo que podemos hablar mejor no sé…

-Está bien-dice sonriendo-luego hablamos de lo que quieras-dice corriendo hacia el baño.

-Iba yo primero-digo gritando a la puerta ya cerrada, pero no puedo evitar sonreír, no esperaba que después de lo que paso todo fuera a ir tan bien, pero quiero hablar con ella, quiero saber si la Kate de antes o la Kate de ahora es la verdadera. ¿Todo esto es un espejismo? No quiero que esto dure, quiero decir, no me importe que dure, pero se que no va a llegar a nada, pero quiero que esto ayude a que la relación vaya a mejor no para peor, no quiero que esto nos impida seguir o que la aleje de nosotros, de la familia. La familia, eso es otra cosa que tengo que afrontar, pero no es el momento para ello, no al menos en este momento.

Salimos ya arreglados del piso y cierro la puerta a nuestro paso. Nos quedamos allí parados de pie y me siento nervioso no sé qué hacer en estos momentos, y era lo que quería evitar que todo se volviera muy raro.

-Yo…

-No hagamos esto raro ¿sí?-dice haciendo un gesto con la cara.

-Estoy de acuerdo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que para ti será mejor que no lleguemos juntos a casa.

-Pues creo que será mucho más raro si no llegamos juntos-digo y la veo pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Está bien, yo no tengo problemas. Vamos-dice poniéndose en marcha y yo le sigo rápidamente.

Entramos por la puerta tranquilamente y voy directamente a la cocina, ella me sigue enseguida. Enciendo la cafetera y cuando el café sale directo a la taza, la saco ofreciéndosela a ella mientras empiezo a llenar otra para mí.

-Gracias, creo que voy a necesitar otra cosa.

-¿Esto?-dice sacando una caja de pastillas-creo que yo también lo necesito-digo sacando un par de pastillas para los dos.

-Hace demasiado que no bebía tanto, casi he olvidado el día-dice como ausente, pero noto en su mirada algo raro, creo que no lo ha olvidado, creo que le gustaría olvidarlo.

-No has podido tener muchas borracheras como las de ayer. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Lo justo para haberme emborrachado alguna vez, pero lo de ayer no fue el caso. Ya te dije que no estaba borracha.

-Está bien, está bien. Seguramente te hayas emborrachado más veces que yo, como soy un chico bueno ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa haciendo que cabecee con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente hayas tenido tu momento-dice con una sonrisa.

-Puede, pero creo que ahora mismo no es el mejor momento para contarlo, prefiero que sigas pensando que soy un chico bueno-digo guiñándole el ojo mientras consigo que ambos rompamos a reír.

-Veo que no soy la única que ha madrugado-dice una voz desde la puerta de la cocina, cuando me giro allí esta Allié de pie mirándonos sorprendida y queriendo leer la situación que tenía delante.

-Bueno, teníamos pensando salir a correr-digo rápidamente para ofrecer una coartada que nos sale muy mal.

-¿Con esa ropa?-dice señalando la ropa arrugada por estar tirada en el suelo toda la noche. Pasa hacia delante y miro a Kate que me mira intentando no reírse.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

-Creo que deberías plancharla un poco, bueno mejor, creo que deberías meterla en la lavadora-dice cogiendo una taza para poder tomar su primer café.

-Vale, ya me has quitado las ganas de salir a correr, creo que voy a volverme a la cama-digo dejando la taza en el fregadero y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Allie antes de salir por la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Kate a mi espalda, sé que este momento sin duda quiere matarme por dejarla sola.

POV KATE

Quiero matarlo porque sé que ahora mismo Allie no se va a quedar callada y dejando el tema a un lado, y si yo lo sé él lo sabe mucho más. Cojo la taza he intento esconderme detrás de ella, en realidad quiero levantarme e irme sin mirar atrás pero antes de conseguir lograrlo Allie me para.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal la fiesta ayer?-dice golpeándome con la pregunta.

-Bien, ayer fuimos a hacer puenting y luego a celebrarlo y puede que se nos hiciera algo tarde.

-¿Puenting?

-Es un deporte de riesgo.

-Si ya sé que es, solo me sorprende…

-Si ya, Rick tiene miedo a las alturas, por eso salimos a celebrar-digo como si fuera lo más normal, y la verdad es lo que paso, lo que paso después…todavía ni si quiera puedo explicármelo yo.

-Am, y lo pasasteis bien imagino-dice mirándome fijamente y siento como que puede leerme la mente y me da miedo.

-Si claro.

-Mira hija-dice sentándose a mi lado y me siento como cuando era una adolescente y mi madre me pillaba haciendo algo malo-tengo muchos años ya, he vivido mucho en esta vida y…ese chico, quiero a ese chico casi más a que mi marido, es el hijo que nunca tuve.

-Ya lo sé, pero no entiendo a qué viene eso.

-Viene a que lo conozco mucho, no puede ocultarme nada. No quiero saber que ha pasado esta noche, aunque puedo imaginármelo. Lo que quiero decirte que quiero y conozco a ese chico, no puede hacer daño a una mosca.

-Yo no tengo la intención de hacerle daño.

-Me preocupas tu cariño-dice sorprendiéndome-no sé si está enamorado de Kyra, pero sé que quiere a esa mujer.

-Yo no quiero nada con él-digo defendiéndome.

-Hija, él no querrá haceros daño a ninguna de las dos y terminara sufriendo, pero sé que tú también lo harás, igual que Kyra.

-De verdad no es nada serio, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Está bien, si eso piensas, pero conozco a ese chico, enamora a cualquier chica que llegue a conocerlo. Es un sol. ¿Sabes? Yo de joven era como tú, creo que todas somos así, nos gustan los chicos malos, pero al final, ¿Sabes quiénes son los que nos enamoran? Los que nos hacen reír y cuidan de nosotras, las que nos hacen sentir bien, especial-dice con una sonrisa levantándose con algo de dificultad y saliendo de la cocina dejándome sola y sin entender que era lo que acababa de pasar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que todo va bien entre ellos, nada raro, quizás esta conversación entre Kate y Allie produzca algo en ella, o quizás la conversación que tienen pendientes cambia algo, pero de momento ambos parecen habérselo tomado bastante bien.**

 **Bueno pues espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y nos vemos el miércoles**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días, hoy vengo algo tarde pero vengo que es lo importante. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, no me canso de repetíroslo. En el último mes, parecía que me costaba algo escribir, parece que algo de mis ganas lo he recuperado ya casi escribo un capítulo diario y eso es una relajación y satisfacción increíble. Gracias a todos porque vuestro apoyo y entusiasmo me llega.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

Salga de la ducha después de un par de horas de sueño. Estoy aun cansado pero no quiero dormir más, quiero y tengo que estar al mando como siempre.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro ya a todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, todos menos Kyra y Rony que aun están fuera visitando a su familia, sigo teniendo ese mal presentimiento sobre ese viaje, pero no puedo hacer nada, era su decisión, solo espero que no les pase nada y que estén sanos y salvos.

-Buenos días-digo al entrar en la cocina y veo que ya están acabando con el desayuno, incluida Kate que está allí sentando como si no hubiera estado toda la noche despierta.

-Hola bro, tienes una mala cara increíble-dice Kevin sin separarse de su mujer que enseguida le regaña.

-No le hagas caso, estas guapo hasta recién levantado, solo esta celoso-dice haciendo rabiar a su marido pero enseguida están dándose arrumacos como siempre, eso, eso es lo que yo quiero, eso es lo que siempre he soñado.

-Ya veo que llego tarde a la hora del desayuno-digo dándole un trago a mi taza de café.

-Si, y aunque seas el jefe…-dice Roy siguiendo con el juego.

-Está bien, tendré que cumplir, me he saltado el desayuno-digo haciéndome el ofendido.

-No digas tonterías, ahora mismo te preparo el mejor desayuno-dice Allie haciendo el amago de levantarse pero no la dejo.

-No, voy a ir a desayunar donde mi madre, hace demasiado que no la veo y creo que se alegrara de verme, o eso creo-digo con una sonrisa-nos vemos luego-digo soltando la taza y salgo por la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo por la de casa escucho una voz que me frena.

-Rick espera.

-¿Si?-digo girándome y encontrándome con su mirada.

-No vale que me dejaras antes sola, no sabes la que me dio.

-¿Te saco todo?

-Bueno…yo no le confirme nada-dice a la defensiva.

-Tranquila, no sé como pero sabe todo lo que pasa en esta casa, no puedes guardarle nada ni tu ni nadie.

-Yo…no quiero que esto que ha pasado sea un obstáculo para el grupo, para la convivencia.

-No lo será ¿sí?-digo acercándome mientras le agarro suavemente de la mano-todo va a ir bien, ambos sabemos la importancia que tiene esto, ambos sabemos lo que ha pasado y lo que va a pasar y no a partir de ahora, esto no tiene nada de malo ¿no? tú fuiste quien lo dijiste.

-Tienes razón, solo…creo que tú tienes más que perder que yo y no quiero que por mi culpa…

-No es tu culpa, en todo caso es culpa de los dos ¿no? eso no pasa si uno de los dos no hubiera querido-digo con una sonrisa sacando una pequeña sonrisa de su cara-ahora tengo que irme, pero esta noche vamos a hablar de todo ¿sí? Creo que necesitamos una conversación sin nada de alcohol para que todo quede más claro ¿sí?

-Está bien.

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa acercándome y dejando un beso en su mejilla-nos vemos para comer.

-Vale-dice con una sonrisa y me giro para irme pero antes de hacerlo vuelvo a oírla-Rick, ten cuidado con tu madre´-dice intentando ocultar una sonrisa pero sé que tiene razón, ahora me toca a mí pasar por el momento ese de intentar ocultar algo que sé que terminara sacándome, mi madre es igual que Allie, pero yo tengo ventaja, no nos va a ver juntos, no tiene que notar que ha pasado nada, o al menos no con quien ha pasado.

Llego a la cafetería y no puedo evitar mirar hacia arriba y sentir como un calor me invade, hace apenas unas horas estaba allí arriba con una mujer espectacular, olvidándome de todo y disfrutando sin preocupaciones por una vez en…ni si quiera sé cuándo fue la última vez.

Entro dentro y miro a mi alrededor, apenas hay gente a esta hora de la mañana, pero en apenas unos minutos la cafetería está completamente llena así que decido sentarme en la barra para poder dejar el resto de mesas libres, pero no llego a sentar mi culo cuando mi madre me hace un gesto para que me siente en mi mesa de siempre.

-Esta mesa es tuya, ya lo sabes.

-No quería molestar.

-Tu nunca molestas cariño-dice abrazándome y yo la envuelvo entre mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba de ella siempre. Cuando nos separamos me siento en mi sitio y cuando levanto la mirada la veo mirarme fijamente como si intentara leerme el pensamiento.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé…te noto raro, te noto….más relajado.

-Oh, no sé. Supongo que me siento mejor después de todo lo que paso.

-Supongo, o quizás tenga que ver con que Kyra no está.

-Mama no empieces.

-Hijo, sabes que quiero a esa chica, de verdad, pero no es por ella por lo que no quiero que estéis juntos-dice sentándose enfrente-solo quiero verte feliz y cuando estas con ella, sientes una fuerte presión por ser mejor, por hacerla feliz, por hacerla olvidar todo lo malo que paso. Sabes que así nunca serás feliz ni conseguirás hacerla feliz a ella.

-Mama, la quiero…solo quiero que sea feliz y ya está. Todos tenemos presión cuando queremos hacer feliz a alguien que queremos.

-No debería ser así, debería ser sencillo hacer feliz a la persona que quieres, a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

-No vemos las cosas de la misma manera.

-No, creo que te gusta torturarte, sino no lo entiendo. Pero bueno, me alegra verte menos destensado aunque solo sea por unos días.

-Me gustaría estar más tenso y tenerlas cercas.

-Cariño esa mujer es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que antes, nos va a dejar que le pase nada a su hijo.

-Lo sé…pero él…ese hijo de…no quiero que les ponga ni un dedo encima.

-Lo sé cariño. Pero dejemos eso a un lado ¿si? ¿Qué te tiene así más tranquilo sino es porque no está Kyra cerca?

-Supongo que será que Rony está bien-digo mirando hacia otro lado porque la verdad es que no se me da bien mentir.

-Am si tú lo dices, aunque sé que me estas mintiendo, sabes que a tu madre nunca puedes mentirle. Pero me da igual no saberlo, bueno en realidad no, pero me conformo con verte así hijo-dice dándome un beso antes de levantarse-voy a traerte el desayuno.

Vuelvo a casa después de pasar la mayor parte de la mañana en la cafetería, no puedo evitar mirar el móvil de nuevo para ver si hay algo de Kyra, estoy muy nervioso de que le pueda pasar algo, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar ser tan protector con ella. Pero no hay nada en el maldito móvil y eso hace que mis nervios sigan pero me resisto a llamarla porque sé que necesita ese tiempo lejos de mí, lejos de todo.

Tomo aire y entro de nuevo en casa, cuando lo hago veo que todos están reunidos, incluso esta Kevin y eso me sorprende.

-Falsa alarma-dice señalando el macuto y haciéndome entender todo.

-Bueno bro, ya queda menos-digo dándole un apretón en el hombro, sé que está siendo frustrante para los dos estos momentos finales, necesitan tener ya a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Como se nota que no sois padres-dice Roy con una sonrisa sorprendiéndonos a todos porque normalmente se ponía triste cuando hablaba de su hija.

-Bueno aquí algunos jóvenes que aún pueden arreglar eso otros ya…-dice Noah recibiendo un beso de su mujer.

-Sois unos grandes padres-digo mirándoles y enseguida Allie se levantan a darme un beso.

-Tú también eres un buen hijo-dice guiñándome el ojo.

-Sabes…ahora vengo-digo saliendo del comedor para ir a la cocina y vuelvo solo unos segundos después con una copa para cada uno y una botella de champan, que llevo mucho tiempo guardando para algún momento.

-¿Qué es esto?-dice Allie recibiendo su copa.

-Quiero celebrar, celebrar que todas estas personas que estáis aquí formáis parte de mi vida. Gracias de verdad, no sabéis lo afortunado que soy, y aún más lo seré cuando llegue ese pequeñajo de ahí dentro-digo con una sonrisa sin poder evitar emocionarme.

-Te recuerdo que si todos estamos aquí es gracias a ti Rick-dice Kevin con una sonrisa.

-Y no sabes lo contentos que estamos todos nosotros de eso-dice Roy.

-Y lo que lo será tu sobrinita cuando nazca-dice Jenny levantándose con la ayuda de su marido y abrazándome-ahora será mejor que me traigas a mí un refresco sino creo que te vas a tragar esa botella-dice haciéndonos reír.

-Para mí otro-dice Roy y yo asiento, me siento tan orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ellos-mejor, ya voy yo-dice Roy con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras me encargo de repartir el champan entre todos y miro a Kate que me mira con una sonrisa y sé en ese mismo instante que ya se siente como de la familia y yo estoy feliz, muy feliz de que así sea.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Son una familia, todos juntos son mejores, y por eso todos son importante en la historia. Kate y Rick se merecen una conversación que prometo que llegara antes de lo que pensáis, aunque llegara el momento en que también regrese Kyra, y ya veremos qué pasa entonces…**

 **Gracias y hasta el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, por sacarme una sonrisa, me gusta que os metáis en la historia y os intentéis meter en mi cabeza, a ver si lo habéis conseguido, poco a poco iréis averiguándolo. Oficialmente, ya es la historia más larga que he escrito, ya ha superado a la anterior y aún quedan algunos capítulos, así que sin duda la historia más larga, en algo en cambiado, antes no me gustaba alargarlas mucho, o no era capaz, y ahora cada vez me alargo más y más jaja. Gracias por todo, seguimos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

He pasado la tarde sin hacer nada, solo arreglando algunas cosas de la casa que llevaba demasiado tiempo alargando, y limpiando un poco la maldita piscina, quizás debería cerrarla por un tiempo, pero sé que eso daría razón a los que piensan que tengo miedo a que vuelva a pasar.

Ya se esta haciendo de noche pero aun queda casi una hora para la cena, todos están reunidos en la sala a la espera de que llegue el bebe o no. No sé como pueden aguantar estar allí sentados esperando, yo creo que me volvería loco.

Veo como empiezan a encenderse las primeras luces de la calle cuando entra por la puerta Kate, enseguida me ve y se dirige hacia donde me encuentro sentándose en el suelo justo a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-No puedo aguantar ahí como el resto esperando a que llegue-digo frustrado y sacando una sonrisa de su parte.

-Eres impaciente, puedo imaginarme cuando te llegue el caso.

-Dios, mejor no te lo imagines-digo haciéndola reír.

-Creo que querías hablar de algo ¿no?-dice de repente poniéndose seria.

-Yo…solo quería decirte que no me arrepiento de lo que paso y que…quiero que todo siga igual, ya me entiendes ¿no`?

-No quieres que vuelva a pasar.

-No, quiero decir, no me niego a ello-digo sacándole una sonrisa-solo…no quiero que esto te afecte con el resto del grupo ni conmigo, bueno si afecta para bien no me importa-digo con una sonrisa.

-Todo va bien, e ira bien si tenemos claro que fue y que será si vuelve a pasar.

-Solo sexo, eso lo tengo claro-digo con una sonrisa sacando una de ella.

-Nos divertimos y eso es bueno.

-Claro que es bueno, además como no me da tiempo a hacer mucho ejercicio pues de vez en cuando…no me vendrá nada mal-digo mirándola de reojo y la veo cabecear con una sonrisa.

-Ya veremos. Quizás te cansas antes de lo que piensas.

-¿Cansarme de tener sexo con una mujer increíblemente sexy? No lo creo-digo haciendo que se sonroje.

-Entonces…estamos de acuerdo.

-Si, sería un idiota sino lo estuviera-digo haciéndola reír.

-Entonces… ¿Me vas a contar porque le tienes miedo a las alturas?

-¿Qué dices?

-Vamos-dice dándome un pequeño empujón.

-Si tú me dices cuando fue la última vez que bebiste tanto o más que ayer-digo serio mirándole y veo que he dado en el clavo.

-Yo…

-¿Lo dejamos para otro momento?-digo mirándola y la veo levantar la mirada y mirarme fijamente mientras asiente nerviosa-no quiero obligarte a contármelo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi Kate.

-Lo sé…pero…necesito un poco más-dice mirándome con esa mirada triste que me encontré el primer día que la vi y hace que me sienta mal por haber echo que su sonrisa se trasformara de nuevo en esa triste mirada.

-Está bien, estaré aquí para cuando me necesites, te lo prometo-digo agarrando su mano y ella asiente mientras aprieta mi mano y nos quedamos así durante unos segundos hasta que escucho como un coche para justo en la puerta haciendo que mi mirada se dirija directamente hacia la puerta.

Entonces lo veo, lo veo correr hacia mí con sus bracitos extendidos y siento como el corazón salta de mi pecho con toda su fuerza. Me levanto rápidamente para abrazarlo y enseguida siento como me emociono solo de pensar en que lo he echado de menos, más de lo que pensaba y siento, ahora sí, siento lo que tiene que estar sintiendo Kevin con la espera de su bebe, porque si, él es mi bebe, o al menos así lo siento.

-Rick, he visto a los abuelos, y a la tía-dice con una sonrisa sintiendo que mi pecho se eleve-pero te he echado de menos-dice con esa carita suya y lo aprieto con fuerza contra mí.

-Yo también te he echado de menos enano-digo abrazándolo mientras sonrió con todas mis ganas, y entonces la veo, allí esta Kyra con una sonrisa mirando la escena y dios…también la he echado de menos, pero…siento que quizás con ella esta distancia era necesaria, y solo espero que ambos nos haya venido bien.

-Nos hemos tenido que venir, papi estaba cerca-dice poniéndose triste y lo abrazo con necesidad de protegerlo.

-Ya estás aquí ¿sí?, ¿A que no sabes quién te ha echado de menos?

-¿Quién?

-Ves dentro y tú mismo lo averiguaras ¿sí?-digo soltándolo en el suelo para que fuera dentro y nos dejara a su madre y a mí a solas.

-Espera peque, yo te acompaño-dice Kate levantándose y le agradezco con una sonrisa que me deje este momento.

Los veo entrar al pequeño corriendo y a Kate detrás mientras siento unos nervios en el estómago. Me giro para mirarla y la veo mirarme con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta que la veo acercarse rápidamente hasta que siento su cuerpo abrazado al mío y entonces la envuelvo contra mi cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas intentando con ello darle mi apoyo y mantenerla a salvo para siempre.

-Estas a salvo-digo besando suavemente su cabeza.

-He pasado miedo-dice separándose mientras me mira y le limpio con cuidado las lágrimas que están saliendo de sus ojos-pero…me ha servido para darme cuenta de donde quiero estar y con quien-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y trago saliva nervioso y ¿culpable? Me sentía mal por algo que pensaba que no había hecho mal. ¿Cómo era eso posible?-aun no sé si estoy preparada, quizás no, pero te quiero Rick…quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también te quiero-digo con una sonrisa-pero vamos despacio ¿sí? Solo quiero que estés bien, que seas feliz.

-Solo un poco de tiempo más ¿sí?-dice mirándome casi suplicante y yo asiento mientras la aprieto de nuevo contra mi cuerpo para que no tener que mirarla, porque ahora soy yo quien no sabe si está preparado para hacerla feliz, y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de no lograrlo.

-Será mejor que entremos ¿sí?-digo tragando saliva mientras la agarro de la mano tirando de ella para dentro con el corazón a mil por horas y solo pensando en que hacer, en que hacer ahora, si lo que tengo que hacer o lo que quiero y deseo hacer.

Entramos dentro de la casa y enseguida todos la rodean para saludarla mientras yo me quedo atrás y no puedo evitar buscar la mirada de Kate, pero ella está de pie esperando su momento para saludar y siento que está evitando mi mirada, supongo que para ella esto tampoco es fácil, no después de que hace solo unos minutos estábamos hablando de repetir lo de anoche, ahora no sé qué pensara de eso, en realidad ni si quiera yo sé lo que pienso de eso.

-Bueno, creo que esto también hay que celebrarlo-dice Allie-¿no tienes otra botella por ahí guardada?

-Ahora vengo-digo caminando hacia la cocina para coger las copas y una nueva botella. Estoy en ello cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, no tengo que girarme para saber que es ella.

-Yo…

-Solo quiero saber cómo estas-dice sorprendiéndome y me giro para mirarla.

-Bueno…he estado mejor pero estoy bien, solo…necesito un tiempo para saber qué pasa, para asimilar todo.

-No quiero ser un problema. Hacemos como que no ha pasado nada y ya está.

-Pero…es que eso no es lo que quiero. Solo…déjame pensar en algo, pensar en lo que quiero.

-Rick a ella la quieres y lo nuestro…

-Ya, pero quizás no esté preparado para estar con ella, para tener una relación con ella y quizás esto…esto que no tenemos-digo en tono de broma-esto me hace sentir bien, sentir libre. No quiero dejar esa sensación.

-Tienes que pensar en ti, en lo que te viene mejor, en lo que quieres. Pero no puedes pensar solo en ahora, puede que lo que decidas ahora te perjudique en tu futuro.

-Estoy libre ¿Por qué tendría que influirme?

-Eso solo tú puedes responderlo. Vamos, déjame que te ayude con esas copas-dice cogiendo la mitad y caminando hacia el salón donde estaba el resto, y dejándome a solas durante solo unos segundos, pero lo justo para saber que no sabía que iba a hacer, y que quizás tenga razón, si sigo con esto, quizás nunca, nunca más pueda volver a intentarlo con Kyra, tengo que pensarlo, tengo que tenerlo claro antes de hacer algo que no tenga vuelta atrás.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, bueno, esto se pone tenso jaja. ¿Qué creéis que pasara ahora? ¿Lo dejara con Kyra definitivamente? ¿Dejara lo que tiene con Kate aunque le haga sentir bien? ¿Se dejara llevar por lo que siente en cada momento? Bueno pues acepto apuestas jaja.**

 **Lo bueno que esta vez tenéis que esperar menos para un nuevo capítulo, mañana vuelvo XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, me encantan los debates, y veo que aquí hay mucho debate. Creo que estáis ahí un poco entre lo que creéis que va a pasar, que se va a quedar con Kyra y lo que queréis que pase, que deje a Kyra jaja, pero me sorprende que algunos pues tiráis ahí por el medio y así ni perdéis ni ganáis ¿no? jaja me ha encantado leer vuestros comentarios y ver cada uno pensáis una cosa, sois increíble, espero que al final no os decepcione la opción que he elegido. Gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV RICK

Me levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza después de no conseguir dormir en toda la noche. Me voy directo a la ducha para intentar tener la mejor cara y para intentar aliviar esta presión que siento ahora, no sé para que me meto en estos líos si se que no valgo para ello.

Salgo de la ducha algo mejor pero sintiendo que estoy volviéndome loco porque solo puedo pensar en que quiero a Kyra pero que también quiero sentirme libre y joven de nuevo, que digo soy aun joven, soy muy joven esa es la verdad, pero nunca he vivido mi juventud y la otra noche, con Kate fue…fui libre, esa es la palabra clave, me sentí completamente libre.

Salgo y aun todos están dormidos, todos menos alguien que ya se ha tomado su primer café, y sé quién es, se quién necesita ante todo dar su carrera matutina, y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en mi cara.

Cojo una taza de café y cuando voy a salir miro instintivamente el reloj, tiene que estar llegando ya de su caminata así que decido coger otra taza para ella y salgo fuera para recibirla.

No me equivocaba, solo unos minutos después aparece corriendo a toda pastilla y justo cuando llega a la puerta se frena y con dificultad para respirar y la veo encogida intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo consigue levanta la cabeza y la veo sonreír, sin duda el ejercicio le hace sentir bien, quizás como a mí me hacía sentir escribir, hacía mucho que ni si quiera recordaba que eso alguna vez me hizo feliz.

La veo tomar una ultima bocanada de aire antes de acercarse para dentro, lo justo para poder verme. Levanto su copa para que pueda verla y la veo sonreír mientras se acerca sentándose a mi lado y cogiendo su taza entre sus manos.

-Gracias, hace algo de fresco.

-Por las mañanas suele hacer fresco, luego todo cambia.

-Sí, se agradece esta brisa-dice con una sonrisa y me quedo mirándola fijamente, ¿Por qué con ella todo es tan fácil?-Tienes mala cara-dice mirándome.

-No he dormido muy bien-digo tomándome un trago de mi café ya algo frio.

-Lo entiendo, pero en cuanto sepas que quieres hacer todo volverá a estar normal-dice mirándome.

-Si fuera tan fácil decidir…

-Nada en esta vida es fácil, y lo que lo es, no merece la pena-dice con una sonrisa-tengo que irme, tengo que ducharme antes de que llegue la hora del desayuno, yo no soy tu y seguramente a mí no me perdonen el llegar tarde-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y yo sonrió mientras me quedo aquí un poco más, disfrutando del fresco.

Todos siguen esperando a que la pequeña venga al mundo mientras yo estoy aquí limpiando la piscina para cerrarla, al final me he decidido a hacerlo y nadie se ha opuesto a la idea porque sabe que no me siento bien con ella después de lo que paso. Estoy empapado cuando estoy ya dándola por cerrada hasta el año que viene o quizás hasta mucho más allá, cuando veo como Kyra y Rony llegan corriendo.

-Hola enano-digo removiendo su pelo.

-¿Por qué quitas la piscina?

-Porque…

-Porque ya va a empezar a refrescar-dice Kyra salvándome de esta.

-Eso. Pero te prometo que el año que viene voy a abrirla antes, y es más, voy a apuntarme a natación, sabes me da vergüenza porque soy ya viejo y no sé nadar, ojala un amigo viniera conmigo-digo como si nada y sin mirarlo para ver qué me dice, tarda un poco pero no tanto como lo haría una persona mayor.

-Yo te acompaño.

-¿En serio?

-Para eso están los amigos-dice con una sonrisa chocando la palma de su mano con la mía.

-Gracias bro, menos mal, no es lo mismo ir solo que con un amigo, verás cómo lo pasaremos genial-digo con una sonrisa mirando a Kyra que nos mira con otra amplia sonrisa.

-Rony cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Allie con la comida?

-Pero…

-Venga, no te hagas el remolón-digo dándole un pequeño empujón para que se moviera y el a regañadientes sale disparado hacia el interior de la casa. En cuanto lo hace Kyra se acerca un poco más.

-Sigues dándole vueltas a aquel día ¿no?

-¿Tu no?-le devuelvo la pregunta y la veo ponerse tensa, claro que le sigue dando vueltas, podía haber perdido a su hijo-lo siento, pregunta tonta.

-Tengo miedo cada día, por cada cosa que hace. No es sano, pero es imposible no estar preocupada por un hijo. Pero sé que pasan accidentes, que no voy a poder mantenerlo en casa encerrado o envuelto en plástico de burbujas. Si pudiera creo que lo haría-dice con una sonrisa-siento todo lo que paso después Rick, no debí decir lo que dije y sé que en parte es mi culpa de que ahora te sientas así.

-No, quiero a Rony como si fuera mi hijo, y lo sabes. Yo también sentí ese miedo, solo…no quiero que le pase nada, quiero protegerlo.

-Ojala pudiéramos protegerlo de todo, pero no sé puede. Que esto no te haga cambiar nada. Fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa-dice acariciando mi brazo y aunque no lo admita, sus palabras me ayudan mucho a esta culpabilidad que siento por todo lo sucedido.

-Gracias-digo tragando saliva.

-Rick…yo…-dice colocando su brazo un poco más arriba de mi brazo y acercándose despacio pero demasiado a mí, la conozco, sé que va a besarme y no sé qué voy a hacer, no estoy preparado para ello, pero no tengo que saber que va a pasar si lo hace, porque justo en ese momento escuchamos voces desde la casa que hace que nos separemos y nos miremos un segundo antes de salir los dos corriendo hacia el interior.

Entramos entrando dentro y cuando entro en el salón de casa veo a Kevin de pie moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar. Cuando oigo un grito enseguida mi mirada va a esa dirección y me encuentro allí a Jenny sentada y con la respiración alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con miedo sin entender nada.

-No sabía que eras tan corto Rick-dice Kate con una pequeña sonrisa-creo que la niña ya está de camino-dice de nuevo y yo trago saliva nervioso, sin dudas nada comparado con lo que tenía que estar sintiendo ahora mismo sus padres.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Tienes todo preparado?

-Si claro que sí, desde hace días, pero ahora no se dónde las he puesto-dice Kevin nervioso.

-Anda chicos tranquilos. Ve a por la mochila que la tendrás en la habitación-le dice Allie a Kevin tranquilizándole, pero dándole ordenes porque ahora mismo era la única manera de que se moviera e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer-y tu-dice señalándome-ves arrancando el coche, la niña no va a esperar a que vosotros despertéis de una vez-dice casi sacándome a empujones haciéndome reaccionar.

Llegamos todos juntos al hospital, cuando nos vieron llegar creo que fliparon con todos los que íbamos pero nos hicieron un hueco en la sala de espera para que todos pudiéramos estar a gusto mientras la madre traía a su niña al mundo.

-No sé si voy a poder-dice Kevin nervioso.

-No digas tonterías, tú no tienes que hacer nada. Tienes que estar ahí con tu mujer y tu hija, ese es tu trabajo amigo, tienes que estar ahí para ellas. Así que entra ahí ahora mismo y ayuda a tu mujer en este momento.

-Si claro-dice nervioso algo más seguro y cuando el médico le llama para entrar me mira un segundo con cara de pánico y creo que va a desmayarse en ese mismo instante.

-Amigo, solo piensa en lo que vas a sentir cuando la tengas en tus brazos. Has luchado mucho por este momento. Disfrútalo ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

-Gracias hermano.

-A ti, anda ve con tu familia-digo dándole mi apoyo mientras corre dentro para estar con su familia, para darle la bienvenida a su hija, a su pequeño tesoro, a eso que va a hacer que cambie su vida para siempre.

-Has estado muy bien hijo-dice Noah dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

-No puedo ni imaginarme como se sentirá. Estoy yo cagado y no es mi hijo-digo haciendo reír a todos-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora solo podemos esperar hijo, esperar a que salgan a decirnos que ya somos unos más en esta maravillosa familia-dice Allie abrazándose a mí y yo la envuelvo entre mis brazos sin dudas emocionado por este momento que estamos viviendo y sin poder dejar de pensar más que nunca en cómo sería poder ser padre, en cómo me sentiría y en si sería un buen padre. No lo sé, no sé si lo seré o no, quizás nunca lo llegue a saber, pero hoy, en este momento, siento una envidia terrible de mis amigos, del gran momento que están viviendo en estos momentos, y si, tienen miedo, están aterrados, pero van a vivir el mejor momento de su vida, en estos momentos está ocurriendo el milagro de la vida, en estos momentos está naciendo la persona más importante de sus vidas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Huy, casi beso con Kyra, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no les hubieran interrumpido? Rick tiene dudas, ¿Se las hubiera resuelto ese beso? ¿Se hubiera echado hacia atrás? Pues no lo sabremos al menos de momento, ahora toca disfrutar del momento que están viviendo Jenny y Kevin, van a ser papas.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días a todos, aquí estamos una semana más, con ganas de seguir con todas las fuerzas puestas, con ganas se acabar de escribir esta historia para empezar otra, aunque creo que aún queda, al final se me va a terminar haciendo larga a mí también, aunque siempre me pasa en algunos momentos de la historia, sobre todo cuando las cosas no van del todo bien, ya sabéis jaja. Bueno daros las gracias a todos por seguir ahí, y como siempre, me hacen muy feliz vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV RICK

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos allí sentados, bueno sentados es un decir porque creo que no he tocado la silla ni un solo segundo. Estoy nervioso por ellos, quiero que todo salga bien, quiero que mis amigos sean felices.

Entre tanto, no dejo de mirar a Kate y a Kyra a cada momento, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que hacer. Se todo lo que puedo perder, pero también tengo miedo a meterme en una relación que no me lleve a nada. Sé que si busco a Kate, si sigo con eso que empezamos el otro día, solo disfrutar, vivir, simplemente sexo, si lo busco, en parte será para huir de esa relación. No creo que sea el mejor motivo. Tengo motivos de sobra para querer seguir con eso, me hace sentir vivo, despierta esa parte que hace que mi cuerpo arda por completo. Haga lo que haga nunca puedo hacerlo por miedo, si lo hago por ello seguramente perderé demasiado.

Estoy aun absorto en mis dudas cuando veo como llega una mujer vestida de azul que empieza a quitarse la mascarilla y el gorro, sin dudas esta saliendo de quirófano.

-Hola, ¿Familiares de los Ryan?

-Si nosotros-digo acercándome rápidamente cortándole el paso.

-Soy Addison Montgomery, soy la doctora que se ha hecho cargo del parto. Solo quiero informaros de que todo ha salido bien, es una niña preciosa y en cuanto su padre este listo para alejarse un poco de ella vendrá a contaros algo más.

-Gracias-digo por todos y emocionado me giro y todos nos abrazamos con fuerza, todos menos Kate que esta aun algo reacciona a ser parte de la familia, y Montgomery que esta completamente blanco aun sentado en su sitio. Y entonces, todo encaja, el apellido de la doctora, ¿Es su hija?

-¿Has visto como todo iba a salir bien?-dice Allie abrazándome pero yo no puedo apartar la mirada de Roy.

-Chicos si me disculpáis-dice levantándose y saliendo todo lo rápido que puede de la sala de espera.

-Voy a ir fuera un rato-digo y Allie me mira sin decir nada ya sabe a donde voy-si sale el padre me avisáis ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisa aun emocionado saliendo en busca de Roy, sé que ahora mismo necesita mi apoyo, solo espero que vea esto como una oportunidad para acercarse a su hija y no para encerrarse aún más en su mundo.

Lo encuentro fuera sacando un cigarrillo del paquete que lleva siempre en la camisa, creo que desde que lo conozco siempre ha llevado el mismo paquete en el bolsillo por si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Creo que hoy sin duda es ese momento que ha estado esperando.

Me acerco despacio y me siento a su lado. No dice nada solo saca otro cigarrillo y me lo entrega. Lo enciendo a pesar de que no tengo ganas de fumar pero lo hago para acompañarlo.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-Hace…demasiado que no la veía. Esta tan guapa-dice con una sonrisa de orgullo de padre.

-Sí que lo es-digo colocando mi mano sobre su pierna.

-Ni si quiera me ha visto pero tenia miedo de que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué? Podía ver lo bien que estas ahora, quizás así la recuperas.

-No merezco estar en sus vidas.

-¿Pero qué coño dices? Ojala yo hubiera podido tener un padre a mi lado, y más un padre como tú.

-Pero mira que bien le ha ido sin mí, no me necesita.

-Roy, solo hace dos o tres años que no estás en su vida. Esto que es ahora, mucho, casi todo es gracias al tiempo que estuviste con ella. Tú le diste una educación, tú fuiste su padre. ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez porque es doctora?

-No.

-Pues yo estoy seguro sin conocerla que es por tenerte a ti como padre. Tú de alguna manera salvabas vida, y ella hace lo mismo con su trabajo. Creo que te idolatra, a pesar de que al final, todo fue algo…

-Malo, fatídico.

-Tampoco es para tanto, tenías miedo porque no sabías vivir sin tu trabajo. Solo necesitabas un tiempo para poder tirar de tu vida. Quizás ellos tampoco te dieron ese apoyo.

-No, ellos no tuvieron la culpa, yo no me deje ayudar.

-Pero ahora sí. Recuerdo el día que llegaste. Imagino que no era para nada igual que cuando te fuiste de tu casa, pero estabas mal, muy mal. Has cambiado mucho Roy, no te he visto tocar una copa ni si quiera para celebrar como el otro día, no creas que no me di cuenta de que no probaste ni una gota, y es el primer cigarro que veo que te fumas en todo este tiempo. Recuerdo que eras un cascarrabias-digo con una sonrisa-y ahora, ahora hasta a alguien a quien no conoces le ayudas.

-Eso lo hice por ti.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu-digo con una sonrisa-eres un gran hombre que ha pasado por un mal momento, pero no por eso tienes que dar tu vida por finalizada.

-Ella seguramente ya no me quiera en su vida, ha seguido adelante sin mí.

-Eso no lo sabes y no lo sabrás hasta que vayas a hablar con ella. Pero eso no tengo que decidirlo yo sino tu-digo dándole un apretón a su mano antes de levantarme-voy a ver a otro padre-digo con una sonrisa-piénsalo ¿sí?

-Está bien chico-dice con una sonrisa-pero espera, yo también quiero ver al nuevo papa-dice levantándose pero antes de entrar lo veo pararse y tras pensárselo durante unos segundos, coge el paquete de tabaco y lo tira a la primera papelera que se encuentra.

Entramos dentro del hospital de nuevo y cuando llegamos a la zona donde estaba el resto oímos un gran alboroto. Cuando hacemos el último giro vemos como todos abrazan a un emocionado padre.

-Hey, ¿Cuándo pensabais avisarme?-digo dando una voz y todos se giran hacia mí. En cuanto me ve veo como se acerca y me abraza con fuerza, llorando por la emoción del momento, y haciendo que yo también acabe llorando feliz por la felicidad de mi amigo.

-Gracias bro-dice emocionado.

-¿Cómo es?-digo yo también emocionado.

-Es preciosa, se parece a su madre así que…-dice con una amplia sonrisa-estoy deseando que la conozcáis, después de todo sois su familia.

-Nosotros también estamos deseosos de poder conocerla. ¿Para cuándo podremos?

-Creo que tendréis que esperar un poquito, pero enseguida nos dirán algo y podréis verla. Es tan pequeña bro. Me daba miedo hasta cogerla.

-Lo imagino. ¿Y la mama?

-Muy bien, mucho mejor que yo, es una campeona.

-¿Lo dudabas?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Dios no puedo creérmelo. Tanto esperar y…la espera a merecido la pena.

-Me alegro mucho por ti hermano.

-Disculpen, no quiero molestar, pero la pequeña ya está en una habitación con su madre. Pueden entrar, pero por favor, de uno en uno-dice la doctora apareciendo de la nada y haciéndonos sonreír a todos, mientras yo miro a Montgomery que me mira mientras asiente y mientras todos ya están pegándose por el orden de la entrada lo veo seguir a su hija y llamarla haciendo que se frene de golpe. Y veo, como su hija en cuanto le reconoce se lanza a sus brazos y lo abraza con fuerza y con esa imagen les deje privacidad, para luchar por mi primer puesto.

-Me pido primero.

-Pero si has sido el último en hablar.

-Lo siento, primero al tito, es el que va a consentirlo más así que…-digo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento chicos, todos tendréis vuestro momento, pero es su hora-dice sonriéndome y yo sonrió con todas mis fuerzas mientras todos me miran con envidia.

-Prometo no adelantaros nada para que tengáis vuestro momento. Adiós chicos.-digo siguiendo a mi amigo a conocer a mi sobrina favorita, bueno es la primera y la única pero eso no cambia que lo sea.

Entramos en la habitación donde esta Jenny tumbada en la cama sin duda agotada por todo el trabajo que había tenido que hacer para traer al mundo a esa pequeña que tenía en brazos, pero también agotada emocionalmente después de vivir el mejor momento de su vida.

-Hola Rick, pasa tu sobrina está deseando conocerte-dice cansada pero con una sonrisa amplia, muy amplia y yo me acerco nervioso tragando saliva.

Me acerco despacio a la cama casi con temor y cuando me acerco y puedo verla siento algo en mi interior, algo que no puedo llegar a explicar, algo que hace que sonría de una forma que nunca antes había hecho, era tan bonita y pequeña.

-Dios…es preciosa-digo emocionado.

-¿Quieres cogerla?

-¿Yo? No sabría no quiero…

-No digas tonterías, ven coloca los brazos-dice Jenny cogiendo mejor a su hija para pasármela y yo tiemblo y trago saliva mientras rezo para que no se me caiga, cuando la siento en mis brazos, algo tan pequeño y frágil siento como mi corazón salta de emoción, es algo tan increíble.

-Dios es tan pequeña-digo emocionado y veo como sus padres me miran con una sonrisa-felicidades chicos, es increíble-digo sin parar de llorar y sonreír a la vez-hola pequeña, soy tu tío. Voy a malcriarte mucho, pero eso no se lo digas a tus padres-digo bajito como si fuera un secreto y oigo a sus padres reír, y aquí y ahora, con mis amigos y con la niña más bonita del mundo, puedo decir que sin dudas este está siendo uno de los momentos más bonitos y emotivos de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado. A pesar de que he expuesto las dudas de Rick sobre qué hacer al principio del capítulo, este capítulo era esencialmente sobre los padres, Roy un padre que quiere recuperar a su hija y Ryan que acaba de tener a su primera hija en brazos, un padre que acaba de recibir el mejor regalo de su vida.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, un pelín más tarde hoy pero aquí estoy, no os libráis de mi fácilmente. Ya tengo bien avanzada la historia, me quedaran unos seis o siete capítulos para acabarla creo, si mi mente no empieza a alargarla algo más, pero sin duda va a ser la historia más larga porque ya lo es con lo que llevo escrito. En cuanto publique esto me pongo a escribir y creo, que voy a disfrutar y casi llorar escribiéndolo, espero que cuando llegue el momento en que lo leáis os pase algo parecido. Gracias a todos y espero que disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

Estoy fuera charlando con Kate, después de una cena todos juntos para celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Allie ha decidido ocuparse esta noche del pequeño, y sé que es para dejarnos a sola y se lo agradezco, aunque para mi acostar a mi pequeño no es para nada algo malo, ni algo que me de pereza hacer. Pero es verdad que lo estoy pasando genial, otra vez estoy con ella y otra vez me siento liberado, no sé porque.

-Dios, hace menos de un año que llegaron, para nada esperaba que pudiéramos vivir este momento tan pronto y menos que pudiera encontrar a un hermano. Ryan es…es un tío especial, un tío que lucha por lo que quiere, por la persona que ama, que trabaja todo el día si es necesario para sacar adelante a su familia. Es un gran hombre, un gran marido, un gran amigo y se ahora un gran padre. Se merece todo en la vida, merece cumplir sus sueños y a pesar de todo eso, ha tenido que luchar con todo para lograrlos.

-Todos tenemos que luchar para lograrlos, yo estoy aquí para eso ¿y tú?-dice de repente mirándome fijamente y yo trago saliva.

-No sé cuál es mi sueño, no lo sé.

-Si no lo sabes no puedes luchar por ellos, ese es el principal problema que tienes.

-Te voy a contar algo ¿vale?-digo mirando al infinito porque iba a hablarle de algo que me dolía mucho demasiado- Hace unos años, tenía un sueño, más que un sueño era una pasión increíble. Amaba escribir, tenía una completa necesidad de hacerlo. Crecí, leí muchísimo, tenía mis ídolos y quería ser como ellos, para ello tenía que conseguir publicar un libro. Ese se convirtió en mi mayor deseo. Luche, luche mucho por ello, y cuando ya iba a tirar la toalla de repente llego mi oportunidad. Publiqué mi primer y único libro-digo haciendo una pausa para poder reponerme porque sentía como todo volvía de nuevo.-Vendí, vendí muchísimo. Conseguí la fama que tenía mis ídolos incluso casi los supere solo con un libro. Tenía todo el dinero que quería, iba de fiesta en fiesta, malgastaba todo el dinero que quería y todos se arrodillaban a mi paso. Para muchos eso tenía que ser genial, increíble, un auténtico sueño, y para mi quizás lo fue durante unos días, pero entonces me di cuenta de que todos los que tenía a mi alrededor ni los conocía ni tenían la intención de conocerme, solo me querían por mi fama y mi dinero. Podía comprarlo todo, cualquier cosa, pero luego iba por la calle y veía la pobreza a mi alrededor, veía a la gente trabajando, dándolo todo para ganar unos dólares, pero luego llegaban a su casa y eran felices, tenían a una familia y amigos con los que compartir lo poco que tenían. Yo solo tenía a mi madre, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese mundo, toda la vida había vivido en ese mundo pero yo…yo solo era un jovencito que sentía que le regalaban todo sin hacer nada, aun no entiendo porque, supongo que soy así de idiota, pero yo no podía disfrutar de eso, no me hacía feliz. Mi sueño…se convirtió en una pesadilla. Creerás que es una tontería, y en comparación con la vida de los demás lo es, pero eso hizo que cambiara mi vida, el huir de aquella vida hizo darme cuenta de quién era.

-Y del sueño real que tenías-dice de repente sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Tu sueño, tu sueño siempre ha sido ayudar a los demás, por eso abriste esto ¿no?

-Yo…no quería ese dinero, estaba sucio, aun miro a mí alrededor y siento que compre esto con dinero sucio y… me sienta mal. Pero luego pienso en la gente que está en su interior, en las grandes personas que la ocupan y se me quita la tontería-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú también eres un gran hombre.

-Que dices, en realidad soy egoísta, todo esto lo hice por mí, por crear algo real. A veces pienso que si lo busque quizás no sería todo tan real.

-Esos de dentro, todos, te adoran, te quieren Rick, es todo real, muy real-dice colocando su mano sobre la mía y yo asiento algo emocionado aun.

-Tengo mucha suerte, la verdad que quien quiere pensar en sueños cuando está cumpliendo uno-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreírme antes de apartar la mirada. Voy a decir algo cuando la oigo suspirar antes de empezar a hablar.

-Ya sabes cuál es mi sueño. Lo que no sabes es lo que me llevo a ello. Hace unos meses…bueno algo más ya-dice suspirando-un mes justo después de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día y creo que desgraciadamente voy a hacerlo por el resto de mis días.

-Kate no tienes por qué contármelo.

-Quiero hacerlo-dice tragando saliva y yo asiento colocando mi mano en su rodilla y enseguida siento su mano sobre la mía.-Aquel día, mataron a mi madre. Tengo esa imagen grabada en mi mente, llegar a casa y encontrarla allí, tirada…había tanta sangre…acababa de hablar con ella hacia unos minutos, está bien y entonces…Nadie me ha dado aún respuesta sobre lo que paso, nadie, y las necesito. Intente ser fuerte, durante mucho tiempo, pero era solo una niña, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a superar eso, pero nadie lo hizo nadie. Ahora, ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? No, no es por mi madre. Podía haber ganado allí en Nueva York el dinero necesario para entrar en la Academia, pero…necesitaba huir, yo también necesitaba huir. Mi padre…mi padre no tomo nada bien la muerte de mi madre, aún no ha conseguido superarlo ni ha aprendido a vivir con ello. Esta todo el día borracho, no se puede hablar con él, y yo me cansé de intentar que lo dejara, no pude, perdí esa batalla, pero me hacía demasiado daño tener que verlo así, era tan frustrante no lograr ayudarlo que no pude más, y lo deje allí mientras yo huía lo más lejos que podía. Esa es mi historia, es lo que siempre has querido oír ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa triste.

-Yo solo quería conocerte Kate, siento mucho lo de tus padres, pero sabes…estoy orgulloso de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-De haberte conocido. Eres una gran mujer Kate.

-¿No era un cría? ¿No te preguntabas siempre si era mayor de edad?

-Bueno, la edad no tiene nada que ver con la madurez, y aunque aún dudo de que seas mayor de edad-digo con una sonrisa-sé que eres una mujer Kate, una autentica mujer-digo mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa siendo sincero, lo más sincero posible.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que darlas. ¿Cuánto crees que tardaras en reunir el dinero para irte?

-No lo sé.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Tampoco lo sé-dice y la miro extrañado-tengo miedo a volver, no puedo evitarlo.

-Pero si es lo que quieres…

-Si lo es, pero todos tenemos miedo a cumplir nuestros sueños.

-Ya pero si no lo intentamos…

-Tú terminaste odiando lo que siempre soñaste.

-Pero me abrió la puerta a esto-digo señalando todo-siempre que tenemos que tomar una decisión, tenemos que estar seguros, aunque puede que luego no fuera la decisión correcta, pero siempre hay que dejarse llevar por esto-digo colocando mi mano sobre mi pecho-aunque a veces es difícil descifrarlo.

-Ya lo veo-dice con una sonrisa sin dudas provocándome.

-Vale, mejor dejemos el tema, he dicho cuando uno está completamente seguro ¿vale?-digo sacando una sonrisa-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando crees que podrás cumplir tu sueño.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Yo…tengo un dinero ahorrado, un dinero que para mí no sirve, pero que si lo quieres, es todo tuyo-digo sin poder mirarla, porque en realidad no era lo que quería, quería que se negara, no quería que se fuera.

-No quiero dinero que tu consideras sucio-dice colocando su mano sobre la mía-ya lo conseguiré, pero gracias Rick, te lo agradezco mucho-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras pienso en lo que mal que me he sentido solo con pensar en que se fuera, en que ese momento llegara. Y es porque le tengo mucho cariño, forma parte de mi vida, pero sobre todo, porque necesito ser quien soy, necesito estar con ella para sentirme de nuevo yo, ese yo que tenía sueños, ese yo que era libre y que no se preocupaba por todo y por nada. No quiero pensar en perderla, no quiero pensarlo porque eso hace que se pierda una parte de mí que no se si podré llegar a recuperar de otra manera.

La miro entonces y veo esa sonrisa suya, y dios es tan guapa que no puedo dejar de mirarla. Y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estoy acercándome más y acortando la distancia que hay entre los dos, y entonces siento sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo y vuelvo a sentir como mi cuerpo grita liberado, como por fin puedo ser yo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os hay gustado. Nos leemos el viernes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, feliz de que os gustara el anterior, es un paso importante, veremos qué pasa después de hablar, de sincerarse, de confiar el uno en el otro y por supuesto después de compartir un nuevo beso. Gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV KATE

Siento como me besa y enseguida coloco mi mano en su cuello para alargar el beso. Sé que debería alejarme, sé que debería alejarlo y preguntarle si esta seguro, sé que no lo esta y sé que quiero que esto pase así que no lo alejo, al revés, lo que hago es acercarlo aún más a mi mientras lo beso con todas mis ganas, porque no puedo evitar recordar lo que paso hace unas noches y que mi cuerpo enseguida reaccione.

Me separo y lo veo sonreír antes de volver a acercarse y besarme con tanto ímpetus que acabamos tumbados los dos sobre el césped sin parar de reír, solo paramos para volver a besarnos una y otra vez mientras siento como mi cuerpo arde entre el frio del césped y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Rick, no podemos hacer esto aquí.

-Si podemos, todos están en casa-dice con una sonrisa antes de colocar su boca en mi cuello haciendo que instintivamente que ladee la cabeza hacia el otro lado para darle mejor acceso.

-¿Y si salen?

-No estamos haciendo nada malo ¿no?-dice sonriendo-además, creo que eso lo hace más excitante-dice haciéndome reír, pero entonces lo pienso y es verdad, no es solo el recuerdo de la otra noche o el sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, el miedo de ser pillado eso…lo hace aún más excitante.

-Bésame ¿sí?-digo mordiéndome el labio y enseguida siento sus labios de nuevo sobre mí y me dejo de pensar y siento, siento porque es en realidad lo único que puedo hacer.

Nos besamos mientras no dejamos de tocarnos en todo momento, tengo calor mucho calor y se lo hago saber empujándole un poco para poder quitarme la camiseta mientras él hace lo mismo hasta que nos quedamos simplemente con la ropa interior puesta. Entonces volvemos a besarnos sin dejar de acariciarnos mientras la poca brisa corre sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos y calientes por el momento que estábamos viviendo.

Nos quitamos la ultima prenda de nuestro cuerpo mientras él se coloca mejor encima de mi mientras yo abro mis piernas aferrándome a su cuerpo con ellas mientras siento como me penetra despacio haciéndome sentir llena.

Se queda parado allí dejándome hacerme a su tamaño, dejándome disfrutar de este maravilloso momento, antes de empezar a moverse dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera mientras yo me aprieto a su cuerpo con mis uñas mientras clavo con fuerza mis dientes en su hombro para evitar que cualquier gemido salga de mi boca y pueda llegar a oído de alguien de la casa.

Respiro con dificultad pero a la vez no puedo dejar de sonreír, me sentía más viva que nunca y eso era una sensación increíble. Y entonces, llega ese momento, esa sensación tan increíble y única que hace que tu cuerpo sienta un cosquilleo especial, singular, que hace que tu cuerpo vibre hasta explotar en mil emociones, eso es el orgasmo, y sin dudas, acababa de llegar a uno de los más grandes de mi vida.

Siento el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras respira de forma errática sobre mi pecho. Acaricio su pelo de forma pausada mientras intento recuperarme de lo que acaba de pasar. Cuando siento que mi respiración empieza a calmarse, tanto que parece que esto a punto de quedarme dormida, siento un ruido, un ruido que no logro descifrar, pero entonces, entonces oigo un tos y unos pasos saliendo de la casa y reacciono rápidamente.

-Rick, levanta, levanta-digo empujándole mientras los dos corriendo recogemos la ropa y nos escondemos detrás de unos matorrales.

-Dios si todas las noches fueran como esta-escuchamos la voz de Noah mirando las estrellas que estaban sobre nuestra cabeza mientras nosotros seguimos escondidos como unos adolescentes.

-Casi nos pillan-dice Rick un tono demasiado fuerte para lo que quería.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Rick? ¿Kate?-pregunta Noah mientras yo miro con mala cara a Rick que me mira casi suplicando mi perdón.

Noah mira hacia su alrededor intentando ver si hay algún peligro y cuando no ve nada, termina entrando de nuevo a casa dejándonos allí solos, desnudos y casi cagados de poder ser vistos, mejor que cagados avergonzados.

-Casi-dice Rick con una sonrisa pero yo aun sigo en alerta-venga, no me digas que no ha sido gracioso y excitante-dice haciéndome reír.

-La verdad es que gracioso si-digo mirándole allí desnudo con toda la ropa en su mano.

-Hace algo ya de frio-dice mirando hacia abajo-además…acaba de hacer un buen trabajo-dice moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo haciéndome reír.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos dentro antes de que alguien nos busque o cojamos una pulmonía-digo riéndome mientras me visto rápidamente recogiendo mi ropa y haciendo que él haga lo mismo.

Entramos dentro y como no hay nadie ya despierto, decidimos bañarnos cada uno en un baño para poder adelantar. Mientras me estoy duchando no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado, pero no en ese magnífico sexo. Me refiero a esa dura conversación anterior, a como he conseguido abrirme con alguien, y no cualquier persona. Rick tiene algo, algo que hace que me sienta como en casa, como antes de que todo eso pasara.

Pero ahora, ahora tengo miedo de que eso cambie todo. Tengo miedo y…me siento…no sé cómo explicarlo. Siento como si mi corazón estuviera sangrado rápidamente, como si estuviera abierto en canal. Siento como la herida se está volviendo a abrir, como vuelvo a cerrar los ojos yo veo esa maldita imagen de nuevo en mi cabeza. Quiero borrar todo eso, pero sé que eso va a ser imposible. Nunca voy a poder borrarlo, nunca.

Me dejo caer en la ducha mientras el agua corre por mi piel. Vuelvo a sentirme una niña de nuevo, una niña que ha quedado huérfana, porque sí, he perdido a mis padres, a los dos, y otra vez siento que no voy a poder con todo esto.

Salgo del baño sintiendo como mi cuerpo está agotando después de todas las emociones, pero sé que ahora mismo no puedo llegar a donde quiero llegar si sigo pensando en ello, aunque es fácil decirlo…es casi imposible lograrlo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y allí está de nuevo, sangre, sangre por todos los lados.

Abro los ojos sintiendo como mi ojos vuelven a estar húmedos por las lágrimas que van a caer y entonces, allí esta él, solo con una toalla y una sonrisa que desaparece en el momento en que la primera lágrima decide caer.

-Kate…-dice dando un paso pero lo freno con mi mano, no quiero su lastima pero…siento que lo necesito y entonces…

-Solo…solo abrázame ¿sí?-digo suplicando y enseguida siento como me envuelve con sus fuertes brazos mientras siento su pecho caliente sobre mi cara mientras no paro de llorar, no puedo hacerlo, siento que una compuerta que tenía cerrada, bloqueada para que esto no pasara, de repente se ha abierto de golpe y ahora todo sale a borbotones sin una posibilidad de cerrarla hasta que todo salga.

Me separo un poco avergonzada de que él pueda verme así, pero él sigue apretándome con fuerza sin soltarme, sin dejarme ir, y me siento por primera vez en meses, me siento acompañada, no me siento sola, no estoy sola.

-Será mejor que bajemos-dice Rick soltándome despacio pero sin alejarse ni un centímetro.

-Estoy cansada, lo mejor será que me tumbe-digo mirándole aun con los ojos cansados de tanto llorar.

-No voy a dejarte sola, así que tú decides. ¿Qué cama te gusta más?-dice con una sonrisa sacándome un atisbo de sonrisa-te prometo que soy la mejor almohada en la que puedas dormir.

-No podemos…

-¿Quién dice que no?-dice agarrándome tiernamente de la mano.

-Si nos ven…

-A mí me da igual si nos ven. No estoy haciendo nada malo-dice de nuevo pero siento que esas palabras no son las que quiero oír, siento que es lo que él necesita para poder hacerlo, pero entonces, entonces…-además…es lo que quiero hacer-dice mirándome fijamente con los ojos brillantes y siento que dice la verdad, y hago lo que sé que no debo hacer, que no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiero hacer, pero lo hago, lo hago porque estoy cansada de pensar en otras personas, quiero pensar en mí, en lo que quiero, en lo que necesito. Tiro de su mano hacia mi habitación y cuando entramos ambos, nos dejamos caer sobre la cama y enseguida me aprieto contra su cuerpo sintiendo su latido, su latido va calmándome. Y me doy cuenta de algo, cuando pasas tiempo con una persona, con una persona a la que admiras, al final se te terminan pegando algunas cosas. Él solo piensa en los demás, yo he aprendido, algo de esa generosidad de su parte, pero siento que ahora, ahora tengo que volver a ser la de antes, aunque solo sea por esta noche, aunque solo sea por unas horas, solo somos él y yo, no hay nadie más, no hay terceras personas que puedan sufrir. Él y yo, solo eso, él y yo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ha habido toque sensual, muy buen rollo, diversión, y la emoción después de esa conversación importante para ellos, pero siempre, el uno junto al otro, siempre.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con el último capítulo de la semana, espero que os guste también este capítulo, os recuerdo que la historia es larga, que casi está comenzando, y que aún sigo ahí dándole duro para poder darle el mejor final, ya lo tengo cerquita de conseguir. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Siento la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, una de las cosas que me gustan de aquí, los edificios no son lo suficientemente alto para ocultarlo, y aunque molesta un poco, es increíble.

Huelo algo raro, no es un olor común, es…un olor conocido pero no mucho, es…es el olor de Kate, ese olor que hace que despierte todos mis sentidos. Abro los ojos para poder verla dormir, pero ya es demasiado tarde, estoy solo tumbado sobre su cama solo con una toalla puesta o casi puesta sobre mi cuerpo. Me levanto con algo de dificultad y salgo de puntillas de la habitación para no ser pillado. Sonrió cuando estoy llegando a mi habitación y entonces…

-Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche chico-dice Noah como si nada saliendo de su habitación y sonriéndome antes de bajar las escaleras sin dudas imaginándose que es lo que ha podido pasar esta noche, pero por mucho que lo piense nunca va a poder averiguarlo. Ha sido una noche, de total locura, una noche demasiado emocional y más siendo los protagonistas que somos.

Entro en la habitación rápidamente para vestirme y bajar lo más rápido posible antes de que Noah pueda comentarle algo a su mujer, porque si él no llega a lo que paso su mujer lo hará solo con una palabra que le diga.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y enseguida voy en su búsqueda. Lo encuentro sentando en la cocina junto a su mujer y al pequeño Rony que enseguida viene a saludarme mientras yo no aparto la mirada de Allie intentando saber si ya he llegado tarde, pero no me da tiempo a averiguarlo cuando…

-Tienes buena cara, ¿Has dormido bien?-dice con una sonrisa socarrona y dios, sé que estoy perdido.

-Muy bien gracias, pero prefiero no hablar de ello.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de cómo has dormido?-pregunta con voz juguetona y sé que me está buscando, que me está provocando para que lo suelte, no es la primera vez que caigo, pero esta vez…bueno esta vez también hubiera caído sino es porque en ese instante entra Kate tras su larga carrera matinal.

-Hola-dice pasando con la mirada baja para poder tomarse su café.

Miro a todos, porque no puedo evitarlo, todos evitan la mirada del otro, sin duda todos sabemos lo que paso ayer, o algunos lo imaginan y parece ser que menos para Allie, para los demás es un tema algo vergonzoso del que hablar. Así que rezo porque no siga por donde iba antes de entrar Kate, pero no me da tiempo a averiguarlo porque entonces suena el teléfono de casa y enseguida Allie se encarga de recoger la llamada.

-¿Si? Oh hola Kyra-dice respondiendo y yo no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando oigo ese nombre, creo que nunca voy a dejar de sentirme así-espera cariño no te oigo. Voy a salir fuera un momento, no se oye bien-dice tapando el auricular antes de salir para poder seguir hablando con ella.

Yo aprovecho que ha salido para acercarme para rellenar la taza quedando justo al lado de Kate.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto bajito para que solo ella pueda oírlo y me giro colocándome a su lado.

-Si-dice bajito tapándose un poco con la taza, y aunque dice que está mejor, sé que no lo está del todo, pero ese problema queda a un lado cuando entra Allie casi corriendo y con la cara descompuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Era Kyra, por lo visto…la pequeña…tiene problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Van a operarla. Tan pequeñita y tienen que operarla-dice derrumbándose y enseguida su marido se levanta para abrazarla mientras yo me quedo paralizado por la noticia, me quedo en shock pensando en cómo la vida puede ser a veces la mayor mierda del mundo.

-Deberías ir-dice de repente Kate rompiendo el doloroso momento-os necesitan.

-¿No vienes?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Me gustaría, pero creo que es mejor que él no vaya-dice señalando al niño que sigue viendo los dibujos sin enterarse de nada-lo más normal sería que me quedara yo puesto que soy…la última en llegar. Pero claro, tendréis que decírselo a la madre si está de acuerdo.

-Tiene razón-dice Allie y sé que tiene razón, pero siento que quiero tenerla a mi lado en este momento, estoy otra vez siendo egoísta y yo no soy así.

-Tienes razón-digo bajando la mirada.

-Noah y yo vamos a arreglarnos y hablamos con Kyra, aunque estará de acuerdo-dice Allie con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarnos a todos y subiendo dejándonos a solas.

-Como puede ser tan injusta esta vida, apenas acaba de nacer-digo mirando al infinito.

-Rick, mírame-dice colocando su mano sobre mi brazo y levanto la mirada para mirarla, no tengo pena de que me vea así, llorando, porque ahora mismo es lo único que me sale-sé que lo que voy a decirte quizás no sea justo, pero es lo necesario-dice seria y no entiendo por dónde va-tú eres el pilar de esta casa, todos se apoyan en ti. Sé que no es justo, pero tienes que ser fuerte Rick, tienes que serlo porque ahora mismo todos irán a apoyarse en ti y si tú te derrumbas…todo se viene abajo.

-No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Si sabes. Siempre haces lo que tienes que hacer para ayudar al otro. Así eres tú. Esta vez tienes que sacar esa parte de ti más que nunca. Son tus amigos, tu familia, y te necesitan más que nunca-dice mirándome fijamente y sé que solo quiere ayudarme y también sé que tiene razón, pero ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Esto me está matando.

-Lo sé, pero eres fuerte, y sabes que sus padres tienen que estar pasándolo aun peor-dice bajando la mirada y yo asiento.

-Será mejor que me vaya arreglar, quiero estar allí.

-Está bien. ¿Puedes decirles que estoy con ellos?

-Claro-digo dándome la vuelta para irme pero entonces oigo como me llama-¿si?-digo girándome y entonces siento como da un par de pasos hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza y yo rodeo su cuerpo con mi mano mientras me lleno de su fuerza.

Me separo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de subir rápidamente para poder vestirme. Me coloco lo primero que cojo y salgo bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Allie y Noah aún no han bajado y Kate sigue en la cocina por lo que aprovecho para acercarme a Rony para poder hablar con él.

-Hola peque.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa dejando de mirar la tele.

-¿Cómo andas?

-Bien, están dando mis dibus favoritos.

-Que bien.

-¿Te quedas a verlos conmigo?

-Ya sabes que a mis esos no me gustan tanto. Pero ¿A que no sabes quién le gustan mucho?

-¿A quién?

-A Kate, le encantan. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

-No.

-Pues seguro que quiere verlos. Verás. Kateeee-digo llamándola.

-¿Si?-dice apareciendo por la puerta recostándose sobre el marco.

-Dile que son tus dibujos favoritos.

-¿Te gusta Oliver y Benji?-pregunta con cara de emoción.

-¿Oliver y Benji? ¿En serio? Es mi serie favorita-dice Kate siguiéndome la corriente.

-¿Quieres verla conmigo?

-Claro-dice Kate sentándose a su lado mientras me dedica una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos yo quería salir a jugar pero…

-Shhh-dicen los dos haciéndome reír.

-Bueno, os dejamos solos viendo los dibus. Pórtate bien ¿sí?-digo dándole un beso el enano y me acerco a Kate para poder susurrarle-gracias, avísame si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa.

-Ok, avísame con cualquier cambio.

-Lo haré-digo con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo para poder ir arrancando el coche mientras espero a que salgan Allie y Noah.

Llegamos al hospital poco después y tomo todo el aire que puedo para estar a tope, para ser el pilar que todos necesitan.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta Allie siendo la mama de todos como siempre.

-Estoy bien, vamos-digo dando un paso hacia delante y colocándome la máscara para ser fuerte, para ser la persona fuerte del grupo una vez más.

Entramos dentro y mientras subimos siento como todo mi cuerpo está temblando, no sé si estoy preparado para ello, pero tengo que estar aquí, tengo que estar al lado de mis amigos, de mi familia.

Entramos en la sala de esperar y allí esta Kyra junto a Roy ambos visiblemente afectados por la noticia, en cuanto nos ven enseguida veo como Kyra se acerca para darme un abrazo y yo la abrazo con todas las fuerza que tengo mientras intento mantener mis lágrimas bajo control.

-¿Dónde está Kevin?

-Está dentro con Jenny, creo que deberías hablar con él. No ha aceptado lo que pasa, dice que a su hija no le pasa nada que los médicos están equivocados. Ninguno conseguimos que entre en razón, se niega a creerlo. Solo tú puedes ayudarlo, ni si quiera Jenny lo consigue-dice mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y yo trago saliva, ¿Por qué todo el mundo confía en que yo pueda hacer algo? presión y más presión, pero asiento de nuevo, obediente, y tomo mi camino hacia la habitación, para ser otra vez ese pilar ese pilar que tiene que estar más fuerte que nunca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, capítulo duro, empieza una etapa durita donde los protagonistas no van a ser del todo ellos, aunque por supuesto habrá momentos Caskett sin eso no os puedo dejar jaja. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que ha sido un capítulo triste, pero si este os ha parecido triste, ya os aviso que los siguientes no van a ser mucho más alegres.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitte: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, empezamos la semana con mucho frio y con pañuelos, al menos para los que sois más sensibles. Gracias de verdad por estar ahí, me quedan cinco capítulos para acabar la historia, y estoy entre feliz y algo triste pero también con la incertidumbre de si os va a gustar o no.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Entro en la habitación aun nervioso, pero sabiendo que estoy aquí para ayudar a unos amigos y haré lo que haga falta para hacerlo. Cuando entro por la puerta, veo a Jenny con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando, sentada en la cama y a Kevin a su lado sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-Hola Kevin.

-Hola bro-dice con una sonrisa cansada mientras se acerca para abrazarme y yo miro a Jenny que me mira con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas y pidiéndome sin dudas ayuda.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, todo está bien.

-Kevin-dice su mujer llamando su atención.

-Estamos bien, todos, estamos bien-dice asintiendo con la cabeza intentando no ir a ese lugar, a ese lugar donde se encuentra el mayor dolor que puede llegar a encontrarse, y no quiero llevarle allí, pero sé que lo necesita, que tiene que abrir los ojos para seguir siendo el gran padre y marido que es. Jenny no puede ni merece hacerlo todo sola.

-Kevin, vamos fuera ¿si? Vamos a tomar un café.

-No, no quiero dejar a Jenny sola.

-Kyra entrara un rato o Allie. No va a estar sola.

-Ve con él ¿sí?-dice su mujer suplicando.

-Pero…

-Vamos hermano. Vamos a tomar un poco el aire ¿sí?-digo mirándole y lo veo bajar la mirada, está completamente agotado, pero sé que no conseguiré que descanse hasta que su niña este sana y salva.

Salimos fuera caminando el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. Me siento en el primer banco que encuentro y él se sienta a mi lado. No digo nada durante un buen rato, y entonces…es él el que rompe el silencio.

-Sé lo que pasa, lo sé-dice cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Kevin estoy aquí para ayudarte, soy tu familia, todos los somos. No estáis solos en esto.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?-dice entre lágrimas aun escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-No lo sé. Pero sé una cosa-digo colocando mi mano en su hombro para que me atendiera-esa niña tiene vuestra sangre. Sin duda tiene que ser la niña más fuerte del mundo. Ella no se va a dejar vencer. Y sé que tiene unos padres que tampoco lo van a dejar hacer. ¿A qué no?-le pregunto y enseguida niega con fuerza con la cabeza mientras levanta la mirada.

-Es mi niña, no voy a dejarla sola nunca, no voy a rendirme con ella nunca.

-Ese es el Kevin que yo conozco-digo con una sonrisa-sé que va a ser duro Kevin, pero tienes que aceptar la situación para poder luchar contra ella. Tienes que ser fuerte para ayudarla a ella y Jenny. Yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte siempre. Lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo sé, bro. Gracias por todo. Creo que tengo que volver con mi mujer.

-Ella está bien. Puede esperar un poco. Vayamos a tomar ese café ¿sí?-digo dándole una palmadita en el hombro haciendo que se levante.

Entramos tras tomarnos un café y lo veo mejor, claro que no está bien, su hija recién nacida va a ser operada de vida o muerte y su mujer que recién ha dado a luz apenas puede levantarse aun de la cama. Así que no está bien, pero tiene que estarlo como siempre para luchar por su familia.

Kevin entra en la habitación con su mujer, en unos minutos su hija va a ser operada y se nota en el ambiente porque todos están en silencio y con cara de preocupación máxima.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunta Kyra acercándose con cara de preocupación.

-Mejor, solo tenía miedo de no estar a la altura, solo tenía que recordar lo que ha hecho para llegar hasta aquí. Estará bien, cuando todo esto acabe.

-Han pasado los médicos, en media hora van a venir para prepararla.

-Tenemos que estar con ellos. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

-Lo sé, no puedo ni imaginarme si esto le pasara a…-dice pero no acaba la frase. La veo morderse el labio para intentar mantener las lágrimas bajo control y me acerco para abrazarla.

-¿Por qué no llamas a casa? Creo que hablar con Rony te vendrá bien.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Ve. Todavía queda un rato para que se la lleven.

-Ok. Gracias por ser el apoyo a todos siempre Rick-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras la animo a que haga la llamada mientras yo me quedo un poco apartado intentando mantenerme bajo control, aunque siento que cada vez me es más complicado.

Los minutos pasan demasiado rápidos, cuando queremos darnos cuenta ya están los médicos aquí para llevarse a la pequeña al quirófano. El verla, tan pequeña, tumbada en una pequeña camita y llena de cables hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Veo a unos padres haciendo un esfuerzo para despedirse de su niña, sí, porque puede ser la última vez que la vean con vida, y si, la vida es una mierda autentica.

Todos miramos al suelo para no interrumpir, sin duda sobramos en este momento. El oír como un padre y una madre hablan con su niña recién nacida siempre tiene que ser una alegría, ¿Por qué me estaba matando este momento?

-Tenemos que llevárnosla. Tres o cuatro horas de operación. Tengan paciencia ¿sí? Cualquier novedad, el enfermero Thomas saldrá a comunicároslo ¿sí? Pero si no salimos a decir nada no se preocupen. Puede ser que todo vaya bien y no tengamos la necesidad de salir.

-Prefiero que salga a decirnos algo.

-Está bien, cuando llevemos la mitad de la operación saldrá para deciros como vamos. Pero preocuparos más de lo necesario no os va a hacer ningún bien. Esperen tranquilos, están en las mejores manos posibles-dice el doctor mirando a su compañera antes de tirar de la niña pasillo adelante en busca del quirófano donde se decidirá su futuro.

Nos sentamos todos juntos, apoyando a nuestra familia. Jenny debería estar tumbada descansado pero dice que no puede estar allí sin saber nada así que me encargo de que le traigan una silla más cómoda para que al menos este mejor para los dolores.

Llevamos allí ya cerca de una hora y parece que el tiempo no pasa, es una tortura. Miro a mi alrededor y solo puedo ver caras de dolor, miedo y cansancio y eso hace que me sea todo esto mucho más complicado de aguantar.

-Voy a ir al baño-digo levantándome a forma de disculpa, en realidad sí que voy para mojarme un poco la cabeza para liberar la presión que siento en la cabeza. Sé que tengo que ser fuerte, lo sé, pero… ¿Qué hago? Necesito ser débil un rato, necesito ser yo quien busque ese apoyo y lo único que se me ocurre es llamar a alguien que no está aquí, a Kate. Cojo el teléfono y marco el número de casa esperando a que lo coja.

-¿Si?-dice respondiendo y siento un nudo en el estómago, necesitaba hablar con alguien sin tener que ponerme la máscara de ser fuerte.

-Hola-digo tragando saliva.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?

-No, hace un rato que entro en quirófano…yo…solo necesitaba salir de allí un rato.

-Me han dicho que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-¿Si?-digo soltando alguna lágrima, yo no lo creo.

-Rick, sé que no es fácil.

-¿Qué no es fácil? Esto en una mierda-digo lleno de rabia y si, dolor y miedo, mucho miedo.

-Está bien llorar…

-Sí, pero yo no puedo.

-Ahora si puedes. Estoy aquí contigo, aunque no pueda estar allí, estoy contigo.

-Lo sé…tenías que haberlos visto despedirse de su hija. Nunca en mi vida, nunca he creído tanto que la vida es injusta, y he vivido y visto momentos muy injustos. Pero esto, una niña tan pequeña, unos padres que han perdido tanto y han luchado tanto por traerla al mundo. No es justo, es una mierda. Ojala pudiera cambiarme por ella yo…

-Lo sé, pero no puedes.

-Lo sé.

-Solo puedes apoyar a su familia y ayudar cuando todo esto acabe a que esa niña sea feliz. Porque todo va a salir bien.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan optimista?

-Desde que te conocí, así que no seas tú ahora un pesimista ¿sí?

-Está bien, todo va a salir bien.

-Sí, así es. En el mundo hay cosas malas, pero también cosas muy buenas, ocurren milagros todos los días Rick, este va a ser uno de ellos.

-Eso espero, eso espero…-digo más para mí que para ella.

-Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa ¿sí? Cualquier cosa.

-Lo haré. ¿Cómo está el peque?

-Bien, creo que nunca en mi vida había visto tantos dibujos. Pero por lo demás se porta genial.

-Menos mal que al menos eso está bien. Gracias por todo Kate, no sabes lo que nos estas ayudando.

-Menos de lo que me gustaría. No os preocupéis por el niño. Tu madre dijo que se pasaría luego a comer al menos no estará a solas conmigo, y así no se aburrara tanto.

-¿Quién dice que contigo se pueda aburrir alguien?-digo con una sonrisa-te llamo cuando todo esto acabe.

-Está bien, espero la llamada.

-Adiós-digo antes de colgar y me guardo el teléfono antes de mojarme de nuevo la cabeza antes de salir y volver al lado de todos, donde debía estar, y con más ánimos de los que tenía antes, si, confiaba en que en esta vida, también pasan cosas buenas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues como veis estos días va sobre esa pequeña y sus padres, pero como os prometí siempre va a ver algún momento Caskett. Ya avise que esta historia sería distinta, hay muchas historias dentro de la misma para desarrollar, aunque por supuesto, los protagonistas siempre serán ellos.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos el miércoles con nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias como siempre por seguir leyendo, eso siempre me hace feliz. Escribiendo los últimos capítulos y estoy tan emocionada, demasiado.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Hace ya un buen rato que salieron a decirnos que todo iba bien y que seguía la operación sin cambios. La verdad es que ni si quiera eso sirvió de alivio. Creo que hasta que no nos digan que esta fuera de peligro no vamos a conseguir ese alivio que todos necesitamos.

No puedo parar quieto creo que forma parte de mi y en estos momentos sale aún más. Me alejo un poco paseando por el pasillo, en realidad necesito otra vez algo de aire, pero sé que ya mismo saldrán a decirnos algo y tengo que estar aquí con ellos.

Me apoyo contra la pared y cierro los ojos necesito aliviar este maldito dolor de cabeza, pero no puedo lograrlo. Cuando los abro me encuentro a Allie allí de pie mirándome.

-Toma un poco de agua-dice ofreciéndome la botella.

-Gracias-digo dándole un trago.

-Tienes mala cara.

-¿Yo? Eso es imposible-digo bromeando.

-Esto es duro para todos, pero sé que todo va a salir bien.

-Lo sé-digo bajando la mirada mientras trago saliva-¿Por qué no salen ya a decirnos algo?

-Mientras no digan nada solo nos queda esperar. Eso no significa que sea algo malo.

-Ya lo sé, pero la espera me esta matando. Me cambiaría por esa niña ¿sabes? El verlos así es una puta mierda-digo maldiciendo.

-Nunca te he oído maldecir.

-Pues ya lo has hecho-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todos daríamos la vida por esa niña, todos haríamos lo que fuera por no verlos así. Pero lo único que podemos hacer es lo que estamos haciendo. Estar con ellos, apoyarlos.

-Lo sé. Cierro los ojos y puedo ver su cara. Solo la he visto una vez y aun así…no puedo olvidarme de sus rasgos. Es tan bonita-digo con una sonrisa.

-No sabes lo que va a disfrutar de su tío favorito-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír.

Entonces sentimos un revuelo. Cuando miramos hacia la zona de espera, está entrando la doctora, si la hija de Roy seguida del enfermero que antes vino a informarnos. Allie y yo nos miramos y sin decir nada nos acercamos rápidamente para saber qué es lo que pasa.

-Hola a todos. Acabamos de salir. No puedo deciros mucho aun solo que no hemos tenido ningún problema dentro, todo ha salido bien. Solo nos queda esperar pero tengo que daros la enhorabuena, tenéis una niña muy luchadora.

-Como sus padres-dice Allie con una sonrisa.

-Bien solo quería informaros. En unos minutos la llevaremos a una sala donde estará en todo momento vigilada por médicos. No vamos a dejarla sola. Pero solo podrán entrar un rato los padres, y solo un rato ahora mismo lo mejor para ella es descansar en estos momentos y vosotros perdona que os lo diga, pero deberías descansar todos-dice la doctora con una sonrisa- ahora tengo que irme, pero no antes sin llevarme a la madre de nuevo a su habitación-dice mirando a Jenny que sin dudas tenia mala cara pero no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

-Tiene razón cariño, tienes que volver a la cama-dice Kevin acariciando con suavidad a su mujer.

-Si tú también lo haces. Vete a la casa. Ya has oído que todos necesitamos descansar y no vamos a poder estar con ella.

-No, no me voy a mover de aquí.

-Pero…

-Descansara. Yo me ocupo de eso-digo sonriendo a Jenny que acepta con la mirada mientras su marido le lleva de nuevo a su habitación-vosotros, deberíais iros a casa a descansar, todos. Yo me quedo con ellos.

-¿y tú?

-Ya descansaré. Estaré bien. Dadle recuerdos al peque-digo guiñándole un ojo a Kyra para tranquilizarla.

-Está bien-dice mirando al resto-tiene razón aquí no podemos hacer nada y debemos descansar. Además tengo ganas de ver a mi pequeño-dice con una sonrisa animando al resto para irse.

Cuando me quedo solo respiro hondo. Es una buena noticia que la pequeña siga con ganas de luchar, pero aun no puedo respirar del todo hasta que no salga de esa sala, hasta que no pueda volver a estar en los brazos de sus padres.

Tomo de nuevo aire y camino hacia la habitación de Jenny para hacer lo necesario para que un papa primerizo consiga pegar ojo.

POV KATE

Preparo algo para merendar el pequeño justo cuando dan en la puerta, tiene que ser la madre de Rick que como prometió aquí esta. Dejo el bocadillo sobre la mesa y salgo para abrir la puerta.

-Hola Martha.

-Hola Kate. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Por ahora bien, de momento no se queja de mi compañía-digo con una sonrisa-pasa, estoy preparando unos bocadillos para la merienda.

-Perfecto-dice con una sonrisa pasando dentro.

Voy a la cocina mientras ella se dirige al comedor donde se encuentra el niño. En cuanto termino de preparar algún bocadillo más y tras coger unos refresco, vuelvo hacia el comedor donde me encuentro a Martha charlando con el pequeño, aunque creo que todo lo que le esta contando este último le está sonando a chino.

-¿Pero cómo es tan largo el campo? Parece que no va a llegar nunca.

-El campo es muy grande-dice extendiendo sus bracitos todo serio-es como los campos de futbol de la ciudad, ¿No los has visto nunca?

-No cariño, no-dice Martha acariciándole la cabeza y este le mira como si fuera imposible no haberlos visto, como si fuera un tan raro.

-Aquí traigo la comida. Vamos a apagar un rato la tele ¿sí?

-No…-dice poniendo morritos.

-Ya has visto muchos capítulos.

-Por fi…uno más.

-Bien, mientras te lo comes. Luego toca dibujar o leer o algo así.

-Vale, luego sigo con el libro que Rick me regalo-dice con una sonrisa.

-Dios, a veces me recuerda demasiado a mi hijo-dice Martha mirándole con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que sí que se parece-digo sonriendo antes de darle un bocado al bocadillo.

-Sobre todo en lo guapos que son. A que si-dice mirándome y casi me atoro con el primer bocado.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo?-digo cambiando de tema-supongo que no ha sido fácil ¿no?

-Bueno nos lo hemos apañado como hemos podido Lanie y yo. En momentos como estos se hacen un esfuerzo.

-Si. Es duro.

-Muy duro. No puedo imaginarme que algo así le pasara a mi hijo, por un hijo se hace lo que se puede, en realidad se da hasta la vida si eso es posible, si es necesario.

-Ya me ha contado Rick que…que dejaste todo para venirte aquí.

-¿Te lo ha contado todo?

-Bueno…creo que sí.

-Entonces eres afortunada. Conmigo apenas habla del tema. Mi hijo era tan bueno como lo es ahora, quizás demasiado inocente. No se parecía nada a su madre, no sé si me entiendes-dice con una sonrisa-creía que no era feliz. Cuando consiguió sacar su libro pensé, esto es lo que necesitaba, ahora podrá disfrutar verdaderamente de la vida. Pero me equivoque, él no era como yo, y ese mundo sin duda no era para él-dice poniéndose triste mientras lo recuerda-debía darme cuenta de que poco a poco esa vida le estaba matando. Pero no me di cuenta, o no quise darme cuenta. Cuando me dijo mama lo he dejado, no me sorprendí, entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad no quería verlo, pero lo sabía. Estuvo encerrado en casa durante dos meses, entonces un día salió y cuando volvió a casa me dijo lo que quería hacer. No había previsto volver al lugar donde nací, pero era tan bonito lo que iba a hacer que me sentía orgullosa de él y no podía negárselo porque lo veía feliz. Entonces, al verlo sonreír, al verlo así de decidido, me di cuenta de que a mí tampoco me hacía feliz aquella vida. Bueno miento, si me hacía feliz, me hacía sentirme en una nube, pero lo que de verdad necesitaba y me hacía completamente feliz, era estar con mi hijo, disfrutar de él. Y aunque a veces me tiro algún tiempo sin verlo, sé que es feliz y que está cerca, y sé que terminara volviendo a mí así que…soy feliz.

-Es bonito lo que hiciste, dejarlo todo y venirte con él.

-Más bonito es lo que él hace. ¿Sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de él?

-Lo puedo imaginar. La verdad es que si piensas que esto es lo que alguien considera ser feliz, solo puedes pensar en que es una gran persona.

-O en que está loco-dice sacándome una sonrisa y justo en ese momento suena la puerta de la entrada, alguien ha llegado a casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues solo toca esperar las horas para saber cómo estará la niña, aunque la operación ha ido bastante bien. Parece que Kate y Martha siguen uniéndose cada vez más ya que tienen un tema en común, Rick, ambas sienten admiración por lo que hace.**

 **El viernes nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más con ganas aunque poco tiempo para escribir, estos días de fiestas son horrorosos para eso jaja. Pero ya encontrara de nuevo el camino, supongo que también pensar que me queda tan poquito hace que me cueste más. Pero lo acabare y os lo hare saber, además ya he decidido cuál va a ser la siguiente historia, y espero que vaya tan bien como esta.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV KATE

Me levanto como cada mañana para empezar con una buena carrera matinal. Bajo las escaleras pensando que soy la primera en levantarme como siempre, pero me encuentro a Kyra en la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. Quería agradecerte lo de ayer-dice de repente y yo solo asiento-solo quería avisarte que voy a irme ya al hospital, pero Allie y Noah se quedaran con el niño esta mañana y espero que Rick decida descansar y se quede esta tarde en casa con él. Así que no hace falta que hoy te quedes-dice mirándome y siento algo en su voz y en su forma de decirlo que me hace presentir que algo no va bien.

-Está bien, entonces iré a trabajar, estoy segura que a Martha le vendrá bien.

-Bien, yo tengo que estar con mi amiga, en cuanto pueda volveré al trabajo y a mi vida normal.

-Claro. Yo voy a salir-digo haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta y la veo quitarse del medio para dejarme pasar y salgo corriendo por la puerta para generar endorfinas.

He perdido la noción del tiempo cuando decido volver a casa. Cuando llego ya están todos en la cocina desayunando.

-Hola.

-Hola Kate, ven desayuna con nosotros-dice Allie animándome a pasar pero mi vista se va hacia Kyra que enseguida me da la espalda.

-No, desayunad tranquilos. Yo prefiero darme una ducha antes, pero gracias-digo con una sonrisa mientras subo rápidamente las escaleras

Tras la ducha salgo como nueva. Cuando voy a bajar las escaleras escucho la puerta de casa abrirse y cerrarse y me veo cerrando los ojos y rezando porque sea Kyra la que se ha ido. No sé porque pero desde que se fue siento que no sé…no es que antes me encontrara muy bien pero ahora…todo es aún más raro.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a Allie en la cocina hablando por el teléfono, a pesar de eso enseguida me entrega una taza de café que yo le agradezco con una sonrisa.

-Es Rick-dice bajito y yo asiento mientras ella sigue hablando con él. Coloco unas tostadas en la tostadora y preparo todo para el desayuno cuando siento como me da en la espalda cuando me giro me entrega el teléfono-quiere hablar contigo.

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa cogiéndolo y la veo salir para darnos algo de privacidad.

-Hola-dice su voz al otro lado y me hace sonreír solo de oírlo.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

-Bien, todo bien. Ahora se acaba de ir Kyra para allá.

-Lo sé, he hablado con ella antes de que se viniera para acá. Me ha dicho que Allie se queda y que esta tarde vendrá para acá.

-Algo he oído. Yo voy a aprovechar para pasarme por la cafetería, están que no dan abasto las dos todo el día.

-Oh, es verdad. ¿Qué tal ayer con mi madre y Rony? Te volviendo loca imagino-dice con una sonrisa.

-No, todo fue bastante bien, la verdad es que lo pase bien y fue una tarde productiva-digo al recordar la conversación con Martha sobre lo que fue para ella tener que dejarlo todo.

-Madre mía, creo que prefiero no saber, o si, que paso, que te conto, que hicisteis-dice haciéndome reír a pesar del mal momento.

-Mejor dime como estas.

-Puf, creo que prefieres no saber.

-¿Todo bien por allí?

-Mejor, tenemos que esperar las malditas cuarenta y ocho horas, pero al menos ya han pasado algunas de esas horas-dice sin duda cansado y frustrado-pero bien desde hace un rato cuando los papas han podido verla y han salido con una sonrisa-dice sin duda emocionado y con una sonrisa que siento a pesar de que no puedo verla.

-Verás como todo va a ir cada vez mejor.

-Te extraño, ¿sabes?-dice de repente sorprendiéndome-sé que ahora mismo estarás pensando sí que tiene que estar cansado para decir esa tontería-dice riéndose-pero es verdad, creo que necesito tenerte cerca para tener mi parte más alocada, más libre.

-Vamos que lo que extrañas es esa sensación no a mí-digo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno la vista tampoco está nada mal-dice bromeando y sé que ahora mismo necesita esto así que le sigo el juego.

-Bueno yo la verdad es que eso no es lo que echo de menos, sin las vista puedo pasar-digo bromeando.

-Jaja muy graciosa-dice riéndose-gracias por esto. Por este rato.

-No pasa nada, ya sabes que estoy aquí para sacar tu lado más alocado-digo sacando una sonrisa a los dos.

-Tengo que dejarte. Pero nos vemos luego ¿sí?

-Está bien, intenta descansar un poco, se te nota cansado.

-Lo intentaré aunque aquí es complicado. Adiós.

-Adiós-digo antes de colgar.

Me siento mientras desayuno intentando no pensar en la situación de Kyra y Rick, porque no estoy empezando a sentirme bien con ello aunque sé que yo no tengo culpa de nada. Pero siento que quizás él esté llevando esto demasiado lejos, no es que esté jugando con las dos, porque conmigo no lo está haciendo, pero creo que no termina de decidirse, no por las dos, porque yo no soy una elección, más bien es si quiere volver con Kyra o no, porque sé que el que terminara pasándolo peor será él, él no es el tipo de persona que esta con alguien y la está engañando con otra, él no es así, y sé que al final esto puede destruirle y no quiero contribuir con ello. Así que quizás deba dejarlo ¿no?

Recojo todo y decido irme a trabajar antes de que me vuelva loca, lo fácil, siempre será huir, y quizás eso sea lo que tenga que hacer.

Acabamos la jornada laboral. La verdad es que aún quedan tres horas o así para el cierre pero Martha nos ha dicho que ella puede con lo que queda y que nos vayamos a descansar, algo que sin duda agradecemos.

-¿Te apetece tomar una copa?-dice Lanie dándome un pequeño empujón.

-No puedo, quiero pasarme por el hospital para ver a Kevin y Jenny.

-Solo una copa ¿sí?-dice poniéndome ojitos y termino aceptando metiéndonos en el primer bar que vemos.

Nos sentamos con la copa en la mano y tras charlar un poco de todo y de nada en particular me doy cuenta de que necesito a alguien para que me ayude a tomar una decisión, no quiero ser quien le ponga las cosas más difíciles pero…no sé porque tengo que hacerlo yo porque…

-Llevo unos días dándole vuelta a algo.

-¿A qué?-pregunta echándose hacia delante sin duda entusiasmada por saber algún chisme. Pienso en como preguntárselo, no quiero que haga demasiadas preguntas y mucho que menos que esto perjudique a Rick así que decido inventarme algo, pero eso de que a una amiga…es algo que se usa demasiado y creo que me pillaría, así que decido contarle una historia de mi pasado.

-Verás, antes de venir aquí me paso algo. Conocí a un chico que tenía novia, bueno novia, novia no. Estaba con alguien y acababan de darse un tiempo por así decirlo. El caso es que…

-Te acostaste con él.

-No…bueno sí. Yo no quería nada serio, para nada. Pero me atraía bastante así que…pues me deje llevar, nos dejamos llevar.

-¿Por qué no querías nada serio?

-Porque…no lo sé, lo admiro, lo admiraba-digo corrigiéndome rápidamente-me gustaba físicamente y es aun, quizás la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida pero…

-Pero nos sentimos atraídos por los malos ¿no?-dice guiñándome el ojo.

-No lo sé, no es como el resto de gente con la que he estado.

-Quizás por eso puede que fuera el elegido. ¿Qué paso? Me tienes intrigada.

-Decidí darles vida libre, él no tenía claro si quería volver con su novia o no y sé que nunca se hubiera perdonado hacerle daño así que…

-Fuiste tonta-dice de repente sorprendiéndome.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú no eras quien tenía que decidir eso. Tú no tenías la culpa. No estabas haciendo nada malo, si alguien lo estaba haciendo sería él pero si como dices no estaban juntos pues…

-Pero lo conozco, sé que…al final se hubiera mortificado por seguir con aquello. No quería que estuviera mal.

-¿Estas segura de que no estabas loquita por ese chico?-dice con una sonrisa.

-No puedo desearle nada malo, me ayudó mucho y…no se merece nada malo.

-Pero si se merece decidir por él-dice mirándome y no se me pasa desapercibido que ha hablado en presente, pero si me da pensar en lo que ha dicho. Quizás no tenga que ser yo quien decida esto, pero sí creo que debería hablarlo con él, él tiene que estar seguro de lo que está haciendo porque no me sentiría bien viéndolo mal a él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, espero que os haya gustado las dos conversaciones o tres si contamos la de Kyra que ha tenido Kate. Mañana prometo un nuevo capítulo y que habrá momentos Caskett, y sobre todo, veremos cómo Kate afronta sus dudas y sus miedos, no quiere hacerle daño a Rick, le importa demasiado para ello.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días, aquí estamos para acabar la semana con más Caskett, con ese regalo que nos dio Andrew W. Marlowe, creando a esta pareja que nos enamoró durante tiempo, yo solo me aprovecho de estos magníficos personajes para divertirme e intentar hacer que vosotros también lo hagáis. Gracias siempre por seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Me dirijo hacia el hospital tras la charla con Lanie sin poder dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Estaría tomando la decisión correcta si decía que no volviera a pasar? ¿Tomaba la decisión correcta si seguía igual y dejaba que fuera él quien decidiera? Creo que tome la decisión que tome me habré equivocado, o al menos eso pensaré justo al instante después de tomarla, pero sé que a la larga será una decisión que no va a marcar mi vida, no la marcara porque mi vida ya esta marcada para siempre.

Cuando llego al hospital subo las escaleras esperando que no hayan cambiado a Jenny de habitación. Me doy cuenta de que he acertado cuando miro a través de la puerta que están todos reunidos, solo falta Roy que se abra quedado con el niño.

-Hola-digo tímidamente llamando la atención de todos.

-Hola Kate, pasa pasa-dice Jenny pero yo no puedo evitar mirar antes a Rick y después mi mirada va rápidamente a Kyra antes de bajar la mirada y pasar para dentro.

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa de nuevo, la verdad es que no sé qué decir en estos casos, por eso había alargado al máximo este momento.

-Creo que la habitación está muy llena, será mejor que salgáis y nos dejéis solas-dice con una sonrisa cansada y todos salen dejándonos a solas.

-Estas cansada, lo que menos quiero es molestar.

-No, solo…necesitaba algo más de aire para respirar, parecía que tenía que luchar por el aire-dice con una sonrisa cansada-sé que lo hacen para apoyarnos, y se lo agradezco, pero hay veces que…me siento agobiada.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Cómo…?

-Por ahora todo igual, dicen que eso es bueno, y creo que es lo que todos queremos creer. Yo solo quiero que pase el tiempo más rápido. Quiero volver a tenerla en mis brazos.

-Verás cómo pasa antes de que te des cuentas-digo colocando mi mano sobre su brazo.

-Hemos luchado tanto por este momento, por esa pequeña-dice con una sonrisa mientras alguna lágrima cae-ahora no vamos a rendirnos.

-Lo sé, es una mujer fuerte, y Kevin…Kevin creo que puede ser el hombre perfecto.

-Pero es mi hombre-dice con una sonrisa.

-Ok, ok, ya me queda claro que no se puede tocar-digo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que ahí fuera estará el hombre de tu vida-dice cansada, demasiado cansada.

-Será mejor que descanses, dentro de poco se habrá acabado esta pesadilla.

-Eso espero. Gracias por venir-dice cerrando los ojos y la dejo allí mientras salgo fuera dándome cuenta de lo grandes que son los dos, como están reaccionando a algo tan duro.

Salgo fuera y me encuentro a todos allí reunidos alrededor de Kevin que sin duda estaba igual de cansado que su mujer. Todos estaban cansados pero al menos habían podido descansar algo pero ellos llevan días sin poder cerrar los ojos sin pensar que puede que no vuelvan a ver a sus hijos, eso hace que te sea imposible descansar.

-Hola Kate-oigo a Allie hablándome y yo le dedico una sonrisa cansada, pero no tengo derecho a quejarme, no cuando los veo a ellos.

-Vamos a dejar a este chico también descansar-dice Noah dándole un apretón a Kevin.

-Yo me quedo hoy-dice Kyra.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por Rony.

-Mañana cuando ya nos den la buena noticia volveré con mi pequeño-dice con una sonrisa animando al padre cansado de luchar pero sabiendo que aún queda lo más duro, las ultimas horas de espera.

-Gracias a todos-dice despidiéndose de todos antes de volver al lado de su mujer, sabiendo que era otra noche en la que no iba a poder pegar ojo.

-Vamos, tengo el coche fuera-dice Rick abriendo camino y todos le seguimos sin rechistar, todos estábamos deseando coger la cama y no soltarla.

Llegamos a casa agotados poco después. Rick para el coche y todos nos bajamos. Pero antes de poder poner un pie dentro de casa Rick me frena y sin tener que decir nada lo sigo hacia el banco donde nos sentamos en silencio.

-Lo siento-dice de repente poniéndose de pie-estarás cansada será mejor que vayamos a comer algo.

-Rick…si quieres algo lo demás puede esperar-digo agarrándole por el hombro y entonces lo veo, está llorando-hey, ¿estás bien?

-Solo tenía mucha presión aquí-dice colocando su mano en el pecho y sé que hacerse el fuerte al final le iba a costar caro, tenía que terminar rompiendo por algún lado pero él era así, tenía que estar siempre fuerte para los demás.

-Está bien, ahora puedes llorar tranquilo.

-Lo siento-dice limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Dime que es lo que querías-digo mirándole fijamente y lo veo apartar la mirada como avergonzado-puedes pedirme lo que quieras-digo con una pequeña sonrisa para que pueda relajarse.

-Yo solo…solo quería un abrazo-dice mirándome un segundo y luego apartando la mirada.

Agarro su cara con mi mano para que me mire y entonces, solo entonces aprieto mis brazos a su cuerpo abrazándolo y siento como coloca sus manos en mi cintura de forma casi temerosa hasta que le aprieto más y entonces siento como rodeaba mi cuerpo abrazándome sin miedo. Así estamos durante varios segundos hasta que siento como poco a poco su abrazo va disminuyendo hasta que deja caer sus brazos y yo me separo.

-Gracias-dice limpiándose las lágrimas que aun caen de sus ojos.

-No tienes que dármelas. Tú me has ayudado más a mí de lo que yo haya podido ayudarte a ti-digo tragando saliva y recordando el dilema de hace unas horas, un dilema que ahora mismo me da igual, solo quiero estar ahí para él y para todos para apoyarlos, ahora mismo ni si quiera puedo pensar en mi futuro, en ese futuro que ya tengo marcado, siento que les debo mucho a todos, a esta familia que me ha acogido en el peor momento de mi vida, cuando no tenía a nadie, ni si quiera a mi padre, cuando sentía que había perdido todo, creo que ahora tengo mucho que devolverles.

-Será mejor que entremos-dice ocultando de nuevo la mirada.

-Claro, pero entramos juntos-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreírme despacio.

Entramos y ya está Allie con la mesa puesta y lista para poner la cena para todos. Yo le ayudo mientras Rick va directo a ver a Rony y se tiran los diez minutos que tardamos en llamarlos a la mesa, abrazados y sin parar de sonreír mientras Rony le habla y le habla sin parar.

Cenamos con tranquilidad y después mientras ambos fregamos, Allie se encarga de acostar al peque de la casa. Cuando acabamos veo como se apoya en la mesa sin duda está agotado.

-Deberías irte a dormir.

-Si debería-dice aun si abrir los ojos y me acerco a él despacio y me abrazo a su cuerpo sin duda sorprendiendo a los dos pero siento como me abraza y cierro los ojos sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el calor…demasiado calor.

-Rick ¿estás bien?

-Algo cansado. Solo eso.

-Seguro-digo colocando mi mano en la frente y estaba ardiendo-Dios Rick estas ardiendo, tienes que tener fiebre.

-No, estoy bien-dice poco convincente.

-Ven siéntate ahí-digo agarrándole del brazo y casi tirando de él lo llevo al sofá donde lo dejo caer. Vuelvo al rato con un poco de agua y una gasa y una pastilla para que le bajara la fiebre, solo esperaba que funcionara-Ya estoy aquí-digo sentándome a su lado y con cuidado paso una gasa mojada por su cuello y su cara intentando que le bajara la alta temperatura-tomate esto-digo entregándole la pastilla y el agua y el obedece sin rechistar, en ese momento baja Allie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene mucha fiebre, ¿tienes algún termómetro?

-Sí, ahora voy a por él-dice subiendo rápidamente de nuevo las escaleras mientras yo vuelvo a colocar el paño en su frente para enfriarlo un poco.

Baja enseguida con el termómetro en la mano y se acerca rápidamente entregándomelo y yo se lo coloco mientras espero el resultado.

-39,2 tiene mucha fiebre-digo sin duda preocupada.

-Hay que bajársela, ayúdame a subirlo-dice Allie y yo dudo por un momento.

-Deberíamos llamar a un médico.

-No-dice Rick que se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo-al médico no.

-No lo llamaremos si conseguimos bajarte esa fiebre, sino hijo ya te digo yo que vamos a llamar al médico-dice Allie intentado ayudarme a levantarlo pero enseguida se da cuenta de que es imposible entre las dos y termina llamando a su marido.

Lo subimos arriba y lo tumbamos en la cama después de cambiarle con ropa más cómoda. Yo no puedo dejar de mirarle lo veo mal, y no sé qué hacer. Allie y Noah salen de la habitación para ir a cambiarle el agua.

-Hey-dice con una tímida sonrisa y casi sin poder abrir los ojos.

-No sé qué hacer para ayudarte-digo a media voz.

-Quédate conmigo ¿sí? Quédate conmigo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues momento Caskett y habrá más a lo largo de la semana que viene. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado más. Que paséis un buen fin de semana todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenos días a todos, aquí estamos un día más con más Caskett, levantarse con él ya es lo mejor jaja. Bueno pues me quedan aún dos capítulos para acabar la historia, me está costando un poquito pero está casi ya finalizada. Así que ya estoy pensando en ideas nuevas para desarrollar la siguiente historia e incluso un título, ¿Qué os parece hacer una lluvia de ideas?**

 **#brainstorm**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV KATE

Y me quedo a su lado, como él ha pedido, y paso un paño húmedo sobre su cabeza cada rato mientras abro la ventana para que entre algo de aire de fuera. Estoy a solas con él sin separarme mientras él está despierto pero con los ojos cerrados sin duda por el cansancio. Suena la puerta y entra Allie despacio.

-Está despierto-digo con una pequeña sonrisa y pasa más tranquila.

-Sí, estoy despierto-dice él intentando bromear pero apenas le salen las palabras.

-Traigo el termómetro, vamos a ver si los esfuerzos han valido la pena.

-Eso espero-digo cogiéndolo y colocándoselo con miedo al resultado.

Unos segundos después miro el resultado y sorprendida se lo enseño a Allie. Ha bajado, pero apenas lo ha hecho y aún esta con 39. Teníamos que hacer algo para bajársela y yo ya no sabía que hacer más. Me levanto agarro a Allie para sacarla de allí y que Rick no pudiera escucharnos.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a un médico.

-No le gustan los médicos.

-Pero no le baja.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa más y si eso no funciona prometo que llamaremos al médico.

-Está bien, ¿Qué?

-Vamos a darle una ducha.

-¿Una ducha?

-Sí, con agua tibia.

-¿Cómo vamos…? Apenas puede mantenerse, y no es que pese poco.

-Noah puede ayudarnos. Venga vamos-dice haciéndome volver a la realidad y mientras ella va en busca de su marido, yo intento levantar a Rick hasta que lo siento en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos a tomar una ducha.

-¿En serio? Me encantara compartir una ducha contigo-dice con una pequeña sonrisa y creo que habla por medio de la fiebre, solo espero que no diga ninguna tontería mientras no estemos solos.

-Ya esta aquí la ayuda-dice Noah entrando por la puerta.

-Creo que esto ya no me gusta tanto-dice Rick bromeando y doy gracias a que no sea la fiebre la que habla por él, sino que aun estando mal es capaz de bromear, es algo que eso me encanta.

Entre los dos conseguimos levantarlo y con mucho esfuerzo conseguimos meterlo en el baño. Le quitamos toda la ropa que podemos solo dejándole la ropa interior y con cuidado lo metemos en la ducha y le doy al grifo.

-Fría-se queja y la toco para poder dejarla lo más tibia que puedo-quiero salir.

-Espera, espera-digo sujetándole un poco más pero quiere salir y las pocas fuerzas que tiene le fallan y está a punto de caer así que no dudo en entrarme dentro de la ducha para que se pueda sujetar en mí a pesar de que empiezo a sentir como me congelo con el agua.

-Voy a por toallas-dice Noah saliendo disparado dejándonos solos.

-Sh…ya está-digo apagando el agua mientras lo sostengo con mis manos todo lo que puedo mientras intento tranquilizarlo, aunque se le ve tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

-No ha sido la mejor manera de compartir ducha, vamos a tener que repetirlo-dice con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndome sonreír.

-Eso ya lo veremos vaquero-digo siguiendo con la broma y lo veo sonreír mientras se apoya en la pared y yo se lo agradezco porque apenas podía aguantar más su peso.

-Ya estoy aquí-dice Noah entrando con dos toallas.

-Está bien, espera-digo ayudando a Rick a salir de la ducha y enseguida cojo una toalla para pasarla por su cuerpo mientras lo froto para sacarle.

-Toma Kate, vas a coger una pulmonía-dice Noah.

-No, estoy bien. Acabemos con él antes.

-No…para cuidarme tienes que cuidarte tú-dice Rick cansado.

-Yo me ocupo de él mejor-dice Noah señalando el cuerpo de Rick y yo acepto saliendo del baño para ponerme ropa seca. Pero no por mucho tiempo, iba a volver a su lado en cuanto acabe de hacerlo.

Vuelvo al baño pero ya no están allí. Voy hacia la habitación y ya está allí Noah y Allie. Cuando me ven entrar me miran con una sonrisa.

-38 es fiebre pero está bajando, al menos ya no es tan peligrosa.

-Sí, eso está bien-digo sonriendo por fin más relajada.

-Deberías irte a dormir, has trabajado todo el día y mañana también tendrás que trabajar así que…

-No, yo me quedo. Iros vosotros.

-Pero…

-De verdad, además ahora solo tiene que descansar. Me dejara dormir un poco-digo intentado convencerlos porque no iba a estar tranquila durmiendo cuando él seguía con fiebre aunque le hubiera bajado bastante.

-Está bien, dale un poco más con el paño húmedo, y descansa-dice Allie con una sonrisa saliendo de allí con su marido y dejándonos solos.

Me acerco a la cama cogiendo de nuevo el trapo y colocándoselo sobre la frente mientras se lo paso despacio por la cara, el cuello y su pecho. Así estoy durante al menos media hora más y cada diez minutos colocándole el termómetro.

-Deja eso ya-se queja Rick que ha estado todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados y sin decir nada pero sin poder dormir.

-Aun tienes fiebre.

-¿Cuánto?

-37,6-digo pasando otra vez el termómetro.

-Ya estoy bien, bastante mejor. Descansa un poco.

-Estoy bien-digo recostándome en el sillón que había junto a su cama.

-Puedes cuidarme mejor aquí-dice señalando la cama.

-En tus sueños-digo con una sonrisa.

-En mis sueños yo no estoy echo una mierda-dice con una sonrisa cansada.-Anda vamos-dice señalando de nuevo la cama y yo dudo, pero la verdad es que estoy agotada y bueno esta aun febril pero bastante mejor, ya no es una fiebre peligrosa y…estaré cerca por si le pasa algo y…

Me levanto antes de arrepentirme y me tumbo despacio en la cama a su lado, manteniendo distancia pero él enseguida tira de mí y me coloco de lado colocando mi brazo sobre su cuerpo, aun está caliente quizás demasiado y cojo de nuevo con cuidado el trapo y lo paso por su cuerpo.

-¿No te he dicho que lo dejaras?

-Solo un poco ¿sí?

-Ya sé que te gusta mi cuerpo pero…-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome reír.

-Vale, ya paro.

-No me importa que me toques, pero me gusta más tu mano-dice agarrándola y colocándola sobre su pecho-¿lo ves? Mucho mejor-dice cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Anda descansa ¿sí? Mañana todo habrá pasado-digo apretándome un poco a él pero no mucho para no darle demasiado calor. Cierro los ojos pero sin dormirme cuidando de su sueño hasta que ya no puedo más y con el latir de su corazón me quedo dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando siento como mueve su mano por mi espalda, está despierto. Me giro para encararlo y lo veo con una sonrisa. Coloco mi mano sobre su frente y aún está caliente, pero nada que ver con hace unas horas.

-Aun este algo caliente.

-Creo que eso no tiene que ver con la fiebre-dice con una sonrisa tirando de mí hacia él, pero coloco mi mano en su pecho alejándolo, pero siento su mano haciendo pequeños círculos en mi espalda, haciendo que pierda la batalla mientras sonríe.

Vuelve a acercarse quedando nuestras bocas a un solo palmo y dios tengo tantas ganas de besarlo que cuando él cierra la distancia no puedo evitar suspirar en el beso, pero entonces recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado, recuerdo que aún no ha decidido y que eso puede hacerle daño, y me alejo, pero parece ser que él no se ha dado cuenta porque vuelve a besarme.

Me pierdo en el beso, porque aunque por mucho que quiero poner distancia, por mucho que quiero alejarlo para no seguir confundiéndole o poniéndole en una situación complicada, no puedo evitar sentir esa atracción hacia él, aunque sé que esto no puede llevar a nada, no va a llevar a nada bueno al menos.

Me separo despacio pero aun puedo sentir su aliento, aun puedo sentir el calor y el olor de su cuerpo, ese que hace que pierda toda la cordura, o al menos la poca que me queda y cierro los ojos intentando llenarme de fuerza para hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Se vuelve a arrimar para besarme pero esta vez si consigo detenerle echándome para atrás y lo veo mirarme sorprendido, no esperaba que me alejara.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo que si estas mejor, estoy cansada y prefiero descansar.

-Está bien, prometo portarme bien-dice con una sonrisita pero sé que tengo que alejarme de él o sino será mi cuerpo el que empiece a arder.

-Pórtate como quieras. Tienes que descansar pero tu veras que haces, yo me voy a mi habitación.

-Oh, pensé que podrías quedarte.

-No creo que mejor no.

-Tampoco es algo que no hayamos hecho antes ¿no?

-Bueno, que lo hayamos hecho antes no significa que tengamos que volver a hacerlo-digo levantándome y así quedándole completamente confundido salgo de la habitación rápidamente, decidida a empezar a alejarlo poco a poco, esto era una locura y si él no decidía quizás tenía que hacerlo yo por él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues todo muy bonito hasta que ha Kate le han aparecido de nuevo los miedos, `pero ¿Miedo a que? ¿A hacerle daño? ¿O a llegar a sentir cosas para las que no está preparada? Lo iremos viendo poco a poco, porque el miércoles hay nuevo capítulo y prometo que esa conversación llegara tarde o temprano.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque quizás no tanto el final jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Daros las gracias siempre por vuestro apoyo, hoy es un día emocionante, hoy empezaré a escribir el último capítulo de la pensión, no sé si podré acabarlo hoy o no, pero sin duda hoy va a ser un día emocionante. Gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir ahí, tengo muchas ganas de continuar con todo esto, de empezar una nueva aventura siempre con vosotros.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

Me levanto aun algo sonámbulo tras la noche tan dura que he pasado. Tanto que casi me caigo al levantarme.

-Demasiado rápido Rick-me digo a mi mismo mientras permanezco sentado en la cama un poco antes de volver a intentar levantarme.

Me levanto y saco la ropa para vestirme, pero no tengo ganas, hoy es uno de esos días en los que preferiría quedarme en la cama y no levantarme. Pero hoy puede ser un gran día, o al menos un día en el que tenga que estar con mis amigos, por eso, simplemente por eso tengo que levantarme.

Dejo la ropa encima de la cama y bajo tal y como estoy con un calzoncillo y una camiseta para desayunar, pero antes de bajar no puedo evitar mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación que esta cerrada. Supongo que habrá salido como cada día a correr, pero ya debería estar de vuelta para el desayuno, seguro que estará en el baño dándose una ducha.

Bajo las escaleras despacio sujetándome en la pared, siento como el cuerpo me pesa mucho, demasiado, estoy aun agotado y tengo una presión en la cabeza que me tiene algo aturdido. Pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor fue despertar y darme cuenta de que no había sido una pesadilla, Kate se fue a su habitación, no quiso quedarse conmigo. Además su despedida…fue rara, creo que me recordó claramente, que lo nuestro no iba más allá que la atracción, pero tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, si fuera solo atracción ya me hubiera alejado de ella, lo hubiera hecho porque hubiera preferido lo mío con Kyra mil veces, pero aquí estoy, sin saber que hacer y sé que terminaré haciéndole daño a alguien y eso si que va a terminar matándome.

Cuando bajo las escaleras allí están todos ya en la cocina, si ella también esta allí y parece que aparta la mirada de mi, sin dudas nada ha sido por la fiebre, aquí pasa algo y no sé si quiero saberlo, no sé si quiero que esto sea real.

-Hola chico. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-dice Allie acercándose y colocándome la mano en la frente-aun sigues algo caliente, ¿te has puesto el termómetro?

-No, solo estoy cansado y aun algo pesado por lo de ayer, pero estoy bien-digo mintiendo mientras agarro una taza de café, sin dudas lo necesito.

-Creo que deberías quedarte en la cama-dice Allie preocupada, como una gran madre lo haría, que buena madre se ha perdido este mundo.

-Estoy bien, además hoy tengo que estar al lado de mi familia-digo con una sonrisa.

-Si, tenemos que ir todos, hoy más que nunca.

-Yo tengo que ir a trabajar-dice Kate hablando por primera vez-si a su madre no le importa puedo llevarme al niño a la cafetería, así no tendréis que faltar nadie más.

-Oh gracias Katie, voy a llamar a la mama a ver qué le parece-dice Allie saliendo de la cocina dejándonos solos y yo trago saliva, porque no estoy preparado para hablar de lo que paso anoche, pero tengo que hacerlo antes de que dejemos que el momento pase.

-Yo…quería darte las gracias por cuidarme anoche.

-Tu hubieras echo lo mismo-responde pero la noto fría, demasiado fría.

-Yo…no entiendo porque te fuiste anoche.

-Para descansar ya te lo dije, no entiendo porque no lo entiendes.

-Yo…está bien, solo pensé que había algo mal.

-Rick porque nos hayamos acostado un par de veces no significa nada-dice de repente y lo siento como una patada en el estomago, no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

-Pero la verdad es que no entiendo que pasa.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada. Será mejor que me vaya preparando, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tan malo hubiera sido dormir juntos? –pregunto tragando saliva-no es que no lo hayamos echo antes ¿no?-digo con temor.

-Rick ya te quede claro que no habría nada más que sexo, y eso mientras ambos quisiéramos. Dormir es algo…más personal. Lo de la otra noche…no estaba pasando un buen momento, quizás me deje llevar porque estaba triste y sensible, pero no va a volver a pasar Rick-dice mirándome fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y largarse dejándome solo y abatido. ¿Qué coño era lo que estaba pasando?

Llegamos todos al hospital, todos menos Kate, porque Kyra prefirió que lleváramos al niño al hospital aunque ninguno creíamos que fuera buena idea. Llevamos ya un buen rato, aquí, solo haciendo compañía a nuestros amigos y dándole el apoyo que necesitan.

Me dirijo hacia la ventana, buscando algo de aire fresco, nunca me han gustado los hospitales y si no fuera por lo que es, para nada estaría aquí.

Aun me sentía algo pesado y cansado. Seguramente la fiebre aún no había abandonado mi cuerpo por completo, pero me daba igual, tenía que estar aquí y eso ni una fiebre ni nada me iba a alejar de donde tenía que estar.

-Hola bro-dice Kevin acercándose, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa cansada y esperanzada, sabe que queda muy poco para pasar esas 48 horas que el médico le había dado para que su hija estuviera fuera de peligro, y eso se notaba.

-Hola, tienes mejor cara.

-Bueno, la procesión va por dentro. Necesito volver a mi vida normal, bueno ya no va a ser normal-dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya vas a ser papa a tiempo completo-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír soñando con ese momento.

-Dios, necesito hablar de cualquier cosa que no sea esto. Cuéntame algo. ¿Qué tal tu vida?

-¿Mi vida? Genial, como va a estar-digo nervioso, no sé porque pero estoy nervioso.

-Vamos fuera un rato-dice mirando hacia donde está el resto y salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos en un banco en el patio interior del hospital-¿Qué te pasa con Kyra? ¿No habéis vuelto?-suelta sin perder el tiempo.

-No hemos vuelto. Y no sé si eso llegara a pasar.

-¿En serio? Pensé que lo pensaría y se daría cuenta del partido que tiene al lado-dice con una sonrisa.

-En realidad…soy yo quien no está seguro-digo serio y veo como me mira sorprendido, y necesito contarlo, necesito hablarlo con alguien y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo-Tengo un problemón.

-Vale cuéntame, creo que es lo que necesito para olvidarme de que el tiempo no pasa-dice interesado.

-No sé si estoy enamorado de ella. La verdad es que no estoy seguro de nada. La quiero, la admiro por encima de todo y tengo una necesidad de protegerla por encima de lo normal, pero no sé si estoy enamorado.

-Pensé que estabas seguro. Bueno nunca decías nada de que estabais juntos y eso, pero creo que para todos era obvio. ¿Crees que nunca lo has estado o has cambiado de opinión?

-No lo sé, ni si quiera sé si no lo estoy, a lo mejor lo estoy y lo que tengo es miedo.

-¿Ese es tu problemón?

-Si…bueno no del todo-digo tomando aire-cuando paso lo de Rony, Kyra me dejo y se fue y yo…estaba hecho una mierda. Conocí a alguien-reconozco creo que por primera vez-no…estoy enamorado de ella ni nada-digo sintiendo ganas de defenderme-pero me sentí atraído por ella, tanto es así que bueno ya sabes-digo bajando la cara avergonzado-eso es lo que hace que me pregunte si estoy enamorado de Kyra o no.

-¿Lo que? ¿Ser humano?

-Nunca me hubiera fijado en otra mujer si estuviera enamorado de ella. En realidad la conocía estando con Kyra y no me había fijado en ella.

-Porque tú forma de ser te lo impedía. Yo quiero a mi mujer y no le pondría los cuernos en mi vida, pero si alguien es guapa lo digo sin problemas. Tú no te permites ni mirar a alguien ni decir eso. Eres demasiado estricto contigo mismo.

-Sí, lo soy. Y en cambio, aquí estoy. Me he acostado con una mujer no solo una vez, le he dicho a Kyra que necesito tiempo y mientras tanto me acuesto con otra. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, este no soy yo.

-Una pregunta, ¿solo te sientes atraído por la otra chica?

-Yo…no estoy enamorado.

-No te digo eso.

-Siempre quedamos claro que era solo eso. Pero…me siento como nunca antes me he sentido en mi vida, me siento libre, esa es la palabra, no tengo que ser tan yo, me dejo llevar y quizás piense más en mí que en el resto. No soy yo pero aun así me siento libre.

-Quizás en realidad ese es el verdadero Rick-dice colocando su mano en mi pierna haciéndome pensar.

-No yo no soy ese, nunca he sido así.

-A lo mejor nunca te has permitido ser tú mismo. No quiero decir que vivas en una mentira, claro que eres el Rick que yo conozco, pero quizás hay una parte de ti que no te permites sacar y quizás esa chica te lo saque, puede ser una parte tuya que tienes escondida. Ese también eres tú, eso es lo que quiero decir. Quizás esa chica, sea más importante de lo que crees.

-No, quiero decir. No lo sé, pero da igual. Tenía que tomar una decisión para no hacer daño a Kyra que era decidirme si quería estar con ella o no, no he podido decidirme, pero parece que la otra chica ya ha decidido por mí, creo que no va a volver a pasar nada más con ella-digo recordando la actitud de Kate de esta mañana.

-¿De qué manera te afecta esto? Esa es la pregunta que tienes que hacerte Rick, hay tendrás las respuestas que buscas. Ahora amigo, tenemos que volver dentro. Tengo ganas de ver a mi pequeña-dice levantándose y yo me quedo embobado pensando en sus palabras, creo que me voy a volver loco.- ¿Vienes?

-Claro-digo levantándome para salir detrás de él dejándose ese dilema en el aire.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Kate quiere poner distancia entre ambos, creo que no puede controlar lo que siente por él o lo atraída que siente por él que quiere alejarlo. ¿Y Rick? Rick se está volviendo loco porque no sabe qué pasa, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe lo que siente, y es más incluso duda de si mismo. ¿Tiene razón Kevin? ¿Es un parte de él que tenía retenida? ¿Es Kate más importante de lo que él piensa? Veremos a ver como esta conversación hace mecha en Rick, y la futura conversación entre los dos, merecen exponer todo lo que siente, merecen ser sinceros el uno con el otro.**

 **Gracias por estar ahí y nos vemos el viernes con nuevo capítulo. Se acercan las Navidades así que estad atentos, quizás haya algún regalito en forma de capitulo jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, os prometo que la conversación esperada llegara pero ahora lo importante es saber si la pequeña está bien o no.**

 **Bueno pues por fin, puedo decir que he acabado la pensión. 80 capítulos que he disfrutado y sufrido escribiéndolos y espero que el resultado sea de vuestro agrado. Feliz y triste a partes iguales, pero sé que este no es el final, solo una parte más del camino.**

 **Quiero empezar a escribir una nueva historia desde ya, no quiero perder el tiempo. Es más, quiero haceros participes desde incluso antes de empezar a escribirla, por lo tanto os dejo en un resumen del argumento de la historia.**

 ** _Kate es una policía, que tiene que trabajar de incógnito tras el asesinato de una joven camarera. Tiene que descubrir el motivo y quien la mato. ¿Fue algún cliente? ¿Tienen los dueños algo que ver? Rick, será uno de los dueños ¿y sospechoso?_**

 **Con este resumen: quiero que me ayudéis a buscar un buen título. Propongan y después haré una votación y el más votado será el título elegido y esa persona tendrá la opción de pedir un capítulo extra en el momento que elija. Participen, ayúdenme a darle un gran título y sed partícipe de la nueva historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV RICK

Aquí estamos todos reunidos esperando que nos den la mejor noticia del mundo, porque eso es lo que esperamos todos, algo bueno. La doctora, se acerca junto a uno de los enfermeros y antes de nada se permite sonreír a su padre lo que me hace sonreír a mí también, sin dudas es lo mejor que podemos sacar de todo esto, y me alegro un montón por Roy, se lo merece, pero ahora, ahora necesitamos llenarnos de más buenas noticias.

-Bien, ya veo que estáis todos aquí-dice la doctora con una sonrisa-bueno pues, me congratula informaros que su hija está fuera de peligro-dice con una sonrisa y todos sonreímos y nos abrazamos sin poder parar de llorar por la emoción.

-Perdona-dice un padre emocionado-¿puedo darle un abrazo?-dice a la doctora y esta con una sonrisa se deja abrazar por el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias por todo-dice Jenny emocionada.

-Es mi trabajo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunta Kevin nervioso.

-Claro, lo que necesite saber.

-¿Podrá tener una vida normal?

-Claro, solo tendrá revisiones, cada vez será cada más tiempo. Pero su hija está sana y será una niña como cualquier otra.

-Gracias de verdad muchas gracias-dice Kevin emocionado y le aprieto el hombro para darle mi apoyo y mostrarle mi felicidad.

-¿Cuándo podremos ver a esa pequeña?-dice Allie.

-Bueno, en unas horas la llevaremos con su mama, entonces podrán verla. Pero os aviso que aún queda un largo camino, una semana o así deberás aun permanecer en el hospital para recuperarse del todo. Pero después de eso, podrán disfrutarla todo lo que quieran.

-Gracias-decimos todos a coros haciendo que nos riamos, sin duda por la felicidad que todos estábamos compartiendo en este momento.

-Esto sin duda hay que celebrarlo-digo con una sonrisa-voy a por unos refrescos-digo dándole de nuevo un abrazo a mi hermano mientras salgo de allí con una sonrisa pero sin poder aguantarme las lágrimas por la emoción.

POV KATE

Ahora parece que la cafetería se queda algo más relajada y podemos tomarnos un descanso. Preparo un café para las dos y sin quitarle ojo al par de clientes que están dentro, para que no les falte de nada, nos sentamos.

-¿No te ha llamado mi hijo?

-No, quedo Allie en llamarme, así que aún no sabrá nada.

-Espero que esa pequeña este bien, dios mío no puedo imaginarme otra cosa.

-Estará bien-digo con una sonrisa pero sin poder dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si eso no pasaba.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? Es raro que tenga que preguntártelo, debería saber de él es mi hijo, pero desde que paso esto no he podido hablar con él y…

-Está bien, bueno a todos nos está pasando factura todo esto. Ayer…tenía fiebre, la verdad es que bastante, estábamos preocupados por él. Pero esta mañana se ha ido como si nada. Es más fuerte de lo que piensas.

-Sé lo fuerte que es mi hijo, pero todo esto…ya le está pasando factura como tú estas diciendo, tengo miedo de que enferme. Se echa todo encima y no puedo con todo, ninguno podemos.

-Si ya lo sé-digo recordando la charla de esta mañana, él no puede con todo y por eso he tenido que tomar yo esa decisión, tengo que alejarme para que no termine sufriendo por hacer daño a una persona que quiere. Además, Kyra no lo merece, y aunque yo no soy culpable, estoy participando en algo que le hará daño y no puedo tampoco con eso, no puedo.

-Puedo pedirte algo.

-Claro Martha, te debo mucho a ti ya lo sabes-digo con una sonrisa colocando mi mano sobre la suya, sin duda estaba preocupada por saber que la salud de su hijo se ha quebrado un poco por todo.

-Cuida de él ¿sí? No lo dejes solo. Él querrá ser fuerte con todos, necesita a alguien en quien a apoyarse, no dejara que sea yo, quizás contigo…quizás…-dice sin duda tocada y sé que no debo prometerle eso cuando lo que quiero es alejarme de él, pero no puedo decirle que no a una madre que está agotada y preocupada, y no puedo decirle que no, porque siento que aunque estoy haciendo algo bien alejándome de él, también sé que tengo que estar a su lado, le debo mucho, demasiado.

-Estaré ahí me necesite o no-digo con una pequeña sonrisa y la veo asentir.

-Deberías irte a descansar. Ya solo quedan dos clientes y en menos de media hora entrara Lanie. Espero que ya dentro de unos días podamos volver a la normalidad.

-¿Estas segura? La que deberías descansar eres tú.

-Yo estoy bien, soy una diva-dice con una sonrisa-anda vamos sal de aquí y vete a descansar.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

-Si sabes algo, cualquier cosa…

-Voy a pasarme por el hospital. En cuanto sepa algo te aviso.

-Gracias.

-A ti-digo con una sonrisa saliendo pero sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que me ha pedido. Tengo que alejarme de Rick quizás en cuanto a la parte de tener una relación más cercana, más sexual por así decirlo. Pero no quiero perderlo. No quiero hacerlo. Dios creo que esto me supera y que va a hacer que me vuelva loca.

Llego al hospital nervioso por la charla con Martha, por lo que había pasado esta mañana con Rick, por lo de anoche, por…saber cómo esta esa pequeña luchadora. Me siento como un flan y aun así sé que tengo que estar fuerte porque después de todo, es a la que menos le toca.

Entro dentro y camino hacia donde se supone que esta la habitación de la mama. Cuando abro la puerta sé que todo ha ido bien, solo podía ser así cuando todos están con un vaso en la mano riendo y brindando.

-Hola Kate, pasa pasa-dice Jenny con una sonrisa a pesar de las ojeras que marcan su cara.

-Ya veo que hay buenas noticias.

-Si las hay, las mejores-dice Kevin acercándose y le doy un abrazo.

-Me alegro-digo con una sonrisa.

-Toma-dice Allie pasándome un vaso y lo levanto en forma de brindis antes de darle un buen trago.

Pasamos un buen rato allí todos juntos, había mucho que celebrar. Pero yo no podía dejar de mirarlo de vez en cuando, no podía dejar de sentir que estaba evitándome, quizás sería porque estaba al otro lado todo el tiempo, lo más lejos de mi posible y había evitado dirigirme la palabra todo el tiempo. Me sentía mal por esto, pero era algo que yo había provocado.

Decidimos dejar a la pareja sola y tranquila, mañana le daría el alta a la mama pero aun tendrían que estar en el hospital con la niña al menos una semana más, todo iba a seguir siendo demasiado agotador para ellos.

Llegamos a casa y Rick saca una de las mejores botellas que tiene guardada y la abre para celebrar entre todos. Es la única vez que puedo sentir su cercanía, cuando se acerca para rellenarme la copa.

Todos celebramos, creo que necesitábamos algo así después de tanto sufrimiento. Pero yo sigo sin poder quitarle el ojo a Rick, que está saliendo ahora mismo por la puerta y tras darle varios segundos y sin que nadie me viera, salgo detrás de él, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo, más bien tumbado en el césped pero cuando me siente se gira y al verme se incorpora quedando sentado.

Tomo aire porque necesito cumplir mi promesa, pero porque también necesito estar a su lado, no sé porque pero lo necesito. No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo era antes de que todo pasara, como era con mi madre, aún recuerdo cuando fue el último día en que de verdad fui feliz.

 _Estoy en casa de mis padres de nuevo y me siento como una niña. Los he echado de menos este trimestre, demasiado aunque no pienso decírselos. Siempre tengo que hacerme la dura. Mi madre se acerca y me da un beso y yo pongo mala cara y la llamo pesada, pero solo es una careta, me encanta recibir su cariño, me encanta que me haga sentir de nuevo un niña._

 _-Hola cariño._

 _-Hola papa._

 _-¿No hay un beso para mí?_

 _-No seas muy pesado-digo poniendo mala cara de nuevo pero sonriendo cuando me da un beso y no puede verme._

 _-¿Te quedas a comer?_

 _-Sí, pero no me esperéis para la cena, saldré por ahí._

 _-Está bien, pero tendrás que pasar tiempo en casa con nosotros ¿no? has venido para estar con nosotros._

 _-Si mama, pero también quiero salir y divertirme con mis amigos ¿vale?_

 _-Está bien, ahora levántate, necesito ayuda en la cocina-dice con esa sonrisa._

 _Y si, aunque nunca lo admita, estoy feliz de estar en casa, feliz de estar con ellos, feliz de poder compartir estos momentos con ella. Creo que sin duda una de las cosas que más me gustan en esta vida es cocinar a su lado, hacemos un gran tándem, haciendo según mi padre un tándem perfecto._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ya os prometo de verdad que sí, que mañana tendrán esa conversación importante que ambos necesitan, serán lo más sinceros posible, lo más sincero que su corazón les permita. De verdad, va a ser una gran conversación, va ser quizás un momento clave para ellos, aunque sigan los miedos, las dudas, será un momento importante para saber dónde están, lo que quieren y necesitan.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, y participad, de verdad me encantaría que alguno de vosotros pusieran el nombre a la nueva historia, no tengan miedo seguramente vosotros consigáis darle mejor título que yo, después de tantos nombres creo que ya me he vuelto algo predecible jaja.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenos días, a todos. Estoy muy feliz como siempre por vuestros comentarios. Gracias por estar ahí. Ya tengo vuestras primeras opciones de título, hasta el día uno de enero podéis darme ideas ¿ok? Os dejo los primeros que me habéis dado.**

 **Una nueva vida (castle &beckett..cris)**

 **La Guarida (Chave3)**

 **La última copa (Javier)**

 **¿Qué os parecen las primeras ideas? ¿Tenéis vuestra favorita? ¿Tenéis una mejor opción? De momento acepto más ideas y después ya votaremos por el mejor, gracias a todos por estar ahí y espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV KATE

Me acerco despacio dejando de pensar en ese momento en que verdad fui feliz, aunque he de reconocer que desde que murió mi madre, estos días, sobre todo antes de que la niña tuviera esos problemas, han sido los más cercanos a estar feliz que he estado en mucho tiempo. Y si, mucha culpa es de él.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto con miedo.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo no pudo obligarte a hacer nada, además creo que siempre haces lo que quieres ¿no?-dice sin duda dejándome claro que no iba a ponérmelo fácil y lo que es peor, que esta dolido por lo de esta mañana y lo entiendo.

Me siento a su lado y tomo aire, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro que es lo que voy a decir, pero sin darme cuenta estoy hablando.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta mañana, estaba algo borde, pero…creo que te conozco-digo y veo como me mira-te interesas por la gente de una forma tan exagerada, parece que se te va la vida en ello-digo bajando la mirada-desde que llegue aquí has hecho todo lo posible por ayudarme, todo. Yo solo quería ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si-digo interrumpiéndole-¿De verdad piensas que podrás vivir con esto? Quiero decir, decidas lo que decidas sobre tu relación con Kyra, que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, sabes que esto le hará daño, si llega a saberlo…-lo veo bajar la mirada mientras asimila mis palabras-eso te hará daño Rick, no quiero que sufras por algo que…bueno es solo diversión ¿no?-digo mirándole y lo veo apartar la mirada del suelo pero sin fijarla en mi, en realidad solo mira al frente a un punto fijo.

-Gracias, pero creo que es una decisión que debo tomar yo.

-En realidad, debemos tomarla los dos ¿no?

-Claro, pero tú no me preguntaste.

-Pero pensé en ti-digo bajando la mirada.

-Si, pero no pensaste en una cosa.

-¿En que?-digo mirándole sin entender.

-En que para mi no es solo diversión-dice serio mirándome un segundo antes de volver a apartar la mirada-no me entiendas mal. No es que este enamorado de ti ni nada por el estilo. Que podría-dice mirándome y sacándome una sonrisa-eres increíble Kate, de verdad. Pero, lo que me atrae de ti, lo que hace que no pueda dejarte ir, es que cuando estoy contigo soy distinto, de una forma que me da miedo. Siento como que estoy en un precipicio en todo momento, es una ventura cada momento, me dejo llevar, solo pienso en mí. Todo este tiempo he pensado que ese no era yo, pero un amigo me dijo que era una parte reprimida de mi. No quiero reprimir una parte de mi-dice mirándome y siento como mi pecho se contrae, puede parecer una tontería, pero que alguien me diga eso me hace sentir increíble, importante y a la vez me hace sentir aun peor por lo de esta mañana.

-Rick yo…-la verdad es que me callo porque no sé que decir.

-No digas nada, solo déjame decirte una cosa más. En cuanto a mi decisión…

-Rick yo no tengo nada que…

-Si tienes que saberlo porque aunque no quieras estas en este triángulo maldito. No he tomado una decisión, y no he podido tomarla porque sé que decida lo que decida voy a hacerle daño, y no solo por eso, sino porque sé que decida lo que decida creo que voy a equivocarme. Tengo miedo a equivocarme y hacerle daño.

-Si no tomas una decisión, con el tiempo también le harás daño, además le haces perder el tiempo.

-Joder ya lo sé, pero es que ella más que nadie se merece ser feliz.

-Lo sé, por eso me siento peor ¿vale?-digo levantado la voz y me arrepiento al segundo.

-El problema es que…no debería hablar contigo de esto, quizás es demasiado raro, pero necesito hacerlo. El problema es que no sé si estoy enamorado de ella, pero con eso podría aguantarme ¿Sabes? Sin duda podría llegar a volver a enamorarme de una mujer como ella, pero lo que no puedo superar es…el saber que no voy a conseguir hacerla feliz.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-digo mirándole fijamente, no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo un hombre como él no va a poder hacer feliz a alguien? Y más a alguien que ya esta enamorada de él.

-No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

-No digas tonterías, quizás sea lo que ella necesita.

-No lo sé…-dice bajando la mirada-lo único que tengo claro, es que…no quiero perderte Kate. Y no, no me refiero al sexo, que esta muy bien y no tengo quejas-dice con una sonrisa triste-quiero seguir sintiéndome libre y eso solo lo logro a tu lado. Quiero seguir en tu vida, como tú quieras Kate de verdad, como tú quieras.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte-digo con una sonrisa más relajada-debo admitir que estos días aquí, he sido más feliz que en todo este ultimo año. Y mucho te lo debo a ti.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo-dice con una sonrisa más relajado-además, hoy es un día para celebrar no para estar aquí hablando de cosas tan serias-dice con una sonrisa-así que…

-¿Así que…?-digo picándole con un movimiento de cejas pero entonces lo veo mirarme fijamente los labios y dios, está más cerca de lo que deberías y siento como me pongo nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, y sí, quiero besarlo, quiero volver a tenerlo sobre mí, quiero volver a acostarme con él, pero también sé que entonces todo lo que hemos hablado no servirá para nada.-Rick…esto no es lo que hemos hablado-digo tragando saliva mientras veo como se acerca.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo-dice acercándose hasta cerrar la distancia y siento como de nuevo algo se remueve en mi estómago, es el deseo que se levanta dentro de mi cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, cuando siento como coloca su mano en mi cara acercándome más a él, y sobre todo cuando siento su cuerpo sobre el mío, ese fuerte cuerpo que parece que me abraza y se pega a mi cuerpo como si fuera solo uno.

Coloco mi mano en su pecho separándolo un poco para poner algo de cordura a todo esto, porque sin duda esto no está bien, pero se siente tan bien.

-Lo siento-dice bajando la mirada pero entonces veo como una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

-¿Qué?-digo mirándole sin entender nada.

-La verdad es que…no lo siento. Me encanta besarte, aunque ya sé que no debo hacerlo-dice riéndose y quiero pegarle por hacer eso, pero no puedo, sino que me entra la risa también a mí y acabamos los dos riéndonos como dos tontos.

Entonces nos miramos y vuelvo a sentir como el deseo se mete dentro de mi cuerpo y nos lanzamos el uno hacia el otro besándonos con todas las ganas de mundo.

-Aquí no-digo separándome un segundo y lo veo asentir.

Entramos en el apartamento de la cafetería de la madre de Rick y no podemos dejar de besarnos y tocarnos en ningún momento.

-¿Qué te parece compartir esa ducha?-dice con una sonrisa picarona mientras se deshace de mi sujetador.

-Para otro momento. Te quiero ahora-digo mordiéndome el labio mientras me tira contra la cama sin dejar de besarme mientras yo no puedo apartar mis manos de su cuerpo.

-No voy a olvidarme de la promesa-dice bajando por mi cuerpo con una sonrisa llevándose la última prenda de mi cuerpo.

Vuelve a subir por mi cuerpo dejando besos por mis piernas mientras poco a poco va subiendo hasta que siento su lengua justo donde más lo necesito. Me agarro a las sabanas de la cama como puedo mientras siento como su lengua hace locura en mi cuerpo.

-¿Todo bien?-dice separándose un poco dejándome con ganas de más, muchas más ganas por eso coloco mi mano en su cabeza para que continúe porque me está llevando al mismo infierno, y sin duda no me importa que me lleve allí una y otra vez.

Siento como mi mundo empieza a dar vueltas, estoy cerca del orgasmo, muy cerca y lo quiero dentro de mí. Tiro de su pelo hasta que aparta la cabeza de donde más lo necesito y tiro de él hacia arriba. Por suerte lo entiende enseguida porque se acerca para besarme mientras con su mano masajea un poco más mi clítoris que está a punto de explotar, y entonces, siento como me penetra de golpe y siento como todo mi cuerpo vibra debajo del suyo y no quiero reprimirme y no quiero pensar en nada más ni en nadie más, quiero sentir simplemente sentir, y él, el estar así con él, sin duda es el significado de la palabra sentir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ahí la conversación, no creo que al final hayan llegado a un entendimiento, pero creo que sus cuerpos, sus miradas y sus labios hablan por ellos, no necesitan decir absolutamente nada.**

 **Espero que paséis un buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días, ya estamos aquí empezando una nueva semana. Espero que todo bien por ahí. Seguimos con la historia y sigo pidiéndoos nombres para la nueva historia. Venga que sé que vosotros podéis darme alguna más. Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo capitulo tras capitulo. Espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV KATE

Me despierto y cuando siento su mano sobre mi cuerpo no se muy bien que hacer. Sé que en parte lo de ayer fue un error, quizás en parte no, en toda su totalidad, pero no me arrepiento, no puedo cuando algo te hace sentir viva, y más cuando no me siento viva muy a menudo.

Me giro despacio intentando no despertarlo y lo miro durante unos segundos, es guapo, es muy guapo, es un buen hombre, un buen hombre con una bonita sonrisa que todos merecemos ver más a menudo. Ojala no le importa todo tanto, pero entonces, no sería él.

Paso mi mano por su pelo sin poder evitarlo y lo miro con una sonrisa, ojala pudiera enamorarme de un hombre como él, o quizás si podría, pero estoy demasiado dañada para eso, para enamorarme de cualquiera, hasta de un hombre que puede sacarme una sonrisa de la nada.

Dejo una caricia en su cara y me doy la vuelta para mirar el reloj. Cuando veo la hora se que tengo que irme, voy demasiado tarde, pero no quiero despertarlo. No cuando lleva unos días en donde apenas ha descansado.

Me levanto con cuidado y tras mucho dudarlo salgo corriendo dejándolo allí y me dirijo hacia la casa rápidamente para poder darme una ducha, cambiarme y volver rápidamente hacia la cafetería.

Entro casi a escondidas intentando no ser vista. Subo las escaleras y siento un ruido al otro lado de la habitación de Kyra, sin dudas ya estaba despierta. Me quito rápidamente el pantalón y tiro la camiseta dentro de la habitación mientras cojo un pantalón corto y una camiseta de correr. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y yo tomo aire.

-Hola.

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes de correr?

-Sí, acabo de llegar y ya voy tarde así que…-digo señalando el cuarto de baño.

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa y cuando voy a meterme en el baño la oigo llamarme-Kate.

-¿Si?

-Solo quería explicarte porque no quise que te quedaras ayer con Rony.

-No tienes que explicarme nada.

-Pero…no quiero que me malinterpretes. Solo llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Quería estar con él, además era una reunión de familia y quería que estuviera allí.

-Claro lo entiendo.

-Pero…quería darte las gracias por cuidar el otro día de él. Y pedirte perdón si algún día he estado algo rara, hemos pasado un mal momento todos.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupe. Todo está bien.

-Vale. Ya te dejo, por cierto una última cosa, ¿Puedes decirle a Martha que mañana volveré al trabajo?

-Claro, se lo diré.

-Ok, ya no te molesto más.

-No es molestia-digo con una sonrisa mientras entro en el baño y me dejo caer sobre la puerta cerrando los ojos e intentando que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Me preparo y tras tomar mi café mañanero me voy despidiendo sin asistir al desayuno grupal con la excusa de que llego tarde pero la verdad es que no estoy para estar rodeado de toda esta gente a la que siento que estoy fallando. ¿Qué pasa si Rick se enfada con Kyra o más bien al revés? ¿Se romperá la familia? ¿Sera mi culpa? Salgo corriendo y solo pienso en ponerme a trabajar, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, además, no me gusta mentir y no he podido evitarlo cuando me han preguntado por Rick.

-Yo lo deje fuera cuando entre para irme a dormir-digo mintiendo y me doy cuenta de que no podía seguir así, por eso he salido casi corriendo de allí.

Llego al trabajo justo cuando Martha está abriendo la puerta. Cuando me ve enseguida mira el reloj, porque al final a pesar de que era tarde, he llegado antes de tiempo.

-Llegas pronto.

-Era para ver si me invitabas a desayunar-digo bromeando.

-Claro pasa-dice terminando de abrir y ambas nos ponemos a preparar todo para cuando lleguen los clientes-Bien, ahora vamos a desayunar como dios manda-dice encendiendo la cafetera mientras yo pongo unas tostadas.

Nos sentamos en la barra y no puedo evitar mirar hacia las escaleras que están al final de la cafetería, las escaleras que van al apartamento de arriba donde aún tiene que seguir Rick, porque no ha vuelto a casa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Martha mirándome fijamente intentando averiguar en qué estaba pensando.

-Oh si-digo con una sonrisa intentando ocultar mis pensamientos.

-Venga suéltalo.

-Estoy algo agobiada, no sé, supongo que estoy acostumbrada a estar sola y estar con tanta gente-uso para poder salir de esto, aunque es verdad que a veces lo siento, en los últimos tiempo he pasado demasiado tiempo sola y a veces…a veces siento que lo necesito.

-¿No has pensando en volver a casa? ¿En pasar unos días de nuevo en tu hogar?

-No…creo que volver sería aún peor.

-¿Por qué? Yo aunque está aquí mi hijo y no me arrepiento de nada, no me importaría volver a casa, aunque fueran unos días.

-No es fácil.

-Ya, imagino que cuando viniste fue por algo, pero…a veces no es malo. Además si ahora estás mal quizás alejarte de aquí unos días te viene bien. Por mí no tengas problemas, ya volverá supongo Kyra así que…creo que podremos sobrevivir unos días.

-Hablando de eso, mañana vuelve. Y gracias por eso. Sin duda lo pensaré-digo dándole vuelta, no sé si volver a casa sea bueno pero quizás alejarme de esto unos días me ayude y le ayude a él a decidirse.

-Bueno, parece que es hora de ponerse manos a la obra-dice cuando suena la campanita de la entrada y empiezan a entrar los primeros clientes.

Llevamos media hora, cuando entra una pareja de ancianos que siempre venían a tomar su té con pastitas, llevaban cuarenta y cinco años casados y estaban como el primer día. Sin duda los admiraba. Estoy sonriendo al ver como se tratan el uno al otro cuando veo como Martha mira hacia las escaleras. Miro y veo como la puerta esta medio abierta, ayer no la cerraríamos del todo. La veo dejar el trapo que tenía en las manos en la barra y subir las escaleras hacia donde estaba su hijo, lo que pasa que ella ni si quiera lo sabía.

POV RICK

Siento una mano en mi cabeza acariciando mi pelo y sonrió mientras me dejo hacer. Me remuevo un poco buscando ese contacto y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, pero cuando abro los ojos y me encuentro a la mujer que más quiero y conozco en esta vida casi me da un patatús.

-Mama qué coño…

-Eso iba a decir yo-dice con una sonrisa.

-Oh, esto…quería dormir más de una hora y en casa todos madrugan para hacer sus cosas. Solo necesitaba descansar.

-Am…-dice sin creerme mucho.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vi la puerta abierta y me sorprendió, pensé que era un ladrón.

-Pues no, es tu hijo amado-digo levantándome para darle un abrazo.

-Un hijo que necesita usar más ropa y una buena ducha-dice con una sonrisa y enseguida me tapo.

-¿Ya has abierto?

-Pues claro, ¿Qué hora piensas que es?

-No lo sé.

-Hora de levantarse. Me han dicho que has estado algo enfermo ¿no?

-Solo un poquito pero ya estoy bien-digo con una sonrisa para que no se preocupe.

-Deberías haberme llamado, creo que una madre debe saber esas cosas.

-No era preocupante. Pero la próxima vez te avisaré cuando estornude incluso, ¿te vale?

-Me vale. ¿Por qué no te levantas y yo voy a hacerte algo para desayunar y te lo subo?

-¿Y la cafetería?-pregunto como si nada para saber si Kate esta o no.

-Esta Kate, no estoy preocupada, está en buenas manos.

-Oh, prefiero ducharme y sentarme en mi mesa favorita.

-Claro, voy a preparártelo. ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Kate?-suelta de repente haciendo que me frene de golpe.

-¿A Kate?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, he estado hablando con ella y estaba algo ausente. Dice que no le pasa nada, que solo está algo agobiada porque está acostumbrada a estar sola, sin tanta gente a su alrededor. Pero creo que no es eso, al menos no solo por eso. Pero qué se yo. Le he aconsejado que se fuera unos días de vuelta a casa, con su gente, eso quizás le ayude.

-¿Por qué le has aconsejado eso?

-Bueno, yo siempre que estoy mal quiero estar con mi pequeño. Es lo normal ¿no?-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento algo ausente, ¿y si le hace caso y se va? Ahora mismo la necesito, pero si ella necesita irse, ¿puedo yo impedírselo? Yo no soy quien para pedirle que se quede, solo espero que lo haga pero…si no está bien…si no lo está, lo justo es que haga lo necesario para que este bien-bueno cariño, voy a hacerte el desayuno ¿sí?

-Claro, me ducho y bajo-digo con una sonrisa pero sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a que Kate pueda irse, cuando lo que debería de verdad pensar es en que puede estar pasándole, y en pensar en algo para ayudarla a solucionarlo. ¿Me estaba volviendo un egoísta?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues despertar algo inusual jaja. Bueno parece que Kate sigue en sus treces de que Rick se decida. ¿No quiere hacer daño a él o a Kyra? ¿O es que quiere que elija para poder estar juntos de verdad? El caso es que Martha puede que le haya dado una idea que lo cambie todo para siempre. ¿Y Rick? ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de que se vaya? ¿Tanto la necesita? Pues eso y más durante los próximos capítulos. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capitulo 35

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, daros las gracias por estar siempre ahí. En cuanto a un mayor resumen, pues no sé qué deciros más, acabo de empezar en realidad solo llevo dos capítulos y es complicado resumir algo más. Solo puedo deciros de nuevo que Rick será uno de los dueños del bar, aunque en realidad no se encarga de llevarlo, solo por así decirlo hizo una inversión. Kate se infiltrara en el bar, y sus compañeros serán por supuestos Kevin y Javier y también estará Royce como el que dirige la operación. Habrá guiños a series y libros que me gustan. Va ser una historia personal, colocado cosas aquí y allá sobre mí, sobre mis gustos. Pues, eso, Kate de camarera, Rick dueño y sospechoso al que Kate tendrá que acercarse para quitarlo de la lista o desenmascararlo. Y bueno, pues ya sabemos, el roce hace el cariño y entre estos dos, va a ver mucho, mucho roce jaja. Gracias de verdad y espero que os haya servido de algo lo que acabo de poneros, no sé si lo hará pero en fin jaja. Aún no he puesto el nombre del bar, pero si gana La Guarida, como título, será el nombre de bar, sino, pues ya me inventaré otro por ahí. Bueno ya os dejo con el capítulo que me enrollo mucho. CASKETT**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV RICK

Bajo las escaleras hacia la cafetería tras una ducha que ha ayudado a recomponerme. Sé lo que no puedo hacer, y también sé que yo no soy quien tengo que tomar esa decisión, yo ya tengo bastante con las mías.

Cuando llego miro a mi alrededor, sin duda es la hora punta, hay mucha gente ocupando sus asientos, pero como siempre mi mesa estaba libre.

Miro hacia la barra y allí está mi madre atendiendo a todos con una sonrisa, sin dudas la mejor vendedora del mundo. Entonces, veo algo moverse por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo y sin saber porque mi mirada se va en su búsqueda. Allí esta Kate moviéndose rápidamente de un lado para otro para tener todas las mesas lista, sin duda es rápida, sin dudas es eficaz.

Me siento en mi mesa mientras miro por la ventana como la gente, mi nueva ciudad y su gente empieza a despertarse. Aún recuerdo como era despertar en Nueva York, sin duda muy diferente a esto, no peor ni mejor, solo diferente.

Aparto la mirada de la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a Kate acercarse con mi desayuno, me mira un segundo y supongo que esta pensando igual que yo, ¿en que momento nos encontramos? Pero solo un segundo y luego ambos sonreímos, una sonrisa sincera por parte de ambos o eso creo.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿has dormido bien?-dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno bastante bien, aunque pensaba despertar con una mujer hermosa y quizás repetir lo de anoche y he terminado despertando con mi madre-digo bajito para que nadie me oyera y la oigo reírse.

-Algunos tienen que trabajar-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes unos minutos para hablar?

-¿Ahora? Imposible, mira como esta todo esto.

-Bueno…pues luego. Podemos quedar cuando salgas. Te invito a comer-me apresuro a decir pero la veo seria.

-Mejor…no. quiero pasarme por el hospital.

-Pero puedo llevarte luego. Tendrás que comer ¿no?

-Rick…no es bueno que nos vean juntos…

-Bueno pues nada de un restaurante, puedo traer unos bocadillos y comerlos en el coche o el parque, o donde quieras. Algo sencillo-digo casi suplicante, era un imbécil por hacerlo, pero quería hablar con ella y quería que fuera lejos de todo lo que nos rodeaba, de todo lo que le estresaba para querer marcharse.

-Está bien, unos bocadillos.

-Bien, me encargaré de que sean los mejores bocadillos del mundo.

-No te pases-dice con una sonrisa-tengo que…-dice señalando las mesas llenas.

-Claro, ve tranquila. Me encargaré de decirle a la dueña lo buena que eres-digo con una sonrisa y la veo cabecear con una sonrisa mientras se aleja de mi mesa.

Termino de desayunar y tras despedirme de mi madre vuelvo a la casa, no tengo pensado que contar, pero supongo que lo que le conté a mi madre valdrá o al menos tendrá que valerles, soy mayorcito para dar explicaciones.

Llego a la casa y me alegra ver que solo están los hombres en casa, creo que Allie me hubiera sacado algo que yo no hubiera querido decir y con Kyra…aun no estoy preparado para tener esa conversación con ella, pero no puedo esperar mucho más para tomar decisiones y hablar con ella, porque Kate tiene razón, así también estoy haciéndole daño.

Le doy un beso a mi pequeño antes de subir para cambiarme de ropa, quiero irme al hospital para ver a los padres, aunque Kate quiere ir después y puedo ir yo también después. Decido pasar la mañana con el pequeño y hacer unos buenos bocadillos para hablar con Kate, esa conversación a la que tengo miedo pero con la que espero que conseguir que ella este bien, este mejor, me gustaría que lo mejor para ella fuera que se quedara con nosotros, pero si eso no es posible…lo respetaré y la ayudare siempre.

Disfruto de la mañana con mi pequeño, miro el reloj y queda una hora para ir a recoger a Kate y me decido por ponerme manos a la obra en la cocina. Llevo cinco minutos allí ya manos a la obra cuando entra Roy.

-Hola hijo.

-Hola Roy, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿vas a salir?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? Si no puedes quedarte…

-No, está bien. Solo…

-Que pasa, puedes hablar conmigo ya lo sabes-digo poniendo el fuego al mínimo y sentándome a su lado.

-He quedado para cenar hoy con mi hija…quiere presentarme a su marido. Se ha casado y yo no he estado ahí para ella-dice triste.

-Hey. No estabas bien, necesitabas este tiempo para recuperarte. Pero tu hija te ha aceptado, te quiere en su vida. Eso es lo importante ¿no?

-Ya, pero y si no soy quien ella quiere que sea. Yo ya no soy el padre que era. Estoy bien, pero he cambiado mucho, no soy el de antes.

-Eres mejor que el de antes, y ella lo notara enseguida-digo con una sonrisa-bueno parece ser que de esto ha salido algo bueno ¿no?

-De todo lo malo podemos sacar algo bueno, yo os saque a vosotros, conseguí otra familia.

-Y yo a un padre Roy-digo emocionado levantándome y fundiéndome en un abrazo.

-Yo ya te dejo, voy a ver al peque. Ten cuidado con la comida-dice señalando la cocina y yo asiento viéndolo partir, sin dudas todos tenemos segundas oportunidades, solo tenemos que saber luchar por ellas.

Voy hacia la cafetería con los bocadillos listo. Dejo el coche en la puerta y me apoyo en la pared de fuera esperando a que salga, porque si entro dentro sé que voy a recibir muchas preguntas por parte de mi madre, preguntas que no quiero responder y tampoco sé cómo responder.

Espero pacientemente mirando a mí alrededor, me gusta mirar a la gente, es algo que mantengo de mi época de escritor. Hacía mucho que no recordaba aquella etapa pero desde que me sinceré con Kate no he podido dejar de pensar en ello, incluso he tenido la tentación de volver a escribir, pero sigo con miedo a ese mundo, al mundo al que me llevo.

Se abre la puerta y veo salir a Kate de allí, sin duda cansada sin poder descansar mucho durante la noche y no puedo evitar sonreír porque sé que en parte soy el culpable.

-Hola.

-Am ahí estás. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo un hambre que no te puedes ni imaginar.

-Claro vamos-digo apoyando mi mano en su espalda para acompañarla al coche para poder ir a algún lugar más tranquilo.

Aparco lejos de la ciudad, en uno de los lugares que más me gustan de este lugar. Subimos por un pequeño sendero y nos colocamos justo en una pequeña colina desde donde se ve toda la ciudad. Veo a Kate disfrutando de las vistas mientras yo tiro una manta en el suelo y una cesta con nuestra comida.

Se gira y me mira con mala cara, en realidad es una cara cómica creo que me he pasado, o eso al menos cree ella, porque yo la verdad es que no veo nada raro así que se lo hago saber.

-¿Qué?

-Mejor lo dejo-dice sentándose y yo intento ocultar una sonrisa mientras saco los bocadillos-¿De qué es?

-Bueno dijiste que no querías nada raro así que una tortilla de queso y jamón york. Espero que sea de tu agrado-digo con una sonrisa y ella lo coge pero no deja de mirar el mío.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Oh, yo soy más especial. Es de croquetas, esta de muerte. ¿No lo has probado nunca?

-¿De croquetas? ¿Pero qué dices?

-Sí, es mi preferido. Bueno siempre me ha gustado innovar.

-¿Innovar? Tu estás loco-dice riéndose.

-Entonces no quieres probarlo ¿no?-digo dándole un bocado grande y la veo mirarme fijamente, en realidad está mirando el bocadillo, está pensándose si probarlo o no. pero entonces antes de darme cuenta me ha quitado el bocata de la mano.

-Prefiero esto-dice dándome el suyo dejándome sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en la cara. No puedo evitar quedarme empanado mirándole mientras come, pone una cara de placer que he visto solo hace unas horas, sin dudas le está gustando mucho.

-¿Esta bueno?-pregunto con una sonrisa y ella solo asiente mientras continua comiendo y yo como despacio mirándola de vez en cuando, intentando evitar ser pillado, mientras pienso en cómo sacar el tema, en cómo puedo ayudarla sin que se dé cuenta, cada minuto que pasa, más pienso que necesita alejarse de todo esto, que necesita irse, pero cuanto más tiempo paso mirándola, más miedo me da que se vaya y no vuelva más, quizás me importe mucho más de lo que pensaba, quizás…necesito más esa parte de mí que solo ella sabe sacar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Estoy muy feliz de cómo va la historia. Espero que a vosotros os parezca igual. El viernes vuelvo con nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, estoy haciendo encuesta en twitter, los que no tengáis podéis contestar por aquí.**

 **¿DE que sois más?**

 **-Papa Noel.**

 **-Reyes Magos**

 **-Otro (indicar cuál)**

 **Es para mí regalo de Navidad (capítulo extra) me gustaría saber cuando tengo que dároslo, claro esto va por mayoría pero me gustaría que participarais todos los que podáis para que de verdad fuera un mayoría. De momento gana Papa Noel así que si sigue así, el domingo habrá capítulo extra.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenos días, se acerca charla seria entre los dos, bueno todo lo serio que ambos pueden jaja. Daros las gracias por participar en la pequeña encuesta, ha ganado Papa Noel, y puesto que el lunes hay capítulo y que el domingo noche es para estar con la family, el capítulo extra lo subiré el domingo por la mañana, Papa Noel se adelantó jaja. Gracias por estar ahí, y seguid mandándome nombres para la próxima historia, ya voy por el capítulo tres y de momento, los personajes son los mismos, claro, pero las circunstancias de alrededor no van a ser iguales que en la serie, por ejemplo, Johanna vive, y Rick tiene padre. Estoy deseando poder ir avanzando con ella.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV RICK

La miro mientras traga un poco de agua después de comérselo todo, ni si quiera me había dejado un cacho para probarlo. Estoy embelesado mirándola fijamente, es demasiado guapa como para no hacerlo. Entonces me mira y veo como se le arruga el entrecejo mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno, ¿De que querías hablar?-dice de repente haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-Directa al grano como siempre-digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero me doy cuenta de que esto es algo que tengo que hacer y que estar nervioso no va a ayudar en nada.

-Venga dime.

-Yo…he hablado con mi madre esta mañana, me ha dicho que…que había hablado contigo.

-Oh, es eso.

-Si, me ha dicho que estabas agobiada, si puedo ayudar en algo Kate…

-No lo sé, no sabes lo complicado que es tener que ir mintiendo a la gente sobre…

-Sobre nosotros, es por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa. Pero cuando he llegado hoy a casa y he tenido que mentir sobre tu paradero o cuando Kyra me ha dado las gracias por cuidar de Rony y me ha pedido perdón por si me he sentido mal por culpa de ella me he sentido fatal.

-Lo entiendo-digo asintiendo haciendo que la culpa me corroa por dentro.

-Rick no quiero que pienses que es por tu culpa. En todo caso soy yo quien decidió meterse en este lio.

-Si, pero soy yo el que tengo el problema por así decirlo-digo bajando la cabeza.

-Rick, esto es complicado, pero cuando estoy contigo…me da igual todo, lo disfruto. Así que no te culpes-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento sin estar mejor, porque no puedo estarlo ahora.

-Sé que mi madre te aconsejo irte, unos días-digo mirando al infinito, me costaba hablar de esto porque tenía miedo a que se fuera y me dejara con todo, tenía miedo a perderlo todo.

-Sí, y lo he estado pensado.

-Te vas ¿no?

-Llevo aquí un tiempo, no se apenas nada de mi padre, quiero intentarlo una vez más, aunque sea la penúltima vez. Siempre va a ser la penúltima vez-dice emocionada y puedo ver algunas lágrimas salir, sin duda a pesar del miedo y de sentir que sus fuerzas cuando llego estaban agotadas, nunca va a rendirse con su padre y eso la hace aún mejor de lo que para mí ya era.

-Lo entiendo. Hace un rato he estado hablando con Roy sobre segundas oportunidades. Ha encontrado a su hija hace unos días. Tenía miedo a enfrentarla después de los problemas que tuvo, pero…lo hizo y ahora está viviendo una segunda oportunidad con su hija. A lo mejor tu padre necesitaba también ese tiempo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Como le paso Roy, como nos pasa a todos, la familia, los que más queremos, son los que nos ayudan a tirar hacia delante, a ser fuertes. Si tu padre sale de eso será porque quiera hacerlo, y si quiere hacerlo será por ti Kate, no te quepa la menor duda. Así que aunque me gustaría ser egoísta y que te quedaras-digo tragando saliva-creo que solo tú puedes ayudarle.

-Si no lo consigo, siempre puedo mandártelo ¿no?-dice con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, solo él puede tomar la decisión de luchar por superarlo.

-Lo sé…-dice bajando la mirada-pero tengo que intentarlo, tengo que decirle que si necesita ayuda aquí estoy. Además…creo que me vendrá bien estar un tiempo fuera para poder…

-Liberarte-digo con una sonrisa y la veo bajar la mirada, he dado en el clavo aunque no quiera admitirlo-haz lo que tengas que hacer Kate, nosotros estaremos aquí si nos necesitas.

-También puede venirte bien a ti-dice de repente y levanto la mirada para mirarla para intentar averiguar a qué se refiera, aunque se perfectamente a que se refiere-quizás si yo no estoy, te das cuenta de que de verdad quieres a Kyra y que todo fue un error-dice apartando la mirada.

-No sé qué va a pasar, pero nunca habrá sido un error, nunca-digo mirándola fijamente, no quiero que le quede alguna duda.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que me alegra oírlo-dice mirándome y yo solo asiento.

-¿Puedo pedirte un abrazo?-digo poniendo mi mejor cara de bueno y la veo sonreír antes de colocarse de rodillas para acercarse más a mí y abrazarme y yo envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras escondo mi cara en su cuello llenándome de su olor, y solo rezando porque esto se pueda repetir más veces.

Se separa con una sonrisa y yo también le sonrió y sin poder evitarlo acaricio con suavidad su hermoso rostro mientras no puedo dejar de mirarla, y siento unas ganas terrible de besarla, pero sé que no es el momento y no quiero estropear este momento.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver al resto-dice poniéndose nerviosa y apartándose y yo asiento mientras entre los dos guardamos todo para poder ir al hospital.

Llegamos al hospital sin decir ni una sola palabra, como si el momento hubiera pasado. Bajamos del coche y entramos dentro. Están todos reunidos alrededor de la mama que tiene a su pequeña en brazos, todos están emocionados por poder vivir este momento. Yo me quedo algo más alejado, pegado a la puerta mientras se la van pasando de uno a otros con cuidado sin duda haciéndole entender desde bien pequeñita que tiene una familia muy amplia.

-Hey tío, ¿Por qué no te acercas y coges a tu sobrinita?-dice Jenny mirándome y yo emocionado y con miedo, mucho miedo me acerco con cuidado a Kyra que es la que está cargando ahora a la bebita.

-Así, con cuidado-dice Kyra colocándola entre mis brazos y dios notar el calor de su cuerpo, el ver como se mueve y lo que parece una sonrisa, hace que sonría con todas mis fuerzas.

-Hola preciosa, soy tu tito favorito y consentidor. Lo que no te den tus papas solo tienes que pedírmelo a mí-dijo bajito como si el resto no pudiera oírme haciéndoles reír y sonreír a todos-bienvenida de nuevo-digo emocionado mientras dejo un suave beso en su frente antes de acercarme con cuidado dándoselo de nuevo a Kyra y saliendo de la habitación para evitar que todos me vieran llorar.

Escucho la puerta de nuevo y veo salir a mi bro, me limpio las lágrimas pero cuando lo veo con una sonrisa y también con lágrimas en los ojos me da igual.

-Es increíble-digo con una amplia sonrisa-tenéis una niña preciosa hermano-digo abrazándole y me abraza con fuerza.

-Sí, tiene suerte de tener una madre como la que tiene.

-La verdad es que si, si se pareciera a ti-digo bromeando y lo veo reír por fin relajado después de los últimos días.

-Gracias bro por todo. No sabes cuánto te debo.

-Teneros ya es un regalo, a todos de verdad-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír mientras apoya su mano en mi brazo.

-¿Cómo va tu problemón?-dice con una sonrisa cambiando de tema.

-Creo que está a punto de solucionarse o de explotar-digo mirando al infinito.

-Si me necesitas…

-Lo sé hermano. Ya veo que estáis bien y seguro que lo que menos necesitáis es a gente alrededor, voy a irme a casa.

-Está bien, vamos entra a despedirte.

Entramos dentro y todos siguen embelesados con la pequeña, sin duda va a ser el juguetito de todos durante un buen tiempo.

-Chicos, yo me voy a casa, ¿alguien quiere que le lleve?

-Sí, yo ya me voy. Llevo aquí todo el día y quiero ver a mi pequeño-dice Kyra y yo asiento pero no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia Kate.

-Yo me quedo un rato-dice mirándome y yo asiento mientras me despido de mi sobrina para poder salir seguido de Kyra hacia casa.

Llegamos a casa y jugamos un rato con el pequeño los dos, como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Roy sale disparado para ir a cenar con su hija, me alegro mucho por él se lo merece.

Kyra se marcha a acostar el pequeño mientras yo me siento en el sofá con el móvil en la mano mirando a ver si Kate me ha mandado algún mensaje, no puedo evitarlo. Cuando levanto la mirada veo allí a Kyra de pie mirándome con una sonrisa y puedo recordar la primera vez que la vi entrar por la puerta buscando un lugar donde dormir. Me emociono solo de recordarlo.

-Puedo sentarme-dice mirándome y yo asiento con una sonrisa haciéndole un hueco-No puedo dejar de darle vueltas en como esto ha acabado así.

-¿Así?-digo sin entender.

-Rick no te lo tomes a mal, pero me sorprende que un día me digas que me quieres y otro día me digas que tienes que pensarlo. Te dije que esperaría y así voy a hacerlo porque sé que merece la pena esperar por alguien como tú-dice haciéndome sentir fatal-pero pase lo que pase Rick, quiero tenerte en mi vida.

-Yo también, y te prometo que esta espera no va a durar mucho…te lo prometo-digo mirándola fijamente y lo digo en serio, tengo que ser valiente tengo que hacerlo y decirle que pasa y que es lo que siento, pero antes tengo que saber qué es lo que siento porque cada vez estoy más seguro de que no tengo ni idea. La abrazo contra mi pecho y siento como algunas lágrimas mojan mi camiseta haciendo que aún me sienta peor. Y así abrazados no puedo dejar de pensar yo también en que es lo que ha pasado, en que ha hecho que de repente mi vida se haya vuelto patas pa arriba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues parece que Kate ha decidido irse para ayudar a su padre, ¿Será una despedida final? ¿O solo temporal? ¿Ayudara a Rick a decidirse? Sigue confundido, pero quizás todo esto le ayude a darse cuenta de que es lo que de verdad quiere.**

 **Buen día a todos, que la suerte os acompañe a todos en este día y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo. Ahora no os podréis quejar va a ver cuatro capítulos seguidos con el de hoy jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos díiasss. Aquí estamos un día más. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por seguir ahí, gracias porque ha sido un año cargado de historia, cargado de buenos mensajes por vuestra parte, y por supuesto cargado de enseñanza, siempre es bueno aprender algo cada día, así que muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV RICK

Despierto y siento dolor en todo el cuerpo. He tenido que quedarme traspuesto en el sofá, y Kyra está conmigo, aun apretada a mi costado. La miro mientras acaricio su pelo intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvimos algo así. Creo que ya ni me acuerdo. O puede que nunca tuviéramos un momento así por culpa de tener que mantenerlo en secreto. Eso y sus miedos no ayudaron, pero al final soy yo quien ha terminado cometiendo más errores, así que quien ha roto con esta relación cuando puede que tuviera algún futuro. ¿Estoy hablando en pasado? ¿Ya no tengo esperanzas?

Suena la puerta de la entrada haciendo que me sobresalta y haga que Kyra se despierte, pero demasiado tarde para intentar ocultar que estaba pasando, es más, nuestros movimientos por ocultarlo hace que parezca que ha pasado algo más, y más cuando miro la cara de Kate, sé que está pensando algo que no era.

-Hola chicos-dice Allie con una sonrisa-¿Y el pequeño?

-Dormido-digo levantándome mientras me froto los ojos intentando despertarme del todo.

-Voy a acostarme-dice Kate señalando las escaleras y yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero darle explicaciones y no sé por qué-hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-contestan todos menos yo que me quedo paralizado, hasta que consigo reaccionar.

-Yo también me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana-digo dándole un beso a cada uno antes de subir las escaleras y meterme de cabeza a mi habitación.

Me dejo caer en la cama mientras cierro los ojos, estoy agotado pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Sé que tengo que arreglar esto cuanto antes y sé que quizás Kate tenga razón y estos días alejados me ayudaran a saber que tengo que hacer, pero también sé que no quiero joder aún más las cosas, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es levantarme y entrar en la habitación de Kate, desnudarla, besarla, y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche. Dios creo que estoy obsesionado con ella, tiene que ser eso.

Decido levantarme e irme a tomar una ducha fría que me ayude a dormir. Cojo una camiseta y un calzoncillo limpio y me dirijo hacia el baño. No puedo evitar mirar la puerta cerrada de Kate y tengo que sujetarme para no abrir la puerta.

Me meto en la ducha y dejo que los pensamientos se vayan a través del desagüe. Me seco y me coloco la ropa limpia y salgo del baño cerrando la puerta a mi paso. Todos ya están dormidos porque no suena nada abajo y todas las luces están apagadas, todas menos una. Puedo ver luz por debajo de la puerta de Kate y me coloco junto a la puerta intentando oír algo al otro lado. Esta despierta aunque no se oye nada de nada. Levanto el puño para golpear pero decido girarme e irme por donde he venido, pero no doy ni un paso cuando me giro de nuevo y golpeo bajito la puerta, lo justo para que ella lo oiga pero para no despertar al resto de la casa.

POV KATE

Estoy tumbada en la cama mirando mi móvil. Esta tarde al final me he decidido por llamar a mi padre, pero no me lo ha cogido y he terminado dejándole un mensaje de voz. Ahora ya pasadas las horas espero alguna respuesta de su parte pero no tengo nada y eso hace que aun este más preocupada. Recuerdo que cuando llegue aquí lo que menos quería era recibir una llamada suya y ahora…ahora es lo que necesito.

Escucho como dan en la puerta y me sorprendo mirando el reloj, aunque es temprano pensé que todos estarían dormidos, creo que esta semana estábamos agotados. Antes de contestar veo como la puerta se abre un poquito y se asoma la cabeza de Rick.

-Hola.

-Hola-digo sorprendida viéndolo allí.

-¿Puedo…?-dice señalando el interior y pienso en el resto de la casa, pero casi que es mejor pensando en el resto que entre, a que se quede ahí fuera. Hago un gesto para que entre y me coloco con las rodillas dobladas a forma de protección, como alejándolo un poco, para que sirviera de muro entre los dos, no podía hacer una tontería y solo verlo así con una camiseta y sus bóxer, esa imagen me evocaban a otras que sin duda serian una locura por el lugar donde nos encontramos.

Entra y se sienta en la cama dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos, lo suficiente para que aun así corra esa electricidad entre los dos.

-Yo…lo de antes…

-No tienes que explicarme nada-digo con una sonrisa para que me crea y la verdad es que no tiene que hacerlo pero cuando los vi allí a los dos sentí algo en mi interior, algo que no me gusto.

-Solo hablamos…la verdad es que para ella no está siendo fácil, bueno ya lo imaginaba, pero saberlo…lo hace más complicado. Le he prometido que pronto tendré una respuesta.

-Claro-digo bajando la mirada, no me gustaba hablar de estas cosas con él aunque supongo que soy de las pocas personas con las que puede ser completamente sincero porque yo ya se todo, como para no.

-Creo que lo que tenía con Kyra era real. La quería y aunque era difícil tener algo con ella yo quería luchar por ello. Pero al final la he cagado, bueno no es esa la palabra-dice intentando arreglarlo ya que si lo nuestro era una cagada para él no quedaba yo muy bien-vale creo que cada vez que hablo la cago, soy yo el culpable-dice sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo he entendido.

-El caso es que la quiero…lo tengo claro…pero no sé si juntos funcionaríamos. El caso es que creo que tenemos nosotros más futuros que yo con Kyra-dice mirándome y trago saliva nerviosa, ¿Por qué habla de un futuro juntos? No hay nada de eso.

-Rick…

-Lo siento. Solo diversión, sentirnos vivos y libres. Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo me siento cuando estamos juntos Kate y no sé qué me pasa pero soy feliz.

-Estas confundido Rick-digo intentando alejarlo de esos pensamientos. Yo no estaba lista para una relación y menos con él, sería demasiado problemático, ya lo es y no tenemos apenas nada.

-No estoy diciendo nada malo. Dios estoy loco ¿no?-dice cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

-No es malo, pero no quiero que metamos en esto los sentimientos. Somos amigos ante todo ¿no?-digo intentando no mirarlo porque siento lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Sí, lo siento, soy un idiota, tienes razón tengo que estar confundido. Es demasiado en poco tiempo-dice mirando hacia abajo donde están nuestras manos unidas. Siento como todo mi cuerpo me tiembla, ¿Cómo está pasando todo esto? Ahora más que nunca, estoy segura que la distancia va a venirme bien antes de hacer algo que empeore todo esto.

-No eres idiota ¿sí? Es más creo que eres la persona más lista que conozco en mi vida-digo sacándole una sonrisa-no cambies nunca Rick, de verdad que ayudas a un montón de gente, eres gracioso, divertido, y eres listo. No cambies, no lo hagas.

-Aunque por culpa de eso me quede soltero el resto de mi vida-dice bromeando aunque había algo de verdad en esa frase.

-No todas somos tan tontas para que nos gusten los malotes-digo acariciando su mano.

-Yo puedo ser malote-dice con una sonrisa sacándome una sonrisa.

-No, no puedes, eso es lo que te hace especial Rick y lo especial, lo único, eso es lo realmente bonito y deseable. Si no es con Kyra será con otra, pero sin duda encontraras a alguien y cuando lo hagas serás feliz Rick, porque te lo mereces.

-Gracias, aunque esto suena a despedida y espero que no sea así.

-He decidido irme unos días. He llamado a mi padre y no he recibido respuesta, estoy preocupada. Necesito hacer este viaje.

-Lo entiendo, si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré ahí para ti. Pero esto no es una despedida ¿no? solo un hasta luego…-dice poniendo caritas sacándome una sonrisa.

-No sé qué pasara en este viaje, pero sin duda vendré de nuevo, aunque solo sea para despedirme.

-Siendo egoísta espero que no llegue ese momento. Creo que últimamente estoy siendo demasiado egoísta-dice pensativo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Nunca podrás serlo-digo con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta que he apartado esa barrera de él durante la conversación, es más, a parte de nuestras manos unidas, nuestras rodillas están completamente pegadas, apenas hay espacio entre los dos. Y aunque siento esa necesidad aun de abalanzarme a por él y besarlo con todas mis ganas, hay algo más, no sé qué es pero también siento como una especie de ternura hacia él, bueno en realidad no sé si es ternura o que es, pero me atrae de una manera que nadie antes lo ha hecho.

-Creo…que será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y estarás cansada-dice moviéndose un poco y yo asiento aunque me gustaría que no se fuera, pero sé que es lo que tiene que hacer. Es lo que debemos hacer.

Se acerca para darme un beso o eso creo pero su boca va a mi oído susurrándome un buenas noches que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Después coloca su boca en mi mejilla dándome un beso suave y luego se separa con esa sonrisa suya mientras yo siento como mi cuerpo tiembla tras perder su contacto. Y antes de darme cuenta y perdida en su mirada, me he lanzado a su cuello tirando de él hacia mí mientras lo beso despacio, saboreando ese beso como si fuera el último.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo, estos dos están muy confundidos, mucho pero no pueden separarse el uno del otro, son como dos partes de un imán que se atraen sin poder evitarlo. Mañana capítulo extra, regalo de Papa Noel jaja. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Felices fiestas a todos, pasadlo todos bien y con mucho cuidado. Salud.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenos y felices días. Llego el día de la Navidad y Papa Noel se ha pasado por casa para traeros un regalo en forma de capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias de verdad por seguir ahí y por formar parte de esta historia. Mil gracias y felices fiestas a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV RICK

Me sorprende que me haya besado, pero solo durante unos segundos, enseguida le devuelvo el beso con la misma pasión que siempre, es imposible no sentirlo así, es imposible que alguna vez pueda llegar a no sentirme atraído por ella, por ese magnetismo que brota de su piel.

Nos separamos despacio pero aun compartimos el mismo aire. Respiro con dificultad como cada vez que compartimos un beso, siempre me falta el aire cuando se trata de ella. Abro los ojos despacio y la miro como se muerde con sensualidad el labio mientras abre los ojos despacio compartiendo la mirada conmigo hasta que de repente la aparta y puedo ver como se ha sonrojado lo que hace que sonría.

-Lo siento-dice en apenas un susurro.

-Pues yo no lo siento-digo haciendo que levante la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa y veo como sonríe algo más relajada.

-Voy a negarlo si alguna vez sacas el tema, pero voy a echarte de menos.

-No hables como si estuvieras otra vez despidiéndote. No me gustan las despedidas-digo poniéndome serio de nuevo, se me encogía el estómago solo de pensarlo.

-Lo siento es que…-la veo quedarse callada y pensativa, sé que esta pensando y no quiero saberlo, sé que en realidad esto es una despedida, y quizás un adiós para siempre, pero si lo pienso creo que voy a volverme loco.

-Déjalo, creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar-digo levantándome pero siento como me agarra del brazo.

-No te vayas aun ¿si?-dice mirándome fijamente y aunque lo que quiero es huir porque siento que me va a doler más por cada minuto que pase con ella, me quedo, me quedo allí sentado sin decir nada con su mano unida a la mía mientras nos acariciamos despacio.

Jugueteo con sus dedos mientras no dejo de mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas, así nos quedamos unos minutos hasta que siento como tira de mi brazo. Cuando levanto la mirada la veo mirarme nerviosa mientras tira de mi mano para que me acerque más a ella. La veo como se echa a un lado y tras dudarlo me siento a su lado pegando mi espalda la pared y Kate apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo paso mi brazo por su espalda y entonces siento como su mano agarra la mía y es ella ahora la que juega con mis dedos.

-Háblame de algo.

-¿De algo? ¿De qué quieres que te hable?

-De ti como escritor-dice de repente y me sobresalto solo de pensarlo.

-No me gusta hablar de ello.

-No te gusta al mundo que te llevo. Pero no puedes decirme que aun no piensen en ello. Si para ti era importante…

-Claro que lo era. A veces siento esa necesidad, pero solo pensar en lo demás…hace que me tiemble la mano solo de pensarlo.

-Pero no tiene porque venir lo demás. Creo que te vendría bien escribir, creo que te liberaría mucho. No tienes porque publicarlo si no quieres, o puedes hacerlo de forma anónima. Lo importante es que hagas algo que quieres.

-¿Tu quieres ser policía?-pregunto de repente sorprendiéndome a mi mismo.

-Si, y sé que me va a costar mucho, sé que el trabajo será duro, sé que después va a ser aún más duro si cabe. Es un mundo difícil, pero sé que es lo que quiero y sé que cuando llegue a casa después de hacer mi trabajo seré más que feliz. ¿Cómo te sentías cuando escribías?

-Algo de eso que tu describes, creo que me sentía a algo parecido a como me siento cuando estamos juntos, ya sabes, vivo, libre, realizado. No sé era increíble, todo era tan fácil.

-Hazlo, escribe algo. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

-No lo sé…tengo miedo, no he vuelto a escribir ni una sola frase.

-Tenemos que superar nuestros miedos. Yo tengo miedo, no, pánico a llegar a casa y encontrarme de nuevo a mi padre…como la última vez que lo vi-dice poniéndose seria y acaricio su cabeza despacio dejando un suave beso allí en su pelo-tengo miedo pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que superar ese miedo para poder ayudarlo. No creía que pudiera ayudarlo, pero tienes razón si alguien puede soy yo, y yo no puedo no podrá nadie.

-Vas a conseguirlo Kate-digo mientras la separo un poco y me tumbo en la cama. Kate hace lo mismo y nos quedamos de cara el uno al otro.

-Ojala te hubiera conocido en otro momento-dice de repente y no lo entiendo-no estoy en mi mejor momento la verdad…

-Pues yo tampoco, quizás por eso hemos conectado. Quizás en otro momento ni si quiera me hubieras dirigido la palabra. Como soy un chico bueno-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Hubiera sido una idiota en ese caso-dice mirándome con una sonrisa mientras acerca su mano a mi cara acariciándome suavemente haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Abro los ojos despacio y la miro con una sonrisa mientras acerco mí cara a la suya juntando mí frente a la suya mientras siento su respiración.

-Voy a besarte Kate-digo bajito y junto mis labios a los suyos en un pequeño roce, disfrutando solo de ese leve contacto, siendo un beso lento, tierno, pero a la vez fogoso, porque creo que sería imposible que no lo fuera cuando se juntan nuestras bocas, pero es distinto, distinto al resto porque este no es simplemente un beso que lleva a otra cosa, es un beso lleno de amor (quizás no el amor que puedes sentir hacia otra persona con la que estás seguro de pasar el resto de tu vida, pero si amor hacia otra persona a que quieres que permanezca en tu vida de una forma u otra).

-Rick…-susurra mi nombre cuando nos separamos, y yo no me separo de ella, con miedo a que este sea el último beso que le dé, y sabiendo que una parte de mí se va con ella y que volveré a ser el chico responsable y estricto conmigo mismo de siempre, no es que no quiera ser ese, siempre me he sentido bien siendo ese, pero ahora…ahora que lo pienso ahora que he conocido esta parte…creo que puedo conseguir que ambas conecten, lo sé y lo siento, pero si ella no está, creo que nunca voy a poder volver a sacar esta parte de mí.

-Será mejor que descansemos ¿sí?

-Está bien.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensando irte?

-Seguramente pasado mañana, mañana lo comunicaré.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo…?

-Rick…

-Está bien, el que necesites, lo entiendo-digo con una pequeña sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba cagado-mañana mejor hablamos de todo, ahora descansa-digo colocándome con la espalda pegada a la cama y enseguida ella se aprieta a mi cuerpo cerrando los ojos mientras dejo pequeñas caricias en su espalda intentando que se duerma e intentando no pensar en mañana, solo en este momento, en hacerlo infinito.

Siento como su respiración se ha normalizado, está dormida y se ve tan guapa así que no puedo evitar quedarme allí embobado mirándola fijamente. Tras pasar así varios minutos me decido por hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que la gente empiece a despertarse, sobre todo Kyra, aunque ya tengo muy claro lo que quiero decirle, lo que no quiero hacer en mi vida, pero ahora no siendo que sea el momento, quizás cuando no este Kate todo sea más fácil. Quiero ser sincero, no se las palabras exactas ni cómo ni cuándo, pero sí sé que quiero ser completamente sincero con ella, se lo merece y llegado el momento pienso serlo.

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertarla y me quedo allí en la puerta mirándola de nuevo mientras duerme, antes de salir de allí lo más despacio que puedo y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Pero no tengo sueño, no creo que sea capaz de dormir nada, así que decido bajar y salgo fuera de la casa. Aun es de noche fuera, pero las estrellas iluminan todo el espacio de una forma espectacular, es algo que me encanta de este lugar, algo que no podía disfrutar en cualquier sitio cuando vivía en Nueva York. Pero recuerdo mi casa, bueno la casa que compartía con mi madre. Era una casa modesta, pero que tenía algo que no tenían el resto de las casas, una azotea perfecta para poder mirar el mundo desde lo más alto. Recuerdo como subía para ver las estrellas, como allí en aquel lugar la inspiración brotaba a las mil maravillas. Inspiración, esa que tengo encerrada en un lugar oscuro, esa que tengo miedo que vuelva a brotar hasta que me haga imposible poder vivir en paz. ¿Tiene Kate razón y puede ayudarme? ¿Puedo escribir simplemente sin miedo? Kate tiene en algo razón, no tengo porque publicar nada si no quiero, pero aun así, los recuerdos me mantienen paralizado. Quizás algún día, quizás.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Son tan monos juntos…que se me parte el alma que se separen, pero es lo mejor para ellos en este momento, Kate tiene que ayudar a su padre antes de que sea tarde y se arrepienta el resto de su vida, y Rick, Rick tiene que afrontar lo que siente y lo que ha hecho, tiene que afrontar y cuando lo haga, al menos, todo será mucho menos doloroso para todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos días, feliz navidad a todos, espero que hayáis pasado una buena noche y paséis un buen día. Yo mientras tanto os dejo un nuevo capítulo por si sacáis un ratito para ello jaja. Gracias y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV KATE

Me despierto y aun puedo sentir su olor en la almohada, pero él ya no esta. Me estiro en la cama sin dejar de pensar en el miedo que me da ir a ver a mi padre, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, no puedo dejarlo más y además…lo necesito para darle ese tiempo necesario a él para que decida, solo espero que sirva para algo, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, no quiero alejarme de él.

Me levanto y decido que hoy no me apetece salir a correr, quizás debería para relajarme, pero tengo que hacer demasiado cosas hoy y no tengo tiempo que perder.

Me levanto y tras meter dos o tres mudas en un pequeño bolso para irme, salgo de la habitación para darme una ducha, pero cuando salgo al pasillo allí esta Rick saliendo del baño y nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento una electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Buenos días-dice con una sonrisa y yo sonrió mientras me acerco para entrar en el baño al mismo tiempo que él va saliendo haciendo que nos crucemos y que nuestras manos se rocen haciéndome cerrar los ojos mientras esa electricidad hace que mis hormonas se vuelvan loca, ¿Cómo puede volverme tan loca?

Salgo de la ducha y sigo sintiendo que mi cuerpo está que arde, pero todo se enfría cuando veo salir a Kyra de su habitación con su pequeño corriendo.

-Rony ten cuidado-dice sonriendo a su hijo mientras este baja rápidamente las escaleras-hola-dice saludándome con una sonrisa y yo le saludo con la mano a la vez que huyo hacia la habitación, ¿Cómo me siento tan culpable? ¿Quizás porque tenga mucha culpa? Solo sé una cosa, cuando regrese, si lo hago, esto tiene que acabar, este trio no puede seguir. Si yo sigo con esto que tengo con Rick será porque este totalmente libre, sino no pienso ni si quiera acercarme a él, ella no lo merece y él tampoco.

Bajo las escaleras después de tomar aire y cuando bajo todos están reunidos alrededor de la mesa, bueno todos no, todavía faltan unos padres cansados en un hospital esperando el momento de poder traerse a su hija a casa. Pero el resto estaba aquí, era el momento de decirles lo que tenía que decirles.

-Hola.

-Hola Katie-dice Allie mirándome con esa sonrisa maternal que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa pero que también me hacia recordar a mi madre y eso me retorcía por dentro.

-Ahora que estáis aquí todos quería deciros que me voy a ir unos días. No sé cuándo volveré.

-Cariño, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, solo voy a volver a casa por unos días.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana a primera hora.

-Pues entonces habrá que hacer algo especial para comer, para que tengas ganas de volver-dice Allie levantándose y dándome un beso-anda siéntate que voy a por tu desayuno.

-No, yo me ocupo-digo con una sonrisa yendo a por mí taza de café y allí esta Rick de pie y enseguida me pasa una taza y nuestros dedos se rozan haciendo que las chispas vuelvan a saltar. Cierro los ojos un segundo y tras echarme el café me siento en la mesa para compartir el último desayuno con mi nueva familia antes de partir a ver lo que me queda de la vieja familia.

-Bueno creo que yo voy a irme a preparar para ir al hospital, vamos cariño-dice Allie llevándose a su marido.

-Rick…yo le prometí a tu madre que empezaría a trabajar ya hoy. ¿Puedes quedarte con Rony?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema-dice Rick con una sonrisa y yo mantengo mi mirada pegada a la taza.

-Bueno pues entonces, yo os dejo, tengo que irme a trabajar-dice Kyra levantándose-vendré a comer y podremos despedirnos. Espero que consigas lo que quieres en ese viaje-dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-digo devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de verla salir por la puerta dejándonos solos.

-Sabe yo soy malo manteniendo secretos, pero creo que tú eres peor-dice de repente Rick y no sé porque, quizás por los nervios, pero no puedo parar de reír.

-Dios somos unos idiotas.

-Si un poco-dice con una sonrisa sentándose a mi lado-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Pues ya tengo una comida programada, tengo que ir a ver a Kevin y Jenny y esta tarde tengo que trabajar.

-No, nada de trabajo.

-No, tengo que pedirle a tu madre unos días y pienso ir hoy.

-Pero no es justo, ya tenía preparado una tarde juntos y la noche y…

-No te pases.

-Venga a mi madre no le importara, además gracias a ti estos días ha conseguido aguantar. Necesito ese tiempo-dice mirándome fijamente mientras siento su mano en la mía y madre de mi vida no puedo negarle nada.

-Bien.

-¿En serio?

-Ya he dicho que sí. No me hagas que cambie de opinión.

-Bien ya me callo.

-Voy a aprovechar la mañana para ir a ver a tu madre y para ir al hospital. Así tendré la tarde para ti.

-Gracias, pues yo aprovechare para hacer que la tarde sea inolvidable, tengo que pensar mucho.

-¿No decías que lo tenías todo preparado?-digo mirándole ocultando una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo…-dice nervioso levantándose-creo que mejor te dejo, no quiero llevarme todo tu tiempo-dice mirándome antes de salir con una sonrisa.

Termino de tomarme el café y subo arriba para vestirme. Cuando salgo solo está Rick con el pequeño en el comedor jugando, no sé cuál de los dos es el niño. Sonrió y sin decir nada salgo de la casa para ir a ver a Martha, creo que es lo primero que tengo que hacer, sé que para ella tiene que ser una faena, al menos a recuperado a Kyra, y además, fue ella la que me animo a hacerlo así que solo espero que no me moleste que haya decidido irme estos días.

Entro en la cafetería y a la primera que veo es a Kyra que me saluda con una sonrisa mientras entro dentro. Parece que algo ha cambiado, los primeros días apenas podía ni mirarme y ahora siento que me sonríe de verdad, que no le cuesta hacerlo y eso me hace sentir peor. Dejo eso de lado cuando veo algo por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando miro hacia allí, allí esta Martha con la mano levantada llamando mi atención.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Siento venir a esta hora, quizás sea la peor. Pero quería hablar contigo cuanto antes.

-No pasa nada está bien-dice haciendo un gesto hacia Kyra antes de tirar de mi hacia la escaleras haciéndome subirlas de nuevo una vez más, pero esta vez era para algo completamente distinto-aquí estaremos más cómodas, no sé ni si quiera para que lo compre, bueno si lo compre para mi hijo pero nunca lo ha querido-dice con una sonrisa sentándose en la mesa y yo no puedo evitar mirar de reojo la cama, esa cama donde Rick y yo lo hicimos la primera y la última vez-Bueno ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Bueno yo…he tomado tu consejo. Voy a volver a casa unos días.

-Oh, me alegro. De verdad espero que te venga bien.

-Yo solo siento no haberte avisado con más tiempo.

-No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a tanta locura, creo que me moriría sino tuviera algo de locura a mi alrededor-dice con una sonrisa-lo necesitas hija, necesitas ese tiempo. Así que para nada estoy molesta.

-Me voy mañana así que esta tarde si quieres…

-No, nada de eso. Tomate la tarde para ti disfrútala. Nosotros nos lo apañaremos tranquilamente. Me alegro de que te haya servido de algo la charla conmigo.

-De más de lo que piensas. De verdad, creo que es algo que tendría que haber hecho antes. Así que gracias.

-No hay de que chiquilla-dice con una sonrisa.

-No de verdad Martha, desde que llegue has cuidado de mí, me has dado buenos consejos y me has dado un trabajo sin tener ni idea de cómo trabajar en una cafetería-digo con una sonrisa-te has portado muy bien conmigo.

-Tú has cuidado de mi hijo como me prometiste así que…-dice con una sonrisa-siempre serás bienvenida aquí Kate, siempre.

-Gracias. Me gustaría quedarme, pero quiero ir al hospital y…

-No claro. Disfruta de tu último día aquí.

-Voy a volver Martha-digo sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Claro, claro-dice como si nada, pero en realidad hay algo detrás de sus palabras, de verdad no cree que vaya a volver. Yo ni si quiera he pensado en no hacerlo, pero… ¿Todo puede cambiar según lo que me encuentre allí? No lo sé, pero Martha tiene razón lo primero es la familia y mi padre me necesita más que nunca, aunque para mí lo más fácil sería quedarme y olvidarme de todo, o quizás tampoco tan fácil, también tengo miedo, también quiero huir de todo esto, de hacerle daño a una buena mujer, de poder estar sintiendo algo más por una persona a la que puedo llegar a hacer daño, miedo a no llegar a cumplir mi cometido, eso no puedo olvidarlo, no debo hacerlo nunca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy, nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo, toca la despedida de los dos, va a ser complicada, pero muy Caskett. Gracias por seguir ahí, felices fiestas y que paséis un gran día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con un capítulo nuevo, feliz de compartirla con vosotros. Gracias, mil gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

Voy directamente hacia el hospital, me alegro de haberlo echo cuando lo malo ha pasado, me alegro por esta pareja, se merecen ser felices junto a su pequeña. La verdad es que cuando oí hablar de esa casa donde un chico ayudaba a la gente que viniera a la ciudad para empezar una nueva vida, para nada creía que fuera del todo real, pero cuando he visto a todos, como han cambiado sus vidas, como han salido adelante y como hablan de lo que Rick ha hecho, me doy cuenta aun más de lo grande que es y de la suerte que he tenido de encontrarlo, ojala todo el mundo pudiera tener aunque fuera cinco minutos para hablar con él para conocerlo, sin duda toda esa gente tendría mucha suerte.

Entro en el hospital y ya casi de memoria llego a la habitación donde encuentro a una pareja feliz con su hija en brazos. Están ahí los dos embelesados mirando a su pequeña que no se dan ni cuenta de que he entrado.

-Hola-digo llamando su atención y ambos miran hacia la puerta, me sorprende verlos solos, pero enseguida me quitan esa duda.

-Pasa pasa. Acaban de irse Noah y Allie. Roy ha llamado que vendrá luego.

-No quiero molestar.

-No digas tonterías-dice Jenny con una sonrisa-ven acércate-dice y yo me acerco mirando a la pequeña, era preciosa-¿Quieres cogerla?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ven acércate más-dice cogiendo con cuidado a su niña y pasándomela.

La miro allí en mis brazos, tan pequeña, moviéndose despacio alzando su manita y con sus ojos cerrados. Ese poco pelito que clarea en su cabeza es rubio, tan rubio como sus padres. Era preciosa y el tenerla así en mis brazos hace que me sienta como llena de luz, no sé algo indescriptible.

-A que es increíble-dice Jenny con una sonrisa y yo sonrió emocionada, era algo increíble.

-Si-digo emocionada.

-Bueno, dásela a su padre que creo que va a venir el médico a por ella. Creo que no voy a acostumbrarme nunca a separarme de ella-dice frustrada y se la entrego con todo el cuidado del mundo a su padre que enseguida le da un beso y la mira cayéndosele la baba.

-Yo…venía a deciros algo.

-Claro, tú dirás-dice Jenny mirando a su marido sin entender.

-Voy a irme unos días de vuelta a casa. Solo quería decíroslo.

-Oh, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no que yo sepa. Solo lo necesito.

-Pues entonces está bien, es por algo bueno-dice Jenny con una sonrisa.

-Solo espero que cuando vuelva estéis ya en casa con vuestra pequeña-digo con una sonrisa y los veo sonreír, estoy segura de que sueñan con ese momento todos los días.

-Eso esperamos-dicen mirándose.

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpiros más.

-Siempre serás bienvenida-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno aun así tengo que irme porque Allie va a prepararme una comida de despedida, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Más te vale no hacerlo-dice con una sonrisa-mucha suerte en tu viaje Kate, que encuentre lo que necesites-dice con una sonrisa Jenny y me acerco para abrazarla, he pasado poco tiempo con ella, hemos hablado poco, pero sé con solo eso, que puede llegar a ser una gran amiga. Me despido también de Kevin y salgo hacia la casa, era la hora de comer juntos por última vez, bueno no última vez, ¿Por qué todo me parece que es una despedida real, una despedida para siempre?

Cuando llego a casa la mesa está colocada como si de una fiesta se tratase y Allie estaba metida en la cocina como la gran cocinera que es haciendo y deshaciendo acompañada por un pinche de categoría. Allí estaba Rick con un delantal ayudando a Allie, o más bien sacándola de quicio cuando no le hacía caso o contestaba con alguna broma.

-Pero Rick-dice mirando algo sobre la mesa que seguramente no ha hecho o ha hecho mal, la respuesta de Rick es agarrarla con sumo cuidado y bailar con ella alrededor de la cocina, hasta ese momento ni me había dado cuenta de que la música ambientaba la sala-serás-dice riéndose mientras le golpea casi sin fuerza sobre su hombro y Rick le sonríe mientras la besa en la cabeza, y entonces me acuerdo de mi madre, de aquellos momentos en los que cocinábamos juntos, en los que la perfeccionista de Johanna Beckett se rendía a ese momento con su hija, en ese en que por fin en casa, conseguía relajarse.

-Kate estas bien-dice de repente Rick justo a mi lado, ni si quiera me he dado cuenta de que se ha acercado. Trago saliva y me limpio alguna lágrima que ha abandonado su lugar antes de contestar.

-Sí, voy…voy a lavarme.

-Bien cariño-dice Allie desde el otro lado aun con las manos en la masa-en cuanto llegue Kyra comeremos.

-Está bien-digo alejándome de allí, a un lugar seguro, un lugar donde no tenga que ocultar mis sentimientos, pero no lo logro del todo, antes de darme la cuenta ya estoy sintiendo su presencia justo detrás de mí.

Me giro quedando cara a cara con él y antes de que pueda decir algo ya está abrazándome. No sé qué me ha pasado, creo que siento que el tiempo pasa y poco a poco he ido olvidándola, y no quiero, no quiero olvidarme de mi madre, ella es y siempre será un referente para mí, y siento que habiendo huido la he defraudado, ella no hubiera querido que dejara a mi padre, ella nunca nos hubiera dejado a ninguno. Ella hubiera luchado siempre porque nos hubiéramos mantenido unidos, siempre y con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo…déjalo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, voy a arreglarme para la comida.

-Vale, pero ponte guapa, luego salimos-dice con esa sonrisa que hace que sonría olvidándome de todo y casi sin darme cuenta de lo que hago, lo agarró del cuello y lo beso antes de soltarlo y con una sonrisa girándome para meterme en mi habitación, esto era una total locura.

Bajo la escaleras sintiéndome bien, quiero disfrutar del día de hoy sin pensar en mañana y mucho menos en lo que puede pasar a partir de ahí, no es algo que pueda controlar y no me gusta pensar en las cosas que no puedo controlar, además no puedo hacer nada más.

Todos están allí hablando unos con otros mientras colocan la mesa y la comida, como una familia que son, una familia a la que he pertenecido estas últimas semanas y de lo que realmente me siento orgullosa y agradecida.

-Hola Kate pasa-dice Allie como una gran anfitriona-¿no le das algo para beber?-dice mirando a Rick y este resignado sin duda de estar a su ordenes todo el día saco un vaso y me lo entrega con una sonrisa justo cuando dan en la puerta.

-He invitado a mi madre y a Lanie, espero que no te importe.

-No claro, ¿Y la cafetería?

-Bueno por un día que se tomen el día libre y se cierre no va a acabarse el mundo-dice sonriéndome pero me deja allí mientras va corriendo a saludar a los invitados que llegan.

-Hola chicas-digo acercándome y dándoles un beso a cada una pero antes de poder seguir Lanie tira de mí alejándome de todos.

-¿Esto es por el chico que dejaste escapar?-pregunta de repente.

-¿Qué?-digo sin entender y entonces recuerdo la forma un poco a escondidas que le conté lo de Rick y yo-am si, no, voy por otros motivos-digo con una sonrisa, aunque no va del todo desencaminada, quizás me vaya un poco para huir de esta situación, quizás me vaya para no hacerle daño porque no se lo merece.

-¿Seguro?

-Si tranquila, lo otro…ya quedo atrás, quedo solucionado-digo mintiéndole porque aún no he podido solucionarlo, me prometí que esto se había acabado pero cada vez que estaba con él era imposible liberarme de eso, liberarme de lo que me hacía sentir. Pero quizá esto, el irme unos días, me de las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que es debido, tengo que dejarlo, por él, por Kyra y por mí, porque ahora mismo no puedo permitirme esto, no, tengo que seguir pensando en mi objetivo y en mi padre, en mi familia real, porque aunque esto haya sido como pertenecer a una familia en realidad… ¿Era real? ¿O era algo ficticio de lo que me había alimentado este tiempo? No lo sé pero ya da igual.

-Chicas, dejad lo que estéis haciendo que ha llegado la hora de comer-dice Allie apareciendo con una sonrisa, y me da igual todo, no son mi familia, quizás no, quizás no pertenezca del todo a esta familia que ellos tienen, pero los quiero sin lugar a dudas, a estas personas y este lugar, siempre va a tener un lugar en mi corazón.

-Ya vamos-digo con una sonrisa y tras mirar a Lanie ambas en silencio vamos hacia la mesa que ya está ocupada por el resto de habitantes de la casa y no puedo evitar sonreír, porque sin duda a pesar del dolor con el que llegue a esta casa, he vivido cosas aquí que me han hecho muy feliz, así que ahora puedo decir sin llegar a equivocarme, que este tiempo ha marcado para bien mi vida, este tiempo me ha hecho pensar, me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no estoy sola y que si lucho por lo que quiero puedo lograrlo. No, no estoy sola pienso con una sonrisa disfrutando de la compañía y la gran comida, sin duda esto no era un adiós, no, no lo era.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. El viernes toca la tarde con Rick, esta semana va a ser semana dura, semana de despedida. Espero que a pesar de que va a ser el momento más duro de la historia os guste jaja. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con un capítulo más. Capítulo Caskett. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV KATE

Me despido de todos con la excusa de que me apetece salir y estar sola después de tanta emoción. No sé si los he convencido pero me da igual. Salgo de la casa y me quedo a dos manzanas de allí esperando a que Rick me diga donde tiene pensando ir.

Estoy sola y no puedo evitar volver a darle vueltas a todo, ¿Voy a echarlo de menos? Claro que voy a echarlo de menos, es imposible no hacerlo. Solo espero que…dios ya estoy pensando en idioteces, no puedo llegar a sentir algo más por él que no sea agradecimiento y si, lo quiero, pero como a un amigo, ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Es imposible no hacerlo.

Estoy tan metida de lleno en mis pensamientos que no lo veo llegar, no, no es Rick, es Roy que se acerca y cuando me ve camina despacio hacia donde me encuentro sentándose a mi lado sin decir nada.

-Hola.

-Hola-digo mirándole.

-Espero que no te moleste que te haya seguido-dice de repente y lo miro sorprendida-he sido policía muchos años, es normal que no lo hayas notado-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres? Porque supongo que querrás algo.

-Si, bueno, solo quería hablar contigo. Quería saber si aun sigues pensando en entrar en la Academia.

-Claro, no voy a cambiar de opinión, si aun crees que no puedo…

-Hey, no estés a la defensiva que no he dicho nada de eso-dice levantando la mano para que me calmara-Solo quería decirte que si estas preparada, ya que vas a volver a casa, puedo hablar con un amigo. Si quieres claro.

-No sé si voy a volver para quedarme, aun no lo sé.

-Bien, solo quiero decirte que creo en ti, en que puedes ser una gran policía. Así que cuando estés decidida solo quiero que sepas que te ayudaré.

-Gracias, de verdad-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír casi por primera vez antes de levantarse, pero entonces le paro, necesito hacerle una pregunta, una pregunta personal-Roy.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro-dice mirándome fijamente.

-No es fácil, yo…Sé que has tenido problemas de adicción y yo…-no sé cómo preguntarle, pero al ver como se sienta a mi lado mirándome hace que me tranquilice un poco-¿Cómo conseguiste salir?

-Aún no he salido, lucharé el resto de mi vida para salir. Pero lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía un problema fue perder a mi hija. Era lo que más quería y la perdí. Eso hizo que mi vida se fuera a la mierda y aun me metí más de lleno. Pero paso el tiempo, ellos no volvían y yo…me di cuenta de que bebía cada vez más porque me faltaban, los echaba mucho de menos. El pensar en ellos, en que estarían pensando de mí, eso hizo que pidiera ayuda. Una clínica es lo mejor. Solo es imposible. Grupos de ayuda, médicos, familia, todos pueden ayudar, pero todos juntos, solo con la familia no basta aunque sin duda es importante. Me costo un mundo los primeros meses, fue horroroso. Pero aun fue peor cuando salí de la clínica, estaba solo, ya no tenía ayuda y eso da tanto miedo. Pero yo tuve suerte, encontré a Rick y con él una nueva familia. Creo que sin él hubiera terminado cayendo de nuevo, pero lo hice, hay gente buena en este mundo Kate, tú eres una de ellas-dice mirándome y me limpio las lágrimas que han ido cayendo durante su relato.

-Lo siento.

-No, estoy bien. Ahora tengo a mi hija, ahora estoy más fuerte que nunca-dice con una sonrisa justo cuando suena mi móvil de forma insistente en mi bolsillo-será mejor que contestes. Buen viaje Kate-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y yo me quedó mirándole mientras se aleja antes de sacar mi móvil para responder.

-¿Si?-contesto aun pensando en mi charla con Roy.

-¿Dónde estás?

-La verdad-digo mirando a mi alrededor-ni si quiera lo sé.

-Mándame tu ubicación y estoy allí antes de que te des cuenta.

-Está bien-digo antes de colgar y le envió mi ubicación mientras me levanto mirando a mi alrededor, apenas he podido disfrutar de este lugar, por eso cuando vuelva (si vuelvo) pienso disfrutar más de la tranquilidad me da este lugar, de la cercanía y el sentimiento de hogar que me ha ofrecido.

-Hola guapa ¿te llevo a algún lado?-escucho a mi espalda y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me giro y allí esta con el coche a punto y bajándose para abrirme la puerta.

-¿Eres mi príncipe?

-Durante todo el día soy tu príncipe, bueno toda la tarde-dice mirando el reloj sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a decirme dónde vamos?-digo cuando se monta por el otro lado.

-He conseguido una habitación en el mejor hotel de este pueblo no es el Ritz pero…-dice con una sonrisa pero cuando me mira se le quita la sonrisa.

-Creo que más que mi príncipe voy a ser tu pretty woman ¿no?-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-No, yo…bueno no sabía dónde llevarte no podía llevarte a la pensión y la cafetería está abierta y no podemos ir al apartamento y…-pero verlo así tan apurado hace casi imposible que no me ría pero quiero seguir un poco con el juego.

-Vamos que tienes claro que vas a llevarme a la cama ¿no?-digo mirándole con cara de enfadada aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de risa.

-No de verdad, si quieres nos quedamos en ese banco o donde quieras yo…dios la he cagado de verdad que no…-pero entonces me empiezo a reír porque ya no puedo aguantarme más y me mira sin entender nada.

-Lo siento, pero eres tan fácil-digo sin parar de reír.

-Muy graciosa-dice haciéndose ahora él el enfurruñado-ahora ya no te llevo.

-Vamos venga, necesitaba reírme.

-Am y porque lo necesitabas tengo que quedar como un tonto ¿no?-dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, lo siento. ¿Me llevas a esa suite?-digo con una sonrisa mientras me muerdo el labio y lo veo tragar saliva nervioso.

-Está bien, aunque no te lo mereces-dice arrancando rápidamente el coche.

Llegamos al hotel y entramos por la puerta uno seguido del otro. Miro a mí alrededor y es verdad que no es una habitación de película, pero no estaba para nada mal. Además con estar con él me bastaba, quería disfrutar de este día sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, solo él y yo, aunque solo sea por una noche.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Había pensado ver una peli, y luego una buena cena que por cierto me he encargado de hacerla, en cuanto llame no la subirán pero prometo que la he hecho yo, tengo hasta un video de…-dice nervioso sacando su móvil y con una sonrisa le agarro de la mano mientras me acerco para poder besarlo, ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo no quiero estar con alguien como él? Dios soy una idiota.

-¿Empezamos mejor con la peli y luego ya vemos?

-Claro, ¿Cuál quieres ver? a mí me da igual, menos una que sea triste, hoy no quiero ninguna triste-dice mirándome y yo sonrió.

-Elige tú, yo voy al servicio-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo enseguida coger el mando para buscar alguna que seguro que ya tendría en mente.

Me meto en el baño y me miro al espejo, estaba agotada y eso se notaba en mi rostro. Saco las pinturas y me retoco un poco aunque sé que es tontería, él ni si quiera se había fijado en ello. Cuando recuerdo todo este tiempo que hemos pasado, los momentos de pasión que hemos vivido, me doy cuenta de que me he estado engañado todo este tiempo, es guapo, atractivo, claro es todo eso, y por dios el sexo con él es increíble. Pero él es más que todo eso, es un gran hombre, me encanta como es, y es más, no es el mejor momento, no puedo permitirme tener una relación, pero sé que a pesar de negármelo a mí y a todo el mundo, y a pesar de que rompe todos mis esquemas o quizás más bien por eso, sin duda podría enamorarme de él, sin duda creo que podría ser el hombre que me hiciera feliz, y eso, eso hace que todo esto sea más duro, porque tengo que dejarlo ir, me vaya finalmente para siempre o no, tengo que dejarlo ir y eso hace que me rompa por dentro.

Me lavo la cara para ocultar las lágrimas haciendo que perdiera el tiempo en cuanto a pintarme y estar guapa para él, pero me da igual. Salgo del baño y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa y esperándome ya con unas copas colocadas sobre la mesa y unas palomitas, y me quedo allí dos segundos mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa antes de acercarme con pasos rápidos, sentarme a su lado y cuando me mira con una sonrisa y sin entender nada, lo beso, lo beso con todas mis ganas queriendo aprovechar cada momento, cada minuto que pase con él hasta que esto llegue a su final.

-Llévame a la cama Rick-le susurro mientras lo miro fijamente y veo como su mirada se vuelve oscura por la pasión, pero detrás de esa oscuridad aún se mantenía ese brillo azul que me dejaba verlo a él, que reflejaba el color de su alma, que reflejaba que sin duda era la mejor persona que he conocido y que conoceré en toda mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana, para acabar el año, habrá un nuevo capítulo, capítulo más bien subidito de tono para despedirse como dios manda ellos dos y nosotros el año jaja. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, por vuestros mensajes, por leer, por estar ahí. Gracias, mil gracias por este año, por todas las historias compartidas, y por las que vienen. Mil gracias.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo con el último capítulo del año, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. Gracias y mil gracias por seguir ahí. Sé que estoy alargando mucho la despedida en varios capítulos, pero esta despedida va a ser complicada, va a dar un giro en sus vidas, y se merece su tiempo. Espero que esta parte de la despedida os guste jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 42**

POV RICK

La beso despacio mientras la guio hacia la cama pero con delicadeza, llevado por la pasión pero con pausa, quiero que esta noche sea larga muy larga, pero también que sea especial, sé que aunque ninguno queremos hablar de ello, sé que esta es nuestra ultima noche juntos, pero en vez de sentirme mal y derrotado, voy a aprovechar y a disfrutar cada minuto que pasemos juntos, luego ya veremos que pasa.

La tumbo con sumo cuidado sobre la cama mientras nos miramos ambos con una amplia sonrisa. Coloco una rodilla sobre la cama para poder ayudarla a sacarse la camiseta por cabeza y la empujo suavemente sobre la cama mientras ambos sonreímos.

Me tumbo despacio sobre ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño y beso suavemente su torso desnudo mientras sigo subiendo sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa. Subo despacio dejando besos por su cuerpo hasta detenerme sobre la copa de su sujetador. Paso mi lengua sobre él mojándolo un poco y consiguiendo lo que quería, que sus pezones se endurecieran al momento.

Bajo con cuidado las tiras de su sujetador por sus brazos y lo sigo bajando hasta que queda atado justo por debajo de sus pechos perfectos, libres y deseosos de recibir a mis labios.

Chupo con todas mis ganas y paso suavemente mi lengua sobre ellos para suavizar mi ataque, pero siento su mano sobre mi cabeza sin duda pidiendo más, casi exigiendo más y eso hace que me vuelva completamente loco.

Sigo con sus pechos hasta que siento unas ganas terribles de besar esa boca, esa boca que no deja de gemir y soltar improperios por ella. Subo despacio por su cuerpo y beso esos labios que me vuelven loco. Los besos con fuerza, con garra, llenándome de la pasión que suelta su cuerpo. Pero después lo hago más lento, pasional, lento, muy lento sintiendo su respiración de cerca, sintiéndome amado, deseado.

Me separo con el corazón acelerado, pero dejo suaves besos en sus labios sonriendo porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Bajo mi mano por su cuerpo cubriendo sus pechos, pellizcándolos suavemente. Sigo bajando mientras vuelvo a besarla despacio saboreando su boca en la mía mientras bajo mi mano hacia su pantalón desabrochándoselos rápidamente y metiendo mi mano despacio sobre su ropa interior sintiendo su humedad y consiguiendo que se separe del beso para soltar un suspiro de impaciencia y puro placer.

Siento su mano en mi cuello acercándome de nuevo y volvemos a comernos a besos mientras no dejo de acariciarle allí donde más lo necesita, aunque sentir su cuerpo casi suplicante debajo del mío estaba haciendo que me volviera completamente loco.

Me separo despacio saco mi mano de sus bragas y chupo mis dedos llenos de su humedad mientras la miro a los ojos, esos ojos indescifrables que ahora están más oscuros que nunca. Me levanto para deshacerme de los vaqueros porque estaba haciéndose el dolor insoportable. Cuando me encuentro solo con la camiseta y los calzoncillos y tras colocarme mi erección un poco para hacerlo más soportable vuelvo a tirarme a la cama para colocarme de nuevo sobre ella haciéndola reír.

-¿Todo bien?-dice con una sonrisa volviéndome loco.

-Mucho mejor-digo con una sonrisa colocándome sobre ella mientras beso su cuello haciéndole reír-pero creo que para estar del todo bien tengo que ocuparme de otra cosa antes-digo sonriéndole mientras bajo por su cuerpo dejando suaves beso allí por donde paso y acariciando suavemente su cuerpo, su suave y cálido cuerpo.

Sigo bajando mirándole con una sonrisa. Paso mi lengua de forma sensual sobre su estómago sin dejar de mirarla y la veo morderse el labio de esa forma tan sensual que hacía que toda la sangre se fuera al mismo lugar. Soplo sobre tu piel húmeda por mi boca y veo somos su piel se pone de gallina, aun haciéndola más perfecta.

Coloco mis manos en sus pantalones para bajárselos y ella enseguida levanta su culo para poder sacarlos mejor. Cuando ya me he ocupado de ese maldito estorbo, la agarro y tiro de ella un poco más para arriba y dejo un beso en sus labios antes de volver a bajar, esta vez solo una pequeñas braguitas color granate se interponía, pero eso no era un problema, lo hacía aún mucho más excitante.

Acaricio con mi mano sobre sus braguitas, su humedad me atraía a apartarlas, pero esto apenas acababa de empezar. Paso mis dedos por sus labios húmedos apartando las braguitas un poquito pero sin quitarlas del todo. Miro a Kate antes de seguir y la veo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y agarrándose a la cama como puede, esperando que viene a continuación, y no le hago esperar.

Me tumbo sobre sus piernas y tras echarle un último vistazo, paso mi lengua por sus partes íntimas, cubriéndolo todo haciendo que su cuerpo rápidamente busque mi contacto. Vuelvo a pasar mi lengua una y otra vez contra su clítoris mientras uso una de mis manos para sujetarla y la otra, la otra me ayuda a darle el mayor placer posible.

La habitación se llena de gemidos y maldiciones por su parte mientras yo sigo torturándola, acercándola al precipicio sintiendo que no voy a poder aguantarme yo mucho más, dios esta volviéndome loca solo de sentir su cuerpo a tope, solo de oírla gemir.

Sé que está cerca justo cuando siento como su mano se presiona con fuerza en mi cabeza para que siga, para que no se me ocurra parar por nada del mundo. Siento su mano en mi pelo tirándolo suavemente mientras sus gemidos son imposibles de no oír en toda la habitación. Siento como mis dedos poco a poco van siendo devorados por su cuerpo y entonces, siento como grita mi nombre llegando al orgasmo mientras se contrae en la cama agarrándose como puede hasta que su cuerpo se queda quieto mientras su respiración alterada intenta volver a la normalidad.

Subo despacio por su cuerpo besándolo haciendo que su piel se ponga de gallina hasta que me coloco a su lado y beso su cuello, su hombro, toco su pelo, su cintura, hasta que se gira y me besa suavemente en los labios con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Nos besamos despacio, degustándonos el uno al otro mientras nos acariciamos despacio sin prisas, disfrutando de todo esto. Siento como poco a poco y casi sin darme cuenta ella rueda sobre mi cuerpo quedando encima mientras me besa jugando con mi pelo, dios me vuelve loco su forma de hacerlo, de hacerme sentir.

Ruedo ahora yo, quedando sobre ella. Mientras acaricio su cuerpo sintiendo como todo mi ser entra en ebullición, la necesito, la necesito, necesito estar dentro de ella y no espero más. Agarro con cuidado sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco, ella enseguida me entiende y se sujeta a mi cintura con sus piernas mientras la penetro despacio haciéndonos a los dos suspirar de placer.

Nos movemos juntos, como un auténtico pack indivisible, haciéndonos ver las estrellas, haciéndonos disfrutar como nunca, y sé que cuando este solo y cierre los ojos y piense en este momento, solo podré definirlo con dos palabras, impresionantemente bueno.

Nos besamos, nos sentimos, nos tocamos, intentamos hacer esto eterno, intentamos guardar cada toque, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, el sudor, el calor, el roce de su cuerpo con el mío, ambos luchamos por guárdalo para siempre en nuestra memoria, porque aunque no queramos admitirlo, ambos sabemos que esto acaba aquí y ahora, en un orgasmo increíble que hace que tiemble el mundo a nuestro alrededor.

Nos duchamos, lavándonos el uno al otro despacio sin dejar de mirarnos de sonreírnos, ¿en qué momento esto dejo de ser solo sexo? No lo sé, no se la respuesta pero estoy seguro de que esto ha cambiado, ha cambiado justo cuando sé que se va y que tengo que dejarla ir. Eso hace que aun sea más doloroso, pero aquí y ahora, tirados sobre la cama de un hotel, después de tener el mejor sexo del mundo, estoy seguro de algo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que todo esto que ha sucedido va en contra de lo que soy, no me arrepiento de nada ni de un solo minutos de lo que he pasado con ella, a pesar de que esto al final me traerá mucho dolor y a gente a la que quiero, pero no, nunca, nunca voy a arrepentirme de estar con esta mujer increíble, nunca.

-Tenemos que irnos-dice mientras acaricia casi sin darse cuenta mi estómago.

-No podemos irnos aun, ni si quieras hemos cenado.

-No quiero que las ultimas horas sean…ya sabes.

-Tranquila, volveremos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta-digo besando su cabeza, aunque en realidad me da igual si alguien se entera, tengo las cosas claras, y aunque ella se vaya, no puedo estar con alguien a la que no quiero, y no puedo querer a Kyra si he podido estar con otra mujer.

-Bien, será mejor que llames para que suban la cena-dice levantándose. Yo voy al baño-dice con una sonrisa pero veo que hay algo detrás de esa sonrisa, algo que sé que no me va a gustar, pero le hago caso y me levanto para llamar, quizás durante la comida consigamos hablar, es el momento de hacerlo, el momento de la despedida ha llegado y no sé si voy a poder superarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **AHHHH…. Bueno, parece que la despedida se alarga un poquito más, no me matéis. Pero era para mí imposible hacer la despedida en un solo capítulo, demasiado que hablar, demasiado que sentir. Pero ya al año que viene (el lunes jaja) llega la despedida, o puede que no. ¿Será una despedida real? ¿Volverán a verse? ¿Sera pronto? ¿Se reencontraran más de una vez? Todas estas respuestas, las dejamos para el año que viene, aunque eso si, en esta despedida, a ambos, les queda claro que esto, no es solo sexo, va mucho más allá.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenos días y feliz año a tod s. Os deseo todo lo mejor para este año que entra, pero sobre todo salud, porque con ella podemos con todo. En lo que yo puedo hacer, os seguiré dando todo el Caskett que pueda. Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Seguimos con la despedida, si es muy larga lo sé, quizás cuando la escribía no me di tanta cuenta jaja. Pero espero que la disfrutéis, aunque no son los mejores momentos para disfrutar pero en fin, vívanlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 43**

POV RICK

Al final hemos comido evitando la charla, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, creo que ninguno de los dos estamos preparado para ello. Ahora ya vamos camino de casa, pero yo siento que no quiero acabar estar noche, aun no, aunque me duela, aunque tenga miedo, tenemos que despedirnos, tenemos que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Paro el coche a un lado y veo enseguida como me mira sin entender nada. Tomo aire mientras quito la llave del contacto y miro hacia delante intentando evitar su mirada, no es algo que quiera hacer aquí en el coche así que salgo del coche y abro su puerta.

-Rick…

-Solo serán cinco minutos lo prometo-digo mirándola y a pesar de no estar segura se baja y tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ella nos dirigimos hacia un banco cercano, pero antes de sentarme me giro quedando frente a ella agarrándola por la cintura justo antes de besarla despacio, dejando pequeños besos en sus labios mientras cierro los ojos dejándome sentir.

-Ven sentémonos-digo agarrándole de la mano y sentándome junto a ella, lo más pegado posible y de lado para poder mirarla en todo momento-tenemos que hacerlo, lo sabes ¿no?-digo mirándola y la veo asentir mientras se limpia una lágrima que cae de su hermoso rostro-solo quiero decirte, que gracias, que gracias por aparecer en mi vida, por ponerla patas arribas-digo con una sonrisa pero sintiendo mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas-sé qué crees que me has traído problemas más que cosas buenas, pero no lo pienses, porque yo estoy seguro de algo, cada minuto ha merecido la pena.

-Me alegra oír eso-dice bajando la mirada para subirla justo después y mirarme a los ojos, esos ojos húmedos llenos de lágrimas-gracias Rick, tú también has puesto mi vida pata para arriba, pero siempre para bien, me has hecho reír, vivir, disfrutar, más de lo que había podido hacer durante meses. Gracias a ti he conseguido vivir todo este tiempo, he conseguido olvidarme de todo. Prométeme una cosa-dice agarrándome la mano y yo asiento-nunca cambies, sigue con tu vida, piensa más en ti, pero nunca cambies, nunca dejes de ser tú.

-¿De ser el niño bueno del que nadie se puede enamorar?-digo en tono broma con una sonrisa.

-No te creas, el tío malo está ya muy sobrevalorado-dice siguiendo con la broma mientras se ríe-ser como eres te hace ser diferente, te hace ser especial Rick. Lo diferente es bueno, te crea curiosidad-dice sonriéndome mientras me acaricia el rostro-pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ti.

-Y yo Kate, siempre, tu eres mi yin y yo soy tu yang-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Sigue siendo el ángel protector de todos. Sigue siendo el salvador del mundo, pero…todos los superhéroes también necesitan ayuda, así que déjate ayudar, para ayudar al resto tienes que pensar en ti, tienes que estar bien tú.

-Nunca me habían dicho que era un superhéroe-digo con una sonrisa haciéndole reír-¿Qué súper poder tengo?-digo bromeando y la veo sonreír mientras se levanta para sentarse sobre mis piernas.

-La verdad es que tu súper poder-dice bajito mirándome mientras se muerde el labio mirándome con esa mirada de felina que sabe que me vuelve loca.

-No sigas porque creo que van a detenernos por escandalo público-digo con una sonrisa haciéndola reír.

-Ahora sí que tenemos que irnos-dice abrazándose a mí y yo la aprieto contra mi cuerpo.

-Prométeme que esto no es un adiós definitivo Kate, por favor-digo casi suplicante mientras la aprieto con todas mis fuerzas mientras siento sus lágrimas en mi cuello, aunque ninguno hemos querido decir nada, aunque los dos ya lo sabíamos, Kate se iba, se iba para no volver y eso era algo que no sabía cómo iba a poder superar.

-Rick…-dice separándose y sé que no puedo prometerlo, pero yo necesito que lo haga, aunque sea una mentira.

-Prométemelo ¿sí?-digo casi suplicante y la veo bajar la mirada antes de levantarla durante un segundo, una mirada repleta de lágrimas que claman por salir.

-Te lo prometo-dice dejándolas caer y yo sonrió despacio aun sabiendo que era una mentira que necesitaba oír. Le limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas antes de volver a abrazarla para poder volver a casa sabiendo que este, puede ser el último momento que vamos a compartir juntos.

-Es hora de volver-digo manteniendo yo ahora las lágrimas bajo control, habían pasado mucha gente por la pensión, unos habían durado más que otros y todos, todos habían dejado una huella en mi como esperaba haberla dejado yo en ellos, pero esta vez, esta despedida me iba a doler mucho más de lo que podía aguantar, pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, por ella, por todos, pero también por mí.

Llegamos a la pensión y tras pasar por la cocina para tomar algo de agua subimos las escaleras hacia nuestras habitaciones. Ya todos están acostados a pesar de que no hemos llegado tan tarde. Miro allí a Kate parada sobre su puerta aun sin abrirla y me doy cuenta de que puede ser que sea la última vez que la vea allí parada, después de tantas semana conviviendo pared con pared, compartiendo tantas cosas juntos que ahora…siento un nudo en el estómago.

No necesitamos decir nada, ella abre la puerta y yo la sigo al interior. Nos tumbamos en la cama aun con la ropa puesta y nos abrazamos intentando recordar todo lo que podamos de estar juntos.

-Rick…

-Tranquila, he puesto el despertador, antes de que despierten estaré fuera.

-Está bien-dice tranquila apretándose aún más contra mi cuerpo y yo beso su cabeza y huelo su pelo intentando mantener su olor en mi memoria, ¿Cuánto tardaré en olvidarlo? No lo sé, pero solo pensarlo me da miedo.

Despierto poco después por el intenso ruido del despertador. Lo apago rápidamente para no despertar a nadie más y siento como se remueve un poco pero sin llegar a separarse. Acaricio su pelo y su espalda mientras me doy cuenta de que ha llegado el día, en unas horas se irá ¿para siempre? Tengo el presentimiento de que así será, pero no puedo ni quiero pensarlo.

-¿Ya es la hora?-pregunta sorprendiéndome, pensaba que aun dormía. Beso su cabeza mientras se mueve hacia un lado para dejar que pueda moverme.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya ya-digo levantándome mientras me coloco las zapatillas. Siento su mano en mi espalda y después como deja un suave beso en mi espalda haciéndome cerrar los ojos, esto dolía demasiado, mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegaré a admitir.

-Rick…

-No digas nada ¿sí?, todo será más fácil así-digo intentando mantenerme fuerte-luego no voy a poder hacerlo así que-digo acercándome para besarla en los labios mientras siento su mano en mi cuello devolviéndome el beso, sintiendo que muero en este momento-suerte Kate, mucha suerte-digo tragando saliva mientras salgo de allí ya sin poder ocultar más las lágrimas que caen sin descanso mientras entro en mi habitación dejándome caer sobre la cama mientras me rompo porque ya no puedo más, siento que pierdo mucho más de lo que pensaba y eso me está matando.

POV KATE

Salgo de la habitación cuando tengo todo recogido, aunque dejo algunas cosas en la habitación de forma intencionada, seguramente para obligarme a volver, o para tener una excusa para hacerlo.

Al final son Allie y Noah quien me lleva a la estación para coger el bus para volver a casa. Me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera Rick, pero él ha decidido que mejor no fuera así, y lo entiendo, supongo que es demasiado difícil la separación a pesar de la promesa de que esto no era un adiós, a pesar de que no sé qué va a pasar mañana, pero ambos sentimos que era un adiós y creo que ninguno de los dos podemos con ello.

-Noah cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a por agua para que la tenga durante el viaje?-dice Allie con una sonrisa pero sé que solo quiero quedarse conmigo a solas un rato y tiro de ella para que se siente a mi lado.

-Allie…

-No, déjame hablar a mi ¿sí?-dice con una sonrisa mientras mete mi manos entre las suyas-me siento muy orgullosa de ti cariño, de lo que vas a hacer. Tu padre se sentirá también orgulloso de ti y sé que conseguirás que luche para salir de esto. Lo supe desde el primer minuto que te vi, eres una joven luchadora y sé que harás mucho bien a este mundo-dice haciéndome que baje la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas caen-sabes que siempre nos tendrás aquí, somos una familia-dice abrazándome y yo la abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias por todo Allie, os debo mucho a todos, me habéis hecho sentir en casa cuando estaba completamente perdida, ya sabes que siempre me vais a tener todos si pasa cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé cariño-dice sonriéndome-solo…

-Dime-digo apretando su mano con delicadeza.

-Solo prométeme una cosa, prométeme que no lo vas a dejar solo-dice y yo no entiendo de quien habla, pero enseguida me quita las dudas-mi niño, mi pequeño es más débil de lo que parece, si lo abandonas lo harás sufrir demasiado.

-Y si no lo hago también-digo tragando saliva.

-No cariño, él te necesita de una forma u otra, te necesita en su vida. Prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre lo tendrás presente, no lo abandones del todo, no lo dejes tirado, no lo merece, y sé que te quiere, conozco a ese chico como si fuera mi hijo, te quiere y perderte le duele demasiado, así que no lo abandones.

-No…no lo haré-digo mirándole mientras trago saliva, pensando que puedo estar otra vez engañando a alguien a quien quiero, pero creo que esta mentira puede que no sea del todo una mentira, no quiero abandonarlo, no quiero hacerlo, pero no sé dónde nos llevara la vida, no lo sé.

-Ha llegado la hora-dice al ver como todos se montan en el bus y yo me levanto para abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas-buen viaje y mucha suerte cariño.

-Gracias, y sigue manteniéndolos juntos.

-Es mi trabajo-dice guiñándome el ojo y yo sonrió mientras vuelvo a abrazarlos antes de montarme en el bus para decir adiós a esta vida que tanto me ha dado antes de volver a casa…si a casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues no sé qué os habrá parecido la despedida. ¿Habéis necesitado pañuelos? Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora toca momento de ver como ambos afrontan estar separados. Como Kate afronta el problema de su padre y como Rick afronta sus actos. Ambos tienen cosas importante que hacer, pero sin duda habrá algo que marcara este camino, pensar el uno en el otro, se echaran sin duda mucho de menos.**

 **Feliz Año, disfruten del día, que todos vuestros sueños se cumplan en este año y que sigamos manteniendo esto durante mucho, mucho tiempo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por estar ahí. Sois muy grandes. A lo largo del día subiré encuesta para decidir ya el nombre de la próxima historia, recordad que dejando un comentario con vuestro voto también vale. Gracias a todos. El día después de la despedida, de lo peor.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 44**

POV RICK

Decido ausentarme y dejo al pequeño con Roy. No puedo dejar de pensar en si he hecho mal, tenía que haberla llevado yo, pero no era capaz de decirle adiós. Había estado durante media hora desde que se fue en la puerta de su habitación, decidiéndome sin entrar o no, pero decidí no hacerlo porque así, era como si aún fuera su habitación y por lo tanto zona privada. Era una manera de intentar mantenerla de alguna manera en esta casa, una manera absurda, porque aunque no se haya despedido para siempre, aunque no haya sido una despedida real, estoy seguro de que una vez este con su familia real, con su padre, no querrá volver. La conozco, sé cómo es, y no va a dejar a su padre de nuevo atrás, va a luchar, va a luchar para sacarlo adelante, porque para eso es una luchadora.

Veo como llega el coche con Allie y Noah y tengo ganas de salir corriendo para ver si se ha echado atrás y vuelve a casa, pero sé que eso solo es una utopía, pero aun así, espero hasta que veo a Allie pasar y con solo mirarme ya sé mi respuesta.

Se despide de su marido en la puerta y se acerca a donde me encuentro. No dice nada y se sienta con dificultad a mi lado colocando su mano sobre mi rodilla mientras yo tomo aire, tengo que estar fuerte, siempre tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, no me ves-digo con una sonrisa pero tengo que apartar la mirada antes de que las lágrimas terminen cayendo.

-Cariño, a mí no puedes mentirme-dice colocando su mano en mi hombro y yo asiento pero sin mirarla porque no he podido aguantar las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo se ha ido?

-Bien, bueno sé que tiene que hacerlo cariño, aunque le duela dejarnos a todos, quizás más a unos que a otros.

-Claro-digo tragando saliva.

-Rick cariño, esa chica…esa chica te quiere, puedo ver cómo te mira, como se preocupa por ti. Sin duda te quiere. No la dejes escapar, creo que es hora de que pienses un poco en ti.

-Estoy pensando en mí, siempre lo hago. Soy egoísta porque hago todo lo que hago para teneros en mi vida. No soy tan bueno como creéis.

-Puedes utilizarme de esa manera todo lo que quieras-dice con una sonrisa-eres bueno Rick, eres el hijo que toda madre quisiera tener, el novio que todas las chicas quieren tener-dice con una sonrisa a pesar de mi negación-aunque quizás no todas estén preparadas para ello. Rick sé que quieres a esa chica.

-Sí, no lo niego, la quiero como te quiero a ti, a Roy, a Kevin a…

-No me mientas, o puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero no te mientas a ti, si lo haces nunca serás feliz. Te conozco, no has dado el paso por Kyra, pero Kyra será feliz si tú eres feliz. Esa chica te quiere y terminará entendiéndolo. Pero si le mientes…vas a perderlo todo Rick.

-Lo sé, solo necesito estar seguro.

-No, ya lo estás. Solo necesitas ser valientes, dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, dejar que ellos hablen por ti.

-O sea ahora soy un cobarde-digo con una sonrisa triste.

-No, no quieres entenderlo. Tienes un don Rick, no eres capaz de hacerle daño a alguien de forma intencionada. Pero a veces hay que hacerle daño de una vez por todas, porque de esa manera conseguimos no hacer un daño mucho mayor un poco más adelante. La querías Rick, eso nadie puede dudarlo, ni ella ni tu deberías hacerlo. La querías pero pasan cosas, y el amor hay que cuidarlo y alimentarlo cada día. Quizás no supisteis hacerlo, es hora de seguir adelante, es hora de dejarlo atrás porque si no terminaréis haciéndoos mucho daño, mucho más del que le puedes hacer ahora diciéndoselo.

-Pero voy a hacerle daño…si se lo digo…necesitaré ser sincero, tendré que decirle todo, si se lo digo…-digo cabeceando mientras trago saliva.

-Le darás la oportunidad de seguir adelante y dejarlo atrás, no es justo lo que estás haciendo ahora Rick, no la dejas avanzar mientras le das esperanzas. Ese no eres tú Rick, tienes el don de no querer hacer daño, pero también eres un chico valiente, un chico que es incapaz de mentir, eres incapaz de ver como alguien no es feliz. ¿De verdad piensas que Kyra es feliz con la mentira? No, no lo es. Y tú tampoco-dice acariciándome el pelo como si fuera un niño y yo cierro los ojos, tiene razón, tengo que hacer algo y tengo que hacerlo pronto, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, quizás el momento adecuado, no lo sé-¿Puedo darte un consejo?

-¿Otro?-digo con una sonrisa-sabes que todo lo que me dices me lo tomo en serio-digo sonriéndole.

-Vete.

-¿Qué?

-Vete a pasar la tarde solo, al monte, o el día entero. Lo que necesites. Reflexiona tú mismo, habla contigo mismo. Estoy segura que encontrarás la solución que estás buscando-dice dándome un beso en la cabeza mientras se levanta para irse para dentro y yo me quedo pensando en sus palabras, seguramente tiene razón, necesito un tiempo para mí, necesito pensar, necesito hacer lo correcto y ya se lo que tengo que hacer, pero si es verdad que necesito ese tiempo para encontrarme de nuevo conmigo mismo.

POV KATE

Llego a mi ciudad, porque si, pase lo que pase Nueva York siempre será mi ciudad. Cojo mi pequeña maleta y cojo un taxi para llegar la que ha sido siempre mi casa. Estoy muy nerviosa de camino, casi me cuesta hasta respirar. Necesito…no sé qué necesito, en realidad, si sé que necesito pero no sé si es justo o no. Saco mi móvil y me tiembla la mano mientras marco el número de la pensión, en realidad no sé si estoy segura de que quiero que sea él quien conteste o no, aunque necesito oír su voz, si soy una contradicción en mi misma.

Espero paciente mientras suenan los tonos, bueno paciente es mentira no dejo de morderme el labio y de mover mi pierna mientras el taxista me mira a través de espejo. Sé que está dando vueltas para llegar al lugar, intentando cobrarme más pero me da igual, en realidad agradezco que se tome su tiempo para llegar, tengo miedo a que voy a encontrarme, demasiado miedo.

-¿Si?-escucho la voz de Roy al otro lado y siento una presión en el estomago, quería oír su voz, ahora lo tengo claro.

-Hola, soy Kate, solo quería decir que he llegado bien.

-Oh, me alegro. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien tranquilo, Roy… ¿No está ahí Rick?

-No, por lo visto ha salido solo, no sé, algo tenia que hacer.

-Oh…

-¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-No, da igual, ya llamaré en otro momento. Gracias Roy.

-Para lo que quieras, ya sabes.

-Claro. Gracias, dale un saludo a todos de mi parte.

-Ok, cuídate chica.

-Lo haré-digo antes de colgar y tomo aire cuando veo como el taxi para justo en la puerta de mi casa, y no puedo dejar de pensar en el peor momento de mi vida.

Pago al taxista y bajo del coche, camino con mi maleta en la mano hasta la misma puerta, y allí me quedo de pie esperando a que se abra la puerta y salga mi madre con una sonrisa a recibirme, pero sé que eso no va a volver a pasar nunca. Trago saliva me limpio una lágrima que cae por mi mejilla y golpeo a la puerta esperando que mi padre salga totalmente recuperado, pero eso sé, que es algo poco probable.

Espero impaciente a que la puerta se abra pero eso no llega a pasar. Vuelvo a golpear esta vez con más fuerza pero sigue sin haber respuesta. Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta para ver si puedo oír algo pero no oigo nada de nada. Decido dejar la maleta en la puerta y dar la vuelta a la manzana para ver si se ha dejado alguna puerta o ventana abierta.

Pruebo una, dos, tres ventanas, la puerta de atrás, pero nada de nada. Empezaba a preocuparme así que saco mi móvil y lo llamo esperando a que conteste como si no pasara nada, pero me salta su buzón de voz nada más intentarlo. Algo estaba pasando, algo iba mal y estaba empezando a preocuparme. Tenía que haberme quedado, no tenía que haberlo abandonado.

Vuelvo a la puerta para coger mi maleta y sin saber por dónde empezar. Pero entonces oigo una voz conocida, una voz de mi infancia justo detrás de mí, era la señora Gates, la vecina de al lado. Cuando me giro y me encuentro cara a cara con ella, sé que algo no está bien, algo ha pasado y yo no estaba aquí para evitarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, empieza una nueva etapa, dura pero necesaria para ambos. Os dejo las opciones que habéis dejado, para que podáis ir votando ya por aquí.**

 **-La guarida**

 **-Una nueva vida**

 **-La última copa**

 **-Otro (escribir cual)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, son momentos de reflexión para Rick y momentos duros para Kate pero esperemos que los dos encuentren ese descanso que necesitan y quizás en él puedan volver a encontrarse.**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 45**

POV RICK

Aquí estoy en medio del campo, solo, sin nadie alrededor y siento como si toda la tensión ha desaparecido, como si todo el peso que he llevado este tiempo encima me lo hubiera quitado, aunque sé que eso es un espejismo, en cuanto vuelva a la casa volveré a coger ese peso, yo soy quien tiene que tirar de ellos, lo sé, lo acepto y haré lo necesario para ser mejor para ellos. Pero por un momento, necesito cerrar los ojos, dejar todo a un lado para poder poner todos mis pensamientos en su sitio.

No sé ni si quiera lo que quiero. Sé que las quiero a las dos, no lo dudo ni un solo segundo, pero también quiero a mi madre, a Kevin a Allie, son amores distintos, y eso es lo que tengo que empezar a diferenciar. Allie tiene razón, con callarme, con alargar esto, lo único que logro es hacerle más daño. Tengo que ser sincero, pero si ni si quiera yo sé…como voy a ser sincero con ellas.

Si empiezo desde el principio, sé que me enamoré de Kyra casi desde el minuto primero en que la vi. Era tan hermosa a pesar de dolor que le rodeaba, era tan fuerte y luchadora, tan buena madre. No pude evitar quedarme prendado de ella.

Es verdad que pensaba que era feliz, pero no podía serlo porque ella siempre tuvo sus miedos y sus dudas, no conseguí ayudarle a superarlos. Fue un error, pero también fue un error no hablarlo claro, y no poner un ultimátum para darnos cuenta de que quizás si no funcionaba lo mejor era dejarlo, quizás si lo hubiéramos dejado en su momento quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado, incluso quizás al final hubiéramos conseguido solucionarlo y ahora estaríamos mejor que nunca, pero no lo hice bien, ninguno lo hicimos.

En nuestro peor momento, llego Kate, solo quería saber de ella, llegar a conocerla, pero ni si quiera me fije en lo hermosa que era, no podía hacerlo, yo no iba ni si quiera a permitírmelo. Luego paso todo muy rápido, lo dejamos, o nos dimos ese tiempo y luego Kate…me dejo verla, pude verla, conocerla a través de sus ojos y entonces me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Desde el primer día que estuvimos juntos, todo se volvió una locura, creo que nunca había estado con una persona sin sentir nada más que un deseo desenfrenado. Pero con ella era imposible no hacerlo, me atraía algo de ella que no podía frenar.

Ahora después de semanas viéndonos a escondidas, disfrutando el uno del otro, conociéndonos, siendo mi apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba para poder tirar del resto, ahora se va y siento que…siento que la he dejado escapar. Allie tiene razón, eso no puede ser solo una atracción sexual, me atrae también como persona, la admiro también, me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir joven que en realidad es lo que soy, y saca ese lado menos responsable de mi, que no es que este ni bien ni mal, pero hace que me sienta liberado de tanta presión.

Así que estoy loco, tengo a dos mujeres increíbles a mi lado, dos mujeres con las que no lo he hecho bien y sé que al final las voy a perder a las dos, quizás es lo que me merezca. No sé que pasara al final, pero sé que tengo clara una cosa, y tengo que hacerlo cuanto antes para no echarme para atrás una vez más.

Bajo el monte casi corriendo liberando esa frustración y rabia. Voy a volver a casa, se acabo esa liberación, tengo que tomar las riendas de mi vida y pienso hacerlo ahora mismo.

Entro en casa con las cosas claras, aunque aún siento nervios. Tomo aire y entro dentro, pero todo queda a un lado cuando veo allí a Kevin, a Jenny a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Estamos en casa-dice Kevin mirándome emocionado pero con una sonrisa en la cara y me acerco rápidamente para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Joder hermano, esto sin duda es la mejor noticia que podían darme hoy-digo también emocionado mientras lo aprieto de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas y después le toca el turno a Jenny que ha soltado a la niña para que podamos darnos el abrazo que el momento se merece-me alegro mucho de teneros de vuelta en casa.

-Yo también estoy feliz-dice sonriéndome.

-¿Y la pequeña?-digo acercándome mientras acaricio su pelito y dejo un beso en su cabeza-es raro que la llamamos la pequeña todo el rato, ¿no tienen un nombre aun?

-Sí que lo tiene-dice Jenny mirando a su marido con una sonrisa.

-Se llama Allie Grace-dice mirando a Allie que está mirándolos sin entender emocionada.

-¿Qué?

-Si Allie por una de sus abuelas y Grace por otra-dice Jenny acercándose a ella para darle un beso y verlas a las dos abrazadas mientras lloran hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza, esto, esto es lo verdaderamente bueno de la vida, lo real, lo bonito. Es por lo que de verdad quiero luchar, y no me olvido de lo que quiero hacer, no lo he olvidado, pero ahora creo que es momento de disfrutar, es momento de celebrar la vida.

-Creo que esto hay que celebrarlo.

-Tu siempre celebrándolo todo-dice Roy con una sonrisa-pero tienes razón, esto sí que merece la pena celebrarlo-dice acompañándome a por copas y tras sacar una botella de champan y un refresco para el peque y para Roy nos ponemos a brindar por la vida, y por todo lo bueno que ella te ofrece.

POV KATE

Siento como mi cuerpo se queda paralizado mirándola fijamente, esperándome lo peor, y siento como mi cuerpo está perdiendo la batalla y tengo que sostenerme para no caer.

-Katie, ¿estás bien?

-Si-digo cerrando los ojos para intentar que todo vuelva a su sitio.

-No, no estás bien. Vamos dentro-dice ayudándome a llegar a su casa y tras dejarme sentada en una silla va a preparar un café para las dos.

Yo no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo, necesito que no haya pasado nada, pero no me ha dicho nada y ya sé que algo malo ha pasado, necesito saber que ha pasado. Me levanto para acercarme a la cocina y en cuanto me ve suelta todo para ayudarme a sentarme en la silla más cercana.

-Tómatelo con calma Katie-dice y yo asiento volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Se sienta a mi lado colocando una taza de café justo a mi lado y yo me quedo mirándola fijamente y recuerdo la adicción de mi madre hacia el café, y eso no ayuda para nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto con miedo pero tenía que afrontarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

-Está en el hospital. Está bien Kate-dice agarrando mi mano-solo tuvo un episodio de esos suyos-dice refiriéndose claramente a emborracharse hasta quedarse inconsciente-tuvo un pequeño accidente doméstico, se cortó con un cristal. Nada grave como te he dicho, pero lo tienen ingresado porque quieren ayudarle con su problema. Te han llamado pero no han conseguido dar contigo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Tenía que haberlo cogido pero…no estaba…

-No tienes que explicarte. Lo entiendo, ha sido difícil desde que…desde que tu madre se fue.

-Sí, pero he vuelto, quiero ayudarle.

-Me alegro mucho, tu padre te necesita, y sé que no es justo, debería ser él quien te ayudara a ti, pero tú eres más fuerte que él Kate, y te necesitara para superarlo, necesita a su hija aunque él ni si quiera se dé cuenta. Creo que has llegado en el momento más oportuno.

-Sí, ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?

-Claro, es más, voy a llevarte ahora mismo-dice levantándose recogiendo todo mientras coge las llave para poder llevarme.

Llegamos al hospital y mientras la señora Gates va a buscar al médico yo me quedo allí pensando en cómo voy a encontrarlo, en que voy a hacer para ayudarlo. No tengo ni idea de que hacer, y entonces siento miedo y quiero huir, quiero volver con todos, me doy cuenta de que los problemas que tenía allí eran una tontería con todo esto, y si, necesito los consejos de Allie y Martha, necesito el apoyo de Lanie y de Jenny y si, le necesito a él sobre todas las cosas, necesito que me haga reír, que saque una sonrisa de mi cara aunque ahora mismo me parezca imposible, quiero que me dé un abrazo, que me bese, que me haga temblar.

Pero ellos no están, estoy sola y tengo que afrontar todo esto yo sola, ahora pienso más que nunca en Rick, pienso en él y en todo lo que lleva a sus espaldas para mantener a todos bien, yo ahora tengo su ejemplo, ahora tengo más posibilidades que antes de conseguir que esto salga bien, no voy a rendirme, no, no voy a hacerlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues mañana más. ¿Cuál será la determinación que ha tomado Rick? ¿Cómo se encontrara el padre de Kate? ¿Podré Kate ayudarlo? Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos. Mañana más, y os recuerdo que seguimos con la encuesta de momento gana La última copa pero quedan unas horas más para votad.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Buenos días, aquí estoy con un capítulo nuevo, espero que los reyes se hayan portado bien con todos vosotros. Ultima hora para votar, aunque parece muy claro que ya tenemos ganador. El lunes lo diré y bueno habrá alguna sorpresa más. Gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 46**

 **POV RICK**

Todo está lleno de las cosas del bebé, por supuesto no le iba a faltar nada, Kevin había trabajado mucho para que no le faltara nada y por supuesto sus tíos y abuelos postizos tampoco íbamos a permitirlo.

Habíamos decidido hacer una comida especial para celebrarlo, Allie había sugerido esperar a que llegara Kate, pero yo no estaba seguro de que volvería así que vote para hacerla hoy mismo.

Salgo de casa porque no dejo de mirar la puerta de su habitación y creo que voy a volverme loco. Había quedado con Kevin en que saldríamos esta tarde juntos para comprar algunas cosas para él bebe, pero quería aprovechar la mañana para salir, necesitaba desahogarme, y solo había una persona con la que podía ser completamente yo a parte de…a parte de ella. Así que no me quedaba más remedio que ir a ver a mi madre aunque eso significara ver a Kyra, no estaba listo para encontrármela después de lo que hablamos ayer, si porque al fin me decidí a hablar con ella, le dije lo que quería y lo que no quería, le conté todo, y sé que ahora mismo a pesar de haberlo hecho o por ese mismo motivo, no soy la persona que más quiera ver en este momento.

Llego a la cafetería y veo a Kyra trabajando de un lado para otro como si nada. No me apetece dar la cara delante de ella así que me quedo allí en la puerta mirando por la ventana esperando el momento en que mi madre decida verme y salir. Pero decido que no quiero esperar y termino mandándole un mensaje para que salga.

Cinco minutos después la veo salir por la puerta desde el banco que está justo enfrente. La veo acercarse con dos cafés en la mano. Se sienta a mi lado entregándome uno de los cafés pero sin decir ni una palabra.

-Gracias.

-Más te vale que sea algo importante, porque me parece una tontería salir fuera con el fresco que hace teniendo una cafetería.

-Gracias madre-digo de forma irónica.

-¿Es por Kyra? ¿Ha pasado algo?-dice mirándome pero no quiero darle esa satisfacción.

-No, solo me gusta tomar el fresco-digo como si nada.

-¿Entonces…? No me malinterpretes, me encanta que hayas venido a verme, pero sé que te pasa algo, así que suéltalo.

-¿Hablaste con Kate antes de irte?

-Oh, es eso-dice con una sonrisa.

-Madre…

-Si hable con ella, vino a decírmelo para poder irse unos días.

-¿Crees que volverá? ¿Qué no es para siempre?

-Pues no lo sé. ¿Has probado por ver si ha dejado algo en la casa? si ha dejado algo es porque piensa volver.

-No quiero entrar en su habitación, aun es suya, es zona privada.

-O al menos eso es lo que tú quieres que siga siendo ¿no?

-No quiero que se vaya-digo soltándolo de golpe.

-Cariño, ¿Estás enamorado? Por favor no me mientas.

-Yo…no te miento, no lo sé. Sé que estoy bien con ella, sé que la echo de menos, sé que solo con estar con ella sonrió todo el tiempo. Ella me quita parte de esa presión que siempre llevo a mis espaldas, ella me ayuda y me apoya. No sé qué siento, pero sí sé que la necesito, que ella es importante para mí.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?

-No lo sé, creo que no. A Kyra la he querido mucho, pero con ella era distinto porque aún tenía más presión. Quería ser bueno para ella porque…bueno ya sabes, lo había pasado mal y se merecía lo mejor. He tenido mucha presión y he tenido que ser el fuerte y aguantar por los dos, pero eso no quita que la quería. Con Kate es distinto. Con ella puedo ser yo mismo, con ella no tengo que fingir, no tengo que luchar por los dos, no tenía tanta presión. Era más fácil por así decirlo. Supongo que porque ninguno de los dos quería poner sentimientos en la relación, pero no sé si he fallado.

-Creo que ambos lo habéis hecho. Esa chica se ha ido para ayudar a su padre, eso es verdad. Pero a todo eso le llevo la presión que sentía por tener que mantener en secreto lo vuestro. Y sobre todo por Kyra y por ti, sentía que ambos ibais a sufrir. Esa chica tenia sentimientos fuertes, le dolía verte mal, le dolía ver a Kyra mal y finalmente ella estaba mal por eso. Así que…ambos fallasteis en cuanto a los sentimientos, solo vosotros podéis decidir hacia dónde va esto.

-Yo lo tengo claro.

-¿si?

-Sí, esto no va a ningún lado. Ella no va a volver-digo bajando la mirada seguro de lo que decía, ella se había ido para siempre y yo tenía que levantar la cabeza y volver a recuperar mi vida.

POV KATE

Acaban de avisarme de que no podré ver en estos momentos a mi padre porque está hablando con la psicóloga del hospital. Estoy contenta de que este con alguien que de verdad pueda ayudarle. Solo espero que se deje ayudar, que se ponga en manos de gente profesional que pueda sacarle de esta maldita adicción.

La señora Gates ha tenido que irse su marido iba a llegar y tenía que ayudarlo con los animales que tenían en casa. Yo le agradecí que me acompañara y me ayudara con todo mientras yo estoy aquí esperando a que llegue alguien que me deje ver a mi padre, e intentando hacerme a la idea de que haré cuando llegue ese momento.

Siento como el móvil vibra en mi pantalón y lo saco rápidamente. Veo pensión en la pantalla y solo puedo pensar en que sea él y lo cojo rápidamente, pero no es su voz la que oigo al otro lado.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?-oigo a Allie al otro lado y de todas formas sonrió, me alegro de oírla aunque no puedo evitar estar algo molesta de que haya sido él.

-Hola, bueno estoy bien. Estoy en el hospital. No ha pasado nada grave, pero mi padre está aquí y estoy esperando para poder hablar con él.

-Oh cariño, al menos ya sabes que está bien.

-Sí, solo espero que pueda convencerlo para seguir luchando-digo limpiándome las lágrimas-¿Qué tal vosotros por ahí?

-Pues ahora que te oigo hablar no sé…

-Puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Estamos de celebración-dice casi a media voz-Kevin, Jenny y la pequeña ya están en casa con nosotros-dice haciéndome sonriera.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro. Ojala pudiera estar allí con vosotros.

-A nosotros también. Estoy preparando una comida para celebrarlo y he pensado en llamarte, íbamos a esperarte pero hemos pensando que algo tan bueno se puede celebrar dos veces, cuando vuelvas volveremos a celebrarlo-dice sin duda con una sonrisa e intentando tocar el tema sigilosamente para saber si iba a volver, pero era algo que aún no podía saber, no hasta que hablara con mi padre.

-Claro-digo como si nada, y vuelvo a pensar en él-¿Esta Rick en casa?-pregunto casi con miedo.

-Oh, ha salido hace un rato, creo que iba a ver a su madre, bueno a su otra madre ya sabes que es mi hijo también-dice y sé que está sonriendo-¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-No, da igual, ya hablaré con él en otro momento.

-Bueno, diré que has llamado y seguro que él te llama en cuanto llegue.

-No pasa nada, cuando pueda…

-Kate, él quiero hablar contigo, solo creo que quiere darte ese tiempo que necesitas para solucionar lo tuyo, pero él quiero hablar contigo, ya sabes que él nunca dejaría escapar la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien-dice haciéndome sonriera.

-Sí, sin duda él es así-contesto con una sonrisa justo cuando veo como un médico, el médico de mi padre se acerca hacia mi-Allie, tengo que dejarte, te llamo luego ¿sí?

-Claro cariño, si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-YA lo sé. Felicita a los padres de mi parte-digo con una sonrisa justo antes de colgar sintiéndome mal por no haber podido hablar con él otra vez, siento que está evitándome y eso me da miedo, porque lo necesito, lo necesito mucho.

-Doctor-digo levantándome y él me mira con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarme.

-Ya ha hablado con la psicóloga. Esta algo agotado, cansado, pero la doctora, piensa que puede ser bueno que entres a verlo, si estas preparada claro.

-Sí, solo… ¿Qué tengo que hacer o decir para ayudarlo? No sé qué hacer-digo bajando la mirada, porque para eso quería hablar con él, él podía ayudarme, él siempre conseguía decirme lo que necesitaba oír para llenarme de fuerza, pero él no estaba aquí y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo para ayudar a mi padre, me siento como cuando me fui de casa porque sentía que ya no podía hacer nada y…tenía miedo mucho miedo a fracasar de nuevo.

-Solo sé su hija ¿sí? Eso le ayudara, dile como te afecto a ti ese problema y como vives con él. No sé, creo que aunque no lo sepas, tú eres la única que puedes ayudarle. Eres su hija, lo único que le queda, y te quiere, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que llego así que…-dice con voz suave y me parece algo que Rick pudiera decirme, pero aun teniendo miedo, me lleno de fuerza e intento hacer lo que Rick haría, borrar esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía, encerrarlo, para poder ayudarlo como sea.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos, feliz día de reyes. Espero que os haya gustado y lunes más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, se acabaron las fiestas, vuelve la monotonía, y con ello espero poder volver a sacar tiempo para escribir algo más gracias a todos los que participasteis en la encuesta para el nombre de la siguiente historia, ya hay ganador. La última copa (de Javier) será el titulo definitivo para la historia. Mil gracias a todos por seguir ahí a tope cada día, yo seguiré intentando sorprenderos día a día.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 47**

POV KATE

Entro a la habitación de mi padre y cuando lo veo allí tumbado en aquella cama, me parece un mal recuerdo de lo que fue. Ese de ahí no es mi padre, no al menos el que quiero recordar por el resto de mi vida.

-Kate-dice de repente cuando me ve, con sorpresa en su cara, pensaba que sabía que había venido.

-Hola papa.

-Me dijeron que estabas aquí, pero no podía creérmelo-dice sentándose en la cama mientras me mira de arriba abajo-te veo bien, te ves bien cariño-dice con una sonrisa pero yo solo puedo fijarme en el corte que tiene en la frente y en esa ojeras que tiene sin duda llevas días sin dormir.

-Será mejor que te tumbes-digo acercándome un poco, pero aun manteniendo la distancia.

-No, estoy bien. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte cariño.

-¿Si?-digo mirándole sin creer lo que dice.

-Sé que he hecho las cosas mal, sé que debería haber cuidado de ti Katie. Pero no estaba preparado, aun no lo estoy. Pero quiero llegar a ese punto. Esta vez es verdad cariño, voy a intentarlo, lo prometo-dice mirándome e intenta agarrar mi mano pero no puedo evitar echarme hacia atrás para huir de su contacto, no lo creo, no puedo creerlo después de las últimas veces, aunque quiero creerlo no puedo-Sé que…no es fácil creerme, lo sé cariño. Pero voy a demostrártelo. He hablado con los médicos y dicen que lo mejor es entrar en una clínica de desintoxicación. Es lo que voy a hacer, ahora sé que no puedo hacerlo solo.

-Está bien, yo te voy a apoyar. Quiero creerte de verdad, pero solo tus actos podrán conseguirlo.

-Te lo voy a demostrar. Podrás creer que estoy loco cariño. Pero cuando estaba ahí tirado, sangrando, oyendo como me hablaban desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin poder levantarme, la vi. Vi a tu madre, la vi allí y pude ver su cara de desaprobación, ya sabes cuál-dice con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas corren sin reparo por su cara-la vi, vi su dolor por lo que estaba haciendo, me di cuenta de que no me gustaba esa mirada de ella, lo recordé perfectamente, y sé que tu madre nos está viendo allí donde este. Voy a recuperarme para que ella pueda sonreír de nuevo, para que ella sea feliz, pero también por ti Kate. Siempre he querido ser bueno para ti, y te he fallado cariño, te he fallado, pero te prometo que voy a recuperarme, que voy a volver a ser ese padre que quieres y necesitas-dice mirándome fijamente y dios tengo tanto miedo a creerle y que todo vuelva a ponerse pata para arriba que no sé qué decir. Pero entonces entra el doctor y yo me limpio las lágrimas mientras me separo aun un poco más.

-Siento interrumpir.

-Pase doctor-dice mi padre más entero.

-Solo vengo a decirte que esta noche te quedarás aun aquí. Y que te traigo los papeles que me pediste, aquí están las mejores clínicas que conozco, espero que encuentres lo que necesitas.

-Gracias doctor-dice mi padre recogiendo los papeles que le ofrecía.

-Si quiere, en cuanto tengas una elegida puedo llamar yo, entre los compañeros nos entendemos. Pero tomate algo de tiempo, háblalo con tu hija y con la doctora, ella sabrá cuál te viene mejor.

-Lo haré, quiero salir de esto, quiero luchar contra esto por muy duro que sea.

-Ahora tienes apoyo-dice el doctor sonriéndome y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras miro a mi padre, de verdad lo veo con ganas, con seguridad, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones.

-Yo creo que voy a dejarte. Será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Mañana a primera hora vendré a verte.

-Oh claro. ¿Dónde piensas quedarte?

-Aun no lo he pensado, pero no te preocupes.

-No, toma la llave de casa, ¿Qué mejor que quedarte en casa? No sé cómo estará porque…

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes-digo cogiendo las llaves, lo más cerca que he estado de él desde que llegue, pero aun no puedo, no puedo abrirme a él, no soy Rick, pensé que podría intentarlo, pero ni si quiera he podido acercarme un poco a como es él.

Salgo del hospital rápidamente respirando pesadamente mientras siento el peso de la llave en mi mano, después de varios meses vuelvo a casa, a la que fue mi casa, y siento un miedo atroz a lo que me pueda encontrar, a que no pueda controlar mis sentimientos.

POV RICK

Estoy agotado, ha sido un día muy largo, en el que hemos celebrado mucho, pero en el que no he dejado de pensar en mi futuro, nunca he pensado en ello y aunque me sorprende hacerlo ahora, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Sé que todos tienen un futuro, es lo que quieren, sé que poco a poco todos se irán y vendrán otros supongo, no lo sé, pero tampoco sé si voy a estar preparado para volver a empezar desde el principio. Creo que esto me tiene demasiado agotado, pero no soy capaz de tomar así que bajo para tomarme un chocolate caliente.

Junto al lavabo está el teléfono y me quedo mirándolo, atraído por él. Sé que Kate ha llamado dos veces, y me alegro de no haber estado ninguna de las dos veces. No estaba preparado, aun no lo estoy.

Pero a pesar de eso, no puedo dejar de mirar el teléfono y desear marcar su número. Pero no debo haberlo, a pesar de que ha preguntado por mí, tengo que mantenerme lejos de hablar con ella, supongo que tontamente pienso que si no me lo dice claramente, no es que se vaya a ir definitivamente.

Tengo demasiado miedo a no tenerla en mi vida, pero sé que no es justo decírselo, no mientras ella no decida por si misma quedarse, ella tiene su vida, le necesita su familia, y yo tengo que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, también tengo que apoyarla, tengo que hacerlo, pero…ahora mismo no me siento fuerte para hacerlo.

Cojo mi taza de chocolate y me dispongo a sentarme para tomármela cuando veo a Jenny allí de pie mirándome. Coloco la taza en la mesa para ella y preparo otra para mí. Cuando acabo me siento a su lado y nos tomamos la taza en silencio.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Acabo de darle de comer a la pequeña, me he desvelado.

-Tienes que aprender a dormirte pronto sino…

-Ya lo sé, pero no soy como tu amigo, ahí está roncando como si nada-dice haciéndome sonreír.- ¿Cómo estás?-dice de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Bien, debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no?

-Yo estoy genial, como no voy a estarlo. Pero tú…te paseas por la casa como un fantasma.

-Bueno, estoy cansado, tampoco debería quejarme delante de ti pero…-digo haciéndole sacar una sonrisa.

-Kate no me hablo de nada pero…creo que no hacía falta hacerlo. ¿Estás mal por su marcha?

-Bueno, no estoy bien si es lo que me preguntas.

-Es una gran chica-dice mirándome y sé que esta insinuando, yo ahora…no estaba preparado para hablar de ello.

-Si lo es, pero ella no está y…

-No ha dicho que se vaya para siempre.

-Pero si se va para siempre-digo cabeceando.

-Solo voy a decirte una cosa. Y te lo digo por pura experiencia, cuando quieres a alguien, de esa manera que hasta te duele el pecho-dice con una sonrisa-es imposible dejarlo atrás, aunque no quieras, aunque pienses que no tienes fuerzas para ello, tu corazón lucha por ti, saca la fuerza que el cuerpo no tiene. Por mucho que no quieras Rick, al final el corazón siempre gana. El corazón es lo que nos guía, lo que nos mantiene vivos, el que nos hace humanos. Quizás no es el momento, pero sé cuando llegue ese momento, tu corazón te hablara Rick, cuando llegue ese momento, hazle caso, déjate guiar por él y encontraras la felicidad.

-¿Y si no me dejo guiar?

-Yo me deje guiar y mira el resultado-dice con una sonrisa-te mereces ser feliz Rick, te lo mereces más que nadie. Y sabes, si quieres ayudar a los demás, si quieres tener fuerzas para ello, antes tienes que tener este sano-dice colocando su mano en mi pecho, justo sobre el corazón-si este está herido, no podrás dar lo mejor de ti. Así que…si llega ese momento, si el corazón te grita que hagas algo, sé egoísta y hazlo, no pienses en nada ni en nadie más. Todos seremos felices si tú lo eres, todos-dice mirándome fijamente y yo solo asiento tragando saliva, porque llevo dos noches y dos largos días pensando en un futuro, un futuro que no logro alcanzar a ver, y del que no sé, si seré lo suficientemente valiente, para luchar por él. Pero es un futuro, ahora estoy en el presente y aunque tengo miedo, tengo que vivir esto que estoy viviendo ahora, sin pensar en nada más, y si, Jenny tiene razón, cuando llegue el momento lo sabré y entonces, solo entonces, veremos si soy valiente para luchar por ese futuro o en cambio lo dejo pasar para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy, pero os prometo que en breve habrá la primera conversación entre ambos, esto no va a quedar así. Rick tiene miedo a perderla para siempre, por eso no la llama, pero Rick la necesita más aun de lo que piensa y sabe, muy bien, que ella ahora mismo lo necesita por encima de todo, así que dejara atrás sus miedos para apoyarla, como siempre. Pero todo llegara, incluso algunas sorpresas que seguro que no esperáis o eso espero. Os recuerdo que aún queda mucha, pero mucha historia por delante.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con un capítulo nuevo. Espero que todo bien por ahí, deseando que esto vaya avanzando poco a poco y que os siga gustando. Ya estoy manos a la obra con la nueva historia, solo espero poder darle un buen tirón para cuando esta acabe tenga suficiente para poder empezar a publicar. De momento voy bien, veremos a ver cómo va desarrollándose. Gracias por seguir todos ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 48**

POV KATE

Llego de nuevo al hospital tras pasar la noche en vela, no pensé que sería tan complicado intentar dormir de nuevo en casa. Intente entrar en mi antigua habitación, me quedé allí parada de pie en la puerta durante un cuarto de hora, y al final terminé cogiendo una manta y tumbándome en el sofá del comedor, sin conseguir pegar ojo.

Volver a entrar en esa casa, fue como volver al pasado. Miles de imágenes de mi madre corrieron por mi cabeza, pero entonces apareció esa ultima imagen que tengo de ella y acabé tirada en la puerta de la entrada durante al menos media hora intentando recuperar el aliento mientras lloraba sin parar, eso fue justo antes de lo que paso en la puerta de mi habitación, sin duda no ha sido una buena noche.

He querido huir, volver a la pensión, donde ahora todo me parecía un sueño, y la verdad es que es así, aquello era un sueño comparado con la vida real, Rick conseguía colocar un montón de algodón alrededor de todos nosotros para que nada pudiera hacernos daño, pero esto es el mundo real.

Entro a la habitación de mi padre y lo encuentro envuelto en papeles, esos papeles que el doctor le entrego ayer. Me sorprendía verlo así, porque estaba empezando a hacerme creer que de verdad esta vez iba en serio, que quería salir de esto.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola papa. ¿Has sacado algo en claro?

-En realidad no, no sé qué es lo que necesito para salir de aquí, quizás no sea el más indicado para elegir.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo solo-digo acercándome a él y enseguida veo una sonrisa cuando me siento a su lado y recojo los papeles que me entrega para que pueda mirarlos.

Estamos durante cerca de una hora discutiendo amigablemente cual puede ser el mejor lugar donde puedan ayudarlo, pero él tiene razón, nosotros no somos los más indicados para elegir el lugar, así que decido que lo mejor será esperar a que hable con la psicóloga y esta le aconseje cual puede ser el mejor.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-me pregunta de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Yo…he estado cerca, bueno relativamente cerca, en un pueblo cercano.

-Cuando estaba sobrio, el poco tiempo que lo estaba, no dejaba de preguntarme si estabas bien, me sentía mal por haberte dejado ir, por no ser quien cuidara de ti, eso hacía que volviera a empezar, en realidad no necesitaba ninguna excusa para hacerlo-dice mientras chasquea su lengua, sin duda tiene la boca seca y en estos momentos no puede dejar de pensar en tomar un buena copa.

-He estado bien papa, mejor que…no recuerdo ni si quiera cuando. No he estado sola, he tenido suerte y he encontrado gente que ha cuidado de mí. No tienes que preocuparte ya más por mí, soy mayorcita y puedo cuidar de mi misma.

-Ya, cosa que no puedo decir yo-dice bajando la mirada y me sienta mal verlo así, pero entonces suena mi móvil y veo el numera de la pensión plasmado en la pantalla.

-Tengo que cogerlo.

-Claro, no pienso moverme de aquí-dice con una sonrisa triste y yo salgo dejándolo allí solo mientras contesto al teléfono.

POV RICK

Hoy me he levantado con otro ánimo, siento que tengo que seguir luchando por la gente que tengo cerca, tengo que ser el que siempre he sido y aunque es verdad que tengo que pensar un poco en mi para buscar un futuro, sé que no sería yo mismo si no me preocupara por el resto, así que voy a dejar todo a un lado, todo ese miedo y dolor y voy a preocuparme por el resto, por eso estoy ahora mismo con el teléfono en la mano llamando a Kate, porque si, ella pertenece a esta familia y tengo que ser adulto y maduro y llamarla para saber cómo esta, que mis miedos no haga que cambie esa cosa que me gusta de mí, ella me necesita ahora, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla, aunque…no voy a ocultar que me muero por escuchar su voz, que quiero saber de ella, pero tengo miedo de dejarme llevar por mis miedos, por mis necesidades y termine suplicándole que vuelva a mi lado. Pero ahora no hay marcha atrás, ahora solo puedo esperar a oír su voz y ser capaz de mantenerme entero, tengo que conseguirlo me cueste lo que me cueste.

Entonces oigo su voz al otro lado y siento que he sido un tonto por alargar este momento, lo he necesitado mucho más de lo que había pensado, sin duda la había echado de menos.

-¿Si?

-Kate, soy yo-digo sin saber más que decir y entonces oigo mi nombre al otro lado, y en su voz puedo notar sorpresa, y la entiendo, he hecho que esto parezca raro cuando debería haber sido algo muy normal, incluso lo más apropiado-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto incluso dudando haberlo hecho.

-Yo…todo es un poco loco por aquí-dice ya más relajada haciendo que yo también me relaje.

-Yo…tenía que haberte llamado antes pero por aquí…la cosa tampoco ha estado tranquila-digo intentando excusarme aunque la verdad es que tenía miedo a este momento y por eso lo había alargado en el tiempo.

-Ya me he enterado de que han vuelto a casa-dice con una voz suave, puedo sentir en sus palabras esa sonrisa que tanto echo de menos.

-Sí, esto es una locura, Rony ya llego mayorcito, pero tener un bebe en casa es muy distinto-digo riéndome y la oigo reír al otro lado, entonces me doy cuenta de que he sido un estúpido por estar sin sonrisa, sin su risa, durante estas horas largas, solo por miedo, ¿miedo a que?

-No sabes lo que daría por estar allí-dice de repente bromeando pero sé que hay algo detrás de esa frase, y recuerdo que no se ha ido de vacaciones, que tiene que estar pasándolo bastante mal.

-¿Cómo te va con tu padre?

-Bueno…va. Cuando llegue no lo encontré en casa y…pensé que llegaba tarde-dice con la voz tomada por la emoción-estaba en el hospital después de una de sus borracheras Rick, cuando llegue me sentía tan mal-dice poniéndose triste de nuevo y me gustaría estar ahí para abrazarla, pero no estoy y tengo que ayudarla desde aquí haciéndolo más complicado-pero está bien Rick-dice de repente, tras recuperar el habla-está bien y sorprendiéndome, quiero luchar contra esto, y no sé si creerlo pero lo veo convencido y…

-¿Qué sientes? Cuando lo ves luchar. ¿Qué sientes?

-Que todo puede volver a ser como antes-dice de repente sorprendiéndose a ella misma-aunque eso no es del todo verdad.

-Pero eso significa que confías en él, que tienes esperanza en recuperarlo.

-Si supongo que sí.

-Confía en él Kate, demuéstraselo, y él también confiara en él. En cuanto eso pase, te darás cuenta de que has hecho lo correcto.

-¿Y si no sale bien?

-También abras hecho lo correcto Kate, si no confías en él no puedes ayudarlo así que…

-Tienes razón. Vale. Entonces que hago.

-Estar a su lado, hacérselo más fácil, y confiar, simplemente puedes hacer eso.

-Ok, confiar, sabes que eso no es fácil para mí, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé-digo riéndome-pero yo confió en ti-digo con una sonrisa y la oigo tomar aire al otro lado.

-Pensé que ya no lo hacías-dice de repente sorprendiéndome-déjalo no me hagas caso.

-No, ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

-Déjalo, soy una idiota.

-No Kate, es por no haberte llamado antes ¿verdad? Y sé que te he dicho que todo aquí era una locura y en parte así ha sido pero también…tenía miedo a hacerlo y que…la despedida fuera real. Sé que tenías que irte Kate, lo sé, pero…ha sido para mí más complicado de lo que pensaba-digo de golpe incapaz de callármelo aunque sé que ella ahora mismo no necesita pensar en mi ni en nadie más que en ella y en su padre.

-Rick…

-Déjalo, soy un idiota. Solo piensa en tu padre y que…estaremos aquí para lo que necesites ¿sí?-digo cerrándolo la conversación porque no quería seguir por ahí antes de decir algo que no quería.

-Pero…

-Sh…todo está bien ¿vale? Confía un poco-digo con una sonrisa nerviosa-cuando necesites algo solo tienes que llamar ¿vale? Pero céntrate en tu padre, céntrate en ti.

-Lo haré.

-Ok, te llamo mañana ¿Si?

-Vale pero espera-dice justo antes de que vaya a colgar-yo también te echo de menos Rick-dice antes de colgar y me quedo allí pegado al teléfono escuchado esas últimas palabras suyas, haciendo que coja fuerza para seguir, tengo que ayudarla, lo demás puede esperar, ¿Qué puede pasar dentro de unos días, meses, años? No lo sé, pero sí sé una cosa, que me importa, me importa más de lo que pensaba, y pienso hacer siempre, lo que crea que para ella es lo mejor, lo demás da igual, con lo demás puedo vivir, pero si ella no es feliz…si ella hace algo que no quiere cuando yo puedo evitarlo, yo no podré vivir con ello, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que luchar por ella como lucho por todos, ¿Cuál es mi felicidad? Verlos a ello felices, esa es mi felicidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, por vuestros mensajes de apoyo, por esos mensajes que me ayudan a seguir, que me dan idea, que me hacen reír y que me ayudan a mejorar cada día. Gracias por esos mensajes, pero sobre todo gracias por leer, gracias por leer y sentiros parte de algo mío.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Buenos noches, os dejo con un capítulo extra, os lo merecéis por estar siempre ahí, por llegar a los 200 comentarios en la historia, pero sobre todo, por seguir teniendo ganas de mantener vivo el Caskett por siempre.**

 **Dadle las gracias a Alba que ha sido quien me ha avisado de los 200 capítulos y me ha pedido el capítulo extra, a veces solo hay que pedir las cosas jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 49**

POV KATE

Ya llevo dos días aquí y aunque la cosa parece que se va acercando adonde quiero, no puedo dejar de querer huir de nuevo hacia esa casa donde todos intentaban hacerte sentir bien. Pero ahora también tiene que ver con que tengo miedo. Siento que mientras mi padre ha permanecido en el hospital todo han sido más fácil, pero ahora nos vamos a casa, si, solo dos días mientras arreglamos todos los papeles para la clínica, pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a caer y yo no pueda ayudarlo más. Tengo miedo, no, tengo auténtico pánico.

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a estar en una casa donde era imposible estar sola, ahora aquí sola en la casa donde viví toda mi vida, siento como esa soledad me atrapa y me envuelve casi ahogándome. Bien, estoy sola, pero eso no puede paralizarme, tengo que estar más fuerte aún, tengo que hacerlo por los dos.

Salgo en su búsqueda, esperando ser suficiente para sobrevivir dos días en casa con él, sin que huya en busca de una botella de alcohol, sin que ninguno de los dos se vuelva loco o nos tiremos los platos a la cabeza.

Solo una hora después estamos saliendo los dos del hospital, ambos en silencio he intentado no pensar en lo que puede pasar en estas cuarenta y ocho horas juntos y solos. No voy a poder ni dormir pensando en que puede estar haciendo, y eso me hace recordar la conversación con Rick, si, tengo que confiar en él, pero es fácil decirlo, pero cuando piensas en todos los momentos en los que has creído y han acabado mal, no mal no, han acabado con la relación que teníamos, esa que pensaba que nunca podría romperse. Es fácil decirlo, pero le va a costar mucho ganarse de nuevo mi confianza.

-Bueno, hemos llegado a casa-dice mi padre sin duda nervioso, casi no puede mirarme, y sé que él también sabe que no puedo confiar en él aun, solo espero poder lograrlo en algún momento.

-Si-digo bajándome del coche y él se baja detrás de mí mientras entramos en casa, pero justo cuando voy a hacerlo oigo como me llaman, cuando me giro allí estaba la señora Gates-pasa dentro ¿sí? Ahora voy yo-digo con una sonrisa y él asiente entrando dentro, me alegraba de haber estado toda la noche anterior tirando toda la bebida que encontré en la casa, solo esperaba que no tuviera escondida parte de ella en algún lugar que no haya encontrado aún.

-Hola Kate.

-Hola señora Gates.

-¿Ya le han dado el alta? ¿Está mejor?

-Bueno esta en ello.

-¿Vas a quedarte con él?

-Por ahora si-digo sin saber muy bien que responder, porque no sé si quiero responderme esa pregunta.

-Yo…

-Está buscando ayuda, quiero salir de esto-digo intentando estar segura, aunque me cuesta estarlo del todo.

-Me alegro mucho. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa…

-Lo sé, muchas gracias, puede que la necesite en algún momento.

-Pues ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dice con una sonrisa-ahora os dejo, tendréis muchas cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

-Hazle sentir como un padre, así se sentirá de nuevo responsable de ti y no le quedara otra que seguir luchando.

-Ya no soy una niña.

-Para los padres, los hijos siempre seréis nuestros niños, eso no cambiara por nada del mundo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-digo con una sonrisa.

-Ve, no te molesto más, pero ya sabes, para lo que necesites.

-Claro, lo haré-digo con una sonrisa separándome de ella para entrar dentro.

Lo encuentro sentado en su butaca de siempre, mirando por la ventana hacia el patio. Miro yo también hacia esa dirección y cuando lo hago veo lo que ve, y sé que es lo que está pensando antes de decirlo.

-Es una pena, ¿recuerdas como mama lo tenía? Lo he dejado morir-dice refiriéndose al jardín trasero que mi madre cuidaba con esmero-pero voy a ponerme manos a la obra voy a recuperarlo-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Cuando salgas ¿no?-digo probándole y el me mira con un pequeña sonrisa.

-Hubieras sido una gran abogada ¿sabes?-dice sonriéndome-te pareces mucho a tu madre. Y si cariño, cuando salga, cuando pueda…tener una vida medio normal sin necesidad de meterme esa mierda para poder seguir. Pero voy a lograrlo, te lo prometo cariño.

-El camino no va a ser fácil ni cómodo.

-Lo sé…pero tengo una meta, tu madre siempre decía que había que ponerse una meta en la vida para poder lograrlo. Mi meta es recuperarte cariño, y pienso lograrlo me cueste lo que me cueste.

POV RICK

Mi vida ha cambiado por completo desde la conversación, si, ya he hablado con Kira, ya me he sincerado, ya he conseguido sacar todo eso que he guardado durante todo este tiempo. Estoy agotado por completo, apenas he dormido esta noche y pensé que hoy me sentiría mucho mejor después de acabar con todo eso, pero es mucho peor. Apenas puedo mantenerme de pie y tras mucho pensarlo les he mentido diciéndoles que tengo que salir durante un par de días del pueblo, que me voy porque me han surgido algunas cosas, pero lo único que he hecho ha sido irme a esconder al apartamento de mi madre, huyendo de nuevo.

-Hola cariño-oigo como mi madre golpear la puerta antes de pasar y yo me siento en la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Hola madre.

-¿Estas visible?-dice sacándome una sonrisa mientras entra y se sienta en la cama a mi lado con un buen café y un bollo de la cafetería-¿Estas mejor?

-Bueno…-digo sin ser capaz de mentirle, ayer cuando llegue no le conté nada, solo le pedí que me dejara el apartamento y que lo mantuviera en silencio, a pesar de que sé que se moría por preguntar no lo ha hecho y se lo agradezco.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, es más lo compré por ti y lo sabes. Pero no quiero verte mal.

-Estaré bien ¿sí? Solo…necesito tiempo-digo pensando en todo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a luchar por mis sueños? Sería tan fácil pensar en mí e irme de aquí sin mirar atrás para estar con ella…pero no, no puedo hacerlo, y me maldigo por ello.

-Cariño…ya sé cómo eres. Me encanta y me siento orgullo de que seas mi pequeño-dice con una sonrisa-pero como madre, quiero que seas feliz, y últimamente, no te veo feliz cariño. No sé el motivo, y respeto que no quieras contármelo, pero no puedo ayudarte así.

-Lo sé, pero aun…

-Está bien, pero intenta no ser tan tú ¿sí? Piensa un poco más en ti o tendré que pensar yo por los dos y entonces no te va a gustar que yo actué.

-Gracias madre, por estar ahí siempre. Sé que no te lo demuestro como debería, pero de verdad que te quiero mucho.

-Madre mía, creo que esto hay que celebrarlo, mi hijo me ha dicho que me quiere-dice gritando antes de darme un abrazo-yo también te quiero cariño, y ya lo sabía, no necesitaba que me lo dijeras-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo asiento.

-Creo que debería ir a tomar una ducha.

-Sí, sin duda deberías-dice con una sonrisa-tengo que bajar antes de que llegue…-pero no acaba, sabe que en parte de que yo esté aquí es por Kyra.

-Claro, y mama ya sabes…

-Sí, tú no estás aquí-dice con una sonrisa dejándome solo y yo me quedo allí en la cama pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando estos días, en cómo me estaba cambiando la vida, pero sobre todo pensando en cómo sería mi vida si fuera valiente, si pudiera luchar por lo que quiero.

Entonces me sorprendo con mi móvil en la mano, con su número ya sobre la pantalla y necesito hablar con ella, es lo que quiero, pero…siento que no estoy preparado para volver a hablar con ella, todavía no, pero después de una buena ducha y un buen desayuno no diré que no, quizás, quizás después de hablar con ella me dé cuenta de que es lo que verdad quiero, aunque creo que sí sé lo que quiero, pero no tengo la valentía necesaria. Dejo el móvil lo más lejos posible de mí y me meto en la ducha dejando que el agua corra por mi cuerpo mientras cierro los ojos intentando quitar esa presión que tengo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo extra. Mañana habrá más. Kate va a pasar las peores horas de su vida, las más duras junto a su padre y Rick…Rick sabe lo que quiere, pero tiene miedo a afrontarlo, tiene miedo a sentir y a ser feliz porque quizás nunca ha sabido disfrutar de la felicidad simple y llanamente. Gracias a todos y mientras sigáis ahí yo seguiré ya lo sabéis.**

 **Hasta mañana (bueno solo en unas horas) XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Buenos días, ayer nos acostamos con un capítulo extra y hoy no levantamos con otro capítulo, muchas gana de ir avanzando poco a poco. Recordaros que la historia tiene 80 capítulos, quedan aún 30 por delante y mucho que pasar. Aunque parecen mucho luego todo pasa muy rápido así que tengo que espabilarme con la nueva historia. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 50**

POV KATE

La primera noche parece que no ha ido tan mal. Mi padre ha estado bastante charlatán, supongo que nervioso lo que hacía era hablar y hablar mientras yo solo escuchaba. Parecía que las horas no pasaban y eso, lo hacía aún más complicado.

Salgo de la habitación sin intentar pensar en todas las horas que quedan por delante. Pero todo se complica cuando encuentro todo el comedor desalojado, como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar.

Me pego a la pared y me muevo despacio por si aún está el ladrón en la casa, pero al girar la esquina solo encuentro a mi padre tirado en el suelo con mala cara y golpeando con fuerza y rabia el suelo de la casa.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?-grito sin saber que decir.

-¿Dónde has metido todo?-dice casi escupiéndome las palabras, y entonces caigo, ha estado buscando algo de esa mierda.

-No vas a encontrar ni una gota en casa. Así que si quieres algo, hay tienes la puerta-digo señalándosela-pero si sales por esa puerta para algo que no sea entrar en la clínica, ya puedes olvidarte de mí para siempre-digo seria mirándole fijamente y veo como me mira con rabia y furia, creo que voy a perderlo, que menos mal que no había llegado a creer en él porque iba a perderlo de nuevo.

-No eres nadie para decirme que puedo o debo hacer. Si quieres irte vete, vete otra vez, huye es lo que haces.

-Si-digo gritándole-si yo huyo, ¿pero qué crees que haces tú cuando te metes toda esa mierda dentro? Tú también huyes, huyes porque no quieres darte cuenta de que eres un mierda, de que te has convertido en una mierda-digo gritándole y veo dolor en su cara, pero no me arrepiento de decírselo, al revés, continuo-¿Crees que mama se sentirá orgulloso de quien eres ahora? ¿Crees que mama hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú? Ya sabes que no, ella hubiera luchado por los que hubieran quedado aquí. Yo lo he intentado, pero he fracasado. Pero sabes, al menos lo he intentado, creo que tú no puedes decir lo mismo. ¿Puedes decirlo?-digo parando para tomar algo de aire-sabes una cosa, ya me da igual, tengo una vida, una vida que no será genial pero sin duda es mucho mejor que esto. Lo he dejado todo para intentarlo una vez más, y si esto hubiera salido bien, sin duda hubiera merecido la pena, pero creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ojala hubiera podido pero…-digo dándome la vuelta con la idea de coger todas mis cosas y salir de allí por donde había venido, solo esperaba que cuando me fuera él ya no estuviera allí.

Recojo rápidamente los pocos trapos que tengo y tiro la mochila contra la cama. Tomo aire e intento relajarme un poco, de verdad pensaba que iba a lograrlo, por mucho que me negara a creerlo, pero necesitaba creerlo, lo necesitaba. Voy al baño y tras mojarme bien la cara mientras tomo aire, cojo mi mochila y bajo de nuevo para salir de allí sin mirar atrás, pero cuando lo hago, encuentro a mi padre limpiando todo el destrozo que había hecho.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?-dice dejando el cepillo a un lado y mirándome.

Dejo la mochila sobre el sillón y me acerco a la cocina para coger un poco de agua, creo que iba a necesitarla. Me siento allí y espero pacientemente a que él empiece a hablar.

-Cariño siento todo esto, es mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba. No creo que…pueda hacerlo solo, pero no puedo pedirte que te quedes. No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que a pesar de mi…has podido seguir adelante, no sabes lo complicado que era para mi pensar que…lo siento mucho cariño. Sé que tu madre….tu madre se avergonzaría de mi, me gritaría igual que tú lo has hecho-dice sin poder evitar las lágrimas-sé que va a ser duro, pero…voy a luchar, te lo prometo. Solo espero que cuando consiga estar mejor, espero que puedas verme y al menos no sentirte avergonzada de mi cariño, no sabes lo que me duele eso…-dice mirándome y me siento fatal.

-Lucha papa, y te juro que me sentiré la hija más orgullosa del mundo. Ya lo sentí antes, puedo volver a sentirlo-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, vete sigue con tu vida, yo te prometo que voy a entrar en ese clínica y voy a luchar.

-Y yo me quedo contigo-digo segura mirándole.

-No puedo pedirte eso.

-No me lo tienes que pedir papa. He venido para ayudarte, y no voy a irme de aquí mientras tu luches por salir.

-Acepto-dice con una sonrisa y haciéndome sonreír, sabía que el camino no iba a ser fácil, pero si todo salía bien, iba a recuperar a mi padre y eso merece la pena cualquier esfuerzo.

POV RICK

Sigo encerrado entre cuatro paredes, son unas pocas más, pero poco. Escucho el ruido de la cafetería y decido sentarme en las escaleras donde no puedo ser visto pero donde puedo ver a la gente allí empezando su día.

Me agarro las rodillas como cuando era un niño solitario sentado durante el recreo, lo más alejado del resto, pero no necesitaba a nadie, no mientras tuviera esa imaginación recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Si al menos ahora tuviera eso.

Me quedo así un buen tiempo, mirando como el resto de la gente seguía con su vida, incluso Kyra, y yo…yo solo puedo vivir a través de la gente, si al menos tuviera…no, no puedo volver a hacerlo, no estoy preparado para ello o…

Antes de darme cuenta estoy levantándome y rebuscando entre mis cosas pero no he traído mi ordenador. Me maldijo por no hacerlo y rebusco entre los cajones hasta que encuentro lo que estaba buscando.

Me siento en el escritorio y cojo un lápiz. Y como las palabras no salen de inmediato decido dibujar. Nunca se me ha dado mal hacerlo y me doy cuenta de que aún sigo haciéndolo bastante bien cuando veo una cara conocida mirándome desde ese papel arrugado.

Paso mi mano por el papel y pienso en ella, creo que pienso demasiado en ella últimamente y no sé si eso me hace bien o no, pero no puedo evitarlo. Dejo el papel a un lado y cojo otro. Empiezo a poner una palabra tras otra sin sentido alguno y entonces, como por arte de magia, todo empieza a tomar sentido y las palabras salen a borbotones de mí. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta me he quedado sin hojas con las que seguir y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo como un tonto, hace demasiado que no me sentía así.

Tomo aire y vuelvo a sonreír, no puedo creérmelo, he estado escribiendo durante horas, palabra tras palabra y siento que no ha pasado nada malo, o al menos eso creo. Me siento tan bien y tan feliz que tengo la necesidad de contarlo y antes de darme cuenta estoy marcado su número, no sé porque, quizás porque ella fue la que me animo a volver a intentarlo.

-¿Si?

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa, me encontraba lleno de energía, se me había olvidado lo bien que me sentía volver a escribir.

-Oh, hola Rick. Pareces… ¿Feliz?-dice y sé que también está sonriendo, pero noto también cansancio en su voz.

-Soy un idiota, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, es complicado ya sabes, pero mejor prefiero escuchar que te hace tan feliz.

-Eso puede esperar-digo disculpándome.

-No, necesito…despejarme un poco.

-Está bien, he pasado tiempo solo…algo que necesitaba-digo intentando no decirle demasiado sobre lo malo, necesitaba que le contase cosas buenas porque de lo malo ya iba bien preparada-el caso que cuando me levanté esta mañana sentí…ganas de volver a escribir. Tenía miedo pero…he estado horas seguidas haciéndolo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es genial Rick-dice con voz animada.

-Sé que me dijiste que sería bueno pero yo me negaba a creerlo. Pero hoy…cuando he empezado casi con cosas sin sentido me he sentido….

-Liberado.

-Sí, esa es la palabra-digo con una sonrisa y recuerdo que es lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, por eso tenía que llamarla, por eso me he sentido así de bien, porque es un sentimiento que recordaba, que recordaba de estar con ella.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Rick.

-El problema es que no sé qué hacer a partir de ahora.

-Sigue, si te hace sentir bien sigue-dice sonriendo y yo quiero decirle que ella también me hace sentirme bien y que…no era capaz de seguirla allí donde fuera, porque era un cobarde, de eso no había dudas.

-Y después.

-Y después…solo tú sabes. No tiene por qué pasar nada como la otra vez, no tienes por qué publicarlo. Escribir es lo que te hace bien ¿no? pues hazlo, escribe todo lo que se te pase por la cabeza, hazlo, disfruta haciéndolo y ya está.

-Sin ningún fin…

-Sin ningún plazo, sin ninguna consecuencia-dice con voz tranquila relajándome al instante.

-Está bien, lo haré-digo seguro y con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra de que me haya llamado. Me alegra mucho haberlo oído Rick.

-A mí me gustaría oírte decir que todo va bien-digo probando sin querer presionarla mucho.

-Bueno…va por buen camino…aunque el camino no sea fácil.

-Ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-Lo sé, pero de momento…es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

-Claro…pero me gustaría poder ayudarte.

-Lo haces contándome esos avances así que…

-Tranquila…te iré llamando para contarte cuantas libretas he gastado-digo haciéndola reír.

-Ten cuidado a ver si te vas a cargar todos los árboles del planeta.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que coja mi ordenador.

-Si será mejor-dice sonriendo, lo sé, aunque extraño demasiado ver esa sonrisa.

-Te llamo mañana.

-Ok-dice antes de colgar y dejo el móvil en la mesa mientras me tumbo en la cama cerrando los ojos, al final, no había sido un mal día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues Kate ha pasado un mal momento pero ha conseguido sobrellevarlo con garra y coraje. Parece que ha pasado con su padre un duro momento pero todo se ha encauzado. En cuanto a Rick, se siente encerrado en su mundo, necesita salir, necesita gritar y vivir por sus sentimientos, pero mientras tanto ha vuelto a escribir, está expresando sus sentimientos de otra manera, aunque hasta que no los grite a los cuatro vientos no podrá liberarse del todo y ser feliz.**

 **Mañana seguimos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el último de la semana, espero que lo disfrutéis. La semana que viene puede que esto se mueva de una forma distinta, bueno no digo nada que si no os hacéis ilusiones y luego os desilusionáis, jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 51**

POV KATE

He conseguido pasar estas cuarenta y ocho horas. Ha habido momento muy duros, sobre todo cuando a mi padre se le hacia ya imposible aguantar la abstinencia. Estuvimos a punto de volver a dejarlo, pero conseguimos hacerlo juntos, y ahora tiene que entrar en la clínica, con gente profesional que le ayudará mejor de lo que yo he podido hacer en estos días.

-Estas tranquilo-digo observándolo allí sentado en el banco de la entrada esperando a que nos atendieran.

-Intento controlar mis nervios, pero me alegro haber podido ocultártelo tan bien-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa dejándome entrever que tiene razón, no esta tan tranquila.

-Ya hemos pasado lo peor, bueno no lo peor, pero el primer paso…-digo nerviosa sin encontrar las palabras.

-Tienes razón, lo primero era lo peor, dar el paso, nunca había llegado a darlo así que…

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien papa, y me alegra de estar aquí contigo para verlo-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír.

-¿El señor Beckett? Siento haberle hecho esperar. Me siguen-dice un hombre acompañándonos a una pequeña sala, pero que estaba decorada de tal forma que no parecía que fuera claustrofóbica. Se sienta al otro lado de la mesa mientras mi padre y yo tomamos asiento al otro lado sin dejar de mirarnos-Permítanme que me presente-dice con una voz suave que relajaba bastante-Soy el doctor Carter Burke. Soy la persona con la que más tiempo pasarás aquí dentro. Pero eso no es importante ahora, lo principal es saber que te ha traído aquí.

-Yo…soy alcohólico.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo, pero lo que de verdad me gustaría saber porque ha decido venir.

-Porque quiero…quiero superarlo…quiero volver a ser el de antes.

-Sabes que eso no va a ser posible ¿no? tiene una enfermedad que…no se cura, va a tener que luchar cada día del resto de su vida por superar esa enfermedad.

-Lo entiendo.

-Habrá momentos mucho más complicados que otros y será muy difícil.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, quiero saber si esta aquí por ti o por su familia-dice mirándome-es importante aunque no lo crea.

-Pensé que era por mi pequeña-dice mi padre mirándome-pero en realidad, es porque necesito ser el de antes, necesito recuperarme para ser un buen hombre de nuevo, para que ella pueda volver a sentirse orgullosa de mi.

-No es el mejor motivo, todos vienen por el mismo motivo, por sus familias, por sus personas queridas, pero espero que el tiempo que pasemos juntos, pueda abrirte la mente hacia el verdadero motivo, querer vivir, vivir de verdad-dice con una sonrisa-Bien, creo que por ahora todo esta bien, pueden despedirse porque siento comunicarle que durante los próximos diez días su padre estará completamente incomunicado. Por supuesto puede hablar conmigo para que le cuenta como se encuentra solo si su padre deja firmado el consentimiento.

-Claro-dice mi padre rápidamente-creo que necesitara saber porque sino se volverá loca-dice con una sonrisa-pero voy a estar bien-dice con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, voy a dejaros unos minutos a solas para que podáis despediros, pero antes, una última cosa, señor Beckett está aquí por voluntad propia, vamos a intentar ayudarlo aunque no sea fácil y tendrá que poner de su parte, pero no está de más decir, que está aquí por voluntad propia así que cuando quieras…

-Lucharé hasta el final-dice mi padre seguro y el doctor asiente antes de salir sin duda decidiendo si lo conseguirá o será uno más que se promete hacerlo y termina fracasando.

-Papa, quiero decirte que…ya estoy orgulloso de ti por haber llegado hasta aquí. Confió en que vas a lograrlo-digo tragando saliva.

-No sabes lo importante que esto es para mí, gracias cariño.

-Lo siento de verdad-digo agarrando su mano.

-Cariño, voy a estar unos días sin poder hablar contigo. Anoche me dijiste que…que habías dejado algunas cosas por hacer. Creo que deberías hacerlo-dice mirándome y recuerdo esa conversación, no podía dejar de pensar en que me había prometido a mí misma volver de nuevo a la pensión aunque solo fuera para despedirme. Y ahora, que tengo claro que voy a quedarme aquí para ayudarlo a salir de esto y para empezar a cumplir mis planes, creo que es el momento de despedirme, pero tengo miedo de llegar allí y no ser capaz de decirles adiós.

-No quiero dejarte solo.

-No vas a dejarme solo-dice sacando la cartera y de allí saca una foto mía de cuando era un bebe casi, que apenas conseguía ponerse de pie.

-¿Desde cuándo la tienes?-digo cogiéndola en mis manos.

-Pues tendrías 3 años así que unos 19-dice sonriendo y no puedo dejar de mirarla-ves a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Está bien-termino aceptando.

-Y por cierto, dale las gracias de parte de un padre herido. Dile gracias a todos por cuidar de mi pequeña-dice emocionado y me levanto para poder abrazarlo.

-Te quiero mucho papa.

-Yo también te quiero cariño. Y recuerda, el camino va a ser difícil, pero sé que al final del camino estarás tú esperándome y con eso voy a quedarme para luchar.

-Me alegra saberlo-digo con una sonrisa-¿Estarás bien?

-Estaré bien-dice con una sonrisa y nos levantamos para salir para poder dar por terminada esta despedida que tan jodida iba a ser pero sabiendo que es el mejor paso para seguir adelante.

POV RICK

He decidido volver a casa, seguramente porque tenía de nuevo esas ganas y necesidad de escribir y necesitaba ir a por mi ordenador, así que decidí dejar de huir. Aquí llevaba ya un par de horas, o eso creo, enfrascado con mi ordenador, encerrado del resto. Tanto es así que cuando miro el reloj veo que ya es la hora de cenar, y aunque quiero seguir escribiendo creo que debería bajar para intentar normalizar todo, volver a la normalidad.

Bajo las escaleras tras apagar el ordenador y cuando llego a la cocina ya están todos allí. Me acerco a Allie que enseguida pone la mejilla para recibir un beso y tras hacerlo le ayudo a colocar la mesa. Allí esta Kyra, sé que las cosas no están muy bien, pero al menos estamos intentando que no se note y normalizar un poco las cosas.

-Rick-escucho como me llama Ryan.

-¿Si?

-Luego nos gustaría hablar contigo-dice señalando a su mujer y yo asiento pensativo, no sé qué querrán decirme, pero creo que es mejor esperar hasta después de la cena.

Cenamos todos juntos como siempre, hablando de todo y de nada, mientras yo intento mantenerme callado para pasar algo desapercibido porque no quiero volver a mentir sobre donde he estado y que he estado haciendo, de momento es mejor así.

Cuando acabamos de cenar todos se sienta para ver una peli juntos, algo que solíamos hacer de vez en cuando pero hacia mucho que no lo hacíamos, demasiado para mi gusto aunque yo no podía dejar de pensar en la escritura, y eso me daba miedo, estaba volviendo a empezar a sentir esa necesidad, esa obsesión de antes.

Antes de darme cuenta estoy levantado y todos se quedan mirándome. Miro hacia la televisión y quiero obligarme a sentarme, pero no lo logro, necesito escribir lo necesito, y sé por qué lo necesito, porque eso me hace sentir cerca de ella.

-Si me disculpáis, necesito descansar-digo allí de pie intentando evitar la mirada de todos.

-Descansa hijo-dice Allie con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras salgo rápidamente de allí para que nadie pueda detenerme.

-Rick-escucho una voz a mi espalda y me doy cuenta de que no he conseguido huir del todo.

-Hola bro, ¿pasa algo?

-Yo…

-Am es verdad, queríais hablar conmigo de algo-digo echando un vistazo hacia las escaleras, me estaba muriendo de ganas de subir y volver a escribir.

-Si estás cansado…-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno si no es importante y podemos dejarlo para mañana…

-Claro-dice nervioso y casi me arrepiento de decirle eso, pero mis ganas de querer escribir hace que salga corriendo escaleras arriba antes de que cambie de opinión.

Una vez dentro de la habitación levanto la tapa del ordenador y ahí esta otra página en blanco deseosa de recibir palabras, palabras que poco a poco irá formando una historia, algo con sentido.

Cierro los ojos concentrándome, y empiezo a mover las manos sobre el teclado rápidamente, sacando todo eso que tenía en mi cabeza, martilleando fuertemente intentado salir a trompicones. Y sin darme cuenta, ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de libertad, de felicidad plena y de nuevo su imagen aparece en mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de algo, quiero y necesito estar con ella.

Entonces paro de golpe de escribir, y me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar por mi cabeza, me da miedo solo volver a pensarlo, ¿de verdad sentía…? No, no puedo decir esa palabra, si la digo todo será real y no estoy preparado para ello. Cierro el ordenador y me quedo allí mirando fijamente a la pared del fondo, estaba empezando a tener un problema demasiado grave, algo para lo que sin duda estaba preparado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues parece que Kate quiere ir a hacer una visita a la pensión, ¿una visita que servirá para una despedida real? La verdad es que cualquier excusa es buena para poder volver a verlo, a él y a todos, pero sobre todo a él. Creo que necesitan verse, encontrarse, sentirse, para saber qué es lo que sienten y si quieren o no luchar por eso que les pasa. La semana que viene va a ser interesante jaja.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Y gracias por las pocas esperanzas puestas en mi por no alargar mucho el reencuentro jaja. Veremos a ver si se da hoy u os hago esperar como pensáis jaja. Muchas gracias de verdad por seguir ahí. Van a ser creo, que unos buenos capítulos los próximos luego…no sé no me acuerdo jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 52**

POV KATE

Emprendo en viaje de vuelta aun nerviosa pero feliz de que mi padre haya dado el paso más importante, solo espero que en estos dos días no se eche atrás.

Voy con una sonrisa en la cara, no puedo evitarlo, me hace feliz volver a estar con todos juntos, pero no voy a engañarme, a él lo echo especialmente de menos.

No he avisado de mi visita, era una manera de no dar esperanzas o de no tener que decirles aun que solo venia para despedirme. Solo quería verlos y disfrutar de ellos estos dos días, aunque sé que va a ser difícil sabiendo que esto va a llegar a su fin casi antes de empezar, van a ser cuarenta y ocho horas con momentos buenos y malos, pero solo espero disfrutar al máximo lo bueno para que lo malo quede algo tapado.

Bajo del autobús y pienso en lo que voy a hacer. No tengo nada preparado, pero lo prefiero así y decido ir a la pensión y ver que es lo depara mi llegada.

Paso por la cafetería y dudo sin entrar o no, pero decido pasarme esta tarde y así poder ver a Lanie también y matar dos pájaros de un tiro, quería despedirme de todos, pero no podía negar que quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, aunque solo fuera para despedirnos de la mejor manera posible.

Cuando llego a la puerta miro con una sonrisa a esa pequeña casa, porque la verdad es que no era muy grande, pero era preciosa y tenía un jardín sin duda envidiable. Mirándola así, me doy cuenta de porque Rick se enamoro de ella nada más verla.

En ese momento, veo como se abre la puerta y veo salir a Allie andado lo más rápido que puede hacia mi con una sonrisa y yo me acerco para que no que no se caiga y cuando nos podemos tocar, nos abrazamos con fuerza, mientras cierro los ojos y vuelvo a sentirme en brazos de la que para mi ha sido una madre todo este tiempo.

-Querida, ¿Por qué no has avisado?-dice justo cuando veo cómo sale Jenny con el pequeña en brazos y se acerca también con una sonrisa. Deja a la pequeña en brazos de Allie y me abraza con fuerza.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estéis ya en casa-digo mirando a la pequeña y acercándome para dejar un suave beso en su cabeza-esta aun más guapa-digo con una sonrisa cuando escucho como la puerta se vuelve a abrir, pero no puedo verla porque Allie y Jenny me la tapan, pero entonces oigo una voz que se acerca y siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi sonrisa aumenta aún más si eso es posible.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo este revuelo?

POV RICK

Estaba escribiendo cuando he escuchado un revuelo fuera en la casa haciendo que desconecte por completo de lo que estaba haciendo. Decido bajar para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y cuando salgo fuera encuentro a Allie con Jenny en un corro y decido acercarme para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo este revuelo?

Entonces veo como se mueven dejándome ver que era la causa de tanto revuelo, allí como si fuera una aparición estaba Kate, con su mochila a cuesta como el día en que llego. Me quedo allí parado, pasmado como si de verdad estuviera viendo una visión, aunque solo hace unos días que se había ido, aunque la verdad es que pensaba que se había ido para siempre y qué este momento no iba a llegar nunca.

Nos quedamos allí los dos mirándonos con una sonrisa en la cara pero sin dar ni un solo paso, no se cuanto tiempo llevamos así pero bastante porque Allie y Jenny han desaparecido sin darnos ni cuenta y entonces, solo entonces reacciono y me acerco rápidamente hacia ella envolviéndola con mis brazos apretándola contra mi cuerpo mientras no dejo de sonreír, no era un fantasma, no era un visión, era real, estaba aquí conmigo y solo por ello no podía dejar de estar feliz.

-Estas aquí-es lo único que consigo decir y siento como se aprieta aún más a mí y yo sonrió con todas mis ganas porque pensé que este día nunca podría llegar a darse.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos ambos de nuevo allí de pie sin decir nada solo sonriéndonos. No puedo evitar levantar mi mano y colocar su pelo detrás de su oreja mientras dejo mi mano sobre su cara con una pequeña caricia.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-digo con una sonrisa nerviosa y la veo bajar la mirada sin duda también nerviosa.

-Yo… ¿hola?-dice sonriendo.

-Anda será mejor que pasemos-digo con una sonrisa tirando de su mano pero entonces me para.

-Rick…-dice mirándome seria y sé que va a decirme algo que no me va a gustar, así que decido que no quiero saberlo, al menos de momento.

-Ahora no ¿sí?-digo mirándole casi suplicante y la veo asentir con una sonrisa y vuelvo a agarrarla de la mano para poder entrar juntos de nuevo en casa.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y Allie y Jenny se sientan con nosotros, son los únicos que están en casa porque Roy y Noah se han llevado al peque fuera y Kyra y Kevin están trabajando. Kate empieza a contarnos lo complicado que han sido estos días.

-Sí, mi padre estaba ingresado porque había tenido un accidente doméstico, pero ahora mismo está en una clínica de desintoxicación-dice con una sonrisa, como sin llegar a creérselo del todo-esta vez parece que va en serio.

-Me alegro mucho-dice Allie agarrándole de la mano mientras yo la miro, no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-He venido porque…-pero se calla y me mira y yo trago saliva-tiene que estar unos días incomunicados, no podía hacer nada así que he decidido venir a veros.

-Me alegro mucho, la habitación esta tal como la dejaste, quería entrar a limpiarla un poco para cuando volvieras, pero Rick no me ha dejado, dice que es tu habitación y que nadie puede entrar en las habitaciones del resto sin permiso-dice en tono de broma aunque era verdad, Kate me mira intentando descifrar que había detrás de esa forma mía de actuar.

-Voy a subir a darme una ducha si no os importa. Luego me gustaría ir a ver a tu madre y a Lanie-dice mirándome y yo asiento.

-Pero antes de eso, toca una comida familiar, hay mucho que celebrar y tu vuelta es sin duda una de las principales-dice Allie levantándose rápidamente para ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina.

-Será mejor que vaya ayudarla-dice Jenny dejando al bebe en la cunita para ir detrás de Allie sin duda para dejarnos solos.

-Ahora voy-digo alto para que pueda escucharme y la veo hacer un gesto con la mano para que no me preocupara.

-Debería…

-Espera-digo agarrándole de la mano aunque la verdad lo que de verdad tengo que preguntarle no quiero hacerlo, así que no digo nada, solo mantengo mi mano acariciando la suya-¿Puedo acompañarte luego?-digo mirándole y la veo asentir con una sonrisa.

-Puedes venir-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento con otra y entonces veo como mira fijamente mi otra mano y yo hago lo mismo. Mi mano está tamborileando sobre mi pierna, como si estuviera tocando un teclado, más concretamente el teclado de un ordenador, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta.

-Oh…-digo parando la mano y pasando por mi pantalón intentando controlarlo, ¿era tan alta mi necesidad por escribir? Si, esa es la verdad, no sé cómo he conseguido mantenerla a raya durante tanto tiempo-yo…he vuelto a empezar a escribir-digo mirándole nervioso y la veo sonreír.

-Eso es bueno Rick, me alegro mucho por ti.

-Creo que tengo mono, en realidad estaba escribiendo cuando has llegado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad…había olvidado ya como me sentía, y es algo increíble, siento no sé cómo definirlo, pero siento el poder de las palabras saliendo de mi cuerpo. Es lo bueno que tenía aquella parte de mi vida.

-Pues con eso bueno es con lo que te tienes que quedar. Me alegro mucho, es más me gustaría leer algo ya que no me has dejado leer nada tuyo.

-La verdad es que es algo más para mí que para ser leído, es…-digo nervioso sin saber cómo negarme, después de todo es ella le que me había ayudado a volver a hacerlo, pero también es ella la protagonista de cada palabra que escribo, en realidad, escribir, es como un sustituto de ella, de eso que estar con ella me hacía sentir.

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa dándome una tregua-ahora voy a darme una ducha y luego ya nos ponemos al día ¿sí?

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa pero mi mano se resiste a dejarla ir, quiero estar así todo el tiempo, siento como todo mi cuerpo se remueve por dentro entonces veo como me mira y con todo el dolor la suelto para dejarla ir mientras me quedo allí solo cerrándolo los ojos con todas mis fuerzas e intentando soñar con que esto no es un espejismo, que va a estar siempre conmigo que esto no es solo algo que tiene un tiempo limitado, que pronto llegara a su fin.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues mira no me he portado mal y ya ha habido reencuentro. Quizás esperabais otro recibimiento, pero ambos están impactados y también algo nerviosos porque no sabe que es lo que siente o piensa el otro, para ello tienen que hablar a solas, quizás una cena o algo por el estilo. Ya veremos cómo les va, pero ya os digo que sin duda en estos capítulos de esta semana tocara disfrutar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por seguir ahí siempre. Tengo que deciros que ahora mismo me está costando un poco escribir. Tengo que darle un buen tirón a la historia para poder sentirme que voy bien con ella. Por eso, quizás en una semana, esta no aun, cambie a tres capítulos. Para poder darme algo de margen. Espero poder volver a estar a tope para que no tenga que llegar a eso o para que eso no dure mucho. Lo hago para luego no estar dos semanas o más sin subir nada. Tened algo de paciencia, seguramente recupere las ganas o simplemente las palabras empezara a escribirse solas como lo hacen siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 53**

POV KATE

Bajo tras darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa. Había comprobado lo que Allie había dicho, era verdad que nadie había entrado en la habitación desde que me fui, cosa que no entendí, en realidad no tenían que haberme guardado la habitación aunque realmente no había sido clara y me había despedido, ahora si me tocaba serlo para que esto no volviera a pasar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera vuelto? ¿Y si hubiera tardado más en hacerlo? Dejo esos pensamientos y bajo las escaleras, encontrándome a los tres en la cocina con las manos en la masa.

-Hola.

-Hola Katie, parece peor de lo que es-dice Allie intentando tranquilizarme porque tenían la cocina patas pa´arriba.

-No, es peor de lo que parece-dice Rick bromeando pero se lleva un golpecito juguetón de Allie.

-Tu cállate y mejor sal de mi cocina-dice dándole con un trapo de cocina-ya nosotras nos ocupamos.

-No yo…-pero no le deja acabar.

-Kate sácalo de aquí antes de que le de con la olla-dice bromeando pero tan seria que parecía que lo dijera de verdad, si no la conociera así lo pensaría.

-Anda, vamos fuera a esperar el resto-digo agarrándole de la mano y haciéndose el enfadado me sigue a regañadientes, aunque sé que solo era una fachada.

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del jardín, en realidad lo de esperar al resto era un excusa porque desde aquí ni podíamos verlos llegar ni ellos a nosotros. Quizás era lo que necesitábamos, estar solos y tranquilos, no sé si era el mejor momento, pero en algún momento tendríamos que hablar ¿no? pero creo que él me esta leyendo el pensamiento porque enseguida empieza a hablar pero no de lo que yo estaba pensando, creo que quiere alargar que llegue ese momento.

-¿Solo has estado con tu padre?

-Sí, todo el tiempo, ha sido complicado-digo recordando esas largas cuarenta y ocho horas, en realidad no me apetecía hablar e ello, tampoco de lo otro pero…sentía que si no lo hacía no podía continuar siendo yo misma con él, es como si le diera esperanzas. ¿Qué esperanzas? Dios creo que me estoy haciendo yo misma un lio-Rick…

-No lo digas ¿sí?-dice casi suplicante y quiero aceptar, total solo voy a estar un par de días, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, quería hacerlo con todos juntos, pero creo que mereces que lo haga contigo aparte.

-Está bien-dice sentándose más cerca y coloca su mano en mi rodilla. Tomo aire y empiezo a decir lo que tengo que decir pero no quiero decir.

-He venido a despedirme. Creo que es algo que ya sabias. No sabes cuánto me cuesta dejar esto, mucho más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar. Pero tengo que estar a su lado, tengo que hacerlo aunque fuera muy fácil quedarse aquí.

-Si es fácil hazlo, nadie te lo impide-dice con una sonrisa intentando bromear para aligerar el ambiente y sonrió porque siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa.

-Tengo que estar para él ahora más que nunca, y además creo que es el momento de hacer lo que creo que quiero hacer.

-¿Entrar en la Academia?-contesta por mí y yo asiento.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido, pero siento que todo este tiempo que he estado aquí, he estado alargando ese momento, quizás porque tenía miedo, quizás Roy tenía razón y no estaba preparada para ello, pero ya no puedo alargarlo más, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que intentarlo.

-Lo entiendo-dice mirándome-aunque eso no quita que voy a echarte de menos-dice con una sonrisa triste y yo acaricio su mano, no sabe cuanto voy a echarle yo de menos.

-Gracias por…hacerme sonreír-digo tomando aire-no sabes como me sentí después de…-pero me paro porque ni si quiera aun puedo nombrarlo sin romperme-desde aquel día pensé que nunca más podría sonreír, tú lo conseguiste casi el primer día. Gracias también por no darte por vencido conmigo, gracias por ser como eres-digo sin poder evitar las lágrimas que las limpio rápidamente para poder seguir-todo este tiempo he sido feliz, no ha sido fácil, pero si he sido feliz. Me cuesta mucho tener que decir adiós, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Lo sé-dice entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me doy cuenta de lo bien que encajan juntos-yo…yo también quería darte las gracias Kate, me abriste los ojos de alguna manera, quizás no soy del todo el mismo que conociste, y es para bien, lo prometo. Me siento más yo, me siento…más libre, con menos peso a mis espaldas. Así que gracias-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento justo cuando escuchamos un motor acercarse a la casa, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y ya estaban aquí, era la hora de volver con el resto aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí con él todo el tiempo.

-Tenemos que volver.

-Sí, tenemos que volver-repite levantándose y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme que yo enseguida abrazo con la mía para dejarme llevar por él allí a donde vaya.

POV RICK

Voy justo detrás de ella, se había dado esa conversación que no quería escuchar, pero sabía que tenía que llegar para que ambos pudiéramos seguir adelante. Eso lo tenía claro. Yo no sé si podría seguir adelante, pero ella merecía seguir adelante, cumplir sus sueños, lograr conseguir a ayudar a mucha gente y a su padre, sobre todo a su padre. Sé que necesitaba ser importante para él, sé que lo necesita. Me encantaría que se quedará, estoy casi mordiéndome la lengua para no pedírselo, pero no puedo ser egoísta, no puedo serlo y menos en este momento, tengo que dejarla ir, tengo que dejar que siga con su vida a pesar de que yo siento que mi futuro está ligado a ella, lo siento ahora más que nunca que la tengo a mi lado, pero quizás mi futuro, sea quedarme aquí y seguir compartiendo lo que tengo, seguir formando una familia especial junto a todos ellos.

Tomo aire y entro dentro de la casa detrás de ella, en cuanto Kevin la ve enseguida se acerca a saludarla y después van Roy, Noah y el pequeño. No puedo evitar mirar a Kira que me mira un segundo antes de acercarse a Kate y saludarle de forma fría pero lo hace. Vuelvo a sentirme mal por todo lo que paso, demasiado mal, pero me alegraba que Kyra se diera cuenta de que si hay un culpable aquí soy yo, solamente yo.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y disfrutamos de una buena comida en una gran compañía. Todos estaban felices de que Kate estuviera aquí y eso se notaba, hasta me sorprendió ver a Kyra bastante sonriente a pesar de todo.

Cuando acabamos Kate decide que es hora de ir a la cafetería para hablar con mi madre y Lanie y decido acompañarla para estar con ella, aunque sin duda pienso darle su espacio para que se despidan como quieran.

-Ha estado bien la comida.

-Sí que lo ha estado-dice Kate con una sonrisa-la verdad es que voy a echarlos mucho de menos.

-Pensé que ibas a decírselo.

-Solo…no quería que la comida se entristeciera por mi culpa.

-Tienes razón, ha sido muy buena para joderla con algo así-digo con una sonrisa justo en la puerta de la cafetería-¿Estas lista?

-Si-dice con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta para entrar dentro y yo le sigo de cerca, pero me quedo allí en la misma puerta para disfrutar de lo que llegaba ahora.

La veo avanzar despacio y no tengo que mirarla para saber que está sonriendo. Entonces busco a mi madre con la mirada y la encuentro sirviendo un café en la barra, pero entonces mi mirada cambia de objetivo cuando escucho un gritito de emoción, cuando encuentro el lugar de donde sale, una sonrisa sale de mi cara cuando veo como Lanie suelta la bandeja en el primer sitio que encuentra y sale rápidamente para abrazar a Kate, dando saltitos como una loca mientras las dos se abrazan, y me doy cuenta de que en poco tiempo, y cuando por fin decidió abrirse con la gente que tenía a su lado, había conseguido ganarse a una amiga, a más de uno la verdad, pero conozco a Lanie como amiga, y sé que la tendrá para siempre.

Entonces, es cuando mi madre también se está dando cuenta de todo lo que está pasando y sale de detrás de la barra para abrazarla a ella también.

-Oh Darling, como me alegra verte de nuevo-dice abrazándola y no puedo dejar de sonreír, mi madre también le había cogido mucho cariño y por lo que veía era mutuo. Me muevo con lentitud y con una sonrisa sentándome en mi silla de siempre mirando la escena sin dejar de sonreír, y viendo como todo el mundo también están mirándoles con una sonrisa, sin duda era una imagen loca por la forma tan pasional y alocada de mi madre y Lanie.

Me quedo mirando esa imagen con una sonrisa y dándome cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada para poder hacer que esta imagen se repita más veces, quizás alguna vez, pero no será algo frecuente. Pero en vez de ponerme triste, decido guarda esta imagen en mi memoria, esta y cada una de las cosas que viva con ella, porque no quiero olvidar nada de lo que por fin, había conseguido hacerme feliz sin ni si quiera llegar a proponérselo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. El miércoles conversación con Lanie y Martha muy necesarias, y después prometo que todo será Caskett, muy Caskett esta semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Parece que llevo dos días que voy bien escribiendo, espero hoy seguir igual porque sé que el fin de semana luego se me hace imposible. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí. Vamos con las conversaciones con Martha y Lanie, espero que os parezcan interesantes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 54**

POV KATE

Me abrazo a las dos con una sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había ganado estas semanas aquí, me llevaba mucho de vuelta a casa y con eso quería quedarme. Lanie no me suelta mientras no deja de dar voces y Martha de otra manera también esta consiguiendo que no pueda parar de reír.

-No sabes lo que me alegro de verte de nuevo Darling, de verdad-dice Marta volviendo a abrazarme y yo le devuelvo el abrazo con una sonrisa, le debía mucho, demasiado a esta mujer.

-No quiero molestar-digo mirando a mi alrededor. La cafetería no estaba repleta de gente, pero si había cinco mesas ocupadas que ahora mismo no dejaban de mirarnos, entre ellas destacaba una, Rick estaba sentado en su mesa de siempre mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Lanie tomate un tiempo libre yo voy a ocuparme de la cafetería. Pero no creas que vas a librarte de mí, luego vengo-dice con una sonrisa dándome un último abrazo antes de irse hacia la mesa donde estaba su hijo.

-Vamos, tenemos que ponernos al día-dice tirando de mi y yo le sigo con una sonrisa a la parte más alejada de la cafetería, allí sentadas en las escaleras que llevaba al apartamento de arriba donde lo mío con Rick cambio por completo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí?-pregunto para empezar pero ella me mira con cara de asesina.

-¿En serio? Aquí no ha pasado nada distinto. ¿Cómo estas tu?-dice seria y sé que aunque no sabe para que he vuelto sabe que era por algo importante y familiar y le agradezco que se preocupe por mi.

-Bien, todo al final ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Me alegro, por cierto, ¿te has reencontrado con el chico ese?-pregunta como si nada y yo no puedo evitar buscar durante un segundo a Rick con la mirada.

-Si.

-¿Y?

-Y…puede que me haya removido algo-digo bajando la mirada avergonzada pero ella se emociona.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a intentarlo?

-¿Qué? No, nada ha cambiado, al menos nada que yo sepa.

-¿Con la otra chica?

-Con la otra chica y conmigo, no quiero tener nada con nadie en este momento aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Aunque me sienta atraída por él, pensé que podía servirme estos días para quitarme algunas cosas de la cabeza, que me olvidaría de esa tontería, no pensaba volver a verlo y cuando lo he visto, todas las emociones han vuelto, y no sé por que.

-¿Quizás por qué es guapo, un gran hombre, sexy, inteligente, gracioso?

-Ni que lo conocieras-digo riéndome.

-Creo que lo conozco bastante bien-dice de repente y sonrió pero veo seguridad en su cara lo que hace que mi cara cambie.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta de que era Rick?

-¿Rick?-digo haciéndome la sorprendida pero por su mirada sé que es tontería que intente ocultarlo.

-No soy tonta, es más soy demasiado lista-dice sonriendo-Rick es un gran chico, en realidad es un hombre y quizás porque no le guste hacer daño a nadie se metió en ese lio. Pero lo conozco, lo conozco muchísimo Kate, si él estaba contigo, si permitió que pasara eso, es porque siente algo por ti. Algo que no quiere admitir o que quizás ni él mismo se dé cuenta, pero el siente algo hacia ti y eso esta claro, más que claro.

-Da igual, yo tengo que volver a casa, solo venia parar despedirme.

-No hacia falta hacerlo y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué has vuelto? Pregúntate eso y tendrás tus respuestas-dice haciéndome pensar, es verdad que no tenia necesidad de volver, y que antes de irme, ya hice lo posible para tener que volver, ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirle adiós?

-No sabes lo complicado que esta siendo para mi dejar todo esto, dejaros a todos y más sabiendo que lo que me espera en casa es luchar y luchar, pero sé lo que hay detrás de todo esa lucha y por eso la decisión está más que tomada. Pero es verdad que me duele tomar la decisión, por todos, pero no puedo negar que sobre todo por él, aunque no sé si él piensa en ello, ni si quiera sé si aún quiere estar con Kira o no puf-digo frustrada.

-Si te vas, ¿Qué más te da lo demás?-dice mirándome fijamente intentando picarme, tiene razón, pero no podía evitar pensar en Rick, y en todo lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza y…da igual, qué más da si me iba a ir, si no quería nada con él, bueno eso no era del todo cierto pero…tenia claro que ahora mismo, no tenia cabida en mi vida.

-Si es verdad, da igual todo. Solo…da igual.

-¿Aceptas un consejo de una amiga?

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes unas horas ¿no? quítate todas esas dudas que tienes-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me sonroje-¿Qué puedes perder?

-¿La cabeza?-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿No la habías perdido ya? ¿Os que las has encontrado estos días?-dice bromeando y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Chicas-escuchamos una voz que nos sobresalta, cuando levantamos la cabeza allí esta Martha mirándonos con una sonrisa-siento interrumpiros pero…

-Claro, me ocupo yo ahora de la cafetería-dice Lanie levantándose rápidamente pero antes de irse se acerca dándome un beso antes de salir de allí disparada.

Martha se sienta a mi lado y me agarra la mano con delicadeza y no puedo evitar sonreírla. Miro de nuevo hacia la mesa de Rick y lo veo allí mirando hacia la ventana con la cabeza sin duda en otro lado.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?-me pregunta llamando mi atención y yo la miro.

-Bien, no está siendo nada fácil para él, pero me ha demostrado que quiere intentarlo.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa-Martha-digo poniéndome seria de repente-yo…quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y sobre todo por ayudarme a dar el paso. Gracias a eso mi padre está luchando en este momento-digo con una sonrisa-gracias por darme un trabajo cuando más lo necesitaba, por todos tus consejos por…el hijo que tienes-dice con una sonrisa sacándole una sonrisa a ella también.

-De eso es de lo que más orgullosa me siento-dice con una sonrisa-pero, no tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Te di un trabajo porque lo necesitabas y yo podía dártelo, hiciste un gran trabajo, y en cuanto a los consejos, debo darte las gracias a ti por escucharlos, me muero si no los doy-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír-Esto…suena a despedida.

-Y desgraciadamente lo es. Tengo que volver junto a mi padre hasta que se recupere, y luego…quiero empezar con mi vida, ya no tengo más impedimentos así que…

-Vamos a echarte de menos, aunque no creas que vas a librarte de nosotros tan fácilmente-dice sonriendo y yo también sonrió-ahora me gustaría mucho pasar más tiempo charlando contigo, pero entiendo que hay gente que también quiere su tiempo contigo-dice señalando a su hijo y yo lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella se levanta y yo hago lo mismo.

-Buena suerte-dice dándome un abrazo y yo la abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias por todo Martha.

-No me des las gracias, solo espero que cuando te necesite…-dice bromeando con una sonrisa.

-Hay estaré no lo dudes-digo con una sonrisa dejándola allí y acercándome a la mesa donde estaba Rick.

Me siento en la silla de enfrente, pero Rick aun no aparta la mirada de la ventana. Miro a través de ella para ver qué es lo que hay tan interesante allí fuera que lo tiene como pasmado, pero allí fuera no hay nada, está perdido en sus pensamientos y no sé si sacarlo de allí o no, pero no tengo que decir nada porque de repente sale de ese lugar donde estaba metido y me mira. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hace una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos-digo con una sonrisa.

-Me parece que valen algo más-dice haciéndome reír-¿Todo bien?-dice señalando hacia su madre y yo la miro mientras asiento con una sonrisa.

-Sí, la verdad es que me han ayudado mucho-digo recordando la conversación con Lanie y me quedo pensando unos segundos antes de seguir hablando-¿tienes algo que hacer?

-¿TE refieres a hacer algo que no sea estar contigo? Entonces no-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mí una.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a hacer lo que yo quiera?

-Claro, hoy es tu día.

-Estaba pensando en tirarme de un puente.

-No te pases-dice con cara de pánico sacándome una sonrisa.

-Vale, ya veo que tengo limites-digo bromeando-¿Nos vamos de aquí?

-Claro-dice mirándome con algo de desconfianza-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-A cualquier sitio, me da igual, solo…que estemos juntos-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo asentir mientras se levanta dejando unos billetes en la mesa para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que va a hacer caso al consejo de Lanie. Solo tiene unas horas y las piensa aprovechar, quizás eso le haga abrir los ojos sobre lo que quiere, quizás se dé cuenta de que es imposible estar sin él.**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, todo Caskett.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	55. Capítulo 55

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, para acabar la semana, con mucho Caskett como prometí. Espero que os guste. Yo sigo en modo escritora intentando acelerar poquito a poco.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 55**

POV RICK

Hace unos minutos que salimos de la cafetería y no sabía a dónde íbamos, creo que ella tampoco, solo disfrutamos de la caminata el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. Llegamos a un pequeño claro, estamos rodeados de arboles por todos lados, aire libre y puro, algo que en poco lugares se puede disfrutar en la ciudad y aquí en un pequeño pueblo casi lo encuentras sin buscarlo.

Siento su mano sobre la mía y entonces tira de mí y yo le sigo con una sonrisa. La veo ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y ya se lo que quiere así que me siento también en el suelo aprovechando un fuerte tronco para apoyar mi espalda. La veo sentarse a mi lado pero quiero sentirla más cerca así que tiro de ella para que se coloco sobre mis piernas con su espalda pegada sobre mi pecho y nuestras manos unidas.

-Nunca antes he estado así con nadie, me parecía muy cursi-dice con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras juega con los dedos de mi mano y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, tirando de ella aun más para poder abrazarla y oler su pelo haciéndome recordar cada minuto que habíamos pasado juntos.

-¿Qué piensas?-digo bajito como si alguien pudiera oírnos aquí alejados del mundo como estábamos.

-En que esto no va conmigo…pero…me siento bien-dice con una sonrisa ladeando su cabeza para poder mirarme y no puedo evitar acercarme un poco más y juntar mis labios a los suyos. Quería evitar que esto pasara porque era como un espejismo, pero me doy cuenta de que es tontería, porque iba a intentar evitar algo que estoy deseando que pase, que me hace sentir bien y vivo, aunque solo dure un segundo, prefiero vivir ese segundo mil veces que no haberlo vivido.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor aun-dice con una sonrisa-volviendo a besarme ante de separarse y volver a apoyarse por completo sobre mi, con su cabeza contra mi hombro y yo sonrió mientras la aprieto, mientras que pienso que yo si es lo que siempre he querido aunque me había ya desistido de encontrarlo. Ahora tengo que dejarla ir, bueno en realidad es ella la que lo ha decidido y yo tengo que dejarla ir no puedo impedírselo porque no sería justo para ella, no lo sería y siento…siento que esta vez si tengo que hacer lo correcto de verdad, y no por que yo sea así, sino porque siempre querré lo mejor para una persona que quiero, y sin duda, a ella la quiero.

-Está empezando a anochecer, además quiero llevarte a algún sitio a cenar.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

-A un buen restaurante.

-¿Crees que voy bien para ir a un buen restaurante?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Vas perfecta-le contesto con una sonrisa mientras la ayudo a levantarse.

Caminamos de regreso hacia el pueblo, agarrados de la mano, como si de verdad fuéramos una pareja, pero no una pareja sin más, una pareja que lleva años juntos, una pareja consolidada por completo.

Llegamos al pueblo y la llevo hacia un pequeño restaurante donde había ido en pocas ocasiones y casi siempre con Kira. Llevaba unos meses cerrado por reforma, era un lugar que me encantaba, pero que solo iba para ocasiones especiales, hoy era uno de esos días y aunque hasta la semana que viene no era la reapertura, habían echo una excepción conmigo, solo estaríamos los dos, todo el restaurante para los dos, acompañados solo por una increíble comida, un buen vino y una música de fondo, para que fuera un plan perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta saco la llave que me dejaron para poder entrar y dejo que Kate pase delante de mí. La veo mirar el restaurante como si no entendiera que hacíamos aquí, la verdad es que era normal que no lo entendiera. Cierro la puerta y cojo una nota que hay en la misma puerta por detrás.

"Espero que disfrutéis de la cena, la comida esta en el horno. Dos minutos y todo perfecto"

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Es mi restaurante favorito.

-¿Seria tu restaurante favorito? Esto esta cerrado.

-Si, no lo reabren hasta la semana que viene, pero bueno…es de la familia de Javier, ¿Te acuerdas…?

-Como para olvidarlo-dice con una sonrisa.

-Le debo muchos favores por conseguir esto, pero solo por la comida ya verás cómo merecerá la pena-digo acercándola hacia la mesa que estaba preparada con una botella de vino metida en frio y otra de champan, una rosa en un pequeño florero y la mesa colocada para dos comensales.

-Esto es demasiado-dice girándose para mirarme con una sonrisa.

-¿Esto te parece demasiado? Esto acaba de empezar-digo con una sonrisa consiguiendo otra de su parte.

La ayudo a sentarse y me disculpo para ir a la cocina a calentar un poco la comida como en la nota ponía y así sentarme a disfrutar de la comida con la gran mujer que tenía al lado.

Saco los platos con cuidado y me acerco con ellos a la mesa dejándolos delante de cada uno. Nos miramos y enseguida ninguno de los dos puede evitar sonreír. Cojo la botella de vino y la abro con cuidado de no hacer algo que pueda estropear la noche y sirvo en su copa antes de servir en la mía.

Me siento enfrente de ella y ambos levantamos la copa para brindar sin tener que decir nada, nuestras sonrisa lo decía todo, nadie podía imaginar que mañana mismo ella se iría casi con toda segura, para siempre de mi vida. Pero me había prometido disfrutar de esta noche con todas mis ganas y pensaba cumplirlo.

Disfrutamos de una comida increíble en la mejor compañía posible. La veo como se levanta para recoger pero coloco mi mano sobre su brazo impidiéndoselo.

-De eso me ocupo yo. Cinco minutos y vuelvo-digo con una sonrisa recogiendo todos los platos y metiéndolos en el lavavajilla y vuelvo con un par de copas limpia-ya estoy aquí-digo con una sonrisa colocando la copas en la mesa y cogiendo la silla para acercarla más a ella.

Cojo la botella de champan y sin dejar de mirarla intento abrirla aunque me cuesta mucho hacerlo hasta que el tapón sale disparado dando justo en la pared de enfrente y saliendo disparado. Pongo cara de "yo no he sido" y entonces oigo como Kate empieza a reírse.

-No te rías, no es para nada fácil.

-Pensé que tendrías más practica-dice picándome mientras sirvo una copa para cada uno.

-Bueno, yo no solía abrir las botellas-digo con una sonrisa mientras hacemos chocar nuestras copas, pero esta vez no es un brindis silencioso, me veo en la necesidad de decir algo-por ti, porque tus sueños se hagan realidad-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonrojarse un poco antes de llevarse la copa a la boca.

Me levanto con la copa en la mano y le agarro de la mano para que me acompañe. Me sigue de cerca aunque no diga nada sé que se está preguntando a donde vamos pero tendrá que esperar solo unos segundos para saberlos. Subimos un montón de escaleras, pero sé que el esfuerzo valdrá la pena, aunque quizás sea yo quien se esté esforzando, ella está demasiado bien físicamente como para que le moleste subir una cuentas escaleras, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta de arriba, ya no puede esperar más.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Espera impaciente-digo con una sonrisa y me mira como diciendo "en serio, soy yo la impaciente" algo que hace que no puedo evitar reírme.

Abro la puerta y paso para dejarla pasar agarrando la puerta todo el tiempo y entonces ve que hemos subido a la azotea del edificio, uno de los edificios más alto del pueblo, un pueblo que no destacaba por este tipo de edificios por lo que dejaba todo el pueblo a la vista, era una imagen increíble y me di cuenta de que a Kate también le parecía cuando la veo mirar por todos lados, paseándose por la pequeña azotea intentando no perderse nada.

-Esto es increíble.

-Sí que lo es-digo con una sonrisa colocándome justo detrás de ella y la abrazo hasta que siento como ella se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo y así abrazados disfrutamos de la hermosa vista que había, el tiempo acompañaba aunque es verdad que aquí arriba hacia algo más frio, y no quería que pasara frio.

-¿Tienes frio?

-No, estoy bien-dice girándose para mirarme y no puedo dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir ser fuerte y dejarla ir?-Ey-dice acariciándome la cara sin duda mi estado se ha visto reflejado en la cara.

-Estoy bien-digo con una sonrisa acercándome para besarla y abrazados disfrutamos del momento sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Nos separamos pero sin dejar de abrazarnos sin dejar de sonreírnos y la veo morderse el labio de forma tan sensual que siento como las piernas me flaquean.

-¿Y ahora?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa pícara, sin duda estaba jugando conmigo, pero yo también sabia jugar.

-Ahora nos vamos a casa a dormir, creo que ya es tarde-digo separándome para mirar el reloj y la veo mirarme extrañada, sorprendida y entonces no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Muy gracioso-dice riéndose mientras aparta la mirada antes de volver a mirarme y sonríe. La agarro de la cintura de nuevo acercándola a mí con una sonrisa y vuelvo a dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Había pensado volver donde todo empezó.

-¿Aquel callejón?-dice con una sonrisa traviesa y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Es verdad, quizás no al sitio donde empezó todo-digo riéndome-apartamento.

-Aún es temprano-dice pensando en la cafetería.

-Parece ser que hoy han cerrado antes, no sé qué era lo que tenían que hacer pero…-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio has metido a tu madre en esto?

-Porque todo fuera increíble, porque todo saliera bien, meto a quien sea-digo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces….será mejor volver al inicio.

-Al inicio de todo-digo con una sonrisa agarrándola de la mano y sacándola de allí lo más rápido posible, para volver al inicio de todo, aquel momento en que nuestras relación cambio sin llegar ni a pensarlo un solo segundo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Si lo he dejado en lo mejor, si sé que queréis más. Pero eso tendremos que dejarlo para el lunes. No hay otra opción jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí siempre.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	56. Capítulo 56

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, creo que lo estabais esperando jaja. Esta semana va a ser una montaña rusa de emociones, sé que va a ver momento donde me odiéis y otros momentos donde pueden que me queráis, aunque esos no los tengo claro. Gracias a todos por seguir, ya estamos avanzando y estamos llegando a la última parte de la historia, una parte bueno donde llegaran a encontrarse ellos mismos, que es lo que necesitan para quien sabe si en un futuro…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 56**

POV KATE

Llegamos al apartamento y subimos uno detrás del otro, sin dudas sabemos que es lo que viene ahora, ambos lo deseábamos aunque sabíamos que seguramente mañana nos estaríamos arrepintiendo, bueno, eso no era cierto, más bien…no sentiríamos mal porque fuera la ultima vez, porque iba a serlo, no podía ser de otra manera.

Siento como mi animo baja solo de pensarlo, voy a perderlo, es sin duda mucho más importante de lo que pensaba, no solo como amigo, apoyo, o como alguien que me puede hacer disfrutar al máximo del buen sexo, es algo diferente a lo que he sentido nunca, algo que solo él ha podido darme y por eso me cuesta tanto tener que dejarlo atrás, aunque debo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.

Siento como aprieta por detrás dejando suaves besos en mi cuello haciendo que me estremezca pero también que una sonrisa vuelva a mi cara, una sonrisa que mientras él estuviera a mi lado iba a mantener por siempre.

Caminamos ambos agarrados de la mano mientras nos miramos. Me dejo caer sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarlo y empiezo a quitarme la ropa despacio sin dejar de mirarlo provocándole y por su mirada sé que lo estoy logrando, pero también noto un brillo especial en su mirada, una brillo que nunca antes había visto y que hace que me sienta desnuda, de una forma no literal sino de una muy íntima, siento que puede ver como soy, que sabe lo que voy a hacer antes si quiera que yo lo piense y eso me da miedo, me da mucho miedo porque…¿Voy a poder dejarlo? Es una pregunta que no puedo dejarme de hacer y que me da miedo, me da mucho miedo saber la respuesta.

Lo veo quitarse la ropa ahora a él despacio con una sonrisa y esa mirada que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por horas. Se arrodilla sobre la cama junto a mi lado y pasa su mano por mi estómago desnudo mientras sonríe.

Se sienta en la cama y lo empujo suavemente sobre la cama y me coloco sobre él. Bajo mi boca para juntarla con la suya y nos besamos despacio disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de ese beso como si fuera el primero, recordando en él todos los que han habido después de aquel primer beso, y si, ha sido una locura, ha sido quizás algo que no debíamos hacer, si, puede ser, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ni ahora, ni nunca lo haré.

Acaricio su cuerpo y me doy cuenta que justo debajo del hombro en el brazo derecho tiene como una pequeña gasa puesta y paso mi mano con cuidado por ella, quiero preguntar pero él se sienta conmigo sentada sobre él y no me deja hacerlo mientras vuelve a juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de pasión, una pasión que nace de debajo de nuestra piel y sale por cada poro explosionando a nuestro alrededor.

Coloca sus manos en mi cintura mientras nos miramos y poco a poco empieza a bajarme sobre su erección hasta que ambos somos uno de nuevo, y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que he necesitaba esto durante estos días, me doy cuenta de que necesito esta intimidad con él casi tanto como respirar y eso hace que vuelva a girar mi cabeza dándole vueltas a todo casi volviéndome loca, pero siento sus manos en mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza que me hace volver a la realidad, y me centro en sus ojos mirándome, deseándome, desvistiéndome con la mirada, y ya no hay nada más, solo él y yo moviéndonos al unísono, solo gritos de placer a nuestro alrededor, solo dos cuerpos unidos llevados por una pasión extrema hasta el mayor clímax del mundo.

Acabamos tumbados en la cama uno sobre el otro y no puedo dejar de acariciarle suavemente su estomago desnudo, disfrutando de esto, disfrutando de cada instante que me queda estar con él, porque inevitablemente esto se acaba, tengo que irme, tengo que seguir con mi vida, ojala todo fuera distinto. Creo que estoy volviéndome loca, si hace unos meses alguien me diría que iba a decir esto diría que esa persona estaba completamente loca, así que ahora tengo que aceptarlo, estoy loca, muy loca, loca por él, eso era lo peor, que no estaba loca realmente, sino estaba llena de sentimientos por alguien que no era mi familia, por alguien me sentía completamente atraída, por alguien de quien sin duda podía llegar a enamorarme, ahora lo sé, por eso tengo miedo, pero no miedo a sentir eso, miedo a no tenerlo a mi lado, ese es mi mayor miedo y pronto ese miedo se iba a hacer realidad.

POV RICK

Siento su mano en mi pecho, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que está pensando, y eso me da miedo. Ojala ninguno de los dos pensáramos, creo que si nos dejáramos llevar por lo que sentimos todo sería mucho más sencillo, mucho más fácil.

Me coloco de lado para poder mirarla y coloco mis manos en su cintura mientras aprovecho para tocar aún más su piel, esa piel que me tiene completamente loco.

Me acerco a ella y la veo cerrar los ojos esperando la unión de sus labios con los míos haciéndome sonreír. Pero me acerco solo para dejar un suave beso en su nariz y cuando veo como una sonrisa aparece en su cara entonces acerco mis labios a esa sonrisa y la beso antes de esconder mi cara en su cuello.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunta de repente y sé a qué se refiere, pero me da vergüenza así que intento jugar para que se olvide de ello.

-Te refieres a esto-digo cogiendo su mano y bajándola hacia mi entrepierna haciéndola reír-creía que ya lo sabias, pero si no…-digo tumbándome sobre ella atrapándola sobre la cama y la oigo de nuevo reír y es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-Rick para-dice sin dejar de reír y yo muerdo su cuello de forma juguetona haciendo que se retuerza debajo de mí y dios esto tiene que ser el significado real de ser feliz, pero eso acaba cuando consigue darnos la vuelta, sin duda es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa y luego vuelve a posar su mirada en la pequeña gasa. Se coloca mejor para conseguir mantenerse sin tener que apoyarse en las dos manos y con la mano libre empieza a quitármela no sin antes volver a mirarme como pidiendo permiso y yo no se lo niego, sería absurdo hacerlo.

Cuando destapa la gasa y ve lo que hay justo debajo primero pone cara de no entender y luego empieza a reírse.

-Lo sé, no es muy bonito que digamos, estaba borracho-digo para defenderme pero ella sigue sin parar de reír-Oye-digo haciéndome el enojado.

-Perdona, ¿es…?-pero no termina de hacer la preguntar y pasa con cuidado su mano por mi tatuaje, no le había mentido en realidad estaba borracho cuando me lo hice, quizás por eso tuve el valor de hacerlo si no quizás no me lo hubiera echo, no, no era para nada bonito y era algo con lo que iba a tener que vivir el resto de mi vida, pero cuando recuerdo el motivo de mi tatuaje una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. Esa última conversación antes de irse, esa última conversación donde me di cuenta de que la quería, si de que la quería y que se iba para siempre, que la perdía y no podía hacer nada. Por eso elegí este tatuaje, y por eso a pesar de todo, es el más bonito que podía haberme hecho.

 _-Sé qué crees que me has traído problemas más que cosas buenas, pero no lo pienses, porque yo estoy seguro de algo, cada minuto ha merecido la pena._

 _-Me alegra oír eso, gracias Rick, tú también has puesto mi vida pata para arriba, pero siempre para bien, me has hecho reír, vivir, disfrutar, más de lo que había podido hacer durante meses. Gracias a ti he conseguido vivir todo este tiempo, he conseguido olvidarme de todo. Prométeme una cosa, nunca cambies, sigue con tu vida, piensa más en ti, pero nunca cambies, nunca dejes de ser tú._

 _-¿De ser el niño bueno del que nadie se puede enamorar?_

 _-No te creas, el tío malo está ya muy sobrevalorado ser como eres te hace ser diferente, te hace ser especial Rick. Lo diferente es bueno, te crea curiosidad, pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ti._

 _-Y yo Kate, siempre, tu eres mi yin y yo soy tu yang._

Y esa sonrisa después de decir esa frase, esa sonrisa fue la que guarde durante todos estos días para conseguir aguantar, para poder seguir adelante, pero era solo un espejismo, no he podido seguir adelante, ahora lo sé, solo he estado mintiéndome a mí mismo, pero eso que he estado haciendo no es vivir, no es mirar hacia adelante, he tenido siempre ahí la esperanza de tenerla a mi lado. ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir adelante?

-Recuerdas…-digo casi mirando al infinito porque me da vergüenza mirarla.

-¿De verdad piensas que me había olvidado?-dice pasando su mano por el tatuaje sin mirarme tampoco, sin dudas estábamos pasando a un terreno demasiado pantanoso, donde ninguno queríamos acabar.

-Yo…creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-Sí, tienes razón-dice con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darme un beso y levantarse tapada con la sabana hacia el baño mientras yo me quedo allí pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, esto no nos iba a hacer ningún bien a ninguno de los dos, no podía evitar los sentimientos, aunque sabíamos que teníamos que intentar huir de ellos para seguir adelante, al menos yo…necesito que ella siga adelante.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado. En los próximos días, nos vamos a meter en un viaje repleto de sentimientos, va a ser bonito y duro a la vez. Y yo pues como siempre, solo espero que os guste.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	57. Capítulo 57

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, feliz de cómo van yendo las cosas y apretando un poco con la escritura. Esta semana al final van a ver cuatro capítulos, porque…creo que si no me mataríais. Pero a partir de la semana que viene habrán tres capítulos semanales, no sé si para siempre o no, pero sí de momento hasta que apriete un poco en la siguiente historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 57**

POV KATE

Me despierto bastante pronto, en realidad hace solo dos o tres horas que nos hemos acostado, pero no puedo dormir, no después de la noche que he pasado con él.

Siento que todos los esquemas se han ido a la mierda en cuanto lo he visto. Me he dado cuenta de que pensaba que ahora, que mi padre quería luchar y que iba a empezar con lo que hace un año llevo soñando, iba a ser feliz, pero era todo una mentira, no puedo ser feliz si no lo tengo a mi lado, ahora me he dado cuenta y tengo miedo a no ser feliz, tengo mucho miedo a tener que dejarlo, a no verlo más, a perderlo para siempre.

¿Podré dejarlo aquí y seguir con mi vida? Esa es la pregunta que llevo haciendo desde anoche, sobre todo cuando he visto su tatuaje y todo lo que hemos vivido de repente ha pasado por delante de mis ojos, todo, lo bueno y lo malo, y me doy cuenta de que es la persona que más fácil me hace la vida, quizás por eso tenga idolatrada nuestra relación, o porque me hace sentir viva y con todas las fuerzas para querer vivir sin miedo. No lo sé, el caso es que aquí estoy despierta a la cinco de la mañana porque no puedo pegar ojo.

Decido dar una vuelta por el pueblo, no se a donde ir, pero necesito despegarme, de nuevo me toca despedirme y eso me esta matando. Mientras mis piernas andan y andan sin tener un objetivo final, mi cabeza no deja de darle vueltas a todo, miles de imágenes se cruzan por mi cabeza y siento que va a explotarme.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy en la puerta de la madre de Rick, a las cinco de la mañana y he tenido que dar en la puerta, algo de lo que ni si quiera soy consciente, pero entonces allí aparece Martha mirándome sorprendida y haciéndome pasar hacia dentro.

Me lleva sin decir nada hacia la cocina y me hace sentarme mientras se encarga de preparar dos tazas de café, y no entiendo que hago aquí, no sé porque lo he hecho, porque he llamado a su puerta de madrugada, aunque puede que si lo sepa. Ella, ella es la que puede ayudarme. Ella dejo todo lo que tenía por amor, es verdad que el amor de un hijo no es igual que…el amor de pareja…por llamarlo a alguna manera, pero…ella sabía que era lo que se sentía, yo necesitaba saber cómo hacerlo, como podía dejarlo todo por él, como sería y si algún día…llegaría a arrepentirme, sé que ella no podía darme esas respuesta, o al menos no lo creía, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y no sabía porque, pero había elegido a Martha para hacerlo.

-Siento venir a estas horas-digo disculpándome mientras ella me entrega una taza de café.

-No pasa nada, te dije que aquí estaba para lo que quisieras-dice con una sonrisa sentándose en la silla de al lado, y aun la acerca más para estar pegada a mi mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía haciendo que sientas unas ganas terribles de llorar, como si toda esa presión que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, estuviera ayudándome a aguantar ese peso, para que no tuviera que hacerlo yo sola-¿Estas bien?

-No podía dormir…-digo bajando la mirada-yo…

-Tranquila ¿sí? Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

-Es que ni si quiera yo lo entiendo.

-Pues suelta lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, a mí siempre me funciona-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me relaje.

-Está bien, aunque…

-No pienses.

-Creo que estoy enamorada-digo de repente sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-Oh cariño, eso es precioso. ¿Conozco al afortunado?

-No, si…da igual.

-Está bien, ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

-Tengo que irme, tengo que estar con mi padre y además, creo que es el momento de empezar mi nueva vida, no quiero seguir alejándome del camino que creo que estaba escrito para mí, pero solo pensar en que puedo perderlo...-digo con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué crees que puedo ayudarte? Parece que lo tienes muy claro.

-El problema es que no lo tengo claro. No puedo dejar de pensar que estoy equivocada y que en realidad mi felicidad es estar con él, ¿Y si me equivoco? Tú lo dejaste todo por amor, un amor de madre, pero amor al fin y al cabo. ¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez?

-Ninguna lo he hecho, pero son amores distintos Kate. No puedo prometerte que ese amor vaya a durar para siempre mientras que el amor hacia mi hijo se vendrá conmigo a la tumba, ese amor nunca muere, no se agota, no se acaba.

-Lo sé, sé que puede que me equivoque decida lo que decida, pero no sé con qué equivocación podría vivir.

-¿Por qué no puedes tenerlo todo?

-Porque no puedo pedirle que deje todo por mí.

-¿Y tú si puedes dejarlo todo?-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome pensar, pero en realidad nunca entre mis opciones fue pedírselo, porque lo conozco para saber qué diría que no, este es su mundo, ayudar a cada persona que vive en la pensión es su mundo, él no lo dejaría todo por mí.

-No sería justo y tampoco creo que…

-Lo conozco-dice de repente y la verdad era fácil que supiera de quien hablaba-sé que por ayudar a alguien o porque alguien fuera feliz sería capaz de perder su felicidad. Pero yo quiero lo mejor para él, Kate creo que tu podrías ser lo mejor para él, solo que quizás necesita darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo…?

-A lo mejor quedándote y luchando por él, o a lo mejor yéndote y echándote de menos. No lo sé, y tienes razón, sea cual sea la decisión no sabrás si estas equivocada hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde, así que solo puedo decirte algo, déjate llevar por el corazón, es el que menos se equivoca-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento sin dejar de pensar en que voy a hacer, porque tengo miedo mucho miedo a que esto pueda cambiar el rumbo de mi vida hacia una vida solitaria e infeliz para siempre.

-Dejarme llevar por el corazón-repito más para mí misma.

-No sé si te he ayudado pero…

-Sí, lo has hecho-digo con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad seguía con las misma dudas, aunque tenía razón en algo, cuando quiera saber que me he equivocado, ya será demasiado tarde-será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por todo Martha-digo levantándome pero entonces tira de mí y me abraza haciendo que la emoción se apodere de mí y no puede evitar algunas lagrimitas cayendo por mi mejilla.

-Suerte chica, y recuerda que aquí siempre tendrá un hogar.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa saliendo de allí rápidamente, volviendo sobre mis pasos hacia la pensión, ya era demasiado tarde para poder conseguir dormir un poco más, pero si podía tomarme una ducha y a aprovechar para guardar todo lo que tenía.

Cuando llego a la pensión siento de nuevo esa sensación de estar en casa, esa sensación que había dejado de sentir hace un año cuando todo se fue a la mierda, aquí tenia lo más parecido que se podía llegar a tener en cuanto a lo que se refiere a una familia y quizás eso tampoco ayudaba a salir hacia un lugar donde solo tenía a mi padre, un padre que estaba en proceso de recuperar, sabía que de momento no lo había recuperado y tenía miedo de que volviera a fracasar ahora que estábamos tan cerca.

De repente veo una sombra salir de detrás de un árbol y por un segundo me sobresalto hasta que puedo llegar a verlo por completo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-digo con una sonrisa acercándome a él y enseguida me envuelve entre sus brazos.

-Lo mismo podía preguntar yo. ¿Qué haces por ahí paseando de noche?

-No podía dormir.

-Yo tampoco-dice separándose para mirarme y siento como levanta su mano apartando mi pelo de la cara con tanta ternura que siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, ya lo había dicho en alto, pero ahora puedo sentirlo también, estaba enamorada de él, eso lo tenía claro y también otra cosa, no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir, no, no estaba preparada para ello-Estás congelada-dice pasando sus brazos por los míos calentándolos-¿Por qué no tomas un baño caliente mientras preparo el desayuno?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras sonrió, siempre sabía lo que necesitaba, siempre. Y no puedo evitar acercarme y dejar un suave beso en sus labios antes de separarnos y con una sonrisa entrar los dos dentro de la pensión, agarrados de la mano hasta que tengo que dejarlo para poder subir mientras él se encarga del desayuno, y estoy tan bien, tan feliz a su lado, que creo que el corazón me está gritando lo que quiere, lo que necesita, sin duda, se está haciendo oír.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Kate ha recibido una llamada de su corazón, ¿Tendrá el valor de seguirlo? ¿Sentirá Rick la misma llamada? ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¿Se separaran de nuevo? El destino para ellos ya está escrito.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	58. Capítulo 58

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Hoy no es para mí un buen día, por eso quizás os diga que cojáis pañuelos, pero quizás es porque yo hoy estoy un poco puff, pero por si acaso yo aviso. Ya sabéis que se puede llorar por pena, rabia, tristeza, emoción, felicidad, a ver que vais a pensar, yo solo digo eso. Bueno os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 58**

POV RICK

La veo subir por las escaleras y no puedo dejar de mirarla completamente embelesado. Cabeceo con una sonrisa para dejar de comportarme como un idiota y emprendo mi camino a la cocina, pero antes de llegar me quedo parado al ver allí como si fuera una aparición a Kyra.

-Yo…-empiezo a disculparme pero ella no me deja acabar.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, ya no-dice pasando por mi lado sin mirarme y siento como de nuevo todo vuelve a golpearme, la culpa me corroe por dentro.

Paso dentro de la cocina y cojo un vaso llenándolo de agua antes de tomármelo con calma. ¿Cuándo se borrara ese dolor por la culpa? Cuando a ella le deje de doler o puede que para siempre. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada más, ella tiene razón.

-¿Estas bien?-escucho justo a mi espalda y cuando me giro no me sorprende verla allí, parece que siempre está ahí cuando necesito hablar con alguien.

-Lo estaré-le digo con una sonrisa y Allie se acerca encendiendo la cafetera.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno…

-Para eso hay tiempo. Siéntate anda-dice sin dejar que me niegue así que me siento y espero a que ella haga lo mismo con un café para cada uno-¿Vas a contarme que te pasa?-dice de repente y no puedo evitar sonreír, sabía que iba a soltar esa frase de un momento a otro.

-Tengo un dilema. Si supieras que Noah tiene un sueño, que tiene la oportunidad de cumplir, ¿Lo dejarías ir?

-Lo apoyaría a que lo cumpliera y yo me iría con él-dice como si fuera la respuesta más obvia, pero esa opción no era posible, yo no podía irme, no podía hacerlo.

-Eso no es posible, solo dos opciones. Dejarla ir o pedirle que se quede.

-¿Con que podrías vivir?

-No lo sé, creo que con ninguna de las dos cosas-digo con una pequeña sonrisa pero enseguida me vuelvo a poner serio-no podría vivir pensando que lo ha dejado todo solo por mi, no podría vivir con ello.

-Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta-me contesta y yo asiento mientras pienso en que situación me deja eso.

-Sabes tienes razón, creo que no estoy hecho para ser completamente feliz.

-No digas tonterías hijo. ¿Es por Kate?-pregunta aunque en realidad ya sabe la respuesta de sobra-no entiendo porque tienes solo esas dos opciones. Eres joven, tienes toda la vida por delante, vete con ella.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta es mi vida-digo señalando todo.

-Sabes que esto en un momento dado fue lo que necesitabas, pero no es algo para siempre, no tiene por qué serlo.

-Pero esto me hace feliz.

-Tú mismo has dicho que no te hace completamente feliz.

-¿Existe eso realmente?

-Sí, solo tienes que mirarme a mí-dice con una sonrisa-cariño puedes ser muy feliz, todo lo feliz que quieras, solo tienes que luchar por ello.

-Creo que tengo miedo a eso-digo bajando la mirada, porque era la realidad, tenía miedo, miedo a ser feliz, porque si lo era y luego lo perdía de golpe…o miedo a que ella al final se diera cuenta de que yo no era lo que necesitaba.

-Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, y también la más sensata, quizás en este momento deberías ser más pasional, más radical, dejarte llevar, pero te conozco y sé que al final harás lo más sensato, aunque no siempre eso es lo correcto cariño-dice dándome un beso en la cabeza levantándose y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón, siempre haré lo más sensato, aunque eso no me haga feliz, tengo que apoyarla en su sueño, tengo que dejarla ir.

POV KATE

Bajo las escaleras tras tomar un baño caliente y arreglar todo, no quería que eso me hiciera perder el poco tiempo que me quedaba. Bajo con una sonrisa, con ganas de verlo y decidida, he tomado una decisión y voy a actuar sobre ella.

Cuando llego a la cocina lo encuentro sentado en la mesa pensativo, con una taza en las manos mientras Allie no deja de moverse de un lado para otro, sin duda preparando el desayuno para todos, pero yo sintiéndolo mucho quería tomar el desayuno a solas con él, necesito hablar con él y hacerle cómplice de la decisión que he tomado.

-Buenos días-digo con una sonrisa consiguiendo que ambos me miren.

-Buenos días-dice Allie dejando lo que estaba haciendo para darme un beso y yo la aprieto contra mí un poco con una sonrisa.

-Hola-digo sentándome a su lado y él me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola-dice levantando su mano y colocándola suavemente sobre mi cara como una pequeña caricia que me hace sonreír, que hace que mi cuerpo vibre y me sienta como una niña de quince años conociendo que es el amor.

-¿Podemos desayunar fuera?-le digo casi en un susurro y lo veo mirarme extrañado pero asiente mientras se levanta para coger otra taza de café para mi-Allie ¿te importa si cojo algunas cosas para Rick y para mí?

-No, claro que no, pero espera un momento, esto está casi listo-dice con una sonrisa y yo le ayudo mientras Rick se encarga del café y de sacar una bandeja para poner todo y poder llevarlo fuera.

Cuando acabamos salimos el uno al lado del otro y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás junto a la piscina en la mesa donde nos sentamos la primera vez que llegue aquí. Coloca la bandeja en la mitad de la mesa y reparte las cosas para los dos. Lo veo muy callado para como él suele estar lo que me hace preguntarme que es lo que le pasa, pero decido que es mejor disfrutar del desayuno antes de ponernos a hablar, es algo serio y quiero que estemos ambos solo en ello, en una conversación que nos puede cambiar la vida.

Desayunamos en silencio y yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa, pero él sigue demasiado callado y casi ausente, supongo que está pensando en la despedida, pero yo no quiero pensar en ello, quiero estar con él, quiero hablar sinceramente con él por una vez y luego…todo se verá, aunque estaba segura de lo que quería decirle, en realidad estaba cagada e ilusionada, aunque eso no quitaba que pudiera estar también segura.

Iba a empezar diciéndole que sentía algo especial por él, algo por lo que quería luchar. Iba a empezar por ahí, no quería decirle que estaba enamorada de un principio por miedo a asustarlo, pero quería que supiera que para mí era importante, que quería intentarlo y que no sabía cómo resultaría pero que pensándolo bien cuando mi padre se recuperara podía volver y así poder intentarlo. Ese era mi pensamiento, volver en cuanto pudiera y estar con él, creo que podía dejar la Academia, no sé si para siempre o por un tiempo, pero que de momento podía dejarlo a un lado por estar con él. Si, esa era mi idea, pero entonces empezó él a hablar y todo mi discurso se vino abajo.

-Yo…todo esto ha hecho que me dé cuenta de algo-dice de repente rompiendo ese silencio pero sin mirarme ningún momento, pensé que iba a adelantarse él, pero me equivoque por completo-quiero a Kyra aun-dice de repente y siento como si estuviera pateándome el estómago sin parar-cuando estuviste fuera, hable con ella, le conté todo-dice haciendo una parada, pero su mirada sigue fija en la mesa y lo prefiero, porque no he podido mantener las lágrimas bajo control y me siento una completa idiota-se enfadó, era comprensible, ahí note algo, pero hoy…cuando la he visto esta mañana después de lo que paso anoche, me he dado cuenta de que he vuelto a cagarla, no es que me arrepienta no es eso-dice mirándome por un segundo antes de apartar de nuevo la mirada-pero siento que estaba volviéndole a hacer daño y me he dado cuenta en ese instante que la había perdido. No sé si puedo o no recuperarla, seguramente no, pero quiero intentarlo, necesito intentarlo-dice acabando con su discurso y dios quiero golpearlo decirle que se vaya a la mierda, no entiendo porque ha tenido que contarme esto, y menos cuando pensaba que me iba. ¿Por qué hacerlo?

-Yo…no sé qué decir.

-Yo lo siento, quizás no eres la más apropiada con la que hablar, de verdad lo siento.

-No, está bien, somos amigos ¿no?-digo intentado una sonrisa pero no lo consigo para nada.

-Dios lo siento Kate ibas a contarme algo y…

-Nada importante, solo quería despedirme de ti-digo fingiendo y lo veo asentir mientras juguetea con la taza, pero yo ya no puedo aguantar estar aquí más como si de verdad todo fuera genial, así que me levanto y recojo todo sobre la bandeja-será mejor que recoja todo, es la hora de irme-digo mirándole una última vez antes de irme casi corriendo para desaparecer en el interior de la casa, muriéndome solo por pensar en que yo quería dejar todo por estar con él mientras él sigue enamorado de otra, es completamente humillante, dios, quiero que me trague la tierra en este mismo instante, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es saber que he perdido la mejor oportunidad de mi vida para ser feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Vale, acepto que ahora mismo estéis cabreados, muy cabreados. Pero nada de maldiciones ¿sí? Jaja. Gracias de verdad por estar ahí, y espero que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado terminéis entendiendo este paso en los próximos capítulo. Mañana más, mañana Rick os explicara porque ha pasado esto y quizás no lo entendáis pero bueno tiempo al tiempo. Ahora sí, que empieza una nueva etapa en la historia, la última y más difícil.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	59. Capítulo 59

**Buenos días, he hecho una reflexión sobre el capítulo de ayer, lo más importante, respondéis más a la rabia y decepción que a lo bueno, así que eso me lo quedo para mí, he conseguido más comentarios que nunca jaja. También, deciros que entiendo todo lo que decís, y es más algunos comentarios los comparto. Pero tranquilos, es una historia nada más, no se acaba el mundo ni nada jaja. De verdad he aprendido mucho de ese capítulo, respeto, y valoro mucho cada uno de vuestros comentarios, y prometo aprender de ellos. Pero bueno, la cosa sigue así que pues solo queda seguir con ganas como siempre. Todo está escrito como ya he dicho, pero esta vez voy a escucharos. Si de aquí, a que vayan quedando muy pocos capítulos, ya os avisaré, seguís pensando que el final para esta historia no debe ser el ideal de siempre, prometo haceros caso y cambiarlo ¿Qué decís? Sé que ahora mucho querríais que lo cambiara, pero os pido paciencia y si seguís pensando lo mismo, de verdad me plantearé cambiarlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 59**

POV RICK

La veo marcharse con la cabeza baja y sé que al menos ha tenido que sorprenderle lo que acabo de soltar por mi maldita boca, pero necesitaba que ella siguiera con su vida, que buscara su futuro y fuera feliz. No quería que tuviera ni un atisbo de duda, en realidad no sabía si eso existía, pero si solo pensara en quedarse para estar conmigo, sabía que solo sería un espejismo, que viviríamos así el resto de nuestras vidas, sé cuál es su sueño, sé que no es solo a causa de lo que paso con su madre, y sé que terminaría arrepintiéndose de no haber luchado por ello, así que tenía que hacer algo, aunque no sabía si había alguna duda en su cabeza. El caso es que sin duda después de esto no tendrá ninguna duda, he sido un poco duro, un idiota quizás para muchos, pero no podía vivir sabiendo que ha dejado todo por mí, no hubiera podido vivir con ello. Ahora mi preguntar es, ¿podré vivir sin ella? Quizás es lo que merezca.

Aún recuerdo esa conversación, la conversación con Kyra, es verdad que tuvo lugar, es verdad, que le conté todo, toda la verdad, también es verdad que me ayudo a quitarme algunas dudas que tenía, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había dicho a Kate, nada que ver….

 _Unos días atrás_

 _Estamos celebrando la llegada de la pequeña en casa, pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en Kate, en si volverá. No puedo quitarme ese miedo de la cabeza, ¿Qué pasa si no vuelve? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré esperando? Miro a mi alrededor y todos están felices y siento que yo debería estar igual que ellos, pero no puedo estarlo del todo, aun siento esa presión en el estómago, aun me siento mal porque sigo sin hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho, necesito hacerlo, quizás eso me libere un poco. Veo la oportunidad cuando Kyra sale fuera de la casa, sin duda a fumarse el cigarro de antes de cenar, siempre igual, siempre siendo tan predecible al menos para mí._

 _Tomo aire y salgo detrás de ella, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo esperar más, ella no lo merece, creo que necesita saber la verdad, aunque la verdad es que lo hago de forma egoísta, necesito decirlo para quitarme este peso, y quizás para que me castigue por lo que he hecho._

 _-Hola._

 _-Hola-dice con una sonrisa sorprendida de verme allí y yo me siento aun peor, no merezco ni si quiera una sonrisa suya._

 _-Kyra…necesito contarte algo que…no puedo aguantarlo más._

 _-Claro, ven siéntate a mi lado._

 _-No…prefiero estar de pie-digo sin ser capaz de mantener la mirada sobre ella, pero sé que tengo que mirarla para decirle esto, tengo que hacer-Lo siento, es lo primero que tengo que decir. Todo se vino abajo cuando decidiste que era mejor dejarlo. Me costó mucho hacerme a la idea pero…algo cambio-digo mirándola, tenía que hacerlo cuando le contara lo que había pasado-yo…tuve algo con Kate-digo de repente y veo dolor en su mirada, pero no sorpresa, era como si ya lo supiera pero eso no lo hiciera menos doloroso-pensé que no había opción de volver, cuando volviste y me dijiste que querías intentarlo…_

 _-Me dijiste que no estaba preparado, como para estarlo ¿no?-dice mirándome con tanto dolor que me cuesta casi respirar._

 _-Estaba confundido, te quería, pero…tenía miedo y dudas, nunca creí que podría estar con otra persona mientras quería a otra. Estaba confundido._

 _-Y nunca lo hubieras echo-dice sorprendiéndome-te conozco Rick, nunca lo harías._

 _-Pero…_

 _-La respuesta es fácil, no me querías, al menos no de la forma de la que sería normal entre una pareja. Tampoco eres de los que estas con alguien sin sentir nada, creo que me quisiste, quizás yo no te lo puse fácil y eso acabo con el amor que sentías por mí. También creo que si estuviste con ella era porque sentías algo, o al menos eso quiero creer._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque sino es así, creo que nunca te he conocido entonces de verdad Rick, me dolería más eso que el sentirme engañada-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y quiero acercarme para abrazarla pero ella pone una barrera entre los dos-ya me has dejado claro que no va a volver a pasar nada, solo espero que te haga feliz._

 _-Kyra yo…ni si quiera se yo que es lo que pasa por esta maldita cabeza-digo golpeándome la cabeza-yo solo…me sentía bien, me sentía…libre._

 _-Libre._

 _-No significa que no lo estuviera contigo que…_

 _-No hace falta que digas nada más. Entiendo que todos hemos dependido demasiado de ti, que tu solo has pensado en nosotros, entiendo que a veces necesitaras esa libertad, solo ojala hubiera podido dártela yo._

 _-Ojala, de verdad no sabes lo que me dolía verla y saber que podía estar perdiéndote del todo. Tenía miedo pero era algo que necesitaba-digo y la veo sonreír._

 _-Estás enamorado Rick, me duele de que no sea de mi-dice cayendo lagrimas por su cara-pero soy feliz de que estés enamorado, te quiero, te quiero mucho y solo quiero que seas feliz._

 _-Kyra…_

 _-Lo digo de verdad, te necesito en mi vida, te necesito mucho, pero ahora mismo…necesito…un poco de tiempo._

 _-Lo entiendo. Y de verdad lo siento mucho Kyra, debería habértelo dicho antes, debería haberte dicho que esto no iba a funcionar antes, pero de verdad estaba tan confundido que ni si quiera sabia, aun no lo tengo muy claro._

 _-ES tan gracioso ver cómo te conoces tan poco y conoces tanto a los demás-dice con una sonrisa-espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dice acercándose tirando el cigarro y mirándome a los ojos fijamente antes de girar un poco más y entrar dentro de la casa dejándome allí solo y parado, aún estaba confundido, mucho, quizás en algunos aspectos aún más que antes, pero creo que Kyra tiene en algo razón, no creo estar enamorado, pero sí creo que tengo que sentir algo, mucho más fuerte de lo que creo, para haber hecho todo lo que he hecho durante este tiempo._

Vuelvo al presente y vuelvo a sentirme como una mierda como aquel día, porque otra vez estaba mintiéndome, otra vez estaba luchando contra mis sentimientos, otra vez he hecho lo que pensaba que debía hacer aunque no me hiciera para nada feliz. La pierdo, seguramente para siempre y encima saber que es porque no he sido valiente, eso lo hace aún mucho peor.

Me levanto para entrar dentro, ha llegado la hora de la despedida, el momento que tanto había temido, y aunque sé que he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas de que quizás estoy cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida, y lo que es peor, he hecho daño a la persona que más quiero.

Cuando entro veo como Kate ya ha bajado las pocas cosas que tenía, pero no puedo evitar ver cómo lleva más cosas de las que traía la última vez por lo tanto, esta vez no dejaba nada, era la hora de decir adiós definitivamente y eso hace que mi corazón se encoja, tanto que casi me cuesta respirar.

La veo abrazar a todos, despidiéndose de todos y cada uno de ellos mientras yo espero que llegue mi momento. Veo como se abraza a Kyra y como esta le desea lo mejor y sé que lo dice sinceramente a pesar de todo y eso hace que me vuelva a sentir fatal. Se acerca a mí, solo unos pasos más y estará a mi lado. Bajo la mirada tomando aire, no quiero llorar, no puedo llorar, pero siento un nudo en el estómago que no me lo está poniendo nada fácil.

-Buena suerte Rick-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y yo asiento mientras doy un paso más y la abrazo porque ahora mismo no sé qué decir para no cagarla más, pero sobre todo para no pedirle que se quede conmigo, que no se vaya, para no volverla aún más loca.

-Recuerda que siempre vas a tenernos aquí-digo sin poder evitar ya las lágrimas mientras la aprieto con todas mis fuerzas mientras no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que estoy perdiendo. Se separa mientras se limpia alguna lágrima, yo ni si quiera intento quitármelas ya, es una idiotez hacerlo.

-Ya sabéis que conmigo también podéis contar siempre-dice mirando a todos y todos se acercan para darle un abrazo colectivo antes de dejarla ir.

Veo como Allie y Noah se preparan para llevarla como la otra vez, pero siento que no puedo dejar que eso pase, tengo que ser yo quien le lleve a su destino, a su nueva vida, en parte ya he hecho algo para que eso suceda, así que…

-¿Puedo llevarla yo?-digo mirando a Allie que me mira con una sonrisa, aunque creo que ella piensa que voy a ser valiente, que quiero llevarla para decirle que se quede, o para irme con ella. Pero lo que no sabe es que no soy lo valiente que ella piensa, soy como soy y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Y es más, no sabe que le he hecho daño, mucho daño, y que ahora, ahora mismo creo que ya no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo, pero aún así, necesito estar ahí hasta el final.

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa abrazando otra vez a Kate y después de eso, salimos el uno detrás del otro, para llevarla lejos de mí, sí, todo el mundo pensaría que estaba como una puta cabra, y tendría razón, pero yo soy así, un idiota que en vez de luchar por lo que quiere, a veces parece que lucha contra ello. Ese soy yo, ojala pudiera ser diferente, ojala pudiera.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado esta semana. Recordad que la semana que viene solo serán tres capítulos diarios, mientras tanto intentaré apretar escribiendo la nueva para poder subirla en cuanto acabe esta. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, y de verdad valoro cada uno de vuestros comentarios.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	60. Capítulo 60

**Buenos días, empezamos la semana desde cero y con fuerza. Solo quería deciros que gracias por vuestros mensajes, y que quizás pareció que me había tomado muy mal vuestros mensajes, pero que no fue para tanto de verdad, solo quería saber que era lo que queríais, porque aunque yo escribo la historia, vosotros siempre jugáis un buen papel. Pero eso ya queda atrás, ahora solo queda mirar hacia delante para esta recta final, quedan 20 capítulos, y solo espero que todo mejore a vuestra vista. Gracias a todos y como siempre disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 60**

POV RICK

La acompaño para que coja el bus que le lleva de vuelta a su vida y a su casa. Sigo sintiéndome una autentica mierda, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, tenía que decirle adiós de la mejor manera posible, aunque eso no iba a ayudarme a sentirme mejor.

Nos quedamos allí, en la puerta del bus, con los bultos de equipaje de Kate y sin querer decir nada ni si quiera mirarnos. Sentía la necesidad de decirle algo, pero no sabia como hacerlo. Agarro sus bártulos y los quito del medio hacia un pequeño banco donde me siento, me mira y toma aire antes de seguirme y sentarse a mi lado aunque bastante más lejos de lo que hubiera estado en otras circunstancias.

-Kate…siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes, no venia a cuento.

-No pasa nada….de verdad me alegro por ti-dice mirándome fijamente lo que me sorprende-además lo nuestro siempre fue lo que fue ¿no? ¿Por qué tendría que importarme?-dice mirándome de forma dura y siento como sus palabras se clavan en mi pecho y duele, duele mucho, aunque quizás es lo que necesitaba oír para poder seguir adelante, todo hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera porque podía ver dolor en su mirada.

-Kate para mí no solo fue sexo, quiero que sepas eso. Ni si quiera destacaría eso en nuestra relación-y veo como me mira como diciendo "en serio"-vale, si fue importante-digo sacándole una sonrisa-pero no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir que si me tengo que quedar con algo me quedo con todos los momentos divertidos que hemos pasados, por todas las conversaciones interesantes, por todos los momentos malos en los que hemos estado el uno para el otro. De una manera extraña, he sentido una conexión contigo que no he sentido con nadie más Kate. Ojala todo fuera distinto de verdad, pero nuestras vidas se desarrollan en mundo distintos, y yo…solo quiero desearte lo mejor y agradecer de todo corazón ser mi tierra firme todo este tiempo, por ser ese pilar en el que poder apoyarme cuando todo era demasiado para mí. Gracias Kate, gracias por…-dios estaba a punto de decirle que gracias por hacerme sentir, por hacerme vivir, por hacer que brote algo dentro de mí que no había conocido antes. Pero no fui capaz de decirlo, me sentía un idiota por no hacerlo, merecía saber de verdad lo realmente importante que había sido para mí.

-Da igual Rick, ha sido bonito, y voy a quedarme con eso-dice con una sonrisa y siento como se acerca y me abraza y yo cierro los ojos mientras la siento así pegada a mi mientras me abraza con todas sus fuerzas y siento que sin duda estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien, la oportunidad de encontrar a esa persona con la que compartir todo, con la que pasar el resto de tu vida. Esa era Kate para mí, ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y la estaba perdiendo, la estaba perdiendo por ser un completo idiota.

Nos levantamos para poder despedirnos de verdad y siento como empieza a costarme respirar, se va mi vida, se va con ella y no soy valiente para luchar. Siento un picor en los ojos y sé que no voy a poder evitar las lágrimas, por eso evite ser yo quien la trajera la última vez, no soy bueno para las despedidas, nunca lo he sido.

-Bueno yo…espero saber de ti Kate-digo tragando saliva.

-Claro, esto no es un adiós-dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo no puedo evitar las lágrimas y veo como vuelve a acercarse y me abraza de nuevo y yo le devuelvo el abrazo mientras intento tatuarme su olor, su tacto de por vida, ojala tuviera razón y esto no fuera un adiós, pero ambos sabíamos que esto ha llegado a su fin, que cada uno vamos a seguir nuestro camino y habrá un momento en que todo esto solo será un recuerdo lejano de un mal momento de su vida. Ni si quiera se acordara de mi cuando pueda empezar con su nueva vida, cuando cumpla su sueño, cuando recupere a su padre, tendrá nuevos amigos, compañeros, y entonces, ¿Qué seré yo para ella? Nada, nada de nada.

-Suerte con lo de tu padre Kate, y espero que algún día no tengas que detenerme, intentaré portarme bien-digo bromeando y la veo sonreír, y con esa sonrisa es con lo que me quiero quedar para siempre.

-Eso espero-dice con una sonrisa-tengo que irme.

-Claro, recuerda que formas parte de esta familia.

-Lo sé, siempre lo tendré en cuenta-dice dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta coger las cosas y meterse en el bus. La puedo ver a través de la ventanilla hasta que desaparece de mi vista, con esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

Vuelvo a casa completamente abatido, estaba sintiendo todo el peso de la decisión que había tomado, y cada paso que daba más me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Cuando llego a la casa intento poner mi mejor cara, como siempre, el peso tiene que ser solo para mí así que vuelvo a ponerme esa mascara de nuevo y entro como si mi mundo no se hubiera venido abajo.

Encuentro a todos en el comedor, bueno a todos no, faltaba Kevin y Jenny. Salude a todos y me dirigí hacia la cocina, necesitaba un buen café, pero cuando llego a la puerta los escucho hablar.

-No es el momento-escucho decir a Kevin.

-Nunca es el momento, nunca lo va a ser.

-No es justo, acaba de irse Kate y…-pero no acaba cuando decido entrar y hacerme ver.

-Llevas unos días esperando para contarme algo, Jenny tiene razón-digo con un gesto para que se sienten y preparo cafés para todos.

Me siento con mi taza y espero a que Kevin se decida a hablar, pero solo sabe mirar a la mesa y a veces mirar a Jenny, así que decido ayudar un poco.

-Bro, puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Lo sé…-dice mirándome y luego a su mujer que coloca su mano sobre la suya dándole su apoyo, empiezo a preocuparme, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a la niña-Rick…quiero primero de todo darte las gracias por darnos un hogar-dice tragando saliva-pero…bueno…hemos hablado y creemos que es hora de empezar una vida juntos. Yo…

-¿Os independizáis?-digo con una sonrisa intentando ayudarle, sé que para él no estaba siendo fácil decirlo, y la verdad es que no era para nada una buena notifica para mí, pero una noticia que sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento, yo sabía que nadie quería esto para siempre, era algo necesario para llegar a donde querían, pero sabía que todos terminarían yéndose tarde o temprano.

-Hermano para nosotros esto es estar en familia, pero necesitamos nuestro espacio, y además ahora con él bebe, no queremos molestar y…

-Primero no molestáis, y segundo entiendo que queráis mirar hacia delante, es lógico. Es una pena de verdad, pero lo entiendo y creo que es lo normal-digo con una sonrisa levantándome-os felicito y me alegro por vosotros-digo dándole un abrazo a los dos y siento como Kevin se está liberando de ese peso que lleva sujetando estos días.

-También quiero que sepas que no nos vamos lejos. Estamos buscando cerquita, esto de poder tener canguros gratis es algo a tener muy en cuenta-dice Kevin ya más relajado haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Lo saben los demás.

-No, queríamos hablar antes contigo, pero queremos esperar unos días, cuando ya tengamos todo preparado y eso.

-Está bien, contad conmigo si necesitáis cualquier cosa ¿Si?-digo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina, pero enseguida siento como me dan en la espalda y cuando me giro allí me encuentro a Kevin.

-Bro, gracias por todo, sin ti nunca hubiera podido darles este futuro a mi mujer y a mi hija. Y ya sabes que siempre me tendrás aquí.

-Lo sé-digo dándole otra abrazo antes de darme la vuelta y subir las escaleras, necesitaba estar solo, eran demasiadas emociones para un día. Tenía que despedir a gente que quería, tenía que decirles adiós y dejarles seguir, mientras yo me quedaba aquí, los perdía en cierta manera y empezaba a sentirme un perdedor. Pero entonces, siento como la puerta se abre y un pequeño cuerpito pasa para dentro casi corriendo, llenando de golpe mi habitación de esa ternura, de esa energía tan buena que tiene.

-Hola Rick.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Qué haces?

-Te he visto subir quería venir a darte un beso.

-Pues ya estas tardando-digo ayudándole a subir a la cama y enseguida me da un beso y un abrazo.

Se tumba a mi lado y se aprieta a mi cuerpo mientras remuevo su pelo y dejo un beso en su cabeza. Esto, esto es por lo que me quedo aquí, porque mientras me quede solo una de estas personas, merecerá pena estar aquí. Luchar por ellos, disfrutar de ellos, es lo que me hace seguir, es lo que me hace pensar en un mañana. Y así, con ese pensamiento, sé que esto no va a matarme, no, puedo seguir adelante, ya he vivido sin ese tipo de amor, así que aun puedo hacerlo, mientras los tenga a todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre seré feliz de una manera u otra ¿no?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues hoy sí que ha sido la despedida real, en los próximos capítulos, irán habiendo pequeños saltos temporales, donde podremos ir viendo le evolución de los dos durante el tiempo separados. Espero que os siga gustando y os recuerdo que habrá solo tres capítulos semanales de aquí a nuevo aviso. Voy mejor con la otra historia pero necesito siempre un buen colchón.**

 **Hasta el miércoles, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	61. Capítulo 61

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, algo tarde, pero aquí estoy. Recordad que esta semana solo hay tres capítulos pero intentaré que eso no dure hasta el final. Para eso tengo que dejar de enrollarme para ponerme a escribir. Mil gracias a todos. Hoy el capítulo un poquito más largo de lo normal, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 61**

POV KATE

UNOS DÍAS MÁS TARDES

Llevo días aquí en Nueva York completamente sola. Apenas he podido hablar con mi padre y aún no he podido verlo, hoy es el día y supongo que estoy muy nerviosa, más de lo que me podía llegar a imaginar. He empezado una nueva etapa, y para ello necesito a mi padre a mi lado, recuperarlo.

Hace unos días, y con ayuda de Roy, conseguí una cita con el director de la Academia, no tenían más plazas para este año, pero Roy lo ha conseguido, y la semana que viene empiezo, sé que voy a tener que demostrar algo más que el resto, que me han dado una oportunidad única y eso hace que me sienta aun con más fuerza y ganas, no quiero decepcionar a Roy, no ahora que le debo tanto.

Voy caminando hacia la clínica con el estomago cerrado. He estado todos estos días quedándome en casa de mi padre, mientras entro en la Academia. He estado pensando donde quedarme y aunque quiero estar sola, vivir sola, quizás coger un apartamento cercano a la Academia o una habitación en la residencia de la Academia, al final he decidió que lo mejor es estar con casa con él todo el tiempo que me sea posible. No quiero que cuando salga vuelva a caer porque yo no este ahí para ayudarlo. En realidad no voy a poder estar en casa en todo el día, solo iré a dormir pero al menos, será como decirle que estoy ahí, que estoy con él. Así que al final, he vuelto a casa, años después, quizás cuando más necesitaba mi independencia, pero no puedo pensar en eso cuando se que mi padre va a tener que luchar contra algo tan duro.

He estado tan loca estos días pensando en la Academia, mirando, buscando, corriendo, haciendo todo lo posible para estar preparada. Tanto es así que apenas he pensado en él, todo esto me ha venido bien, pero cuando llega el momento de estar tumbada en la cama esperando a que el sueño me atrape, es una autentica locura, es darme cuenta de que quizás haya sido una idiota por enamorarme, y no, no es porque él no sienta lo mismo, porque no creo que sea así. Recuerdo todas las horas de viaje, la vuelta que le di a sus palabras, y sé que me quiere, no se si tanto como yo a él pero sé que lo hace. Y aunque en el mismo instante en que me lo dijo no caí, cuando estábamos allí esperando a que el bus arrancara para irme, sus palabras, sus lágrimas, la forma de abrazarme, hizo que me diera cuenta. No sé como antes lo había echo, él era así, todo el mundo antes que él, solo quería que cumpliera mi sueño, solo quería que siguiera adelante, ojala se hubiera dado cuenta de que hubiera dejado todo por estar con él, pero supongo que no se puede cambiar a alguien así.

Lo dejo a un lado cuando veo como el doctor se acerca y con una sonrisa me dice que le acompañe. Lo sigo a través de un montón de recodos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño jardín, allí estaba mi padre sentando mientras le daba el sol. Me acerque casi corriendo para poder abrazarlo de nuevo por fin después de estos días sin poder verlo.

Cuando me acerco y me ve se levanta, pero cuando puedo verlo bien, por completo, siento como se me para el corazón, está muy mal, tienes unas oscuras y marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ha adelgazado bastante estos días.

-Papa.

-No te preocupes. ¿Me das un abrazo?-dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abre los brazos y me acerco para hacer lo que había querido hacer desde que me fui hace ya algunos meses, porque esta vez, si sentía que este era mi padre, a pesar de todo lo mal y cansado que lo veía, empezaba a ver en sus ojos ese brillo que dicen que había heredado de él.

-Papa….

-Estoy bien cariño-dice separándose y sentándose y yo me siento a su lado mientras le agarro de la mano-es complicado no voy a negarlo, pero estoy fuerte y poco a poco estoy preparándome. Ahora será más fácil, ahora que puedo verte.

-Claro, estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me permitan, si hace falta me salto la verja para estar más tiempo-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

-Si-digo recordando la despedida, aunque durante mi estación allí tuve mis dudas, quizás Rick tenía razón, necesitaba irme, necesitaba volver a luchar por lo que quería.

-Me alegro, sé que necesitabas hacerlo, no sé muy bien qué pero sé que lo necesitabas.

-Sí, tenías razón. Además ahora que lo he hecho puedo ocuparme de ti papa.

-No tienes que ocuparte de mí, yo debería ser quien se ocupara de ti.

-Bueno ya soy mayorcita para eso. Aun así, cuando estés bueno dejare que te ocupes de mi ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír mientras agarra mi mano entre las suyas.

-Cariño no sabes lo que me alegro verte, no sabes cuánto he necesitado estar así con alguien de casa. Esto es duro, necesario pero duro. Sobre todo el no poder verte durante estos días, apenas poder hablar contigo, y bueno también lo otro, no voy a negártelo. Sobre todo los primeros días fueron horribles. Pero tenías razón, necesitaba estar aquí para poder superarlo, esta gente saben lo que hacen, quiero que lo tengas presente, me cuidan de maravilla-dice con una sonrisa queriéndome relajar y la verdad es que se lo agradezco, aunque no puede lograrlo del todo, no hasta que… ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que salga? ¿Hasta que pase la primera semana fuera? ¿El primer mes? ¿El primer año? No sé la verdad es que no lo sé, y creo que hasta que no llegue el momento no lo sabré.

Como no sé qué decir me levanto y tiro de él para darle un abrazo volviendo a sentirme en brazos de mi padre de nuevo, volviéndome a sentir protegida. Veo al doctor en la puerta y sé que el momento se ha acabado, que tengo que despedirme, lo que pasa que esta vez solo serán unos días, mucho menos tiempo y quiero pensar que la próxima vez que lo vea estará mejor y con eso quiero quedarme.

POV RICK

Aquí estamos, en un día feliz para dos personas que quiero, y estoy feliz, de verdad que lo estoy aunque por dentro me está matando porque siento que poco a poco voy perdiéndolos a todos.

Hoy han decidido Jenny y Kevin dar la noticia, en una semana se irán a vivir juntos y Allie como cada vez que pasa algo en esta casa prepara algo especial, así que hemos comido todos una comida especial y ahora estamos celebrándolo todos juntos en el jardín, aprovechando los últimos días buenos del verano.

Todos están bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando y yo sonrió mientras los veo pero apenas puedo disfrutarlo, tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

Entonces como si fuera una aparición, entra mi madre por la puerta con una sonrisa, sin duda sin planteárselo si quiera, encajaba mejor en la fiesta que yo mismo. Saluda a todos y tras coger una copa y felicitar a la pareja se acerca a donde me encuentro. No hemos hablado en estos días, en realidad desde que Kate se fue no he salido para nada de casa y sé que ahora mismo va a reclamármelo.

-Hola madre-digo dándole un beso mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Nada que decir?

-No-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Entiendo que hayas estado mal, pero por eso no entiendo porque no has venido a verme. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que este mal, lo sabes.

-Lo sé-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-No desde que se fue-digo tragando saliva.

-Pensé que iba a quedarse ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender.

-Hable con ella, yo…bueno tenía dudas, por lo visto había algo o alguien aquí que le hacía tener dudas, pensé que al final elegiría quedarse.

-¿En serio te dijo eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, es más, creo que cuando salió de hablar conmigo había tomado la decisión de quedarse.

-No lo creo, no me dijo nada…-digo pensativo, y es verdad que había visto algunas señales que me hicieron tomar la decisión que tome, pero nada era seguro ¿no? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella me hubiera dicho que quería quedarse?

-Quizás al final se lo pensó mejor no lo sé.

-O quizás tengas un hijo muy bocazas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Puede que le dijera que estaba enamorado de Kyra y quería recuperarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es verdad?

-No, quiero decir si se lo dije pero no era verdad.

-Y porque coño se lo dijiste-dice levantado la voz.

-SCH…no quiero que se entere todo el mundo-digo bajito esperando que ella también bajara la voz-creo que en parte sabía que tenía alguna duda.

-¿Y?-dice impaciente.

-Yo… ¿y si se arrepentía? ¿Y si al final no era lo que esperaba? No podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía dejar que dejara sus sueños atrás por mí. No podía vivir con ello.

-Primero, si esa chica había decidido quedarse, era porque lo tenía muy claro, además la decisión de quedarse era para estar contigo, para luchar por algo en lo que creía. En un futuro, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar, pero si no luchas por lo que quieres, no pienses que vas a tenerlo en un futuro, eso tenlo claro. Hijo te conozco, te admiro por cómo eres, es admirable sí, pero a veces me da miedo, me da miedo que esa bondad, esa empatía que tienes, acabe destruyéndote, acabe haciéndote infeliz. Rick tienes que pensar un poco más en ti. ¿De verdad piensas que estar contigo iba a hacer que la vida de Kate fuera un desastre o se viniera abajo? ¿La quieres?

-Si-contesto casi sin voz.

-Pues eso cariño, el amor, el amor correspondido, el amor puro, pasional, que tenéis el uno por el otro, eso es lo mejor que os puede pasar a los dos, a cualquiera, así que, nunca podrás hacerle daño por quererla cariño. Puede…que aun estés a tiempo.

-No lo creo-digo limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Mira a Kevin y Jenny, siguen adelante, sabes lo que le hace seguir adelante, el amor que siente el uno por el otro. Pero está bien, no quieres estar con una persona increíble pues muy bien, pero sabes lo que más me preocupaba cariño, que siento que te estas estancando, que no miras más allá de hoy y ahora, y eso está bien, pero si sigues así siempre, terminaras aquí solo. ¿Crees que los demás no llegaran un momento en el que necesiten seguir adelante? Todos tendrán ese momento, y me da miedo de que tu hayas perdido tu oportunidad, pero sobre todo me da miedo de que pienses que no mereces luchar por una oportunidad, por algo distinto. Solo quiero que evoluciones cariño, quizás esto ha sido lo que has necesitado todo este tiempo después de lo que paso, pero creo que en algún momento tendrás que volar, tendrás que empezar algo nuevo para llegar al Rick que quieres ser.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ahí tenéis pasado unos días de la separación, Kate cree que Rick le quiere, que lo hizo para que ella fuera feliz, después de todo ella lo conoce y sabe perfectamente lo que quiere o no. Además como ella misma dice un abrazo, unas lágrimas dicen mucho más. Y luego está la conversación madre e hijo. ¿Puede dar mejores consejos una madre? Esperemos que Rick habrá los ojos y luche por su futuro y su felicidad, sea Kate o no, ese futuro.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	62. Capítulo 62

**Bueno, pues otro pequeño salto en el tiempo, veremos cómo siguen los dos. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 62**

POV RICK

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Aquí sigo, unos días después de despedirnos de ellos. Sin Kevin, Jenny y la pequeña todo es muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Todo ha cambiado por aquí, sobre todo mi humor, no puedo negar que no he sido el mismo, no he sido el mismo desde que ella se fue y mucho menos desde que mi madre me metió esas dudas en mi cabeza, sabía que la había cagado pero después de saber que ella podía haberse quedado por mi, todo es mucho peor, creo que en realidad lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo porque eso me hacia dudar y querer ser egoísta. Soy un completo idiota.

Rony también ha empezado el colegio hoy y todos están fuera menos yo, no he pisado el exterior de esta casa desde que la tuve que llevar a ella a ese maldito bus. Me paso todo el día paseando por la casa y escribiendo, y eso último, esta también acabándose, es como si se hubiera llevado toda mi energía. Pero sabía que tenía que recuperarme, aun tenia gente cerca, gente que me necesitaba y a la que necesitaba, solo pensar en que ellos también puedan seguir adelante y dejarme, solo esa idea me mata por completo.

Escucho la verja de fuera y veo como Roy entra y se acerca hacia donde yo estoy. Quién lo diría, pero él, él es la persona que más habla con Kate desde que se fue, y seguramente yo el que menos, no he vuelto ha hablar con ella, no he sido capaz de hacerlo. Lo poco que sé de ella es a través de Allie y Roy, si quizás ella no lo merezca, pero no soy capaz, no puedo hablar cuando escucho su voz, es como si me quedara bloqueado, es como si cada vez estuviera más y más lejos, y pienso que eso me ayudara a olvidarla, que hará el dolor más suave, pero de momento esto no está ayudando.

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería tomar los últimos rayos del sol antes de que llegue el invierno.

-¿Cómo estás? Ya sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero estoy preocupado por ti.

-Estaré bien-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Hoy Kate empieza en la Academia-dice de repente y no puedo ni si quiera levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Tengo que agradecerte que fueras más allá de lo que te pedí, sé que tú has hecho mucho para que haya podido entrar.

-Bueno, de algo me tenía que servir todos estos años en el cuerpo-dice con una sonrisa-además yo ayude a esa chica porque alguien vio algo en ella que a este detective se le escapo. Me alegro mucho de que me instigaras un poco a ayudarla. Sé que he tomado la decisión correcta, y eso es gracias a ti Rick.

-Yo no he hecho nada-digo negando con la cabeza.

-Tú ayudas mucho más de lo que quieres y de lo que piensas. Todo el mundo cree que tienes un don porque quieres ayudar, pero se equivocan, tu don es que ayudas a la gente hasta sin pensarlo. Sabes, eres la persona que más me ha ayudado en esta vida. Siempre pensé que hubieras sido el mejor compañero que podría haber tenido-dice con una sonrisa-tú me acogiste cuando peor estaba, cuando después de luchar tanto por salir de esa mierda, pensé que no había servido para nada. Entonces apareciste tú, y me diste esto, una familia única y peculiar-dice haciéndonos sonreír a ambos-y hace menos de un mes, volviste a cambiar mi vida. Me diste lo que necesitaba para afrontar mi pasado y luchar por recuperar lo que más quería. Tú me ayudaste a tomar la decisión de seguir adelante.

-¿Cómo?-digo dándome cuenta de que puedo ayudar y dar consejos a los demás, consejos que luego no soy capaz de aplicar a mi vida.

-Siendo tú, eres especial Rick, increíblemente especial. Me dijiste que ya tenía el no, que no tenía nada que perder, que había luchado mucho para tener esa oportunidad y ahora era mi momento de demostrarlo. Rick…es tu momento-dice de repente sorprendiéndome-sé que crees que has perdido tu momento, lo sé, pero no lo has hecho, eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, solo tienes que luchar por lo que quieres.

-¿Y si no sé lo que quiero?

-Si lo sabes. Y si no lo crees del todo, si no estás seguro, busca en tu interior, escucha a tu corazón, escúchalo Rick, está gritándote ¿No lo oyes?-dice tocándome el pecho y cierro los ojos intentando escuchar a mi corazón, y sorprendiéndome lo oigo, puedo oír lo que quiere, puedo oírlo.

POV KATE

Hoy es mi primer día en la Academia y estoy muy nerviosa. De momento solo hemos tenido que firmar un montón de papeles y hemos recibido nuestra ropa. Ahora estamos todos en una gran sala repleta de sillas y mesas esperando a que nos digan algo.

Estoy sentada en la parte de atrás, supongo que necesito algo de privacidad por el momento, es como si, tuviera miedo a cagarla el primer día. Por eso quería pasar desapercibida, aunque Roy me había dicho todo lo contrario, tenía que destacar, aunque siempre en el momento indicado, si lo intentaba hacer siempre acabaría siendo perjudicial para mí y mi futuro en el cuerpo.

Siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado justo en el último momento, cuando entra el sargento y el capitán para poder darnos la charla de entrada. Miro a mi derecha y allí esta, un chico moreno, más o menos de mi edad, alto y si guapo, bastante guapo pero su sonrisa…era seria, rígida, nada comparada con la suya, dios tengo que quitármelo de la cabeza, en este momento no era algo prioritario, tenía que dejar lo que sentía por él a un lado, por mucho que me costara.

-Hola, casi no llego-dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió-me llamo Tom, Tom Deming-dice extendiendo su mano y yo la agarro con fuerza.

-Kate Beckett-digo con una sonrisa mientras vuelvo a mirar hacia adelante.

-Bien, todos estáis aquí para dar todo lo mejor de vosotros por salvar, por mantener a salvo a este país, vosotros sois el futuro del cuerpo, y si algo tenéis que tener claro, es que vuestra vida dependerá de la persona que está a vuestra derecha-dice y todos miramos hacia allí-pero también de quien está a vuestra izquierda, delante y detrás. Como lo más importante que hay que tener en cuenta es que nunca vamos a hacer algo solos, nunca, que siempre vamos a tener un compañero en quien apoyarnos, lo mejor será que empecemos con eso. Tú y tu-dice señalando a dos del primer banco-seréis compañeros de aquí a que acabéis vuestra estancia aquí, y así con todos los demás, vuestros compañero es quien tenéis sentado al lado. Distribuiros-dice y yo miro a mi izquierda para ver que ya tenía compañero, así que miro a mi derecha y veo a Tom con una sonrisa.

-Compañeros-dice con una sonrisa y yo sonrió asintiendo.

Sigo la presentación con suma atención. Paso por paso nos van diciendo como va a ser nuestro día a día, y sin duda iba a ser complicado mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero creo que estaba preparada para darlo todo.

Cuando acabamos todo se vuelve un auténtico revuelo, todos hablando con sus nuevos compañeros y yo miro al mío que con una sonrisa me ofrece salir de todo aquel alboroto y yo salgo casi corriendo detrás de él.

Nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo de la Academia y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales y de lo que esperamos de esta etapa de nuestra vida, pero de momento evitamos nuestra vida privada y eso lo agradezco bastante.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperas de este gran compañero que tienes?-dice con una sonrisa bromeando y yo me rio.

-Bueno, con que no intentes ligar conmigo me conformo-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo reírse.

-Bueno, intentaré ser el mejor compañero posible-dice haciéndonos reír a los dos.

-¿Qué esperas de esta compañera tuya?-digo yo ahora.

-Solo….que sea mejor que yo, no me gusta perder y creo que para eso necesito a alguien mejor que yo a mi lado.

-Intentaré ser la mejor compañera posible, no sé si seré mejor que tu pero al menos ambos somos competitivos así que…

-Eso me gusta-dice con una sonrisa.

Estamos durante horas conociéndonos hasta que veo que ya es demasiado tarde, que es hora de volver a casa, quizás aun tenga tiempo para hablar hoy con mi padre. La verdad es que lo había pasado bien, se me había pasado el tiempo volando, me alegraba tener un compañero con el que al menos tendría cosas de las que hablar, solo esperaba poder llegar a confiar en él hasta mi vida, Roy tenía razón, es importante tener al mejor compañero, y para eso hay que tener una confianza ciega el uno en el otro, solo esperaba que llegara ese momento.

-Tengo que irme ya.

-Oh está bien, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es-dice con una sonrisa-¿Te quedas en la residencia?

-No…vivo…fuera-digo sin querer dar más explicaciones.

-Oh, está bien entonces nos vemos mañana-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia el exterior, sentía que hoy empezaba algo importante en mi vida, empezaba a diseñar mi futuro, y lo que es más importante, estaba cada vez más cerca de solucionar el caso de mi madre.

 **CONTUNUARÁ…**

 **Bueno que pasara, que pasara… ¿Habrá descubierto Rick que es lo que quiere hacer con su vida? ¿SE habrá dado cuenta de que lo que quiere es luchar por Kate? ¿Cómo le ira a Kate en la Academia? ¿Y con su compañero? ¿Qué pasara cuando su padre vuelva a casa? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, la semana que viene.**

 **Buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	63. Capítulo 63

**Buenos días, aquí estamos una semana más. Y sintiéndolo mucho, esta semana seguimos con los tres capítulos, se está acercando el final y yo necesito acelerar un poco más la nueva que casi solo está comenzando. Pero bueno espero que esta sea la última semana aunque no puedo prometer nada, veremos a ver si consigo recuperarme un poco. De nuevo gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 63**

POV KATE

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Ya estoy cogiendo un poco la dinámica de la Academia. Estoy cada vez sintiéndome más cómoda y con las cosas mucho más claras. Con mi compañero todo va genial, pasamos mucho tiempo hablando y aunque aun no puedo confiarle mi pasado, no soy capaz todavía.

Hoy es un día especial y he conseguido sacar algo de tiempo para ello. Hoy será el primer día que mi padre salga de la clínica, solo será un par de horas, de momento es lo máximo que puede salir, pero espero conseguir que esas dos horas sean lo mejor que pueda ofrecerle.

Había conseguido salir un poco antes para poder hacerle una gran cena, y quería pasarme a por él pero él decidió que quería hacer el viaje solo, intento relajarme diciéndome que cogería un taxi directo a casa, pero tenia mucho miedo.

Ya había acabado de hacer la cena y la tenia en el horno para que no se enfriara, mi padre ya había tenido que salir de la Clínica lo que hacía que no dejara de mirar el reloj, ¿Cuánto se tardara en coche en llegar a casa? No podía dejar de pensarlo.

Entonces suena el teléfono y siento que se me hiela la sangre, ¿algo iba mal? me acerco al teléfono con el corazón encogido hasta que leo el numero de la pensión, entonces como siempre después de que me fui siento ese chispazo en el corazón solo de pensar que sea él, aunque siempre acababa siendo una decepción, ya hasta había dejado de preguntar por él, tenía claro que no quería hablar conmigo y había terminado aceptado que lo hiciera, cree que de esa manera me ayuda a seguir adelante, lo que no entiende es que aun me cuesta mirar hacia adelante sin pensar en él.

Descuelgo el teléfono y a pesar de todo vuelvo a contener la respiración hasta que escucho a Allie al otro lado del teléfono y de nuevo vuelvo a sentir esa desilusión dentro de mi corazón y me maldijo por seguir teniendo esperanza, quizás dijo la verdad y estaba enamorado de otra, quizás yo solo sea una idiota.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola Allie, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Por aquí bien, algo más silencioso sin la pequeña y Rony que ya está en el cole pero bueno vamos tirando.

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué tal tu?

-Bien, cada día mejor.

-Me alegro mucho cariño. Todo lo que podamos hacer para ayudarte ya sabes que lo haremos.

-Lo sé…-digo pensando en ello y al final termino haciendo la pregunta que había intentado no volver a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo-¿Cómo esta…como esta Rick?

-Bueno…últimamente anda distraído. Al menos lleva dos días saliendo de casa, no lo había echo desde que tu…bueno ya sabes. Esta mal pero es fuerte y sé que se recuperara.

-¿Y Kira?-digo para intentar quitarme esas dudas que aun tenía sobre sus sentimientos, dudas que a pesar de que no me iban a ayudar en nada, quería y necesitaba quitarme.

-Sigue con su trabajo y todo eso, sé que últimamente después de que se fuera Jenny y Kevin esta pensando en irse también, pero tiene miedo a que su marido la encuentre. Creo que aquí se siente a salvo. Pero al final termina yéndose, lo sé-dice bajando la voz sin duda apenada porque eso pase y pienso en Rick, sin duda para él nada de esto tiene que ser fácil, su familia poco a poco se va deshaciendo y eso era lo más importante para él, la unidad de esa familia era lo que le mantenía con fuerza para luchar por algo.

-No creo que se vaya-digo de repente sorprendiéndome a mí misma-y no porque se sienta segura, o al menos no solo por eso, estoy segura que ella os quiere, sois su familia y va a luchar por vosotros, no quiere en verdad irse.

-Bueno no sé, desde que paso lo que paso con Rick no esta igual, supongo que era algo que pasaría en algún momento. Solo espero que al menos lo solucionen para estar algo mejor.

-¿No están bien?

-Bueno, conviven bien, pero no es la relación de antes, y no me refiero a la de pareja, ellos se entendían bien y se ayudaban. Eran bueno el uno para el otro. Es triste, por eso espero que al menos recuperen eso.

-Yo también lo espero-digo asintiendo cuando escucho un coche parar en mi puerta.

-Allie estoy esperando a alguien ¿puedo llamarte luego?

-No hace falta cariño. Ya hablaremos.

-No…lo digo de verdad, ¿puedo llamarte luego?-digo con miedo, porque sé que esta tensión de la primera vez el miedo de estar o no a la altura iba a ser difícil, sin duda iba a necesitar hablar con ella.

-Claro cariño, siempre puedes llamarme, siempre.

Salgo fuera para ver si es mi padre y lo encuentro allí en la mitad de la calle mirando a su alrededor, sin duda tenía que ser un shock salir después de casi un mes dentro. Cuando lo veo mirar la casa con dolor en su cara me da miedo, puede que me haya equivocado y para él no fuera bueno aun pisar esta casa, estoy maldiciéndome cuando veo como por fin su mirada se enfoca en la mía y le veo una pequeña sonrisa asomarse por su rostro y doy rápidamente los pasos que nos separa para poder abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Papa, bienvenido a casa-digo dándole un beso mientras ambos sonreímos agarrados de la mano entramos dentro.

Los primeros minutos fueron silenciosos, solo miraba a su alrededor sin decir nada. Pero poco a poco fue relajándose, y la cena termino haciéndosenos demasiado corta, tenía que volver a la clínica y a mí me costaba decirle adiós de nuevo, era como si volviéramos atrás y fuera una niña que lo seguía en todo momento para que me cogiera o me contara historias increíbles. Había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, habíamos cambiado mucho los dos, pero este era un nuevo comienzo.

POV RICK

Camino por la calle mientras el sol empieza a desaparecer entre las montañas. He vuelto a salir de la pensión, no por ganas sino por necesidad, había tomado una decisión con mi vida y por ello tuve que salir. Ahora tenía la decisión tomada y solo tenía que contárselo a la gente que quería.

Había decidido ir a ver a Kevin, bueno quizás no, pero me encontraba en la puerta de su nueva casa y ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando la puerta se abre y me lo encuentro allí de pie detrás de la puerta con las manos llenas de ropa de bebe me mira sorprendido antes de dejarme pasar.

-Siento el desastre, ¿Has visto a Jenny? Iba con la niña para que la vierais.

-No-digo a modo de respuesta mientras lo veo recoger todo lo que hay en el medio, sin duda un bebe es lo que ocasiona. Entonces se sienta y me ofrece asiento y un café.

-Bueno, tú dirás-dice mirándome fijamente y me conoce tan bien que sabe que hay algo que se me está pasando por la cabeza.

-Desde que te fuiste de la pensión no he podido dejar de darle vueltas a mi vida.

-Rick yo no…

-No, es algo bueno. Antes no me planteaba mi futuro. Pero tú siempre has tenido tu objetivo y has luchado, no lo has tenido fácil, y aun así…aquí estas-digo con una sonrisa.-no sé qué es lo que quiero, no sé qué me espera en mi futuro, pero me he dado cuenta de que no pudo vivir así, he tomado una decisión de intentar al menos averiguarlo-digo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Rick tienes un gran futuro. De eso no tengo dudas, pero es verdad que si no sabes lo que quieres…

-Sabes no es solo eso. Siempre pensé que la pensión era todo lo que quería que por eso no me fui detrás de ella, pero no fue por eso, la pensión es mi zona de confort, me siento bien, me hace sentir bien. Necesito salir de esa zona de confort, y para ello necesito un empujón, luchar contra mis miedos, eso es lo que necesito. Y quizás perderla, es el empujón que necesitaba.

-¿Vas a ir detrás de ella?

-No, no es eso. Solo voy a buscarme a mí mismo, solo eso-digo mirando al infinito.

-¿Te vas?-dice mirándome intentando entenderme, pero no era el momento, ya me costaba contarlo una vez como para tener que contarlo tantas veces.

-Kevin he venido para decirte que necesito que mañana vayáis Jenny y tú a la pensión, tengo que comunicaros algo a todos, ¿Me prometes que iras?

-Rick me estas asustando.

-No te asuste, esto será bueno para mi…lo sé.

-Está bien-dice finalmente asintiendo y me levanto antes de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y salir de allí con las ideas aún más clara, iba a hacer lo correcto, iba a hacerlo y voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas encontrar ese futuro, ese camino que tengo que seguir para conseguir volver a encontrarme a mí mismo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Kate va mejor con su padre, aunque todavía queda un largo y complicado camino para poder salir de todo eso. En cambio Rick, parece que ha tomado una decisión ¿Cuál será? ¿Será lo mejor para él? ¿Encontrara su camino?**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	64. Capítulo 64

**Buenos días chicos. Aquí seguimos con ganas de verdad, espero que esta vez sea verdad y los de ayer de volver a escribir con facilidad vuelva y se quede para siempre jaja. Es verdad que me ha costado mucho estos días, y he llegado a pensar en que podía ser la última que escribiera y eso lo hacía aun peor. Pero aun confió en esta pareja, los quiero y los adoro para siempre, así que si la imaginación e inspiración continúan, seguiré. Gracias por vuestros mensajes y consejos, de verdad, esto lo empecé para disfrutarlo y es lo que pienso hacer. Así que definitivamente, serán tres capítulos semanales, porque será la manera en que esto no se convierta en un trabajo o en tengo que hacerlo y la presión me cierre, quiero volver a disfrutarlo, y sé que si lo hago os hare disfrutar a vosotros también, gracias de verdad por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 64**

POV RICK

Ha llegado el momento, todos están reunidos pensando que todo es fruto de la casualidad, pero no hay ninguna casualidad en esta reunión, es mi momento, es la hora de hacerlo antes de que me venga abajo.

Todos están en el comedor hablando como siempre, contándose todas las novedades, y aquí vengo yo para darle la mayor novedad sin duda al menos de los últimos días. Esto sin duda iba a hacer que cambiara mi vida, solo esperaba no estar equivocándome, aunque siempre podría volver para atrás, pero necesito intentarlo, lo necesito.

-Perdonad chicos-digo levantado la voz para hacerme oír y todos se callan y me miran. Trago saliva y me acerco pero me quedo casi pegado a la puerta de pie sintiendo la mirada de todos y creo que voy a echarme atrás, pero no, no puedo, estoy seguro de ello, muy seguro.

-Rick ¿pasa algo?-dice Allie mirándome y yo trago saliva mientras asiento.

-Yo…he estado mal estos días, sé que os habéis dado cuenta. Tenía dudas, miedos y…creo que ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Solo espero que lo respetéis y me ayudéis poniéndomelo fácil-digo tragando saliva-Todo lo que ha pasado en esta casa, en este hogar, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido aquí, pero siento que ha terminado siendo una cárcel para mí, dios que mal me explico lo que quiero decir, que…más bien ha sido el lugar donde me he sentido protegido, como si estuviera en una habitación acolchada donde nada podía hacerme daño. Y es muy fácil elegir vivir así, pero creo que me estoy perdiendo mucho por no vivir del todo…

-Rick…

-No por favor, dejadme acabar. Os quiero, sois mi familia y siempre lo seréis, pero tengo, necesito irme. Siento que mi etapa aquí ha acabado-digo tragando saliva.

-¿Entonces…?

-Yo he acabado aquí, pero creo que esta casa aún puede ayudar a mucha gente-digo colocando la carpeta que llevaba a mi espalda durante todo el momento sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Kevin agarrándola.

-Son las escrituras de la casa, es vuestra-digo mirándolos a todos.

-No puedes decirlo en serio-dice Kira levantándose

-Si lo digo, y es verdad, he ido al notario, es vuestra. No quiero obligaros a quedaros ni que ayudéis a más gente y nada por el estilo. Solo siento que tiene que ser vuestra, es la manera de daros las gracias por todo, es mi manera de deciros que esto siempre será un hogar, que siempre seréis mi familia. Necesito que la aceptéis, para mi esto nunca ha sido algo material era algo sentimental. Forma parte de mi vida y siempre la formara.

-Pero ¿Por qué no la dejas a tu nombre y nosotros nos ocupamos? ¿Por qué ponerla a nuestro nombre?

-Porque nunca he querido tener algo material, sabéis que eso me da igual. Es la manera de hacer esto de todos no solo mío-digo con una sonrisa a la vez que las lágrimas empiezan a caer en mi cara por la emoción.

Creo que todos se han quedado demasiado impresionados como para decir algo, pero necesitaba que me entendieran, que me ayudara a llevar a cabo esta decisión que había tomado. Fue Allie, como siempre actuando como la madre del grupo, la que me saco de aquel sentimiento de pánico que empezaba a invadirme.

-Lo aceptamos-todos fueron a protestar pero no dejo a ninguno hacerlo-esto no es algo material, no lo es para ninguno. Y mientras yo esté viva, mientras pueda, te prometo que con la ayuda de todos vamos a seguir con la labor que tú empezaste. Esto va a seguir teniendo vida, mucha vida. Ve Rick, ve y busca tu camino, busca tu felicidad allí donde te lleve. Todo estará bien por aquí, lo prometo-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento mientras miro hacia el suelo conmovido por sus palabras y agradecido porque no sé si al final conseguirá mantener su palabra, pero solo por decirlas para que yo me sienta bien, para que yo pueda luchar por mi futuro es algo increíble, es el mejor regalo que podía hacerme.

-Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo-dice Noah y veo como Roy asiente y yo asiento como forma de agradecimiento. Veo como Jenny mira a su marido y tras hacerlo me mira con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también, aunque no estemos aquí viviendo, esta es nuestra familia.

Después de eso yo me sentía demasiado emocionado, sentía que esa familia que siempre había querido seguía ahí, solo faltaba Kira, y me importaba mucho su decisión, quizás la que más porque necesitaba saber que a pesar de que al final terminara decidiéndose ir, al menos siempre mantendría el contacto, quería que supiera que siempre tendría un refugio donde venir, una familia en la que apoyarse.

-Por supuesto, yo también estoy dentro, estamos dentro-dice corrigiéndose mientras coge a Rony y yo asiento mientras lloro completamente emocionado.

-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias a todos-es lo único que puedo decir y todos se levantan a abrazarme y sé que ahora sí, ahora sí estoy disponible y seguro de buscar cual es mi destino, quizás el camino me lleve de nuevo aquí, con la gente que quiero, pero necesito saberlo, necesito darme cuenta por mí mismo.

Después de la cena decido ir a ver a mi madre, aun no se lo he contado, no sé porque, supongo que porque ella lo dejo todo para venirse aquí conmigo y ahora yo…ni si quiera sé dónde voy, pero sé que tengo que ir solo, sé que necesito hacer este viaje solo.

Cuando llego veo como mi madre me mira me sonríe pero sigue con lo suyo a pesar de que hace días que no nos vemos. No sé si se ha sorprendido de verme o simplemente quiere castigarme, el caso es que veo a Lanie hacer un gesto a mi madre, cinco minutos, se pedía sus cinco minutos en este momento y parece que eran para ir a hablar conmigo porque la veo acercarse a mi mesa con una taza de café y se sienta enfrente de mí.

-¿Es para mí?

-No, lo siento si quieres un tienes que pedirlo-dice sin duda enojada porque no he venido en los últimos tiempo o…no se la verdad porque.

-Está bien-digo sin ánimos sin ganas de discutir y debe notarlo porque relaja su pose y me mira con delicadeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta colocando su mano sobre la mía y le miro antes de contarle todo, como si necesitara contarlo.

-Entonces te vas. ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

-Aun no-digo echando una mirada hacia donde se encuentra.

-¿Es por ella?-dice de repente y no entiendo a quien se refiere, pero enseguida me da la explicación que necesitaba-¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

-No…ella ha tenido que ver en mi decisión, claro que ha tenido que ver. Y por supuesto todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, pero no voy a ir a buscarla.

-¿Por qué?

-`Porque todo esto lo hago por mí, por saber qué es lo que quiero, no es por ella o por lo que sienta por ella.

-Pero puede que ese camino te lleve a ella.

-Puede, y puede que me traiga de vuelta aquí, no lo sé. La verdad es por eso por lo que me voy, necesito saber que siento, que pasa por mi cabeza, que quiero hacer con mi vida.

-Espero que encuentres lo que buscas. ¿Sabes? Quería echarte la bronca por dejarla ir, pero quizás era lo que tenía que pasar-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento mientras siento como los ojos vuelven a picarme-tengo que volver al trabajo. Y en cuanto a tu madre, no te preocupes, quiere lo mejor para ti-dice levantándose dándome un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a su trabajo.

Decido salir fuera, no me gustaría hablar de esto rodeado de tanta gente. Así que antes de salir por la puerta le hago un gesto y ella asiente, sé que en unos minutos estará saliendo por la misma puerta que lo hago yo ahora mismo.

Me siento en un banco de enfrente y espero a que salga, ya empieza a hacer algo de frio, supongo que también tiene que ver con que estoy algo nervioso. Se acerca se sienta a mi lado y sabe que es algo importante, lo sabe sin tener que decirle nada.

-Estoy aquí-dice poniendo su mano en mi pierna y yo asiento mientras levanto la mirada y la miro, sé que siempre va a estar ahí, es algo que tengo claro.

-Mama yo…tengo que solucionar una cosas…yo voy a irme por un tiempo-digo tragando saliva y siento como aprieta mi mano-yo…necesito hacerlo, necesito estar solo y descubrir que es lo que quiero.

-Estaba esperando que algún día me dijeras esto-dice sorprendiéndome-todo lo que necesites y creas que te va a venir bien me parece genial.

-Siento que dejaras todo y yo ahora…

-Yo haré siempre lo que crea que es mejor para mí y para ti cariño. No te preocupes para nada por eso, vine porque quise, porque te necesitaba en mi vida y sabes, fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida después de la de tenerte-dice sonriéndome-estaré aquí cuando estés preparado, siempre estaré aquí cariño-dice sonriéndome y yo asiento-ve, haz lo que necesites para reencontrarte, sabía que este momento alguna vez llegaría. Eres él que has demostrado este tiempo, pero también eres el de antes de llegar aquí. Tienes que encontrar la manera de que ambos conecten. Haz lo necesario para poder ser tú mismo, para poder ser feliz cariño, es lo único que me importa en esta vida.

-Lo intentaré-digo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora dale un abrazo a tu madre ¿sí?-dice levantándose y yo me levanto rápidamente para abrazarla para llenarme de toda esa energía positiva que desprendía por cada poro de su piel.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Rick ha decidido dejar su zona de confort para encontrarse a su mismo. Va a hacer un largo viaje para encontrarse a su mismo y veremos a ver qué es lo que le depara el futuro.**

 **Gracias a todos y seguimos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	65. Capítulo 65

**Buenos días, aquí estoy un día más. Ayer tuve un buen susto cuando el ordenador le dio por hacer cosas raras, más rara de lo normal, y no había guardado lo que había hecho en los últimos dos días, casi cuatro capítulo, casi me da un algo. Al final volvió a responder y lo primero que hice fue guardarlo todo. Pero ya llevaba semanas pensando en ir a que me lo vieran y creo que este aviso ha sido suficiente para hacerlo. Seguramente la semana que viene lo haga, por lo tanto, intentaré subir los capítulos de la semana que viene por el móvil si no me da problemas. La rabia es no poder escribir ahora que todo estaba yendo tan bien. Pero ya me las averiguaré. Gracias a todos por seguir, esperemos que el arreglo no tarde mucho, crucemos los dedos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 65**

POV KATE

Hoy por fin le dan el alta a mi padre, bueno es mentira, no es el alta, el alta nunca lo tendrá. Pero por fin se viene a casa, ha hecho grandes progresos estar semanas, sé que esta fuerte y con más ganas que nunca, pero tengo miedo de que la salida al exterior le haga recaer y que yo no pueda estar ahí para ayudarlo con tantas horas como estoy en la Academia. Pero tengo que confiar en él, es el momento de hacerlo, sé que lo necesita, que es de la única manera en que puedo ayudarlo.

Ahora mismo tiene que estar ya en casa y siento como los nervios corren por mis venas mientras corro detrás de mi compañero, intentando mantener su ritmo, algo que nunca me cuesta pero hoy mis pensamientos están en otro lugar y no me ayudan. Cuando el sargento dice que hemos acabado por hoy suelto todo el aire y enseguida recojo todo para volver a casa, pero el sargento me para antes de que pueda hacerlo.

-Beckett.

-¿Si señor?

-No quiero que estés despistada en las clases. Hoy su compañero le ha dado un buen repaso. Pero eso no me importa, no me importa la competición, lo que me importa es que si estuvierais siguiendo a un sospechoso, tu compañero hubiera estado solo con el sospechoso mientras tu seguías pensando en lo que estés pensando. Si no vas a estar al 100% será mejor que no vengas.

-Lo siento, no va a volver a pasar.

-Eso tenlo claro-dice mirándome fijamente antes de dejarme allí parada con la palabra en la boca. Sin duda sabía cuando empecé que el haber recibido la ayuda de Roy para entrar no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles, pero a veces sentía que tenía que nadar contracorriente, aunque eso no iba a hacer que me echara para atrás. Iba a ir a casa, cenar con mi padre, darme cuenta de que este bien y mañana volvería con las pilas puestas, esto no iba a volver a pasar.

-Kate, ¿Estas bien?-dice Tom acercándose-te he visto despistada y he intentado bajar el ritmo pero me estaba pinchando cada vez más para que apretara.

-No te preocupes, la culpa ha sido mía. Pero no te preocupes no volverá a pasar.

-YA sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa.

-Pues la verdad… ¿te importa llevarme a casa? Tengo prisa y no tengo ganas de esperar al bus o el metro y…

-No se diga más-dice con una sonrisa cogiendo sus cosas y ambos salimos disparados hacia su coche para poder llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Llegamos enseguida a mi casa y consigue aparcar justo delante de la puerta. Se baja para despedirse y yo me bajo nerviosa, necesito entrar dentro pero no quiero ser malagradecida.

-Gracias por traerme.

-YA sabes que no es ninguna molestia para mí, compañera-dice con una sonrisa dándome un golpecito en el hombro-será mejor que me vaya, ¿nos vemos mañana?-dice con una sonrisa. Mañana es sábado, tenemos descanso casi todos los sábados y domingos, pero siempre quedamos para correr, pero siento que mañana será mejor que este en casa.

-Mañana no puedo lo siento.

-Oh-dice sorprendido-no pasa nada. Entonces ya nos vemos el lunes en la Academia.

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa a modo de despedida pero en ese instante sale mi padre por la puerta.

-Kate, ¿Eres tú?

-Si papa-digo nerviosa girándome y lo veo acercarse antes de poder fundirnos en un abrazo, dios cuanto lo había echado de menos.

-Hola, soy Jim Beckett.

-Yo soy Tom Deming, soy el compañero de Kate-dice con una sonrisa y solo espero que mi padre entienda compañero como lo que de verdad era y no como otra cosa-he venido a traer a Kate pero ya me iba.

-No digas tonterías. He estado toda la tarde preparando la cena y hay de sobra así que no acepto un no por respuesta-dice mi padre con una sonrisa mientras me aprieta contra su costado y me sienta nerviosa.

-Si a Kate no le importa…-empieza a decir Tom pero mi padre no le deja mientras abre paso para que todos vayamos detrás de él. Por una parte me alegro, sentía que iba a ser una cena más tranquila, que se centraría en otra cosa que no fuera en su salida y quizás eso le viniera bien a él, en lo que respecta a mí…prefería salir huyendo ahora mismo de allí.

Cenamos los tres juntos mientras mi padre intentaba sacarle todo a Tom, bueno todo lo que él creía aunque se sorprendió de ver que de verdad solo éramos compañeros y nada más. Hablaron sobre mí, sobre lo que hacíamos en la Academia y de como esperaba que iba a ser mi futuro en el cuerpo. Lo vi bien, relajado y disfrutando y eso hizo que me relajara.

Llego el momento de la despedida y mientras yo salía para despedir a Tom mi padre se quedó limpiando todo. Cuando volví a entrar lo vi sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un taza de té en la mano y otra en la mesa puesta para mí, era más de café, pero acepte la taza y me senté a su lado.

-Me cae bien.

-A mí también-digo con una sonrisa.

-Pasáis mucho tiempo y juntos, sois jóvenes, guapos…de verdad no me creo que no tengáis nada.

-Papa-digo en modo de queja, pero no deja de mirarme, no iba a dejarlo pasar-solo somos compañeros, es lo mejor, nada de relaciones, ambos lo dejamos claro nada más empezar esta relación-digo sin mentirle, aunque le estoy ocultando que en realidad, sigo enamorada de Rick, pero para que decirle eso cuando ni si quiera he conseguido hablar de él con mi padre, no he podido, sentía que de esa forma lo mantenía alejado de mi realidad, como si solo hubiera sido un sueño, un sueño difícil de alcanzar.

-No sé, creo que hay algo más pero que no quieres contármelo.

-DA igual, no hay nada entre nosotros y no lo va a haber.

-Pues será por ti, ese chico sin duda te mira con otros ojos.

-Que va, somos buenos amigos, solo eso.- aunque en realidad, era más mi prototipo que Rick, no es que fuera un chico malo, pero tenia aspecto de más duro que Rick, era un poli como yo, era distinto, pero quizás por eso lo de Rick es diferente, quizá por eso a pesar de pasar el tiempo aun sigo pensando en él.

-Bueno, espero que cuando alguien aparezca en tu vida me lo presentes-dice con una sonrisa y yo cabeceo algo sonrojada.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto de repente y lo veo bajar la mirada, dar un trago a su te antes de contestarme.

-Estoy bien, de momento estoy bien, sé que esto no va a ser para nada fácil, pero estoy bien.

-Ojala pudiera estar más tiempo aquí contigo, no quiero que estés solo.

-Tú tienes que seguir con lo tuyo cariño, pero siempre con cuidado. ¿Me lo prometes?-dice colocando su mano en la mía y yo asiento-estoy muy orgulloso de ti cariño.

-Papa….prométeme que cuando tengas un bajón, cuando creas que puedes llegar a recaer…prométeme que me llamaras antes de hacerlo, prométemelo.

-Lo haré.

-Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…pero sabes que si tú no…

-Cariño., estoy listo, más listo que nunca.

-Quizás…no deberías estar solo. Podrías irte con la tía o…

-No, quiero estar contigo.

-Está bien-digo asintiendo y lo veo sonreír.

-Debería irme a dormir, tú también deberías descansar.

-Sí, ahora iré. Mañana podemos salir fuera, dar una vuelta, pasear…-digo con miedo porque no sé cómo ayudarlo, quizás el aire libre o quizás sea peor…

-Deja de preocuparte, se te arruga la frente-dice con una sonrisa dándome un beso en la frente-descansa, mañana ya veremos que hacemos-dice yéndose a dormir mientras yo me quedo allí parada pensando en él, en que puede ser lo mejor para él. Quizás debería haber esperado a que estuviera mejor antes de entrar en la Academia, no quiero dejarlo solo, no debe estar solo en esta casa…solo espero que de verdad este fuerte para luchar él solo, espero que todo no se derrumbe en cualquier momento.

Recojo las tazas y me voy a la cama. Miro la puerta cerrada de la habitación de mis padres, aun ahí luz y estoy tentada por dar en la puerta, pero tengo que confiar en él. Sigo adelante y me meto en mi habitación cerrando justo detrás de mí y apoyándome sobre la puerta. Cierro los ojos y de repente aparece los suyos delante de mí y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, dios cuanto lo echo de menos, ojala…ojala fuera valiente y fuera a verlo, ojala le hubiera dicho lo que sentía a pesar de lo que él me dijo. Ahora ya da igual, ahora solo puedo pensar en mi futuro en la Academia, en mi futuro junto a mi padre, aunque no puede negar que siempre, siempre estará en mis recuerdos, en mi memoria, siempre pertenecerá a los mejores momentos de mi vida, tanto él como lo demás.

Me tumbo a la cama y cierro los ojos, tengo que ir a verlos, algún día, les debo una visita, les necesito, esa es la verdad, solo tengo que esperar a que se ponga bien, cuando pueda recuperarse un poco más, cuando tenga unos días en la Academia iré a verlos, quizás lleve mi padre, seguro que le gustara saber dónde he estado ese tiempo y con quien, si, algún día lo haré.

 **CONTINUÁRA…**

 **Bueno pues Kate sigue ayudando a su padre mientras sigue acordándose de Rick y quizás en el fondo de su corazón aún sigue esperando en que aparezca a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero para saber qué pasa con los dos habrá que esperar un poco más. La semana que viene veremos cómo les sigue yendo a los dos habrá otro pequeños saltos temporales.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos la semana que viene XXOO**

 **Buen fin de semana y aquí en mi tierra que es muy carnavalera, disfrutad del Carnaval.**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	66. Capítulo 66

**Buenos días, aquí estamos una semana más, este es el último capítulo que subo antes de que me arreglen el ordenador, espero poder subir por el móvil mientras me lo arreglan, pero de todas formas, os avisaré como siempre por twitter y si no os saldrá notificaciones a los que me seguís en la página. Como siempre gracias a todos y espero que esto se solucione pronto para así poder volver a escribir sin problemas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 66**

POV KATE

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Todo en la Academia va de maravilla, me siento mejor que nunca, siento que empiezo a ser alguien que empiezo a pertenecer a este mundo, a esta familia. Me encantan las clases, las disfruto, estoy a tope, mejor que nunca, dispuesta a darlo todo como le prometí al sargento y como le prometí a Roy.

La mayor parte la paso con Tom, lo paso muy bien, ambos somos competitivos y eso nos hace mejor, pero cuando tenemos que hacer tareas de compañeros, siento que puedo confiar en él, es más creo que somos la mejor pareja que hay en toda la Academia.

En casa tenemos nuestros momentos, a veces es complicado, sobre todo los primeros días, tantas horas solo sin hacer nada era complicado. Ha empezado a ir a grupo de apoyo y también va a pescar con un par de amigos. Parece que esta algo mejor, pero sé que para él es complicado y sé que me oculta muchas cosas para no preocuparme.

Hoy hemos salido antes para celebrar el trabajo bien hecho. Quería irme a casa pero Tom me ha convencido para tomar una antes de irme a casa. Decido tomarme un refresco, no quiero llegar a casa oliendo a alcohol. Lo estoy pasando genial, cuando siento como mi móvil vibra en el bolsillo.

-Es mi padre, tengo que cogerlo-digo alzando la voz para que pueda oírme y salgo fuera para poder hablar mejor-hola papa-digo contestando y oigo su respiración alterada al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Cariño…estoy en la calle…he comprobado una botella. He conseguido llamarte antes…pero….no sé si voy a poder aguantar…

-Papa, ¿Dónde estas?

-Yo…

-No lo hagas, estoy aquí ¿Si? Solo dime donde estas para que vaya a por ti.

-Estoy justo en el callejón detrás de la tienda de Josh…

-No te muevas, voy para allá-digo colgando el teléfono y parando un taxi para no perder ni un solo minuto, tengo que llegar cuanto antes, tengo que llegar antes de que sea tarde.

Cuando llego pago rápidamente al taxista y lo busco por todos los lados, cuando creo que ya lo he perdido oigo un ruido dentro del callejón. Me acerco rápidamente y lo encuentro sentado en el suelo moviéndose de forma nerviosa y agarrando con fuerza una botella.

-Papa-digo suavemente-ya estoy aquí.

-No la he abierto-dice de repente y me cuesta entenderlo, hasta que coge la botella entregándomela.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.

-Yo…tenía miedo, he estado a punto cariño…quería tanto, lo necesitaba tanto.

-Pero no lo has hecho, estoy aquí, vamos, levántate, vamos a irnos a casa.

Intenta levantarse pero falla, creo que tiene que ver con la tembleque que tiene en la mano, sin duda tiene que ser el mono que lo está consumiendo, estaba empezando a creer que esto iba a funcionar, que iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero estaba equivocada.

Le ayudo a levantarse y quiero coger un taxi para llegar cuanto antes a casa, pero estamos a un par de minutos de casa y creo que el aire puede venirle bien. Tiro la botella y agarrados del brazo llegamos juntos a casa.

-Hace frio, creo que lo mejor será que encienda la chimenea-digo dejándolo sentado en la silla mientras coloco la olla al fuego para hacer un poco de té y mientras tanto enciendo la chimenea para poder entrar en calor, y también para tomarme un tiempo, para saber que tengo que decirle para ayudarle, cada vez estoy más segura de que yo no puedo ayudarle, que no soy la persona idónea para ayudarle.

Cuando acabo de encender la chimenea y de preparar el té me siendo a su lado con dos tazas en la mano colocándolas sobre la mesa. Lo miro lo veo como le tiemblan las manos mientras coge la taza e intenta no mirarme, evita la mirada todo el tiempo en silencio, pero tengo que decir algo, tengo que hacerlo.

-Papa…no sé cómo ayudarte.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien cariño, soy yo, quizás sea más débil de lo que pensaba.

-No, no lo eres, y ya sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil. Pero estoy orgullosa de ti papa-digo sin poder evitar las lágrimas y lo veo acercarse para abrazarme.

-Voy a hacerlo mejor, voy a conseguirlo.

-Lo sé, pero solo no puedes, quizás pueda dejar la Academia para más adelante.

-No, eso sí que no, no podría vivir con eso.

-Pero solo no puedes…quiero decir, sería más fácil para ti con ayuda. Parece ser que tus amigos y la asociación no son suficiente. No puedes pasar tantas horas solo en casa dándole vueltas a todos.

-Pues que tus dejes la Academia no es una opción.

-Y si…-pienso de repente pensando en Roy, en la pensión, y sobre todo en la conversación aquella que tuve con Rick, quizás ellos si puedan ayudarle, quizás ellos son lo que necesito y mi padre necesita para salir de esto.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo llevarte a un sitio donde no estés solo, donde puedan ayudarte.

-No quiero volver a la clínica, cuando vuelva otra vez al mundo normal estaré otra vez en esta situación.

-No es eso. Solo…quiero llevarte a donde yo estuve todos esos meses. Son buena gente, son una familia, a mí me ayudaron y puede que a ti también puedan ayudarte.

-Parece una secta así como lo cuentas.

-Eres un exagerado. Solo prométeme que lo pensaras. Podemos ir el fin de semana para que veas todo aquello y entonces decides, ¿sí?

Lo veo darle vueltas a lo que le acabo de plantear, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes, supongo que quería tenerlo cerca para poder cuidar yo de él, pero no podía hacerlo, eso estaba ya bien claro y solo me quedaban dos opciones, pedir ayuda o dejar la Academia para estar con él. Solo esperaba que esto acabara bien para él, para los dos.

-Está bien, pero no te prometo nada.

-Me vale con eso-digo con una sonrisa-ahora será mejor que vayamos a acostarnos ¿sí?

-Está bien-dice asintiendo y tras darme un beso lo veo como se acerca hacia su habitación completamente cansado, solo espero conseguir convencerlo de que la pensión es lo mejor para él, y espero no equivocarme con eso.

POV RICK

He conseguido mi primer trabajo. Es verdad que solo llevo una semana viajando, pero no quería irme con dinero y viajar simplemente, quiero vivir en cada lugar que vaya, trabajar para poder vivir allí donde este, y sé que así me iré conociendo poco a poco.

Acabo de salir del trabajo. En realidad solo tengo que trabajar limpiando en un restaurante. Solo eso, no es algo que no pueda hacer pero me da lo justo para poder quedarme en una habitación compartiendo baño con otras tres personas, algo que en realidad tampoco me molesta, ya lo he hecho antes. Pero el idioma es algo complicado. Nunca pensé en aprender ruso y quizás debería haberlo hecho antes de venir aquí, pero es solo temporal.

Cogí el dinero justo para pagar el billete para llegar hasta aquí y después no tenía ningún otro plan, me moveré gracias al dinero que vaya ganando o a la generosidad de la gente, no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar, bueno solo si encuentro el lugar apropiado para quedarme lo haré sin dudarlo.

Hay una cabina justo debajo del piso. Aun no la he usado porque no me sobraba mucho dinero para ello. Hoy he conseguido algunas monedas como propina y he pensado que la mejor manera de usarlo será llamando a mi madre. Llevo siete días sin verla, los mismos días sin hablar con ella. Creo que merece una llamada por mi parte, aunque eso haga que puede que no pueda comprarme algo para cenar esta noche, o al menos algo más decente que un simple sándwich.

Introduzco las monedas y marco su número, sé que apenas tendré unos minutos, pero con oír su voz sé que conseguiré llenarme de energía de nuevo para seguir. Oigo cada tono con la esperanza intacta en el estómago, casi estoy perdiendo esa esperanza de oír su voz cuando antes de dar el último tono la oigo, esa voz cantarina suya que hace que no pueda evitar sonreír con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Si? Martha Rodgers al aparato-la oigo al otro lado y quiero bromear pero sé que no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Hola mama.

-Oh cariño, ya pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Nunca podría-digo con una sonrisa-no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería decirte que estoy bien, que todo va genial.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

-Bien, Kira me dice como van las cosas, están unidos como siempre, Kevin y Jenny van mucho a cenar con ellos, se pasaron hace un par de días por aquí con la niña, esta preciosa, se le nota ya estos días, está creciendo.

-Me encantaría verla.

-Si me dieras una dirección te mandaba una foto-dice intentando que picara, pero la verdad es que no iba a estar mucho tiempo asentado en un sitio como para dar una dirección, en realidad tenía dos semanas pagadas en este piso y no creía que llegara a volver a pagar otras dos semanas.

-Sabes que voy a estar moviéndome constantemente, es lo que necesito. Estate tranquila ¿sí? Se cuidarme muy bien. Prometo llamarte al menos una vez a la semana ¿sí?

-Está bien cariño, pero no tardes mucho más ¿sí? No quiero preocuparme mucho más.

-No tienes que preocuparte ni un poquito-digo justo cuando oigo el pitido, quedan solo unos segundos para que el dinero se acabe-tengo que dejarte mama, prometo llamarte en cuanto pueda ¿sí?

-Está bien, ya sabes que si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme cariño.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero-dice mi madre y quiero contestarle, pero entonces suena el pitido de final de llamada, demasiado tarde.

Cuelgo el teléfono y tras estirarme subo las escaleras en silencio. Todos están reunidos en el comedor, todos hablando y haciendo mucho ruido, pero necesito estar solo así que me meto dentro de la habitación y me tumbo en la cama cerrando los ojos.

Cierro los ojos y enseguida la imagen que se crea en mi mente es la de todos juntos en el comedor, o fuera en el jardín, todos disfrutando, hablando sonriendo y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, y como siempre la última imagen es la suya, siempre está ahí, y me doy cuenta de que la echo mucho de menos, quizás esté equivocado y todo esto es por ella, porque tengo miedo de admitir que solo ella puedo hacerme realmente feliz. Abro los ojos y me levanto para lavarme la cara con agua fría, tengo que despertar, eso solo es un sueño. Ahora esto es lo que tengo, y es lo que necesito para encontrarme, necesito ayuda para seguir adelante cada día, todo lo contrario a estar en casa, y eso sin duda ayudara a encontrarme a mí mismo, a encontrar a ese hombre que hay dentro de mí y que solo ella pudo sacar, solo ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, bueno pues seguiremos haciendo saltos en el tiempo, viendo cómo les va, como se van echando de menos hasta que lleguemos al presente donde el tiempo se pare y entonces…**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	67. Capítulo 67

**Capítulo 67**

POV KATE

Estamos llegando a esa parada, esa parada que siempre me va a recordar a él, esa parada en la que me di cuenta de que de verdad me quería, tenia que hacerlo para dejarme ir, para hacerme daño solo para que pudiera cumplir mis sueños, para que hiciera lo que él pensaba que me haría feliz. En ese instante, en ese abrazo eterno, entonces me di cuenta de que no era una idiota, que el amor que sentía era correspondido, incluso mejor, me había enamorado de un hombre bueno, de un hombre que prefería no ser feliz solo por verme feliz. Esa parada siempre sería especial para mi, solo esperaba que esta parada fuera el inicio real de la recuperación de mi padre, algo más que añadir.

Para el autobús y veo como mi padre está nervioso. Le agarro de la mano y le dedico una sonrisa para que se tranquilice. Salimos fuera y ya se nota el aire fresco, el aire cálido a pesar del frio y ese aire ligero, sin el peso que tiene en Nueva York por toda la contaminación, sin duda se nota.

Llegamos caminando tranquilamente, quería que descubriera los alrededores, que se abriera a la oportunidad de quedarse. Cuando llegamos a la casa una sonrisa aparece en mi cara y unos nervios empiezan a crearse en la boca del estómago, sin duda por la posibilidad de verlo.

-Vamos-digo con una sonrisa y tiro de él hacia dentro. Mi padre no deja de mirar todo a su alrededor, sin duda está igual de sorprendido como yo la primera vez que pise este lugar.

Oigo ruido dentro, y puedo imaginármelos a todos en el comedor jugando a las cartas contándose que tal la mañana, disfrutando del niño o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero todos juntos, como una familia.

Doy en la puerta y me giro para mirar cómo está el jardín y miles de recuerdos se me agolpan en la memoria haciéndome sonreír, he pasado momento malos aquí, momentos de ansiedad, pero sin duda prevalecen los buenos, y si la mayoría son con él, la mayoría me recuerda a él y tanto es así que casi puedo sentir como me abraza, como me acaricia suavemente haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

-Kate…-escucho una voz conocida, estaba tan ausente recordándole que ni me había dado cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y cuando me doy la vuelta veo allí a Allie con una sonrisa y mirándome sin entender muy bien que hacia allí junto a un hombre mayor que ni si quiera había abierto la boca ni se había movido de la puerta, pero antes de poder decir nada la veo dar un par de pasos hasta que nos fundimos en un emocionante abrazo.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte de nuevo-digo apretándola todo lo que puedo.

-No sabes lo que te hemos echado de menos cariño-dice separándose y en ese instante salen todos para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Puedo ver allí a Roy, Noah, Kira y el pequeño sin entender que pasaba pero en el instante que me ven sonrisas aparecen en sus caras, para mi sorpresa en la de todos.

-Katie-dice Noah dándome un abrazo mientras Roy se acerca también.

-¿Qué tal recluta?-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien, gracias a ti-digo muy agradecida y lo veo sonreír y entonces veo como se acerca Kira con una sonrisa y me da un abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte Kate-dice con una sonrisa y veo sinceridad en sus palabras, me alegraba que hubiera podido perdonar y olvidar todo lo que le hice, todo lo que le hicimos.

-A mí también me alegra verte-digo con una sonrisa-¿Y tú?-digo mirando a el niño que esta algo avergonzado mirándome detrás de su madre.

-Venga, dale un beso a Kate ¿sí?-dice su madre y sale moviéndose nervioso y me agacho para darle un beso.

-Estás muy grande campeón.

-Si-dice con una sonrisa entrando corriendo en la casa.

-Yo…vengo a haceros una visita, él es mi padre ha decidido acompañarme en este viaje-digo obviando cual era el verdadero motivo, antes tenía que ver como se sentía mi padre con la idea de quedarse aquí.

-Encantada-dice Allie empezando a presentarse y todos le siguen, sin duda es la pieza principal del grupo junto a Rick, que mantiene unida a este grupo.

Se presentan uno a uno antes de entrar dentro de casa y enseguida Allie se ofrece a preparar café para todos. No puedo dejar de mirar a todos los lados, sin duda era evidente que había echado en falta a alguien, pero tenía miedo a preguntar, así que espere al momento idóneo, a estar a solas con ella para poder hablarlo con tranquilidad. Por eso cuando vi como todos estaban hablando tranquilamente en el comedor y como parecía que mi padre empezaba a estar más tranquilo, decido dejar el comedor sigilosamente y entrar en la cocina para ayudarla, aunque en realidad necesitaba saber de él, lo necesitaba.

-Hola, ¿Te ayudo?

-Claro, coge las tazas del estante de arriba-dice como si no lo supiera, y en realidad ha pasado más tiempo del que pensaba.

-Oye…estaba preguntándome que… ¿Dónde está Rick? ¿En la cafetería?-pregunto como si nada pero ella se gira dejando lo que estaba haciendo y me ofrece sentarme mientras ella hace lo mismo.

-Mira Kate…él…se marchó hace una semana.

-¿Qué?-digo sorprendida-¿ha ido de viaje?

-Algo así. Ha decidido buscar su destino por decirlo de alguna manera. Necesitaba encontrarse a su mismo y lo que quería hacer con su vida.

-Terminara volviendo, esto es su vida-digo con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo-dice de repente sorprendiéndome-aquí ha sido feliz, y sin duda lo seria, pero no creo que él este hecho para esto, o solo para esto. Es grande, puede hacer cosas muy grandes. Se sentía atado a esta familia a este lugar, no como cosa mala, pero si atado. Va en serio Kate, ha puesto la casa a nuestro nombre para no sentir esa obligación de estar aquí, de ayudar.

-¿No va a volver?-pregunto sin duda sorprendida por su decisión.

-No lo sé, quizás vuelva quizás no, pero solo espero que esto le sirva, ese chico tiene que volar alto, porque es un ser increíble que necesita ser libre. Aunque pueda parecer mentira, aquí se ha sentido encerrado, su vida dependía de como fuera la nuestra, es injusto para él. Tú le hiciese sentir libre, y creo que necesitaba encontrar ese sentimiento de nuevo, necesitaba sentirse vivo, sentirse libre. Solo eso conseguirá hacerle feliz. Quien sabe, quizás algún día lo encuentres en la puerta de tu casa-dice con una sonrisa y yo sonrió pensando en él, había sido valiente, había luchado contra sus miedos y eso hacía que me sintiera súper orgullosa de él. Y si, le deseaba todo lo mejor, aunque no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a algo, ojala hubiera sido yo todo lo que necesitaba, lo que le hacía feliz, ojala hubiera llamado a mi puerta, ojala.

-Espero que encuentre lo que está buscando, de verdad, ¿sabes? En el fondo no me sorprende-digo mirándola-creo que necesitaba volar, que esto se le hacía demasiado pequeño, tienes razón, aunque pensé que…

-¿Qué no iba a ser capaz de dejar esto? Creo que ni si quiera él lo pensaba. Creo que por eso dejo todo esto en nuestras manos. No quería que esto se acabara, la labor que hacia esta pensión, este lugar, pero él necesitaba salir de aquí. Si no lo hubiera hecho, creo que la final hubiera sido infeliz. Dentro de esa felicidad que desbordaba, que daba a los demás, era triste, era un chico que estaba triste porque esto no es lo que quería.

-Él era un escritor, pero ese mundo se lo quito.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Esto le sirvió de escape de ese mundo y de ese dolor, pero tienes razón, él es escritor y quizás el tener eso hay encerrado tanto tiempo, no le ha hecho estar bien del todo.

-Pero él era feliz, quizás no estaba del todo realizado, o necesitaba buscar otras cosas, pero Allie, él era feliz, os tenía a vosotros, a todos vosotros, él era feliz, os quería tanto, os quiere tanto.

-Lo sé, lo sé cariño-dice con una sonrisa dándome un abrazo-anda será mejor que le llevemos el café a todos antes de que llamen a los bomberos para ver si se nos ha quemado la cocina o algo-dice sacándome una sonrisa y le ayudo a llevar las tazas hacia el comedor.

Cuando entramos allí estaba todos hablando tranquilamente, y cuando entro veo como mi padre me mira, y lo veo tranquilo, con una sonrisa y sé que he acertado, ellos pueden ayudarlo, y lo sé, porque me ayudaron a mí de una forma increíble, ellos, cada uno de ellos influyeron en mi de una manera increíble, gracias a ellos soy la persona que soy ahora, gracias a ellos soy más fuerte y estoy más segura de mi misma que nunca, gracias a ellos, he conseguido a aprender a amar de una forma completamente distinta, un amor incondicional, un amor en el que no esperas nada del otro aunque sabes que si alguna vez necesitaras algo, siempre extendería su mano para ayudarme, todos y cada uno de ellos lo harían, y eso me hace sentir especial, sentir amada y valorada como nunca antes en mi vida.

CONTINUÁRA…


	68. Capítulo 68

**De vuelta con mi ordenador, ya estoy aquí jaja**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

 **Capítulo 68**

POV KATE

Iba a ir a visitar a Kevin y a Jenny, estaba deseando verles y ver a esa pequeña que me habían dicho que ya había crecido y estaba hecho una princesita. Pero Allie decía que esto había que celebrarlo y quería que fuera especial así que decidimos invitarles a cenar y darles una sorpresa. Así que decido irme a ver a Lanie y a Martha a la cafetería, pero antes quiero cerciorarme de que mi padre está bien.

Lo encuentro sentado en el jardín junto a Roy y Noah, parece que han congeniado y sé que es lo mejor que le puede pasar si se decide a quedarse, sobre todo en cuanto a Roy que estoy segura de que puede ayudarle después de pasar él por algo igual.

-Papa, ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

-Claro-dice levantándose y acercándose a mí y le dedico una sonrisa a esos dos hombres que han llegado a ser como otros padres para mí.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto cuando lo tengo al lado y me dedica una sonrisa como forma de respuesta-iba a salir, voy a ir a ver a unas amigas, si quieres venir…

-No, estoy bien aquí y no quiero molestar.

-No molestas, aunque me parece bien que te quedes con ellos-digo mirándoles con una sonrisa-son buena gente papa, gente que me hicieron…me hicieron sentir en casa.

-No sabes lo que me duele no haberte podido dar eso yo-dice poniéndose triste.

-Estabas enfermo, aun puede que lo estés, pero papa, tu eres mi familia, tu eres lo que…lo que más quiero en la vida. Siempre serán mi hogar-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír mientras me abraza con fuerza.

-Cariño, tu sí que eres mi hogar, y no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que encontraras a gente que te cuidara y te quisiera, me alegra saber que estuviste bien, y sin duda solo llevo aquí unas horas y entiendo perfectamente porque lo estuviste, son buena gente, son gente increíble.

-¿Estás pensando en quedarte?

-Aun no lo sé, déjame pensarlo, reflexionarlo esta noche ¿Si?

-Claro, tomate tu tiempo papa-digo con una sonrisa dándole un beso-será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que se me haga tarde para la hora de cenar. Pórtate bien-digo con una sonrisa.

-Me porto bien-dice con una sonrisa dándome un beso antes de salir de la casa camino de la cafetería.

Cuando llego a la cafetería siento un chispazo en el estómago, y si, no es solo por la cafetería, puedo ver el apartamento allí arriba y todos los recuerdos hacen que mi corazón se agite y se creen unos nervios en el estómago mágicos. Dios… ¿Cómo lo echo tanto de menos?

Tomo aire y entro por la puerta intentando que la emoción no me traicione, y siento como si fuera la primera vez otra vez, recuerdo cada sensación, cada olor, cada ruido en el ambiente, este pequeño lugar tan lleno de una energía tan especial.

Es una hora buena, al menos durante media hora todo estará más o menos tranquilo y luego toda la cafetería volverá a llenarse por completo. El momento perfecto para poder disfrutar de las dos sin molestarlas demasiado.

Entro y las encuentro a ambas en la barra colocando y limpiando todo lo que han usado, no me equivocaba solo había un par de mesas ocupadas, dos habituales que creo que se pasaban todo el día aquí. Cuando la puerta se abre ambas giran la cara solo un segundo, me dan los buenos días y siguen con lo suyo, pero solo son tres segundos hasta que ambas se dan cuenta de quien ha entrado por la puerta he sido yo.

Entonces todo cambia, dejan lo que están haciendo y ambas salen disparadas chocando una con la otra para abrazarme y yo me acerco con una sonrisa cortando la distancia. Nos abrazamos las tres y gritando y emocionadas, sin duda era lo mejor del trabajo, haberlo compartido con ellas.

-¿Qué tal estas? ¿Cuándo has venido? Dios estas guapísima-dice Lanie despotricando y Martha y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

-Anda relájate, vamos a sentarnos-dice Martha tirando de mí y Lanie se viene detrás sentándonos en una mesa.

-No quiero molestar e interrumpir-digo mirando a mi alrededor.

-Son de la familia, no se quejaran si quieren tener su café diario-dice mirando a los clientes que le dedica una sonrisa-¿ves? Ahora dime, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bastante bien.

-¿Cuándo has venido?

-Esta misma tarde, en realidad solo llevo un par de horas o algo más.

-Dios no sabes cuánto nos alegramos de verte-dice Martha dándome un beso-¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, he venido con mi padre.

-¿No lo has traído?

-No, esta con los chicos en la casa. Está intentándolo-digo tragando saliva-en realidad paso mucho tiempo en la Academia, siento que no puedo ayudarlo.

-Cariño, haces lo que puedes.

-Sí, pero no es suficiente, había pensado en que se quedara aquí, a mí me vino bien a todos nos vino bien así que quizás…

-¿Se va a quedar?

-No lo sé, estaba reacio, pero parece que al menos ahora lo está pensando así que…algo es algo.

-Me alegro.

-Y yo-dice Lanie dándome un abrazo justo cuando se abre la puerta y entra una pareja-yo me ocupo-dice con una sonrisa dejándome a solas con Martha.

-Me he enterado de lo de Rick-digo como si nada.

-Sí, ese hijo mío. Estoy segura de que encontrara su felicidad en este viaje, aunque me costó un mundo dejarlo ir, casi me meto en la maleta-dice sacándome una sonrisa-lo peor que llevo es no poder saber en todo momento que está bien. Hace un rato me ha llamado, era la primera vez desde que se fue. Hace apenas unos días, pero para mí ha sido todo un mundo. No puedo evitar estar preocupada por él.

-Es normal-digo colocando mi mano sobre su brazo.

-Solo espero que de verdad encuentre lo que busca porque si no…

-Lo encontrara, lo sé-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que iría a buscarte solo unas horas después de irse, que él no lo sabía pero que terminaría allí-dice con una sonrisa y es la segunda persona que me lo dice, y eso no sé si me hace sentir bien o no, porque definitivamente no lo hizo y eso…me hace sentir mal, porque yo hubiera firmado porque hubiera venido a buscarme, pero quizás no es lo que él necesita, o quizás piense que no es lo que necesito y entonces me pongo triste, porque él, es todo lo que necesito.

-Quizás no era yo lo que buscaba-digo con una sonrisa pero pienso que el corazón se me encoje, porque yo habría dejado mi carrera por él, o al menos la hubiera atrasado o habría intentado compaginarla con él, pero quizás para él solo fue un cambio de clic, eso le hizo cambiar pero yo no era eso que quería, o que necesitaba o vete tú a saber qué.

-No digas tonterías, quizá si él hubiera sido más valiente, o menos responsable, quizás entonces, hubierais sido la pareja más envidiada del mundo-dice con una sonrisa colocando su mano sobre la mía-aún puede que pase, pero mientras tanto…hay que disfrutar de la vida. ¿No has conocido a nadie?

-¿En serio?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si mi hijo es tan tonto de no darse cuenta de que tú eres lo mejor que le puede pasar entonces, pues es su problema ¿no? te mereces ser feliz Kate.

-DE momento solo me centro en lo mío y en mi padre, es lo único que me importa ahora.

-Pues muy bien, pero de vez en cuando se puede disfrutar ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa y entonces empieza a entrar un montón de gente, ha llegado la hora punta y yo debería irme a casa para recibir a Kevin y Jenny y para poder ver a esa pequeñaja, además no quería molestar.

-Martha tengo que irme, solo tenía un rato.

-¿YA te vas? ¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York?

-Mañana, tengo que volver, lo único que no sé si me iré acompañada o no.

-Espero que tu padre se dé cuenta de que este es su lugar, por él y por nosotros, ¿Por qué eso significa que vendrás más a vernos?

-Si claro, todo el tiempo que pueda-digo con una sonrisa-mañana puedo pasarme a desayunar ¿te parece?

-Me parece muy bien, es más espero que no se te olvide-dice con una sonrisa levantándose para abrazarme y yo me dejo envolver por sus brazos mientras una sonrisa ilumina mi cara.

-¿YA te vas?-dice Lanie y yo solo asiento antes de fundirnos también en un abrazo-me alegro mucho de verte y espero que puedas venir más ahora.

-Yo también lo espero, además, recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa.

-No te creas que me he olvidado-dice volviendo a abrazarme y con esas sonrisa me voy feliz y con la tranquilidad de que si mi padre decide quedarse, va a estar mejor que nunca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	69. Capítulo 69

**Buenos días, aquí estamos una semana más, espero que todo siga bien por aquí, mucho animo a todos los que viváis en México o tengáis amigos y familiares allí, mucha fuerza. Sin más, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, ya va quedando muy poquito, ya vamos contando los capítulos hasta el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 69**

POV KATE

Estoy llegando a la pensión y estoy tan feliz de este viaje a pesar de no verlo, a pesar de que había deseado tanto ese encuentro, pero lo quiero y será que algo se me pego de él pero quiero lo mejor para él, ojala encuentre lo que es mejor para él aunque no sea yo. Creo que sin darme cuenta todo este tiempo aun he mantenido la esperanza a pesar de que pensaba que era imposible de que dejara esto. Ahora lo ha dejado, pero nada tiene que ver conmigo. Tomo aire y camino los últimos metros hasta entrar dentro de la casa. Todos están felices y nerviosos preparando todo, saludo a todos y subo para cambiarme antes de que lleguen.

No tardo mucho y cuando bajo me voy directa a la cocina para ayudar a Allie que me recibe con una sonrisa. Le ayudo con una sonrisa y rápidamente tenemos todo listo. Entonces suena la puerta de casa y se oye la voz de Jenny y de Kevin saludando a todos y antes de que pudieran preguntarse quien era ese hombre que estaba allí sentado salgo por la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿A mí no me saludáis? -digo como si nada y veo como los dos se giran sorprendidos, tanto que Kevin se queda allí parado mirándome sin hacer ni decir nada mientras Jenny se acerca para abrazarme con cuidado porque lleva a su pequeña en brazos.

-Dios Kate, cuanto me alegro de verte-dice con una sonrisa sincera y yo se la devuelvo emocionada al ver como tiene a esa pequeñaja en brazos que sin duda ha crecido y esta preciosa.

-ES hermosa-digo emocionada mientras acaricio su carita y la veo removerse en los brazos de su madre y entonces en cuando veo como se acerca Kevin y me abraza-me alegro de verte-digo abrazándole.

-Yo también y sorprendido-dice con una sonrisa.

-Si ya se ha notado-dice Roy haciéndonos a todos reír.

-Coge a la pequeña-dice Jenny entregándomela y yo me limpio las lágrimas antes de prepararme para cogerla, era pequeña, quizás algo más de lo normal, pero era normal después de por todo lo que paso, ahora estaba bien, estaba sana y empezaba a coger peso, se notaba que ya lo malo había pasado y estaba poniéndose hermosísima.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto con miedo.

-Todo perfecto, es buenísima, ni si quiera nos molesta mucho por la noche-dice el papa mirándole, se le caía la baba.

-Bueno a la mama un poco-dice Jenny sin duda recriminándole que él se duerme mientras ella se levanta a darle de comer.

-No nos quejemos-dice Ryan riéndose-y tampoco hablemos muy alto-dice poniendo cara de pánico.

-Tiene unos ojos preciosos.

-Sí, los de su papa-dice Jenny emocionada, sin duda tener a un hijo tenía que ser lo mejor que te pasaba en la vida.

-¿Todos listo para la comida?-dice Allie como siempre deseando que todos estuviéramos bien comidos, aunque creo que era por tenernos a todos juntos, era la hora en la que todos coincidían, en la que todos estaban juntos, y creo que por eso se convirtió en la hora más importante para ella, y sin duda, la que más disfrutaba.

Nos sentamos en la cocina tras presentarle a mi padre y comimos todos recordando buenos momentos, poniéndonos al día de todo este tiempo que habíamos estado separados, y me di cuenta de que parecía que no había pasado el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando cenamos juntos por última vez, y eso me hace mirar de nuevo la cara de todos y cada uno de ellos, buscando la suya de nuevo, pero en cambio veo la de mi padre, más callado de lo normal pero con una sonrisa mientras escucha a todos detenidamente.

Acabamos todos en el comedor disfrutando de la compañía como siempre con un refresco cada uno, cosa que agradezco en silencio a Allie porque mi padre todavía no estaba listo para estar cerca de alguien que está bebiendo, no como Roy, aun no, estoy segura que llegara ese momento pero hasta entonces es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Los miro allí a todos y no puedo evitar sonreír, pertenezco a esta familia y siempre voy a pertenecer a ella, eso me hace sentir orgullosa. Me levanto sin que nadie se dé cuenta y salgo fuera a ese aire fresco que siempre necesitaba cuando me sentía agobiada, ahora me doy cuenta de que los agobios que tuve aquí fueron una tontería, solo tenía miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo eso me aterraba. No quería reconocer que me estaba enamorando de alguien que creía que quería a otra persona, pero sé que eso no es así, no necesito que me lo dijera para saber que él también sentía lo mismo, el mismo miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que no podíamos controlar.

Siendo un ruido detrás de mí y cuando me giro veo a mi padre acercándose, me mira con una sonrisa y luego se sienta a mi lado. Coloco mi mano sobre la suya y estamos así en silencio durante un buen tiempo, hasta que sentimos la necesidad de decir algo.

-Hace una noche increíble-digo para romper ese silencio pero él sigue mirando a la nada unos segundos más.

-Voy a quedarme-dice de repente sorprendiéndome y me giro para mirarle sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a quedarme, esta gente…es increíble, tienes razón, nunca me sentiré solo, nunca lo estaré-dice con una sonrisa-creo que eso puede ayudarme, además…estar en casa….no me ayuda-dice de repente.

-Papa yo…

-No, no es tu culpa, son demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas cosas vividas.

-Debería haberlo sabido.

-Pensaste que era lo mejor. Puede que este sea mi lugar, el lugar donde lo consiga.

-Papa…prométeme que vas a estar bien o no pienso dejarte e irme de aquí.

-Voy a estar bien, pienso llamarte todos los días, y espero que vengas a verme todo el tiempo que puedas-dice con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarme.

-Voy a echarte mucho de menos-digo con lágrimas en los ojos y siento como tira de mi para abrazarme, aunque sé que está haciendo lo correcto, aunque estoy súper orgullosa de él, a pesar de que siento que yo no puedo hacer mucho más, tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme, de que esta no sea la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar para ayudarlo.

-Todo va a ir bien, estaré muy orgulloso de ti cuando consigas ser una gran poli cariño-dice de repente y me doy cuenta de que ese es el motivo principal de quedarse, que yo no tenga que dejar la Academia, quizás si no fuera por eso…-será mejor que entremos a preguntar, quizás no me quieran aquí.

-No digas tonterías-digo levantando y tirando de él para que se pusiera en pie y así poder entrar los dos.

Entramos dentro donde todos siguen conversando unos con otros con total tranquilidad. Entonces nos ven entrar y no necesitamos decir nada para que dejen todos de hablar.

-Chicos, yo…quería pedirles un favor-empecé sin saber muy bien que decir, aunque sabía la respuesta por parte de todos.

-Déjame a mi ¿Si?-dice mi padre agarrándome de la mano con una sonrisa-quería pediros si podía quedarme aquí un tiempo, por supuesto pagare lo que haga falta o ayudaré con lo que sea, en realidad necesito estar ocupado así que…-dice ya explayándose demasiado.

-Eres más que bienvenido a esta casa-dice Allie levantándose-aquí todos somos una familia, cada uno cuidamos del otro. Ya te acostumbraras. En cuanto a pagar algo….todo es común en esta casa, todos ayudamos de la mejor manera que podemos ¿sí? No te preocupes por nada, ya te explicare las reglas no quiero que te eches atrás antes de tiempo-dice haciéndonos reír a todos-bienvenido-dice acercándose y dándole un abrazo y me alegra saber que a partir de ahora él también va a pertenecer a esta familia.

Ya se han ido Jenny y su familia, Kira está acostando al pequeño y Allie está enseñando a mi padre cuál será su habitación a partir ahora. Estábamos solo Roy, Noah y yo, pero entonces Noah se levanta disculpándose para irse a descansar y me quedo a solas con Roy. Aprovecho para acercarme y sentarme a su lado y me recibe con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que agradecerte muchas cosas lo sabes ¿no?

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hice con mucho gusto, además sé que no me he equivocado contigo, vas a ser una gran policía.

-Lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

-Roy…tengo que pedirte otro favor.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, todos cuidaremos de él.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que le ayudes, que le expliques por lo que pasaste y como saliste de eso. Creo que tú puedes entenderle mejor que nadie, yo pensé que podría ayudarle pero no entiendo por lo que está pasando tu sí.

-Tranquila, ya te he dicho que lo cuidaremos, haremos todo lo posible para que este bien, para que lleve su enfermedad lo mejor posible. Quiere salir de esto Kate, eso es lo más importante.

-Lo sé, aunque tengo miedo de que no lo logre, de que recaiga o yo que sé.

-Es normal, pero siempre va a tener que luchar contra esto, el resto de su vida Kate, esto es para siempre.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Pero todo se ira suavizando, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero-digo dándole un abrazo-gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti Kate, me has recordado la mejor etapa de mi vida, y es un placer y un honor poder ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño, a que pertenezcas a esta familia-me levanto y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas antes de despedirme y subir las escaleras para meterme a mi habitación, aunque me quedo parada porque Allie le ha dado esa habitación a mi padre. Y entonces aparece de la nada.

-¿Te importa dormir en la habitación de Rick?-dice Allie sorprendiéndome y no sé si debería, aunque estaba deseando hacerlo-a él no le importara te lo aseguro-dice con una sonrisa acompañándome hasta la puerta-descansa, nos vemos mañana.

-Gracias-digo dándole un beso antes de abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hago todos los recuerdos se me pasan por la cabeza, él enfermo tumbado en esa cama, yo abrazada a su cuerpo, su mirada fija en mí, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Me acerco a la cama y paso con cuidado mi mano por encima como si pudiera acariciarlo.

Me desvisto y me meto dentro de las sabanas y a pesar de que ya hace días que no duerme aquí, aun puedo notar su olor en la habitación, en su cama, en la almohada, pero ya no puedo notar su calor, él ya no está.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues en el próximo capítulo tendremos un salto temporal algo más largo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, ya se va acercando el final y con ello lo bueno. Además, ya tengo algo más avanzada la nueva historia. Estoy empezando a disfrutarla y creo que tiene que ver con que ya sé por dónde van a ir tirando los tiros. La tengo algo más avanzada, aunque espero que pueda avanzarla más mientras acabamos con esta historia. Gracias a todos y seguimos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	70. Capítulo 70

**Buenos días, hoy es uno de esos días en que los extraño mucho, mucho, mucho. He estado meses sin ver ni un capítulo porque era raro, y complicado. Pero es verdad que llevo un par de semanas que casi todos los días veo algún capítulo y estoy muy nostálgica, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla y volver a tener a nuestros chicos haciendo nuevos capítulos, haciéndonos reír y llorar a partes iguales. Sé que eso no es posible, pero dejadme soñar jaja.**

 **Bueno pues, centrándome en la historia, aquí os dejo un gran salto en el tiempo, y bueno además llega un salto importante en la historia, un salto que nos lleva al final. Gracias por seguir ahí, siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 70**

POV RICK

OCHO MESES DESPUÉS

En viajado por todo el mundo, nunca he estado más de tres semanas seguidas en algún lugar, pero ya llevo un mes y medio aquí, y por un momento he pensado que quizás este era el lugar al que estaba destinado, quizás era el lugar que he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Estoy en una pequeña aldea de Etiopía que ni si quiera se deletrear. Conocí a una chica hace un par de meses en España, pertenecía a una ONG que actuaba por aquí e iba a destinada como voluntaria. Me hablo de ello y no pude evitar unirme a ella, sentí de repente que era lo que había estado buscando justo en el momento en que me lo dijo.

Ya llevo aquí un mes y medio y aun no siento la necesidad de irme, estoy bien, siento que hago algo por los demás, por estas familias que no tiene nada para vivir, que ni si quiera tienen agua potable y que apenas tiene medicinas para poder sobrevivir a enfermedades tan insignificantes para el resto del mundo.

Camino rodeado de todos los chicos, corriendo y sonriendo mientras van hacia la pequeña sala que tenemos reservada como colegio, al menos un pequeño avance que han conseguido. Ana, que es la chica con que vine aquí, está reunida, llevamos dos semanas preparándolo todo. Parece ser que una empresa iba a donar una buena cantidad de dinero que iba a ayudar en cuanto al agua potable, solo espero que lo consiga.

Mi trabajo aquí por llamarlo de alguna manera, es darle clases a estos chicos, es lo más cerca que he estado de escribir desde que me fui de casa, pero enseñar leer a estos pequeños es algo increíble, es algo que me acerca a esa Rick que fui hace muchos años. Soy feliz y me siento realizado, pero mentiría si dijera que no los echo de menos, a todos, y si, también sigo pensando en ella, después de todo es la persona que me hizo empezar todo esto, es la persona de la que de verdad he estado enamorado.

Salgo del colegio dejando a la pequeña Abeba en el suelo y veo como Amín sale corriendo detrás de ella sacándome una sonrisa, entonces veo a Ana como se dirige hacia la pequeña casita donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo libre, no tiene buena cara así que decido ir a ver qué pasa.

-¿Puedo?-digo asomándome y la veo limpiarse la cara, ha estado llorando.

-Pasa-dice haciendo como si nada pasara pero no podía ocultarme nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No van a darnos la donación, parece ser que no es suficiente para limpiar su imagen así que prefiere no donar nada-dice sin duda abatida y llena de rabia, llevaba mucho tiempo intentando esa donación para conseguir el agua, sabia como se sentía.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos rendirnos. Podemos conseguir de otra manera ese dinero ¿no?

-Tu no eras rico ¿no? -dice bromeando-llevo meses, desde que estaba en España hablando para conseguir esa donación, tardaré meses en conseguir entablar conversación con alguien más y solo esperar que no pase lo mismo que ahora, esto es lo que más me frustra. Ojala tuviera todo el dinero del mundo para esos chicos.

-Ojalá-digo pensando en sus palabras y me despido yéndome hacia mi habitación.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Ana, ¿y si podía hacer algo por estos niños? ¿Y si este no era mi destino? ¿Y si yo pudiera hacer algo para conseguir ese dinero? Siento como mi corazón late con todas sus fuerzas, estaba cada vez más seguro de que lo que estaba buscando, está cerca, más cerca cada vez. Solo tenía que hacer una cosa más, una cosa que me lleve hacia mi destino final.

Espero hasta la hora de la cena para hablar con ella, quería tomarme mi tiempo para pensarlo bien, pero no había cambiado de opinión, lo tenía claro, iba a hacerlo. Solo esperaba que funcionara, que yo encontrara lo que buscaba pero sobre todo, que consiguiera el dinero para que estos pobres niños pudieran tener agua potable de una vez por todas.

Me siento junto a Anna que está alejada del resto, sin duda seguía enfadada y no quería que nadie lo notara. Me siento a su lado y me mira como casi suplicándome que le dejara en paz que no estaba de humor, pero me daba igual no me iba a ningún lado.

-Rick….

-¿Qué? ¿Está ocupado este asiento?-digo haciéndome el inocente con una sonrisa y la veo cabecear con una pequeña sonrisa, me alegro de verla sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo…quiero hablar contigo, pero quizás después de cenar.

-Pues vamos, no tengo hambre.

-Pero yo sí, así que hasta que no te comas eso no cuentes con que te cuente nada-digo advirtiéndole y piensa que no voy en serio pero con mi mirada se lo dejo claro así que empieza a comer.

Comemos en silencio poca cosa porque tampoco hay mucho y la verdad es que poca variedad, pero no puedo quejarme, no cuando hay niños aquí que se tienen que conformar con la comida que le damos al día, luego llegan a su casa y no pueden comer nada más. Así que me como todo lo que hay en mi plato y espero a que ella acabe y nos vamos a su habitación para estar más tranquilos y poder contarle mi plan.

Le he contado mi plan y lleva cinco minutos sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas sin decir nada, estoy a punto de marcharme o de volver a contárselo por si no se ha enterado cuando rompe el silencio.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Es lo que de verdad quieres?-me pregunta y yo la miro sorprendido, pensé que su primera pregunta sería si estaba seguro, pero sí de iba a poder conseguirlo.

-Quiero hacerlo-digo seguro.

-Eso lo sé, pero no quiero que tu vida se joda, que hagas algo que no quieres solo por ayudar.

-Creo que siempre he estado destinado para ello, quizás no encontré la razón al hacerlo de forma correcta, esto me ha ayudado para hacerlo bien, para hacer que eso sea algo más que solo hacerme sentir bien, puedo ayudar a esos niños así que…

-Si estás seguro-dice con una sonrisa.

-Si lo estoy, solo espero que funcione.

-Yo confió en ti.

-Está bien, tengo que hacer una llamada. Necesito volver a casa cuanto antes.

-Dile a John que es importante, serás el primero en poder usarlo.

-Está bien-digo guiñándole el ojo y la veo levantarse y darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Rick, no sabes todo el bien que vas a hacer, no sabes lo agradecida que me siento.

-Al menos, ¿Me echaras de menos?-digo bromeando con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que sí, ojalá pudieras quedarte.

-Quien sabe, quizás pueda volver…-digo pensativo, aunque no sé porque sentía que ya había encontrado mi camino, y que no era estar aquí, aunque eso sí, vendré de visita más de una vez, esto me ha ayudado mucho, y siento que también les debo mucho, han hecho que mi vida coja su camino por fin, y ha hecho que me sienta mucho mejor conmigo mismo.

-Siempre serás bienvenido-dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo mientras me dirijo hacia el teléfono para poder hacer la llamada que me devuelva de nuevo a casa.

POV KATE

Me despierto sobresaltada, no, no ha sido una pesadilla, al revés, ha sido un sueño bastante movidito, bastante intenso. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con él, casi pensaba que me había olvidado de él, no pensaba hacía mucho tiempo en él pero supongo que el inconsciente va por libre. Tomo aire y me levanto de la cama para darme una ducha rápida y fría, sin duda la necesitaba después de ese maldito sueño.

Preparo el café como cada día mientras tacho otro día en el calendario, un par de semanas y abre conseguido mi sueño, aunque sé que en realidad solo estaré empezando, será un camino largo y complicado, pero estaré muy feliz haciendo algo por lo que tanto he luchado.

Mi padre lleva ya meses en la pensión con el resto, esta genial, se ha integrado perfectamente en la familia, creo que más rápido de lo que yo lo hice, siento envidia porque él está rodeado de buena gente, de gente que le quieren, de una familia. En momento como este, en el que estoy sola, quiero pedirle que venga que vuelva conmigo, pero sé que no puedo pedírselo, tiene que salir de él, y además no quiero que recaiga, esta tan bien de su enfermedad que casi estoy sorprendida, aunque confiaba en él.

Quedan dos semanas para poder salir de la Academia, dos semanas para por fin pertenecer a esa familia y no podía dejar de `pensar en ello, pero eran dos semanas claves, dos semanas intensas en las que no iba a poder viajar ni si quiera el fin de semana o un día para verlo, y sentía que en este momento lo necesitaba más que nunca, supongo que necesito a las personas que quiero conmigo, porque esto al fin y al cabo lo estoy haciendo por la persona que más he querido en mi vida, mama, esto es por ti.

Escucho como un coche pita en la calle, me limpio una lágrima que está cayendo por mi mejilla, echo el café en un par de tazas para llevar y salgo corriendo, Tom me está esperando fuera como siempre, y me doy cuenta de lo que Roy me dijo, vas a entrar a forma parte de una gran familia, y sé que tiene razón cuando veo a Tom, porque para mí ya es parte de mi familia, de mi otra gran familia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Rick ha encontrado lo que busca, para los que no hayáis leído entre líneas, en el próximo capítulo, Rick os contaré cuál es su idea. Pero lo más importante, es que vuelve a casa.**

 **En cuanto a Kate, estas a punto de conseguir lo que busca, por todo lo que ha luchado. Ambos están donde querían estar, ¿Es el momento de reencontrarse?**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	71. Capítulo 71

**Bueno para celebrar los 300 comentarios os dejo un capítulo extra, aunque ya os aviso que a veces esas cosas no son un regalo jaja. Pero recordad, que mañana haya otro capítulo. Gracias a todos por comentar, por leer, por vivir esto conmigo con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 71**

POV RICK

Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, miro alrededor, le dije que no hacia falta que viniera, pero sabia que estaba ahí en algún lado esperándome. Bajo con la mochila, con lo poco que había utilizado durante casi todo este año, no había necesitado mucho para ello, tres o cuatro mudas y un par de libretas repletas de montón de historias y anécdotas que he vivido. Solo eso he tenido, y es lo único que he necesitado. Pero cuando veo allí de pie a la mujer más importante de mi vida, mirándome sin llegar a creerse que estaba ahí de pie delante de ella, me doy cuenta de que quizás no era suficiente lo que llevaba en la mochila, aunque había intentado vivir sin ellos, ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre, siempre, voy a necesitarla a ella y a todos.

-Cariño-dice abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas y yo sonrió mientras la aprieto dejándome llenar por su olor, el contacto con su piel y por esa energía que desprendía.

-Hola mama.

-Dios, este más delgado, y esa barba…estas guapísimo-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en la cara.

-Tú también esta guapísima mama-digo con una sonrisa dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Vamos, todos te están esperando-dice con una sonrisa tirando de mí y quería decirle que no había venido a eso, que tenía que hacer algo importante, y quizás no era justo para Ana y el resto, pero no quise hacerlo, necesitaba verlos, lo otro tendría que esperar, aunque fueran unas horas, sabía que no todo iba a solucionarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que quería verlos, disfrutar de ellos antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Llegamos a la pensión y miro a mi alrededor, parece que no ha pasado el tiempo que todo sigue igual, pero puedo ver como hay plantas nuevas en la entrada y como han pintado la fachada de nuevo, aunque manteniendo el color antiguo, han hecho un gran trabajo con el mantenimiento y eso me hace sentir bien, sin duda no me equivoque en dejarles la casa, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Como siempre la puerta está abierta y la sonrisa aparece en mi cara, entramos dentro sin llamar y están Kira con Rony sentados en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras Noah y Roy juegan a las cartas con otro hombre y Allie está tejiendo un trajecito, parece que no ha pasado el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando los vi por última vez.

-Vaya manera de recibir a la gente en esta casa-digo alto para que todos me oyeran y veo como todos levantan la cabeza de lo que están haciendo y me miran como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma, quizás ya habían perdido la esperanza de volver a verme.

-Rick-escucho a Kira con una sonrisa y es la primera en levantarse y darme un abrazo mientras el resto se levanta y se acerca para darme un abrazo.

-Oh hijo-dice Allié dándome un abrazo mientras siento como las lágrimas vuelven a asomar a través de mis ojos, como les había echado de menos.

-Como os he echado de menos-por fin consigo decir y entonces veo como el pequeño me mira pero no se mueve. Ha pasado un año, un largo año en la vida de un niño tan pequeño puede cambiarlo todo, ¿Se había olvidado de mí?

-Rony cariño, es Rick, dale un beso ¿Si?-dice Kira apremiándole pero el niño no se mueve-Rony.

-No, él me abandono-dice con rabia y sale corriendo escaleras arriba y siento como una patada en el estómago, había hecho daño a ese pequeño y eso no iba a poder perdonármelo.

-No le hagas caso, iré a hablar con él.

-No, déjalo, ahora subo yo ¿Si?-digo y la veo asentir, entonces me quedo mirando al desconocido que sigue allí sentado en la mesa con las cartas en la mano y mirándome.-perdona ¿nos conocemos?

-No, no lo creo-dice levantándose-soy Jim, Jim Beckett.

-¿Beckett?-digo quedándome parado con la mano aun estirada después de estrechársela.

-Sí, soy el padre de Kate-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento con la boca aún abierta, me sentía un idiota-me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Espero que bien-digo con una sonrisa y ambos sonreímos más relajados-encantado de conocerlo, ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar y ponernos al día todos, pero quiero antes de nada ir a ver al peque.

-Claro, ve tranquilo.

Subo las escaleras sin duda con el estómago encogido, ¿Qué decirle a ese pequeño para hacerle entender que era lo que me había pasado para irme? ¿Cómo explicarle que lo necesitaba? ¿Cómo explicarle que no era por él? ¿Qué había sido muy complicado?

Golpeo suavemente la puerta y lo veo allí tumbado en su camita enfurruñado. Había crecido tanto, ¿Cuánto me había podido perder de este pequeño en un año? Tantas cosas que ya no iba a poder recuperar.

-¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunto desde la puerta y no me contesta, solo me mira un segundo antes de volver a apartar la mirada de mí. Me acerco despacio a la cama cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-sé que estas enfadado, tienes razones para ello, pero me gustaría que me dejaras explicarme. ¿Puedo?-le pregunto y lo veo asentir mientras se acomoda un poco para mirarme lo que me relaja, al menos va a dejar que le hable.

Me siento en la silla que hay al lado de la cama e intento ver por dónde puedo tirar, siempre he tenido dificultad para explicar que me pasaba, ¿Cómo lo hago con un niño? Al final decide ser sincero y luego ya vería.

-Cariño yo…necesitaba irme, estar solo. Yo os quería mucho, os quiero mucho. Erais todo lo que tenía en mi vida, y necesitaba saber si era lo único que necesitaba.

-No lo entiendo.

-Verás, tú tienes a mama, y a todos nosotros. Y nos quieres mucho, pero también te gusta leer, te gusta jugar al futbol ¿no? pero que quieras ir a jugar a futbol en vez de estar con mama no significa que no la quieras ¿no? -Pues yo…solo os tenía a vosotros. Y era increíble. Pero necesitaba saber si había algo ahí que me gustara también. Pero eso no significa que no os quisiera o que no quisiera estar con vosotros, contigo.

-Pero fue mucho tiempo y lejos…no podía verte nunca.

-Lo sé, cariño, fue mucho tiempo. Pero los mayores somos así de complicados-digo con una sonrisa-pero ahora estoy aquí. Y prometo que voy a verte todo el tiempo que pueda, que voy a hacer lo posible para verte cada vez que quieras ¿sí?

-¿No vas a quedarte?

-No lo sé, pero voy a estar cerca eso tenlo claro y estaré en tu vida si aún es lo que quieres-digo esperando a ver su respuesta y parece pensarlo durante unos segundos que se me hacen eternos hasta que veo como se levanta y me abraza y siento como todo vuelve a ser como antes, como todo lo que necesito es esto, estar a su lado, al lado de todos ellos.

Cenamos todos juntos y hablamos, hablamos sin parar de todo y de nada, me vuelvo a sentir en casa, es una locura, pero una locura tan familiar que siento que me va a explotar el corazón, ¿podía ser que hubiera estado todo un año viajando buscándome a mí mismo y que solo unos segundos aquí hubiera bastado para darme cuenta de que esto era lo que quería? estoy volviéndome loco.

Salgo fuera y encuentro al padre de Kate sentado donde por primera vez hable con su hija, una sonrisa enseguida aparece en mi cara nada más recordarlo. Había pensado tanto en ella durante este viaje, demasiado tiempo, y siempre con una sonrisa y agradecido de haber podido pasar ese tiempo.

-Hola-digo acercándome y lo veo levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa y ofreciéndome un asiento que yo enseguida agradezco-¿Sabe? Nunca imagine verle aquí, pero Kate en cambio…

-¿Qué?

-Una vez me conto su…

-¿Mi enfermedad?

-Sí, tenía miedo de no saber ayudarte, dijo en broma que quizás pudiera mandarte aquí, quizás no fuera una broma después de todo.

-Cuando me lo conto, quería mandarle a la mierda-dice con una sonrisa-lo único que me mantenía sobrio era saber que la tenía cerca, pero tenía razón, la casa, la culpa, fue demasiado complicado de soportar. Tienes ahí dentro gente que…que vale la pena, muchísimo. Son muy grandes, y me va a costar un mundo volver a casa.

-No tienes por qué volver.

-Sí, si tengo, pero ya llegará el momento. Tengo que darle las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? Yo no he hecho nada-digo sin entender.

-Sí, tú creaste esto, pero no es por eso, es por cuidar de mi hija cuando debería haberlo hecho yo, me alegra de que se encontrara contigo en ese difícil momento. Le ayudaste a encontrar fuerzas para luego ayudarme a mí, le diste el amor y el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento, le regalaste una familia completa cuando pensaba que todo lo había perdido. Por eso las gracias.

-Pues creo que yo también tengo que darle las gracias. Por su hija, gracias porque conocerla, ha hecho que mi mundo cambiara por completo, gracias a ella encontré una parte de mí que tenía encerrada, gracias a ella me he descubierto a mí mismo y me ha enseñado a amar de un forma completamente distinta-digo con una sonrisa sintiendo como mi corazón latía con fuerza solo de hablar con ella.

-¿Sabes? Ella le gustaría verte, deberías ir a verla.

-Lo haré, yo también estoy deseándolo.

-Dentro de dos semanas se gradúa, creo que le encantaría que estuvieras allí.

-Y estaré siempre que ella quiera-digo con una sonrisa pensando en ella, en ese reencuentro, un reencuentro que me hacía sentir nervioso, no sabía que iba a sentir en ese momento, pero si sabía que quería verla, que ella formara parte de mi vida, quería que fuera el centro de mi vida en realidad, pero no sabía que sentía ella, no sabía que iba a sentir yo en ese momento, pero si tenía claro una cosa, quería verla, verla para darle las gracias por conseguir que este hombre volviera a ser eso un hombre, un hombre que vive, que sueña, que lucha y que ama por encima de todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues nada, en unas horas subiré otro capítulo así que… se acerca el reencuentro que todos esperáis, pero antes, Rick necesita hacer algo, algo para poder llegar a donde quiere estar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	72. Capítulo 72

**Buenos días, me he despertado con ganas de más y más después de leer vuestros comentarios. Bueno no me voy a enrollar mucho, y os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 72**

POV RICK

Me he levantado bien temprano esta mañana para poder viajar a Nueva York, no tenia hora, pero esperaba que me recibiera, no sé porque lo haría la verdad, solo esperaba no perder el día.

Llego al lugar de la reunión y entro hasta la recepción voy a dar mi nombre, pero parece que por aquí aun me reconocen.

-No sé si va a poder recibirte.

-Bueno, me da igual esperar todo lo que tenga que esperar de verdad, solo necesito hablar con ella.

-Está bien, se lo diré, aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

-Me vale-digo sentándome a esperar.

Llevo ya aquí dos horas esperando, estaba empezando a cansarme, pero sabia que lo estaba haciendo para molestarme, para que supiera que yo aquí ya no era nadie importante, que había perdido mi oportunidad, pero no me iba a ir de aquí hasta que al menos me dejara hablar. Me levanto y empiezo a pasearme por el pasillo porque ya no podía aguantar más y entonces veo como se abre otra vez la puerta, pero esta vez sale y enseguida la recepcionista se acerca para recordarle que estoy aquí y para llevarle unos papeles que firma rápidamente. Pasa por mi lado y ni si quiera me mira aunque sabe que estoy allí y le sigo rápidamente escaleras abajo.

-Gina, ¿tienes cinco minutos? Solo eso, por favor.

-¿Por qué tendría que darte cinco minutos? Ni si quiera te debo un segundo Rick, vete de aquí-dice mirándome fijamente, sé que le deje tirada en la estacada, pero joder no podía hacerlo.

-Gina…por favor…solo cinco minutos ¿sí?

-Uno.

-Está bien, tengo algo bueno para ti. He vuelto a escribir, es algo distinto, pero creo que puede llegar a interesarte, de verdad.

-No me hagas reír. No me interesa nada de lo que hayas escrito-dice con una sonrisa, segura y siento que puede que esto haya sido un error, pero entonces recuerdo porque estoy aquí y no pienso darme por vencido.

-No pude con ello, y quizás ahora tampoco, no de la misma forma, pero sabes que soy bueno, lo sabes, tu confiaste en mí, tu sabias lo que valía y sabes que aún es así, lo sabes. No querrás perderme.

-Te crees muy listo ¿verdad? Pues no lo eres, no te quiero en mi editorial, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Bien, pensé que te lo debía, pero si no lo aceptas me iré a otro lado, ¿Crees que no me lo publicaran? Después de todo este tiempo sabes que se venderá mucho mejor que el primero, que todo el mundo se quedó esperando a que volviera a escribir. Quería darte las gracias y pedirte perdón ofreciéndotelo a ti, pero hay muchas editoriales en esta ciudad Gina, no te preocupes por mí-digo guiñándole el ojo mientras me giro esperando que antes de que llegara a la puerta ella dijera algo, ya tenía la mano sobre la manija y había perdido toda esperanza cuando escuche como me llamaba.

-Rick…

-¿Si?

-Tienes cinco minutos, vamos-dice girándose, sé que quería que supiera que tenía la sartén agarrada por el mango y no me importaba que lo creyera, lo había conseguido y lo sabía.

Nos sentamos en su mesa y recuerdo el entusiasmo con lo que me senté la primera vez, ahora mi vida había cambiado, ahora sentía otro tipo de sentimiento.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Es algo distinto. He estado un año fuera, viajando simplemente con una mochila a cuesta. He escrito sobre mi viaje, creo que puede gustar a la gente.

-No sé, a la gente le gustaba lo que escribías. No creo que funcione.

-¿De verdad? A la gente le gustara saber dónde he estado este tiempo, que he estado haciendo. Después puede que escriba otro de misterio ¿Qué te parece?

-No lo sé, sabes que es algo que no puedo decidir yo.

-Lo sé, pero necesito una respuesta lo antes posible. Lo necesito de verdad.

-Pues tendrás que esperar a que hable con mi jefe. Pero creo que esta vez tendremos que firmar algún contrato para que no vuelvas a huir.

-No voy a huir, te prometo al menos dos libros, pero yo también tengo mis condiciones. Ya sabemos porque acabo la otra vez, ninguno de los dos queremos que eso vuelva a pasar. Pensaba escribir con un seudónimo, pero sabía que no ibas a aceptar. Entonces, solo voy a proponerte algo. Un par de entrevista como mucho de promoción y después os ocupáis vosotros. Yo solo quiero escribir, crear y recibir el dinero por mi trabajo, nada más que ver con fiestas, promociones y todas esas mierdas.

-Bueno…ya hablaremos más delante de eso ¿sí? Ahora no puedo decirte nada, así que será mejor que me dejes sola, cuando sepa una respuesta te llamare.

-Está bien. Gracias Gina, esto es importante para mí.

-Espero que también lo termine siéndolo para mí-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento mientras salgo, todo dependerá de lo beneficioso que les salga.

Camino por la ciudad como perdido, hacia demasiado tiempo que no paseaba por esta ciudad, la ciudad de mi infancia, la que creo mis sueños y los llevo a cabo para terminar haciendo que me dé cuenta de que era lo que detectaba y amaba de esta vida. Aquí pase grandes momentos y también los peores momentos de mi vida, pero he aprendido todo este tiempo en quedarme con la parte buena, y por eso volví a escribir, por eso quiero publicar otro libro, porque ese dinero, ese dinero puede ayudar gente que de verdad lo necesita, es mi sueño de verdad, el sueño que nunca pensé que tenía y que ha aparecido de nada, poder hacer algo que amas, que necesitas, que disfrutas, como es escribir, y darte cuenta de que con ello puedes ayudar, que ese dinero no es por fama, por simple avaricia, saber que con ese dinero podré ayudar a gente que quiero, a gente que necesita eso para poder vivir, es el sueño que nunca podré ni llegar a imaginar.

Camino por la ciudad con la cabeza en alto y con una sonrisa, siento que he conseguido todo lo que he buscado en esta vida, estoy rodeado de gente que quiero, que me quieren por como soy, estoy escribiendo, he vuelto a disfrutar haciéndolo y además, puedo ayudar a gente que lo necesita. No puedo ser más feliz, o eso pensaba cuando me doy cuenta que casi sin darme cuenta estoy aquí, delante de la Academia de policía, rodeado de un montón de gente con un mismo uniforme, pero da igual cuanta gente haya, puedo verla a través de todo esos uniformes iguales, ella es la luz que ilumina mi camino, y eso es lo que me falta para ser plenamente feliz, ella, ella siempre será la chispa que encienda mi alma.

POV KATE

Estamos todos aquí fuera, acabamos de llegar de hacer una prueba fuera, un simulacro increíble, estamos todos aun con la adrenalina a tope por lo que acabamos de vivir, era lo más real que hemos vivido desde que empezamos en la Academia, todo ha salido bastante bien y eso hace que estemos así todos contentos y disfrutando de los últimos momentos antes de que esto se acabe y empecemos en el mundo real.

-Dios esto hay que celebrarlo, todavía me tiembla todo, tengo adrenalina para parar un tren-dice Tom sin parar de moverse y yo no puedo dejar de reír, puede ser también debido a la adrenalina o puede ser porque estoy cerca muy cerca de cumplir un sueño.

-Te sienta increíble el uniforme-escuchamos de repente a mi espalda y enseguida veo como Tom salta.

-Será mejor que se vaya antes de que…-pero yo le paro la mano para dejarle claro que nadie tenía que defenderme.

-Yo sé defenderme muy bien…-pero no acabo cuando me giro despacio y me lo encuentro allí de pie con esa sonrisa con la que he soñado todo este tiempo, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día, como si fuera ayer cuando lo vi por última vez allí en aquella estación diciéndonos adiós, un adiós que terminé pensando que era para siempre. Y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ya había olvidado hasta su voz, pero aun así…aun así, siento como mi corazón empieza a latir con un ritmo muy diferente al que estaba latiendo hasta ahora.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? -dice con esa sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes y siento como mi mano tiembla, pero ya no es por la adrenalina, es por él, porque siento como mi corazón llora sin poder llegar a creérselo del todo, pero si, era él, estaba aquí. Y tengo miedo a que la voz se me rompa o a decir algo que no quiera o deba así que lo hago, lo que siempre he querido hacer desde que esto se acabó. Doy varias zancadas rápidas y coloco mis manos en su cara mientras lo acerco y lo beso, si lo beso porque es lo que he deseado todo este tiempo y ahora que lo tengo aquí, no puedo pensar en hacer otra cosa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Vale, ya os avisé que podía ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pero pensando bien, vais a tener que esperar el mismo tiempo que si este capitulo hubiera ido el lunes, y además, pues ya podéis disfrutar el fin de semana del reencuentro jaja.**

 **Gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir ahí, y seguimos la semana que viene, esto esta llegando al final, se han encontrado, sus corazones han hablado, pero tienen mucho de lo que hablar y mucho que aclarar para poder dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que dejan de gritar lo que sienten.**

 **Buen fin de semana a tod s XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	73. Capítulo 73

**Buenas tardes ya, si, se me ha pasado esta mañana, pero aquí estoy como cada lunes deseándoos una buena semana, y empezándola con Caskett siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 73**

POV RICK

Si, me toma por sorpresa el beso, si, tanto que me cuesta reaccionar, pero cuando lo hago, lo disfruto y participo de él pensando que esto tiene que ser un sueño. Siento sus manos en mi cara mientras sus labios se aprietan a los míos y mi lengua busca ese acceso a su boca mientras la aprieto por la cintura contra mi cuerpo, olvidándonos de todo, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de este sueño.

Nos separamos solo unos centímetros mientras recuperamos el aliento tras el beso. Una sonrisa enseguida se dibuja en mi cara, para nada esperaba esto, para nada, es sin duda mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que haya podido tener.

-Yo…

-Lo siento-dice nerviosa pero con una sonrisa y yo coloco mi mano en su cara para que me mire.

-No lo sientas ¿sí? -digo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco de nuevo a ella-no lo sientas-le repito justo antes de volver a besar sus labios despacio, saboreando el momento, y sobre todo demostrándole que yo para nada sentía que hubiera pasado. Nos separamos de nuevo, mirándonos como si fuera la primera vez, y siento que esto no puede ser real, no merezco tanta felicidad.

-Has venido-dice de repente sorprendiéndome-al final has venido-dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Me ha costado un poco encontrar el camino-digo casi como un susurro y la veo sonreír mientras me acaricia el pelo mientras me mira como si no se creyera que esto estuviera pasando de verdad.

-Has cambiado-dice de repente mirándome.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, tú en cambio estas más guapa que nunca-digo mirándole con una sonrisa-y repito de nuevo que te queda muy bien el uniforme-digo consiguiendo que se sonroje y entonces escuchamos como alguien se aclara la voz y veo como Kate se sonroja de golpe y baja la mirada sin duda avergonzada antes de girarse.

-Yo…dios que vergüenza

-No pasa nada, ya veo que no tenía motivos para golpearlo-dice el chico con una sonrisa-soy Tom, soy su compañero.

-Yo soy Rick, soy…-pero me paro porque no sé qué responder a aquella pregunta.

-Es un viejo amigo-dice Kate agachando la mirada-Tom ¿Nos vemos mañana?-dice mirándole y este asiente con una sonrisa.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana-dice con una sonrisa y yo estoy empezando a preguntarme si entre ellos había algo más que simplemente la palabra compañeros, pero antes de poder mirar más o preguntar siento la mano de Kate tirando de la mía para sacarme de allí.

Vamos todo el camino en silencio mientras el taxi nos lleva hacia la dirección que ella ha dado. Intento mantener mi manos en mis piernas aunque lo que más quería era agarrarle de la mano y mirarla todo el tiempo, pero esto me había tomado por sorpresa así que no hago ningún movimiento.

Cuando bajamos del coche veo como saca unas llaves y se dirige hacia un pequeño dúplex que hay al otro lado de la calle, con un pequeño jardín bastante descuidado, supongo que no tiene mucho tiempo para ello.

-Es la casa de mis padres-dice cuando entra y me hace pasar-llevo un tiempo pensando en irme a algún otro lugar pero luego pienso en que si la mantengo quizás mi padre vuelva. Aunque parece que no lo va a hacer nunca, está bastante bien en la pensión…o no te lo había dicho-dice rápidamente, está demasiado alterada, demasiado acelerada y así no podemos hablar bien.

-Ya lo sé, he pasado por allí antes.

-Claro yo…

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

-Sí, ¿Quieres un café?

-Está bien-digo siguiéndole hacia la cocina y me siento en la pequeña mesa que ahí esperando a que preparada el café y se sentara, esperando que así pudiéramos hablar más tranquilos.

No dejo de mirarla, como se mueve con ese uniforme aun puesto y una coleta que recoge su pelo, lo tiene más largo y un poco más claro que la última vez, y tenía una luz especial, supongo que el estar cumpliendo su sueño es lo que le hace aun estar más bella, no lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de mirarla y sé que está nerviosa igual o más que yo.

Se acerca con dos tazas de café y esta tan nerviosa que cuando va a colocarla sobre la mesa se vierte un poquito de una de las tazas haciéndola maldecir. Se va a mover para ir a limpiarlo, pero sé lo impido, le hago que se siente y me levanto yo a por un trozo de papel de cocina y lo paso con cuidado por la mesa limpiándola antes de sentarme a su lado.

-Estoy tan nerviosa que…-dice con una sonrisa mientras mira hacia abajo, la verdad es que yo también estaba nervioso, nunca me había sentido así, eran unos nervios buenos, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Yo también estoy nervioso-digo con una sonrisa agarrando su mano entre las mías y la veo mirarme con una sonrisa-si te digo la verdad…no sé cuáles eran mis intenciones viniendo aquí, para nada esperaba lo que ha pasado-digo y veo como su cara cambia, por un segundo, creo que no me ha entendido-Kate, fue mucho mejor de lo que podía haber llegado a imaginar, y mucho más después de como todo acabo…por cierto, lo siento mucho Kate, lo siento mucho-digo mirándole fijamente hasta que la veo sonreír y eso hace que yo también sonría.

-Yo tampoco esperaba reaccionar como he reaccionado. Pero sabia que dijera lo que dijera ni iba a poder decir todo lo que quería decir…no iba a ser capaz de explicarme. Y en cuanto a lo otro…sé porque lo hiciste…y lo importante es que…estas aquí-dice con una sonrisa tímida haciéndome sonreír.

-Te has explicado increíblemente-digo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes…durante algún tiempo lo dude, pero creo que siempre lo supe. Sabía que vendrías, que algún día te encontraría allí de pie delante de mí, aunque tardaste mucho en venir-dice con lágrimas y yo se las limpio con delicadeza.

-Yo no lo sabía…pero al final, aquí estoy. Estuve perdido durante todo este tiempo, pero ese segundo, ese beso…hizo que me diera cuenta que estaba en el lugar que siempre había soñado estar, ¿Cómo lo supiste tu antes que yo?-pregunto mirándola y la veo mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Porque lo notaba aquí-dice colocando su mano en su pecho-siempre estabas aquí, sabía que este era tu lugar, lo sabía-dice emocionada y me levanto arrodillándome delante de ella para poder abrazarla y así, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza, ese corazón que latía al mismo ritmo que el mío, lo digo, lo digo por fin.

-Te quiero Kate-digo por fin dejando caer esas palabras que durante un largo año he mantenido en mi interior sin dejarlas salir, por miedo o por no estar preparado.

-Ya era hora-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír-yo también te quiero Rick-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa y sin duda, hoy es el día más extraño y feliz de mi vida.

-Dios llevo tanto tiempo con esas palabras en la punta de la boca, sin dejarlas salir que…ha sido todo un alivio-digo acariciando su cara y su pelo-creo que no estaba preparado…y creo que tú tampoco…tenías que vivir esto, tenías que ayudar a tu padre, tenías que buscar tu sueño. Ahora todo es distinto, yo me siento bien, liberado por completo y tú, has conseguido lo que querías.

-Aun no-dice con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres podemos esperar hasta que…-digo bromeando

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo-dice haciéndome reír-tienes razón…quizás no fuera el momento, pero me alegro que al final…que al final llegara nuestro momento.

-Sí, creo que me negaba a verlo, pero creo que sabía perfectamente que tú eras mi destino Kate, creo que lo sabía desde el primer día que te vi allí en la puerta de la pensión con aquella mochila y esa cara de…de dolor-digo mirando hacia el pasado-siempre lo he sabido-digo mirándola a los ojos mientras me acerco para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué…que has hecho todo este tiempo?-pregunta de verdad interesada.

-Viajando todo el tiempo-digo sentándome y tirando de ella para que se siente sobre mis piernas-no he parado mucho tiempo en ningún lugar, buscaba mi sitio, ese lugar donde quedarme para siempre. No lo he encontrado en este viaje porque ya lo había encontrado antes-digo mirándola y la veo como mira con una sonrisa-solo he parado durante un tiempo en un solo lugar-digo poniéndome serio-me uní a una ONG en África, he estado allí dos meses. Pensé que aquel iba a ser mi lugar, de verdad lo pensé, hasta que me di cuenta de que aquí iba a ser de más ayuda que allí.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-He encontrado la manera de hacer lo que me gusta y poder ser de ayuda para aquellos chicos y sus familias-digo mirando hacia la nada-he vuelto a escribir, y voy a publicar un libro-digo de repente y veo sorpresa en su cara-lo hago porque soy feliz escribiendo…y publico porque…ese dinero va a tener un buen fin, voy a poder ayudar haciendo lo que me gusta, creo que he conseguido saber cuál es mi objetivo en la vida-digo con una sonrisa y siento como su mano acaricia mi cara.

-Estoy feliz por ti Rick.

-Esto en parte es gracias a ti., tú me animaste a escribir, tú me animaste a ver lo bueno de aquella vida que deje atrás. Todo te lo debo a ti.

-Eso es mucho decir no crees-dice con una sonrisa mientras me besa suavemente-¿Sabes?

-¿Si?-digo poniéndole morritos.

-Estoy cansada, podíamos dejar la conversación para mañana ¿no? -dice con una sonrisa mientras se muerde el labio y dios es tan sexy que creo que me va a matar en este mismo instante.

-Creo que tienes razón, hay mucho tiempo para hablar-digo de forma exagerada haciéndole reír mientras me levanto con ella en mis brazos y entre risas la llevo a su habitación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya solo queda lo bueno, nos toca disfrutar de ellos en estos últimos capítulos. Mucho Caskett nos espera. Gracias, gracias y gracias, es lo único que os puedo decir. ¿Terminamos con buen pie esta larga historia? Si, vamos a terminarla bien para poder empezar la nueva con fuerzas renovadas.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	74. Capítulo 74

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, estoy feliz de leer vuestros comentarios, de ver que leéis, y después de un par de comentarios que he leído ayer y esta mañana nada más levantarme, de historias antiguas, estoy aun más feliz, me alegra saber que seguís leyendo mis historias, que las releéis o que incluso sigue llegando a gente, esa gente a la que pertenezco, que se niega a dejarlos ir, si a ellos, a nuestro Caskett. Bueno ya no me enrollo mucho más, solo daros las gracias y deciros que este capítulo sin duda esta calificado como M por si alguno no debe estar leyendo jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 74**

POV KATE

No puedo parar de reír mientras me lleva hacia la cama entre sus brazos y recuerdo porque me enamore de él, no solo porque era sexy, o la mejor persona que había conocido en mi vida, sino porque conseguía sacarme una sonrisa con tanta facilidad, me hacia feliz, por eso lo que quería, por eso mi corazón ha estado esperándolo y por eso, hubiera estado esperándolo eternamente.

Me tira sobre la cama con cuidado pero aun así reboto haciendo que me ría aun más y lo veo sonreír. Empieza a mirarme con esa intensidad que solo él sabe y empieza a quitarse la camisa bailando mientras bromea y no puedo dejar de reírme hasta que la camisa acaba en el suelo y empieza con el pantalón, moviéndose bastante mal, para nada el baile era lo suyo. Consigue quitarse el cinturón con dificultad golpeándose en la pierna y pone cara de dolor antes de tirarlo al suelo.

Me coloco con los brazos atrás de mi cuerpo para mantenerme sentada mientras lo miro deshacerse del pantalón siendo tan patoso como con el resto de la ropa, lo que me provoca otro ataque de risa.

-Eres muy graciosa-dice dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-Lo siento, es que eres muy malo.

-Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor adelante-dice con una mirada pillina, era lo que quería sacar, y aunque me da vergüenza, no quiero darle la satisfacción del triunfo, aunque quizás se la este dando si lo hago. Da igual, me levanto y le sonrió mientras me muerdo el labio provocándole, lo veo allí sentando, solo con sus boxes que dejan ya entrever una incipiente erección debajo de ellos. Le sonrió y voy hacia la radio y pongo música hasta que encuentro una apropiada para el momento.

Empiezo poco a poco al ritmo de la música a quitarme la ropa, quizás la música va demasiado lento, por lo que el pequeño baile va más lento de lo que ambos nos gustarían. Pero aguanto intentando provocarlo con la mirada hasta que veo como se levanta de golpe casi haciéndome retroceder del susto, me agarra en sus brazos levantándome y me deja sobre la cama con cuidado colocándose sobre mí mientras ataca mi cuello.

-Rick…

-Ibas demasiado lento-dice haciéndome reír-pero sin duda lo has hecho mucho mejor que yo-dice con una sonrisa acariciando mi cintura mientras me mira con esa sonrisa que hace que se me mojen las bragas solo de mirarla.

Me besa con pasión mientras yo me agarro a su cuello alargando ese beso, intentando hacerlo eterno. Siento como tira de sus boxes fuera y yo quiero hacer lo mismo con mi ropa interior, pero él me sujeta la mano, sin duda no quiere que yo lo haga.

Me mira desde arriba con adoración y pasión, una mezcla de ambos que hace que me vuelva loca. Pasa sus manos por mis braguitas y una sonrisa se crea en su cara cuando suelto un gemido y cuando nota como mis bragas ya están húmedas, esperándolo, deseándolo.

Introduce su mano en el interior de mis braguitas haciendo que se me corte la respiración, mientras me acaricia sin dejar de mirarme mientras yo me agarro a las sabanas con todas mis fuerzas, demasiado tiempo sin estar con él, demasiado tiempo sin estar con nadie.

Siento sus manos jugueteando con mi clítoris mientras su boca juega con mi cuello y dios esto tiene que ser estar en el cielo. Agarro su cara con mis manos y lo beso, lo beso con fuerza, con pasión, disfrutando de él como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que siento como sus dedos se introducen en mi interior y me separo para soltar un gemido mientras respiro con dificultad el aire que sale de su boca. Lo veo sonreír mientras sigue moviendo los dedos en mi interior y sobre mi clítoris volviéndome completamente loca mientras yo solo puedo removerme debajo de él y agarrarme con todas mis fuerzas donde puedo mientras no puedo dejar de gritar, de soltar todo tipo de improperios de mi boca entremezclados con los gemidos que no puedo evitar sacar del interior de mi cuerpo.

Siento como mi corazón cada vez va más y más rápido y mi cuerpo arde con su contacto, es tan bueno que es imposible no sentir como mi cuerpo entra ebullición llegando al orgasmo con un fuerte grito soltando su nombre de mi boca.

Intento recuperar el aliento mientras lo siento aun sobre mi cuerpo besando mi cuello, mi hombro, acariciando mi cuerpo con esas magnificas manos que tiene. Siento como corazón va latiendo algo más lento, pero aun sigue alterado, y no es por el orgasmo, es por tenerlo a mi lado, siempre hace que mi corazón vaya más rápido de lo que debería.

Y estoy aun sintiendo como mi cuerpo vibra, estoy aun temblando por lo que acaba de pasar, pero estoy segura de algo, esto no acaba así, sé que no va a acabar así.

Coloco una de mis piernas entre las suyas y haciendo un fuerte gesto con mi cuerpo consigo darnos la vuelta dejándolo sobre la cama. Me quito el sujetador sentada sobre su cintura sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de provocarlo. Me muerdo el labio de forma sensual, o al menos eso creo y paso mis uñas por su pecho desnudo consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorra su cuerpo. Me levanto agarrando su erección entre mis manos y despacio me dejo caer sobre ella uniéndonos por fin de nuevo, un año después, muchos sueños atrás, mis sueños, pero sobre todo, muchos sueños sin cumplir juntos que ahora más que nunca están cerca, cerca de ser cumplidos.

Empiezo a moverme despacio sobre el, sin dejar de mirarlo, apoyada con mis manos sobre su pecho y disfrutando de estar juntos, de sentirnos uno. Me muevo en círculos, arriba y abajo, despacio sintiendo como me llena por completo, mirando esos ojos que me miran comiéndome pero aguanto, sigo lento, sigo haciendo esto eterno, dejándole claro que no, no pienso dejarlo ir de nuevo, no voy a dejar que esto acabe, esto es nuestro, ahora y siempre.

Siento sus manos por mi cintura, por mi pecho acariciándome con sus manos, con su mirada, acariciándome con todo su ser. Lo veo levantarse hasta quedar sentado frente a mí, unidos, moviéndonos a la par y besándonos, uniéndonos por completo, siendo solo uno. Me agarro a su cuello mientas sigo moviéndome a su ritmo, lento, sinuoso, placentero, mirándonos a los ojos como dos enamorados que se vuelven a encontrar.

La habitación se llena de nuestros suspiros, de nuestros gemidos, de besos desesperados, de besos cálidos y tiernos, del sonido del roce de nuestro cuerpo. El ambiente se llena del calor de la pasión, del calor que desprende nuestro corazón cuando están juntos. Siento que esto es para lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida, para sentirme así con alguien, para sentirme deseada, amada, respetada, segura y plenamente feliz al lado del amor de mi vida, ese momento ha llegado y no puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz que siento como las lágrimas empiezan a caer de mi cara mientras siento como ambos nos movemos más deprisa, al unísono, como si fuéramos uno hasta explotar de emoción, de pasión a través de un solo cuerpo, el nuestro unido para siempre.

Caemos desplomados sobre la cama, con todas nuestras miembros enredados, sintiéndonos piel con piel mientras recuperamos el aliento, y puedo sentir su corazón alterado mientras poco a poco va recuperándose mientras yo sigo apretada a él todo lo que puedo y dejando suaves besos sobre su pecho hasta que coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cierro los ojos dejando que el latido de su corazón se acompasara con el mío.

Pasado unos minutos y cuando pienso que me he tenido que quedar algo traspuesta siento como tira de las sabanas para arroparnos a los dos y me remuevo aun sobre su cuerpo, me muevo para quitarme, pero él me lo impide apretándome más contra él.

-No te muevas, solo no quería que cogieras frio-dice acariciándome las espalda y sonrió sobre su pecho.

-¿Esto no es un sueño?-digo bajito, casi creo que no me ha escuchado hasta que siento como me besa la cabeza.

-Esto es real Kate, lo más real que me ha pasado en la vida-dice y sé que está sonriendo, aunque no puedo verle la cara.

-Te quiero Rick…te quiero-es lo único que consigo decir y veo como las lágrimas vuelven a brotar mojando su pecho cálido. Siento su mano tirando de mi cara para que pudiera mirarlo y me mira con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo también te quiero Kate, ¿Y sabes? Es de la cosa que más seguro y orgulloso he estado en mi vida, de quererte-dice mirándome y siento un nudo en el estómago mientras me apoyo para poder besar sus labios en un beso tierno, lleno de sonrisas, promesas, amor, mucho amor, esperanza, amistad, sueños, pasión y apoyo de uno al otro para siempre, solo uno, solo somos uno.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues espero que os hay gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que últimamente me cuesta mucho escribir este tipo de capítulos, pero ahora releyéndolo, pues me ha gustado la verdad jaja. No en serio, me cuesta mucho escribirlos, pero sé que lo esperáis como agua de mayo así que al menos espero que haya merecido la pena.**

 **Mil gracias a todos y nos vemos el viernes, esto se acaba amig s**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	75. Capítulo 75

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, para acabar la semana. Repito, la historia tendrá 80 capítulos, así que aun nos queda para disfrutar unos pocos de capítulos, tranquilos. En cuanto a la nueva historia, ya os dejé un resumen hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero ahora cada día que publique, os dejare algún personaje. Hoy os dejo resumen para quien no recuerde, y os presento a Kate.**

 _ **Se ha producido un asesinato hace ya un par de semanas, y los investigadores no han conseguido nada. Royce, jefe de operaciones secretas, llega a la comisaria Doce decidido a hacer la operación que cierre por fin este caso. Para ello, busca a una antigua aliada, a una antigua compañera, con la que ya trabajo, y aunque no fue del todo bien, sabe que ella es la detective perfecta para infiltrarse. Kate, tendrá que infiltrarse para conseguir averiguar de una vez por todas, quien de entre todos los sospechosos del bar donde trabajaba la víctima, es el culpable.**_

 **Es un resumen algo distinto al que deje la otra vez, para que vayáis conociendo todo un poquito, y además como hoy os voy a hablar sobre Kate pues quería poneros en antecedente. Bien ahora, os dejo un poco reflejada la personalidad de Kate.**

 _ **Kate es la detective más joven de la doce, pero aun así, es la jefa de su equipo, todo lo que pasa en esa comisaria termina pasando por ella, para eso tiene el índice de casos resueltos más alto de toda la comisaria. Kate vive, por y para el trabajo, solo su familia, sus padres, son capaces de sacarla de ahí (si Johanna esta viva). Es muy metódica, vive por el trabajo y además no cree que todo vale, es muy disciplinaria con las reglas, las reglas siempre por delante, por eso es tan buena, no necesita saltarse las normas para conseguir cerrar los casos.**_

 _ **Su vida cambia, cuando aparece por la comisaria su antiguo jefe, en realidad, solo trabajaron en un caso antes, un caso que no acabo nada bien y que los separo por completo. Viene con otro trabajo debajo del brazo, un trabajo que no puede declinar, un trabajo que le cambiara para siempre la vida.**_

 **Bueno pues ya estaría, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, tenemos que cerrar algunas cosas antes de poder decirle adiós. Mil gracias a todos, el lunes seguimos con otro personaje.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 75**

POV RICK

Me levanto y la siento removerse justo a mi lado y la sonrisa que aparece en mi cara es tan amplia que hasta duele. Acaricio su cara y la escucho murmurar mientras se remueve y beso suavemente su cabeza mientras me levanto para ir a hacerle el desayuno, cosa que se complica cuando me doy cuenta de que no se donde esta ni la cocina.

Tardo en encontrar las cosas, y la verdad es que hay poco para poder hacerle un buen desayuno, pero hago lo que puedo con lo que hay. Preparo unos huevos revueltos, con tostadas y algo de fruta y por supuesto su taza de café. Lo coloco en una bandeja y se lo llevo a la cama.

Me quedo allí mirándola desde la puerta como duerme, tan perfecta, tan bella, tan natural. Aprovecho que está dormida para mirar a mí alrededor, su habitación, sin duda es su habitación de siempre y a pesar de que lleva ya aquí un año viviendo apenas tiene nada que pueda recordarme a la Kate que conozco.

-Buenos días-escucho de repente y giro la mirada para mirarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Desayuno?-digo acercándome con la bandeja y la pongo con cuidado sobre sus piernas para que no se vierta. Me mira con una sonrisa antes de coger una tostada y pegarle un mordisco mientras me mira con una sonrisa.-Me encanta despertar así-digo justo cuando suena mi móvil-solo recuérdame que la próxima vez lo apague-digo dándole un beso antes de coger el teléfono mientras ella sigue comiendo su tostada-es de la editorial, tengo cita con ella a las diez, debería irme arreglando, no tengo nada aquí la verdad tenía pensado volver a casa y…

-Ves duchándote, voy a meter tu ropa a lavar y a secar, en un rato podrás vestirte.

-Gracias, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-digo con una sonrisa besándole antes de coger un trozo de fruta y dirigirme hacia la ducha.

Salgo de su casa, con ganas de saber por fin si poder hacer lo que quiero, pero también con ganas de acabar cuanto antes para poder volver a su lado, aunque seguramente ella tarde más en acabar que yo, tiene que ir a la Academia y hasta la hora de la cena no podré volver a verla. Ya la echo de menos, no sé cómo he podido estar un año sin ella.

Camino hacia la reunión, no es que vaya con mucho tiempo, pero quiero disfrutar de la ciudad, creo que porque estoy pensando en si este será mi nuevo hogar o no. Me siento bien en la pensión con todos, pero no está muy lejos de aquí. No sé, supongo que estaré bien donde ella este.

Llego a la editorial y miro hacia arriba, es un gran rascacielos como todos los que ocupan esta gran ciudad. En este lugar he pasado grandes momentos, he cumplido sueños, pero también he visto como los sueños pueden convertirse en pesadillas, pero esta vez es distinto, lo tengo claro, lo sé, puedo conseguirlo.

Trago saliva y empiezo a subir las escaleras, necesito hacerlo, no quiero llegar demasiado pronto. Subo los tres pisos hasta la puerta de Gina, la secretaria me mira me sonríe y me hace un gesto para que pase. Tomo aire, quiero estar fuerte, que soy yo quien tiene la sartén por el mango y tras poner mi mejor cara de duro entro dentro.

-Pasa y siéntate-dice de forma seca mientras termina de colocar unos papeles sobre la mesa. Me siento y espero pacientemente, sé que quiere demostrarme que allí manda ella, y de momento aguanto, aguanto hasta que llegue mi momento de demostrarle que eso no es así-Bien ya estoy contigo. Me han hecho una oferta. Los dos libros.

-Genial-digo sin demostrar mi excitación.

-Hay algunas cosas que queremos de ti.

-¿Qué?-digo serio esperando para contratacar.

-Queremos que hagas entrevistas.

-Ya sabes que solo aceptaré hacer dos, eso es lo máximo que te ofrezco.

-Lo sabemos y aceptamos. Queremos una en el New York Times y otra con Ellen Degeneres-dice con una sonrisa y yo trago saliva, sin duda eso iba a hacer que mi cara saliera en todos los lados, la publicidad necesaria para vender libros, en realidad era lo que quería así que tampoco iba a quejarme.

-Bien, acepto.

-Hay más. Queremos que el primer libro no sea solo sobre tu viaje.

-¿Qué?

-Queremos que cuentes que te hizo dejarlo todo y que has hecho todo este tiempo.

-No…dijimos que era sobre mi viaje.

-Pues si no aceptas…

-No-digo levantándome.

-Está bien, solo dime una cosa, ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué quieres volver a publicar si era lo que menos querías volver a hacer en tu vida?-dice mirándome fijamente, y recuerdo aquellos niños teniendo que caminar durante horas para conseguir un poco de agua y siento que no puedo hacer esto, tengo que hacerlo. Me siento de nuevo en la silla y la miro fijamente antes de responder.

-Acepto.

-Bien, también vamos a tener que conseguir unos números para poder publicar el otro, sino…

-Se conseguirán, lo sé.

-Perfecto, pues eso son nuestros puntos para firmar. Si los aceptas todos solo tiene que firmar aquí y volveremos a ser socios Rick-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo miro esos papeles con miedo, pero sé que esta vez es distinto, sé que es lo que quiero, se el bien que va a hacer ese dinero, sé que voy a seguir escribiendo, haciendo lo que me gusta y lo que es más importante, la tengo a ella, ella me ayudara cuando me fallen las fuerzas, lo sé. Cojo el contrato con seguridad y lo firmo con una sonrisa, en poco tiempo recibiré mi primer pago y entonces podré mandárselo a Ana para que empiece con las obras para el pozo, una sonrisa enseguida ilumina mi cara.

POV KATE

He pasado la mañana más o menos bien, pero después de la comida todo se ha complicado, lo echo de menos, demasiado, necesito verlo, necesito estar con él, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Creo que todo se volvió peor cuando me llamo durante la comida y me dijo que todo había ido bien con la editorial, que no sabía qué hacer y estaba pensando en volver a la pensión. Sentí que todo esto había sido un sueño, que se había despertado y se había dado cuenta de que esto había sido un error. Por suerte había decidido dejarlo para mañana, tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarlo pasar, pero que quería verme, necesitaba darse cuenta de que esto no había sido un sueño. Sentí tanto alivio al escucharlo que casi me desmayo. Pero ahora, los minutos parecen que no pasan, estamos en una maldita clase teóricas, en realidad suelen gustarme también, sé que son más importante aún que las clases físicas, pero hoy no puedo concentrarme, no cuando sé que él está esperándome.

-Kate, coge los apuntes. Sabes que yo no puedo y luego te los pediré, así que concéntrate compañera-dice Tom haciéndome volver a la realidad y yo intento de verdad concentrarme, pero solo puedo ver como sus labios se mueven pero no puedo oír nada más.

Cuando por fin se acaba la clase nos dicen que tenemos que esperar un momento, mañana trabajaremos en grupo en distintos lugares, distintos ejercicios y están decidiendo como nos vamos a dividir. Nunca antes desde que sé que mi padre está bien, he deseado tanto salir de la Academia, en realidad, siempre deseaba dar todas las horas necesarias, no me gustaba acabar para volver a una casa vacía, pero ahora era distinto, no estaba vacía, él estaba allí, sin ropa, sin maleta, sin nada, pero aun así se había decidido a quedar aunque fuera un día más solo por mí.

-Estas nerviosa.

-No.

-Venga, te conozco, es mi trabajo hacerlo para saber si voy a estar en problemas. Hoy lo estaría, no puedes concentrarte.

-Ya yo…

-¿Es por ese tipo? ¿Por el chico de ayer?

-Bueno algo así. Y no es un tipo.

-No, ya veo. ¿Es tu novio?-dice con una sonrisa sin duda picándome y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Es complicado.

-¿Complicado? Vi cómo te lanzaste a sus brazos, sin duda eso no fue para nada complicado, fue raro la verdad pero complicado no sería la palabra con la que lo definiría.

-Es una larga historia-digo con una sonrisa-da igual, el caso es que no es un tipo cualquiera ¿Si?

-¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes de él?

-Porque hasta ayer no estaba al cien por cien segura de que volvería a mi vida. ¿Ves cómo es complicado?

-Está bien, pero ¿Sabes con que me quedo? Nunca antes te había visto sonreír tanto como ayer lo hiciste, y nunca antes habías deseado tanto volver a casa que no fuera solo por preocupación…cuando tu padre ya sabes. Me alegro mucho por ti Kate.

-Gracias-digo dedicándole una sonrisa justo en el momento en que nos llaman, por fin podremos acabar el día y podré volver a su lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Parece que les cuesta separarse, aunque no pueden estar las veinticuatro horas juntos, aunque creo que en estos momentos es lo que los dos más desean. En cuanto a Rick, parece que a firmado el contrato que tanto tiempo había estado esperando, por fin va a poder volver a publicar, por fin ha encontrado los motivos correctos para hacerlo.**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos la semana que viene XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	76. Capítulo76

**Buenas tardes, hoy de nuevo tarde, pero estoy aquí. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, me alegro de que os guste la pequeña pincelada que os he dado de la nueva historia. Ahora os dejo la presentación de otro personaje importante.**

 **Richard Castle: es un chico que un millón de sueños, unos sueños que se ven frustrados cuando de un día para otro tiene que dejar todo aparcado para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, detrás de un escritorio y rodeado de números, no es donde se imaginaba estar. Por eso, y porque quería crear algo desde cero, decide abrir junto a su mejor amigo un bar, un bar donde poner todos esos sueños que quería cumplir, pero nada termina siendo como él quería, como él había soñado. La empresa le tiene tan retenido que apenas puede participar en las obligaciones del bar, teniendo que dejar todo en manos de su socio y amigo. Hasta que un día algo malo, muy malo ocurre, una muerte lo revoluciona todo por completo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, el miércoles os presento a otro personaje. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, seguimos luchando por mantener vivo a nuestra pareja favorita.**

POV RICK

Estoy llegando de nuevo a mi casa, si siempre será mi casa pase lo que pase porque aquí pase los mejores años de mi vida. No puedo evitar pensar en Kate, en que ojala hubiera venido conmigo pero le era imposible, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía dejar ahora mismo Nueva York, pero quería estar tranquilo y pensar que solo estaríamos separados unas horas, pasado mañana volvería con algunas de mis cosas para quedarme con ella al menos hasta el día de la graduación y luego ya veríamos a partir de ahí.

Cuando cierro los ojos puedo verla así, con mi camisa puesta tras hacer el amor anoche de nuevo. Recuerdo sentarnos con un montón de tapes de comida para llevar mientras sentados en el suelo comemos sin dejar de mirarnos, sin dejar de sonreírnos. No entiendo como pude estar tanto tiempo sin ella, ¿Cómo no fui consciente de lo que sentía por ella? ¿Cómo no lo fui si cuando la vi sentía como mi corazón volvía a latir después de un año? Ella, ella hace que mi corazón lata de nuevo.

Llego a la pensión y me quedo mirándola desde fuera, y siento como mi corazón se acelera, y me doy cuenta porque, porque, aunque esta sea mi casa, o siempre lo haya sido, tengo que empezar a pensar que quizás esta ya no vaya a ser mi casa más, tengo que estar donde Kate este, sea donde sea, porque ella me hace feliz, aunque no puedo negar que también necesito esto, y a todos ellos. Supongo que es algo que tengo que hablar con ella.

Cuando paso dentro veo a Kira sentada en la mesa del jardín fumándose un cigarro. Miro hacia la puerta, pero al final término caminando hacia esa mesa y me siento enfrente de ella.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa.

-Hola. Fumas más que antes…-digo como si nada y ella me mira fijamente.

-Cualquiera que te oiga diría que me fumo un paquete o algo. Antes solo me fumaba uno antes de acostarme y ahora pues de vez en cuando me fumo otro. Dos al día no es para tanto ¿no?

-No, por eso debería ser más fácil dejarlo-digo con una pequeña sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

-¿Y tu? ¿Ya no fumas?-pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza-que pena que todos no seamos como tu, tan perfectos-dice bromeando con una sonrisa.

-Si claro-digo sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?

-Creo que mucho más que eso-digo con una sonrisa pero después me pongo serio, ¿Debería hablar sobre Kate con Kira? No se si es justo.

-La has visto ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa y yo miro hacia un lado intentando no mostrarme tan feliz delante de ella, pero creo que no pude lograrlo, me salía la sonrisa sola.

-No iba a eso, tenía una reunión, en realidad, he vuelto a escribir y me van a publicar.

-Oh, felicidades, no pensaba que quisieras volver.

-Bueno…creo que lo necesitaba, era un espinita que tenía y además es por una buena causa.

-Me alegro, aunque has encontrado mucho más ¿no?

-La he visto-digo bajando la mirada-y todo ha ido muy bien.

-Me alegro mucho Rick, no tienes que preocuparte. Ya ha pasado un año o incluso más. Eres increíble pero puedo vivir sin ti-dice bromeando con una sonrisa-me alegro muchísimo de que seas feliz Rick, muchísimo. Y que ella también lo sea. Os merecéis ser felices.

-Tú también lo mereces Kira.

-Lo sé-dice con una sonrisa-no te preocupes por mi ¿si? Llegará mi momento, pero ahora mismo estoy muy bien, de verdad, tengo mucho más de lo que he tenido nunca-dice con una sonrisa.

-No sabes…lo que me arrepiento de hacer las cosas como lo hice, lo hice fatal.

-Eso ya da igual. Además, al corazón no se le manda. Ya te lo dije cuando lo hablamos. Si solo hubiera sido por sexo, morbo o por huir de lo nuestro me hubiera enfadado y mucho, pero ¿Por amor? Por amor no se puede hacer nada. El corazón es el que manda Rick. Al final, creo que es lo mejor para todos.

-Ya, pero no quería hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, pero al final todos tuvimos nuestro momento de dolor. Sé que para vosotros tampoco fue fácil. Pero dejemos eso, ¿sí? Disfruta de lo que te esta pasando y por supuesto, piensa en ti ¿sí? Se feliz y los demás, todos los que te queremos y estamos a tu alrededor seremos felices-dice con una sonrisa y yo alargo mi mano para tocar la suya con una sonrisa y entonces escuchamos al pequeño gritando mi nombre y lo veo como corre hacia mí y me levanto para abrazarlo.

-Hola enano.

-Hola Rick. Tenías razón-dice con una sonrisa y yo no entiendo que es lo que dice-ayer te llame, grite que quería que vinieras y aquí estas.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-digo con una sonrisa-pero por si acaso, la próxima vez llámame por teléfono porque estoy algo sordo ¿sabes?-digo sacando una sonrisa a Kira y a mí.

-Vale-dice con una sonrisa pateando para que le bajara-vamos a jugar-dice tirando de mí y yo miro a Kira con una sonrisa disculpándome y saliendo detrás de el con una sonrisa, era tan feliz.

Comemos todos juntos, la excusa era que había vuelto, pero creo que no necesitan una excusa para verse, sin duda creo que este tipo de reuniones se dan muy a menudo, y me alegro muchísimo por ellos. Me alegra que mantengan esa unión tan fuerte, que mantenga a la familia en alto mientras yo…yo les abandone de alguna manera, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Decidimos seguir con la fiesta en el jardín, la verdad es que hace algo de frio pero parece que a nadie le importa. Miro al padre de Kate y lo veo bien, me recuerda a Roy después de un tiempo en la casa, no sé qué tiene estas cuatros paredes, pero ayuda a todo el mundo, creo que es de lo que más orgulloso me siento en la vida, de poder haber dado un hogar a esta familia y de forma parte de ellos.

Me acerco a él que está hablando con Noah, no sé de qué pero ambos están muy sonrientes cada uno con su vaso, no puedo evitar quedarme mirando el vaso del padre de Kate, supongo que con Roy me pasaba lo mismo.

-Es un refresco-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo me siento avergonzado.

-Lo siento no quería…

-No pasa nada, es normal.

-No, no debería. Solo venía a preguntarle qué tal esta.

-Bien, bastante bien. ¿Has visto a mi hija?

-La verdad es que sí. Está preocupada por ti, pero feliz por ver todo lo que has mejorado.

-Lo sé. ¿Iras a la graduación?

-Creo que todos iremos, nadie va a querer perdérselo.

-Bien-dice con una sonrisa y yo le dedico otra sonrisa cuando veo como mi madre me llama desde el otro lado, me despido y me acerco a donde está mi madre junto a Lanie, sé que es lo que quieren saber y no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros, esto iba a ser divertido.

-Hola.

-Hola, ahora suéltalo, dicen que la has visto-dice Lanie adelantándose a mi madre que también me mira con las mismas ansias.

-¿Ver? ¿A quién?-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Tú o yo-dice Lanie mirando a mi madre y no entiendo a que se refieren hasta que siento como Lanie me golpea en el brazo.

-Auch-me quejo-están bien, está bien. Si la he visto.

-¿Y?

-Y nada.

-¿Y nada? Eso no se lo cree nadie-salta mi madre ahora y no puedo evitar reírme hasta que recibo otro golpe esta vez de mi madre.

-Vale está bien, nos besamos ¿sí?

-¿En serio?-dice las dos en alto haciendo que todos giraran sus miradas hacia nosotros.

-SCH…ya os explico pero callaros ¿sí? Después de mi reunión en la editorial me paseé por la ciudad, no sé cómo acabe delante de ella. De repente allí estaba delante de mí y todo fue tan rápido. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Estaba tan nervioso.

-¿Y?-dice Lanie impaciente.

-Y se lanzó a besarme. Eso paso.

-Si hombre…-dice sin creerme.

-Lo hizo, y yo me quede paralizado dos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que eso era lo que había querido, era lo que había estado buscando todo este año. Fue lo más increíble de mi vida.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Sí, claro. He estado con ella este tiempo, vamos a intentarlo, de verdad-digo con una sonrisa y las dos se lanza a abrazarme mientras yo cierro los ojos con una amplia sonrisa, parece que ahora que lo he contado es real, temía que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero era real, muy real, y ya solo pensaba en estar con ella, en volver a estar a su lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues nos vemos el miércoles con otro capítulo, espero que os este gustando, y con ganas de poder empezar historia nueva, para ello sigo escribiendo, ahora mismo estoy en un momento de esos de inflexión que me gustan jaja. No creo que llegue al numero de capítulos de esta, pero si será larguita.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	77. Capítulo 77

**Buenos días, ahora si empiezo a sentir ya los nervios de que esto se acaba y me da penita, mucha penita. Ha sido la historia más larga que he escrito, y eso que ha llegado en un momento en el que quizás más cuesta escribir estas historias, porque cada vez hay menos gente que seguimos queriendo mantener vivo al Caskett y también porque quizás somos yo misma me incluyo, somos menos pacientes para llegar a ese momento que tanto nos gusta, que es verlos juntos. Así que si, cuesta cada día más seguir, pero solo pensar en dejarlo puf se me crea un nudo en el estómago, sé que ese día llegara, algún día, y quizás no este muy lejos, pero ahora mismo, sé que no estoy preparada para dejarlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 77**

POV KATE

Estoy nerviosa, he esperado tanto para este momento que ahora no puedo dejar de estarlo. Iba a cumplir mi objetivo, mi sueño, iba a poder empezar a luchar por esas otras personas que necesitan la justicia, tanto como yo, quizás yo nunca consiga justicia para mi madre, y se que es algo que me marcó para llegar hasta aquí, que es algo que me obsesiono durante un tiempo, pero ahora es solo algo motivador, algo que hace que me de cuenta de que quizás nunca pueda conseguir esa justicia para mi madre, y lo siento mucho, pero estoy segura de que mi madre se sentirá orgullosa si consigo que otra gente no pase por lo que nosotros pasemos. Hoy es el primer día, mi primer día de muchos, hoy por fin tendré mi placa, hoy por fin entrare a formar parte de esta gran familia.

Miro a Rick a mi lado y vuelvo a sonreír. Después de que volviera tras estar un par de días con el resto de la gente, no se ha separado de mi todo el momento que ha podido. En realidad, hemos pasado juntos todos los minutos que yo he estado fuera de la Academia, cada segundo. Me iba a recoger, me llevaba, me preparaba el desayuno, la cena, dormía a mi lado, hablábamos, comíamos juntos, todo lo hacíamos juntos. Creo que han sido los mejores días de mi vida, y eso ha sido gracias a él.

También ha conseguido que me tranquilizara, creo que me hubiera vuelto loca si no hubiera estado a mi lado. Y aquí está ahora, muy guapo mirándome mientras termino de colocarme la chaqueta, siempre atento y ayudándome en todo.

-Estas guapísima-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y me acerco mordiéndome el labio inferior pasando mis manos por su cuello y acercándome para besarlo.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-digo mirándole y se pone a dar la vuelta sobre si mismo para que pueda verlo mejor-sin duda nada mal-digo con una sonrisa y él se acerca agarrándome por la cintura acercándome a él.

-Te quiero tanto Kate, no sabes cuanto-dice mirándome fijamente y sonrió porque sé que es verdad, porque siento su amor, lo siento, me lo demuestra cada minuto que paso con él.

-Yo también te quiero. Sabes que te dije que al final terminarías volviendo, pero creo que ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, no sabes lo importante que es para mi que hoy estés aquí, bueno ya sabes que todos los días, pero hoy…

-Hoy es especial para ti, lo sé. No me hubiera perdonado nunca haberme perdido este día.

-Me gusta que estés aquí pero si no hubieras estado porque seguías perdido…lo hubiera entendido, siempre que hubieras encontrado el camino de nuevo a casa.

-A ti-dice con una sonrisa mientras se acerca y deja un pequeño beso en mis labios antes de separarse. -Vamos, no quiero llegar que llegues tarde-dice con una sonrisa tirando de mí y yo me dejo llevar porque a su lado sé que siempre, siempre, todo irá bien, todo ira mucho mejor.

Me cuesta separarme de él, pero tengo que ir a mi asiento, junto a mi compañero que me mira con una sonrisa burlándose de lo pegajosos que somos Rick y yo. No puedo evitar mirar para atrás cada poco tiempo, aun no han llegado todos y estoy nerviosa sobre todo porque mi padre no este, pero siempre me encuentro con la sonrisa de Rick que intenta relajarme.

-Aún queda para empezar, llegaran-dice Tom sin mirarme, y yo asiento mientras vuelvo a mirar el reloj mientras en el escenario todo se prepara para el momento de la graduación.

Veo como el teniente empieza a subir las escaleras hacia el escenario. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, ese tipo de nervios cuando sabes que vas a conseguir algo que has estado buscando y luchando por ello durante bastante tiempo. Todo está listo ya, solo tengo que subir ahí arriba jurar mi cargo y recibir mi placa, y entonces siento que lo necesito y busco de nuevo su mirada, pero esta vez no está solo, todos están ahí de pie con una sonrisa y veo como todos me saludan con la mano cuando ven como les miro. Sonrió y busco su mirada su apoyo antes de volver la mirada hacia adelante, hacia mi destino.

El discurso del teniente es muy emotivo, habla sobre formar parte de una familia, de confiar en tu compañero más incluso que en ti mismo, en trabajar en equipo siempre. Cuando empiezan a llamar a cada uno de nosotros para ir subiendo uno a uno, siento como mis pulmones se llenan de aire, estoy nerviosa y deseosa de que llegue mi momento, y sé que no voy a tener que esperar mucho, se lo debo a mis antepasados, Beckett, un apellido que me hará subir ahí arriba antes de darme cuenta, sin tener que esperar hasta el final.

Y entonces llega mi momento, cuando dicen mi nombre me cuesta creérmelo, pero si, ha llegado mi momento. Me levanto miro a Tom por un momento y subo las escaleras hacia donde se encuentra el teniente que me mira con una sonrisa, después de todo, ha conseguido sacar todo lo mejor de mí, algo que sin duda siempre le estaré agradecida.

-¿Juras o prometes por tu conciencia y honor cumplir fielmente las obligaciones del cargo con lealtad al presidente, a la república, y guardar y hacer guardar la Constitución como norma fundamental del Estado?

-Si, lo juro.

\- ¿Juras o prometes proteger a los ciudadanos/as de este nuestra ciudad como principal objetivo de tu trabajo?

-Lo juro.

-Bienvenida al cuerpo de policía, oficial Beckett, numero de placa 41319-dice entregándome mi placa y yo la recibo acariciándola con los dedos de mi mano mientras los miro con una sonrisa como todos aplauden con todas sus fuerzas, levantó la mano saludándoles con algo de vergüenza y bajo las escaleras sintiendo que ahora sí, formo parte de algo importante.

Abrazo a Tom cuando lo veo bajar también con su placa y siento como la emoción empieza a apoderarse de mí, y entonces llega el último discurso, todos estamos ya dentro de la misma familia, esto se acaba y por fin voy a poder ir a abrazarlos. Me levanto en cuanto veo como el teniente se baja y por fin todos empiezan a moverse, doy un abrazo a Tom de nuevo y salgo corriendo para abrazar a mi padre con todas mis fuerzas.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti cariño-dice apretándome y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír mientras me separo y entonces siento como todos se acercan a abrazarme, todos, mi familia y sonrió emocionada sin querer que este momento acabe nunca.

Entonces todos se separan y allí esta él mirándome con una sonrisa y yo solo puedo devolverle la sonrisa antes de que él se acerque y me envuelva con sus brazos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Kate, muy orgulloso-dice sonriéndome.

-Gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado-digo emocionada y siento como vuelve a abrazarme.

POV RICK

Estamos todos en la casa de los Beckett, la casa familiar de Kate celebrando este día tan importante para ella. Me gusta verla así de feliz con su padre, con mi madre, con Lanie, con Allie, con los chicos, hasta con Kira. Me gusta ver como la mira su padre y Roy, con tanto orgullo como la miro yo a ella, pero yo no solo estoy orgulloso de ella, estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

Sé que todos quieren estar con ellas, todos quieren disfrutar de ella, quieren felicitarla, abrazarla, charlar, pero yo la necesito también así que me acerco y se la robo al resto para poder estar un ratito a solas.

-No quiero compartirte-digo poniéndole morritos y la veo sonreír mientras se ríe y sé que toda la espera ha merecido la pena solo por este momento.

-Eres un avaricioso.

-Cuando se trata de ti si-digo acercándola por la cintura mientras la beso y veo como mira con vergüenza hacia nuestros padres.

-Rick…

-¿Qué? Es algo bonito ¿no?-digo volviéndola a besar y la veo cabecear mientras me sonríe-estoy tan orgulloso de ti Kate. Cuando te he visto ahí arriba, estabas tan preciosa, tan segura, estaba tan emocionado por ti. Has conseguido tu sueño.

-Mi sueño lo conseguí ya hace unos días-dice mirándome con una sonrisa antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios.

-Tú también eres mi sueño cumplido-digo emocionado.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tú lo seas?-dice con una sonrisa picándome y la veo reírse.

-Muy graciosa-digo mientras la atrapo entre mis brazos.

-Chicos siento molestar-dice Kevin acercándose junto a Jenny y la pequeña que está en sus brazos, sin duda ha crecido en todo este tiempo, es guapísima y muy despierta.

-No molestáis-dice Kate con una sonrisa acercándose para hacer carantoñas a la pequeña y no puedo dejar de imaginármela como madre, aunque sé que para eso aún queda tiempo, pero sé que llegara, lo sé.

-Queríamos hablar contigo Rick-dice Kevin mirando a su mujer.

-Entonces…-empieza Kate pero no la dejan acabar.

-No, quédate.

-Bueno vosotros diréis.

-Hemos estado esperando para este momento, quizás demasiado pero…queríamos invitaros al bautizo de la niña-dicen con una sonrisa.

-¿Aun no la habéis bautizado?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No, el problema era que su padrino ni si quiera sabíamos donde andaba así que tuvimos que esperar a que viniera.

-Que yo…-digo sorprendido.

-Rick sería un orgullo que fueras el padrino de nuestra pequeña-dice Jenny con una sonrisa y yo solo puedo asentir emocionado mientras me abrazo a los dos con cuidado de no hacer daño a la pequeña, de hacer daño a mi ahijada.

-Muchas gracias, espero estar a la altura de los grandes padres que tiene.

-Lo serás, estamos seguros-dice sonriéndonos antes de dejarnos de nuevo solos pero yo sigo aun emocionado y flipado por lo acababa de pasar.

-Serás un gran padrino.

-Dios, esto es…soy tan feliz.

-Lo sé-dice sonriéndome y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras pienso en la suerte que tengo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues Kate ya es oficialmente parte de la policía, ya ha conseguido su sueño, y Rick ha estado ahí para ella, para poder cumplir sus sueños juntos. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos el viernes con un poco más de esta pareja nuestra.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	78. Capítulo 78

**Buenos días y lluviosos días, aunque desde hace dos semanas aquí al menos es lo normal, quizás eso me ayude ha tener que estar más tiempo en casa y con eso a tener más ganas de escribir, no sé qué será, quizás la inspiración ha vuelto de golpe, pero llevo cuatro capítulos en tres días contado hoy, lo poco que he podido escribir esta mañana, y seguro que alguno más cae hoy. Estoy on fire, y estoy disfrutándolo a tope, quedan tres capítulos para acabar esta historia, contando con el de hoy, y me propuse que para poder publicarlas seguidas tenia que llegar a un numero concreto, algo que cuando lo pensé pensaba que seria imposible, seguramente hoy llegue a esa cifra, lo que significa que la semana que viene tendremos fin y principio de historia, estoy contenta.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 78**

POV RICK

Hoy es el día en que me voy a convertir en padrino de la personita más bonita de este mundo. Estoy nervioso y emocionado a partes iguales. No dejo de dar vueltas a la maldita corbata, la verdad es que nunca he sido bueno para esto y no me esta ayudando con mis nervios.

-Déjame a mí-dice Kate quitándome la corbata de la mano mientras me la coloca con toda la facilidad del mundo-Voy a tener que enseñarte a hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices? Prefiero que sigas haciéndolo tú-digo con una sonrisa mientras la miro a través del espejo como me sonríe antes de acabar de vestirse.

-Anda date prisa no querrás llegar tarde ¿no?

-Ya voy-digo ocultando una sonrisa y la veo sonreír mientras se coloca los zapatos, la verdad es que estaba preciosa.

Salgo de la que fue mi habitación durante años seguida por ella, el haber podido estar un par de días aquí juntos ha sido increíble. La verdad es que tampoco pasamos mucho tiempo separado, al menos del libre que tenemos, pero el poder estar las veinticuatro horas juntas y aquí donde nos conocimos fue increíble. Ojalá pudiéramos estar más tiempo así, aunque sé que ahora mismo ella tiene que demostrar más, porque está empezando y la verdad es que yo paso todo mi tiempo entre la editorial y llamadas a Ana para saber si el dinero le ha llegado o no y si han podido empezar las obras. Mientras estoy ocupado todo va bien, pero cuando estoy solo en esa casa tan grande puf le echo demasiado de menos.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras ya están todos listos, hasta la pequeña. Habían decidido que el bautizo fuera en el jardín de la casa, Allie, Kira y Kate se habían ocupado de que quedara precioso todo. La verdad es que iba a ser una ceremonia increíble.

Llega el momento, Kira y yo estamos juntos a los padres y la pequeña, preparados para convertirnos en los padrinos de esta preciosidad. Ambos sonreímos nerviosos, sin duda para nosotros es emocionante pero también sabemos que es una responsabilidad, esta niña será nuestra ahijada, tendremos que cuidar de ella siempre.

La ceremonia como preveía fue preciosa, emotiva, divertida y muy familiar. Todos tuvieron su protagonismo hasta el pequeño. Y entonces llega el momento. Kira coge a la pequeña mientras yo me acerco y acaricio la cabecita de la niña que sonríe cuando lo hago. Nos sonreímos y entonces pasa, me convierto en el padrino de una niña hermosa que no deja de sonreírme, y aunque sé que tampoco es para tanto, o no debería serlo, lo es, es un acto increíble, es algo especial.

Kira me mira con una sonrisa, sé que se siente igual. Me acerca a la niña y la cojo mientras se ríe en mis brazos y por primera vez siento esa necesidad, esa inquietud por saber cómo se siente al ser padre.

-¿Qué? ¿A que tienes un padrino guapo?-digo haciéndole gesto con la cara haciéndole reír y dios es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida, supongo que me siento atraído por la sonrisa de la gente, que es lo que me hace sonreír a mí.

Miro a Kate y veo como mira con una sonrisa mientras yo sujeto a mi ahijada entre mis brazos mientras hace ruiditos y se mete los dedos en la boca y no puedo dejar de mirarla, quizás ese deseo de ser padre se esté acercando cada vez más y más rápido. Pero acabamos de empezar, ni si quiera hemos hablado de vivir juntos aunque prácticamente lo estamos haciendo. Estamos bien ahora como para meter algo más en la apuesta, despacio y con buen paso, así nos ira genial.

Paso la niña a Allie con una sonrisa y me acerco a Kate que está mirándome con una sonrisa mientras habla con mi madre.

-Hola, aquí están las dos mujeres más guapas de mi vida, aunque ahora ahí otra más-digo mirando a la pequeña.

-Ha sido precioso-dice mi madre dándome un beso.

-Ha sido increíble-digo agarrando a Kate por la cintura-de verdad, es tan preciosa-digo con una sonrisa cayéndoseme la baba.

-Sin duda vas a ser un gran padre, cuando llegue el momento-dice mi madre con una sonrisa y yo quiero matarla porque no quiero que Kate se sienta mal por el comentario, pero me sorprende su sorpresa.

-Estoy segura que lo será.-dice sonriéndome y yo solo la miro con tanta adoración que no puedo mirar más allá, solo a ella.

-Podemos hablar un momento-digo mirándola y veo como mi mira sorprendida antes de dejar la copa en la mesa y seguirme hacia la parte de atrás donde se encuentra la piscina y de repente los recuerdos se me agolpan en la memoria.

-Bien ¿de que querías hablar?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa aunque sé que está nerviosa.

-Yo…solo quería estar a solas un rato-digo mirándole con una sonrisa mientras la abrazo y ella me devuelve el abrazo mientras acaricia mi cuello haciéndome sentir unas cosquillas tan relajantes.

-Suéltalo-dice con suavidad cuando nos separamos-sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, conmigo no tienes que hacerte el fuerte ni ocultarme nada, puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

-No hemos hablado de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora con nosotros. Estamos bien, genial, pero quiero más.

-¿Más? ¿En qué sentido? Creo que estamos muy bien ¿no?

-Sí, y no quiero que eso cambie, pero quiero…quiero compartir mi vida contigo por completo.

-Ya pasamos todo el tiempo que podemos juntos.

-Sí, pero en casa de tus padres.

-Y…

-Quiero que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, a un hogar de los dos, a uno que sea nuestro hogar.

-Oh… ¿Por qué?

-No es que no me guste tu casa, es…no sé es…

-¿Para hacerlo más real?-pregunta mirándome y yo le agarro de la mano con una sonrisa.

-No necesito hacer nada para saber que esto es real Kate, es solo para poder disfrutar más juntos. Solo quiero que sea algo de los dos, algo nuestro. No te estoy pidiendo que te marches de tu casa ni que te deshagas de ella. Solo…quiero que hagamos esto juntos. Que encontremos un hogar para los dos, un lugar donde crear nuestra propia familia. No tiene que ser ahora…yo…-digo tragando saliva nervioso de que no pudiera gustarle la idea.

-Creo que es buena idea-dice de repente con una sonrisa y siento que me relajo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, yo tampoco me sentía cómoda estando en casa de mis padres desde antes de que tu aparecieras, y creo que sería bueno para nosotros encontrar algo para los dos, un lugar donde empezar, donde crear nuestra familia.

-Dios menos más que estás de acuerdo, pensé que ibas a mandarme a la mierda.

-¿En serio?-dice mirándome extrañada-es algo normal ¿no? queremos estar juntos así que supongo que esto es un paso ¿no?

-Sí, es un buen paso-digo sonriendo mientras le abrazo-entonces ¿puedo hablarte de boda y niños?

-No te pases-dice haciéndome reír.

-Está bien paso a paso. ¿Cuándo empezamos a buscar casa?

-Sin precipitarnos ¿sí? Quiero que sea nuestro hogar para siempre.

-Sé que cuando encontremos el lugar lo sabremos, estoy seguro-digo agarrándola de la cintura acercándola para besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Creo que yo ya lo he encontrado-dice y la miro sin entender-tu eres mi hogar Rick, me da igual donde vayas, voy a ir a donde vayas. Lo tengo más claro que nunca, tú eres mi hogar, tú eres lo que quiero, tú eres lo que necesito.

-Dios si supieras lo importante que es para mí oír eso. Porque es justo lo que yo siento. Me da igual donde ir, donde estar, me da igual todo mientras este a tu lado.

-Pues recuérdalo siempre, ¿sí? No vuelvas a irte, no sin mí-dice mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pienso irme Kate, ahora más que nunca, sé que juntos somos mejores, juntos somos más fuertes y juntos somos más felices. ¿Para qué iba a irme?

-No lo sé, solo ten presente eso, tú me haces feliz, tú, lo demás da igual, lo demás puedo dejarlo, pero a ti nunca voy a dejarte ¿sí? Nunca, por nada ni por nadie-dice dejándome claro que sabe que me fui por ella, que la deje ir una vez pensando que su futuro era más importante que yo, y escuchar lo contrario de su boca, pedirme que no me vaya nunca, hace que mi corazón lata nervioso, pero unos nervios buenos, unos nervios increíbles, unos nervios que me hacen creen en el amor verdadero, en ese amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, ese amor que sale a través de los poros de nuestra piel y que cualquiera que esté a nuestro alrededor puede ver con solo mirarnos, con solo estar cinco minutos a nuestro lado. Quiero a esta mujer por encima de todo, la quiero tanto que sé que daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario, la quiero tanto que no puedo imaginar una vida sin ella, solo me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes, me hubiera gustado estar toda mi vida a su lado. Pero no quiero pensar en ello, no quiero pensar en el tiempo perdido, sino en todo el tiempo que tenemos por delante y disfruto de eso, disfruto de estar a su lado y lo haré por el resto de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues así acabamos la semana, pero aun quedan dos capítulos más para poner el broche a esta historia, espero que os haya gustado. Seguimos juntos.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	79. Capítulo 79

**Buenos días, aquí estamos empezando la semana con el penúltimo capítulo, estoy triste porque esto se acaba, pero como siempre cuando algo se acaba otra cosa empieza, siempre hay que ir mirando el lado bueno de las cosas. Gracias como siempre por estar ahí, durante toda la historia, y por vivirla intensamente en los buenos y en los malos momentos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 79**

POV RICK

Han pasado seis meses desde que Kate se graduó, seis meses que llevamos juntos sin separarnos ni un solo día, hasta hoy. Mi libro se ha publicado, y está siendo todo un gran éxito. He decido venirme a ver a los chicos y a Ana, ver como por fin han conseguido el agua potable. Miro a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de que esto fue el último paso para llegar a mi hogar, esto me hizo darme cuenta de que mi futuro estaría arraigado a este lugar también. Lo tenía claro, quería volver y quería hacerlo con ella.

Kate va a venir, en realidad, en unas horas estará aquí. Quería venir con ella, pero tenía que trabajar el día de hoy antes de poder venirse conmigo. Pero va a venir, va a pasar sus vacaciones aquí conmigo, y eso me hace sentir bien, quiero que vea esto, quiero que vea donde ha ido el dinero, pero sobre todo, quiero que vea donde estuve, quiero que vea lo que hizo que me enamorara de este lugar y de esta gente, que entienda porque hice lo que hice y que fue lo que me termino de llevar a ella.

Y aquí estoy viendo como los niños corren, como disfrutan con lo poco que tienen, y me doy cuenta de nuevo de lo afortunado que soy. Tengo a toda la gente que quiero cerca, la tengo a ella, y me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que necesitaba, era lo único que necesitaba.

Veo a Ana sentarse a mi lado y me mira con una sonrisa mientras apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Y yo sonrió mientras ambos miramos a nuestro alrededor.

-No sabes lo que has hecho aún ¿no? -dice mirándome-has dado a toda esta gente algo tan necesario y primario, como es el agua, pero no solo eso, les has dado esperanza Rick, míralos, no sabes cómo van a aprovechar y a disfrutar y cuidar esta magnífica oportunidad.

-Ellos me han dado más, me ayudaron, me guiaron hacia mi destino. Si no hubiera estado aquí, nunca hubiera pensando que tenía que volver, nunca hubiera vuelto, o quizás no tan pronto, no creo que hubiera vuelto a atreverme a publicar, no me hubiera reencontrado con mi felicidad. No me hubiera encontrado con ella.

-Es muy afortunada.

-No, te equivocas, soy yo el afortunado-digo con una sonrisa y la veo mirarme.

-Estás enamorado, madre mía, completamente enamorado-dice riéndose-me alegro mucho por ti Rick, me alegro de que seas feliz, te mereces todo, y te debo…no sé cómo mil favores que lo sepas.

-No me debes nada, encontrarte aquel día, y los casi tres meses que pase aquí, eso es mucho más de lo que yo he hecho por ellos o por ti, de verdad esos meses me hicieron creer en la humanidad, me hicieron darme cuenta de la importante que es estar al lado de la gente que quieres, me hizo darme más cuanta que nunca, que el dinero no sirve para nada si no puedes compartirlo con la gente que adoras, que amas.

-Eres genial Rick, ojala hubiera más gente como tu.

-No, para mi es fácil. Solo por hacer lo que me gusta me dan un montón de dinero, solo tengo que donar ese dinero. Para mi es fácil, lo complicado es lo tuyo, dejar toda tu vida para estar aquí, ojala pudiera hacerlo yo, pero ahora que he vuelto a casa, me doy cuenta de que no puedo dejarlos de nuevo, no puedo. Ellos son mi vida, mis ganas de seguir adelante. Aunque creo que esos dos meses, casi tres, fueron los meses más reveladores de mi vida.

-¿Sabes? Para mí también es fácil, no tengo una familia por así decirlo, ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos, es mi familia, son los que me mueven, los que me hacen sonreír y levantarme cada día con más fuerza. Tu familia es tu mayor apoyo, lo que necesitas para seguir adelante, no los dejes nunca Rick.

-No lo haré-digo con una sonrisa abrazándola sabiendo que tiene razón, me fui pensando que era algo que me retenía, y al final me he dado cuenta que en realidad es lo que me da fuerza, solo necesitaba asimilarlo y tomármelo con más calma, además de que la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba soltar mis sentimientos, dejar que fueran libres para poder ser feliz.

POV KATE

Llego al aeropuerto y vienen a buscarme. Rick dijo que le gustaría venir a por mí pero tenía que conseguir un coche que le llevara al aeropuerto y luego nos volviera a llevar. Le pedí que no lo hiciera, que no era necesario. Tenía ganas de descubrir algo de él durante ese año que estuvo fuera, y él dice que este lugar es el lugar donde más tiempo estuvo, donde mejor se encontró, y supongo que será verdad cuando se volvió a atrever a publicar solo para poder ayudarlos. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de este hombre?

Tenía casi una hora de camino, pero pensar en que iba a volver a verlo hacia que estuviera muy feliz, muy alterada. Necesitaba verlo, solo habíamos pasado unas horas sin vernos, tampoco había sido tanto, pero no podía perder tantos días, así que le dije que se viniera para adelante. Quería esperarme, quería que fuéramos junto, pero llevaba tantos días esperando para ese viaje, que le dije que no pasaba nada si yo me iba un día después, que lo importante es que estaríamos juntos allí. Se refunfuño un poquito, pero al final termino cediendo, y ahora aquí estoy con ganas de abrazarlo, como si hubiera pasado de nuevo casi un año, aunque solo han sido unas horas. Supongo que cada vez me cuesta más estar lejos de él.

Miro por la ventanilla todo el camino, todo es tan distinto a Nueva York., pero es precioso, entiendo porque Rick se enamoró de este lugar. Hay decenas de fotos de este lugar en nuestra casa, es casi como si lo conociera, como si ya hubiera estado aquí.

Recuerdo el día que fuimos a buscar casa. Estábamos ya cansados de buscar, queríamos encontrar un lugar que sería para siempre nuestro hogar. Recuerdo el día en que por fin la encontramos. Está lejos de mi trabajo, si, lo está, pero me gustó nada más verla y cuando vi la sonrisa de Rick como le recordaba sin duda al lugar donde nos conocimos, supe en ese instante que ese iba a ser nuestro hogar, que juntos conseguiríamos que lo fuera. Ha sido complicado, Rick ha tenido que hacer algunas reformas, ha trabajado mucho en el jardín, pero al final, ha terminado siendo nuestro hogar, nuestro.

Veo como el coche llega a un pequeño poblado y como de repente el coche se llena de niños corriendo alrededor del coche y no puedo dejar de sonreír al verlos, no se lo he dicho a Rick, pero desde hace unos meses siento la llamada, la llamada de la maternidad. No he querido comentarle nada para que no se asustara, supongo que es pronto aun, pero desde que lo vi, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, supe que era real, que siempre lo había sido. Que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, que quería estar con él para siempre y que quería forma una familia a su lado.

Se para el coche y los niños salen corriendo y riendo hacia todos los lados. Me quedo mirándolos con una sonrisa antes de pagar al taxista y bajarme del coche.

Tomo aire, aire fresco, un aire completamente distinto al que hay en Nueva York. Siento como todos los niños de repente me rodean con sonrisas y acaricio sus cabezas con una sonrisa mientras me dejo guiar por ellos hacia unas pequeñas cabañas. Y entonces, entonces lo veo, allí está de pie hablando con unos niños que se ríen de lo que está diciendo. Me quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos y después recobro mi camino hacia él con mucha prisa.

Y no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero entonces me mira, me mira y cuando lo hace veo esa mirada angelical, esa mirada de adoración, esa mirada tan limpia y pura que hace que mi corazón grite que lo ama con todas su fuerzas, porque si lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.

Entonces nuestros cuerpos se encuentran, y nos tocamos, nos sentimos, nos acariciamos, nos besamos, nos amamos con la mirada, con el roce de nuestra piel, con todos los sentidos, y ahora, aquí y ahora, sé que es mi vida, todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero.

Nos tiramos el resto de la tarde presentándome a todos y conociendo un poco el lugar. Es verdad, solo llevo aquí un par de horas y ya me he enamorado de él, es un lugar especial, es como él.

Ahora estoy aquí sola, disfrutando del lugar mientras pienso en él, en lo importante que es para él que hoy haya estado aquí y estoy tan feliz por ello. Entonces oigo unos pasos y cuando me giro allí esta él mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces ahí expiándome?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Mirando lo hermosa que eres-dice sonriéndome, con cara de embobado que hace que me sonroje.

-Rick eres…-pero no me deja continuar. Me calla con su mano mientras se acerca rápidamente a donde me encuentro, y pienso que va a besarme y me preparo para recibir sus labios, pero solo apoya sus manos en mi cintura y me mira fijamente y lo veo nervioso y entonces yo también me poco nerviosa y entonces, entonces lo suelta como si nada.

-Cásate conmigo Kate-dice mirándome fijamente y casi me cuesta entender que es lo que está diciendo, pero entonces lo entiendo y sonrió, porque soy feliz, porque sin darme cuenta es algo que he estado esperando mucho tiempo, creo que desde el primer día que le vi, aunque me costó demostrarlo, aunque me costó admitir que sí, que de él podía enamorarme, que él podía ser al amor de mi vida.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en pedírmelo?-le contesto con una sonrisa y lo veo como me mira sorprendido antes de que una sonrisa aparezca en su cara.

-Estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras pero como no lo hacías al final he tenido que dar yo el paso-dice continuando con la broma sacándome una sonrisa y consiguiendo que me riera, como siempre-¿Entonces…?

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo Rick. ¿Tenías alguna duda?

-Bueno…alguna tengo aun-dice picándome ocultando una sonrisa y coloco mi mano en su cuello acercándolo a mí para dejarle claro, más que claro que estoy completamente enamorada de él, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, que quiero ser su mujer, la madre de sus hijos y su compañero por siempre jamás.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues solo uno más para despedirnos, ha sido un pelín más largo que los últimos, aunque seguro que ni os habéis dado cuenta jaja. Bueno pues eso, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el miércoles, para decirle adiós.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	80. Capítulo 80

**Buenas tardes, creo que no quería que llegara este día y por eso he tardado tanto en publicar jaja, en realidad, lo había olvidado, demasiado ajetreada la mañana para acordarme, pero no iba a olvidarlo. Ahora bien, para despedir bien esta historia, tengo que daros las gracias a todos, por tener paciencia y por confiar hasta el final en que esto iba a acabar bien. Mil gracias por vuestros mensajes, vuestro apoyo y vuestra ilusión al leer y dejar comentarios, recordad que esto siempre es por y para vosotros.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 80**

POV KATE

Ha llegado el día, y si, estoy muy nerviosa, mucho, demasiado, pero también estoy tan emocionada de que este día haya llegado que me da todo igual. El amor que siento en este momento lo supera todo. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar que me falta ella, hoy más que nunca, pero sé que tengo a dos grandes mujeres aquí a mi lado que no van a dejar que me siente mal porque mi madre no este aquí a mi lado. Ellas hoy entre las dos ayudaran a que ese papel, el de mi madre, no quede ausente.

-Cariño, estas guapísima-dice Martha acercándose mientras me mira con una sonrisa y Allie asiente allí a mi lado.

-Gracias Martha-digo sonriendo mientras me miro en el espejo.

-Tengo que dejarte un momento, tengo que ejercer de madrina, pero te dejo en buenas manos-dice dándome un apretón en la mano.

-Si, ocúpate de que no huya de nuevo ¿sí? -digo con una sonrisa y ella se aleja con otra sonrisa dejándome a solas con Allie.

-Ven, siéntate, tenemos que hacer esperar al novio-dice con una sonrisa y me siento a su lado con nuestras manos entrelazadas-Sabes que para mi los dos sois como mis hijos ¿no? -dice y yo solo asiento con una sonrisa porque tengo miedo de que la emoción me juegue una mala pasada-os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo cariño, os merecéis lo mejor. Y sabes una cosa, estoy segura, de que vais a ser feliz, solo hay que veros juntos para saberlo. Cuidaros mutuamente ¿si?

-Lo haremos-digo dándole un abrazo.

-Bien, tampoco queremos hacerle mucho sufrir, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Si-digo quitándome alguna lágrima que no había podido evitar y salimos fuera donde mi padre esta esperándome y veo su cara de absoluta felicidad y yo también sonrío.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti cariño y tan feliz.

-Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti papa-digo abrazándome con fuerza antes de agarrarme a su brazo para que me lleve a su lado, al lado del hombre al que amo, con el que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida.

Cuando llego a ese pasillo, a ese pasillo que parece inacabable y lo veo allí de pie sin duda nervioso esperándome, siento como las hormiguitas que tenían en el estomago empiezan a moverse haciendo que me ponga mucho más nerviosa y que de la emoción no pueda evitar que alguna lágrima caiga por mi cara mientras agarrada y guiada por mi padre me acerco a él.

-¿Bien?-pregunta cuando nuestra mano se tocan por fin y yo solo asiento con una sonrisa mientras con la otra mano limpia mis lágrimas con una sonrisa.

Empieza la ceremonia y yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa, lo veo nervioso y emocionado, creo que los dos no necesitamos estos para saber que nos queremos, pero es como un paso para saber que esto es real ahora y que lo va a ser siempre. Estamos tan bien juntos, es todo tan perfecto, que en muchas ocasiones parece irreal, pero solo sentir su mano sobre la mía, ver su sonrisa y como me atraviesa con su mirada, lo hace tan real, no necesito, papeles, ni una gran ceremonia, por eso estamos aquí, solo con las personas a las que queremos, y como celebración y demostración al mundo de que un amor como el nuestro puede ser real, aunque al principio nos pareciera imposible, a pesar de todo, aquí estamos, juntos, felices y convencidos de que será para siempre.

Y llega el momento de los votos, y estoy nerviosa, pero estoy tan segura de lo que quiero decirle, de lo que siento y quiero hacer con mi vida que se que todo lo que salga por mi boca será real, y solo tengo que sonreír, simplemente eso.

-Rick, ¿Empiezas tú?

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa agarrando cada una de mis manos con las suyas y mirándome con una sonrisa nerviosa, esta el pobre temblando-Kate yo, gracias, simplemente darte las gracias por aparecer en mi vida, por hacerme sentir yo por completo, por hacerme feliz, por apoyarme y ayudarme siempre. Gracias por amarme Kate, gracias por esperarme, gracias por ser como eres. Te quiero, te quiero como nunca he amado en mi vida a nadie, te quiero tanto que siento como mi corazón sonríe cuando te ve. Así que, aquí estoy, enamorado de tu risa, de tu sonrisa, de tu corazón, de tu mirada que brilla por si sola. Aquí estoy para decirte que te quiero y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-dice con una sonrisa y siento como mi corazón late con fuerza mientras algunas lagrimas caen por mi cara, me toca, sé que me toca pero no sé como voy a poder superar esto, solo tengo que ser sincera, tengo que abrirme como él acababa de hacerlo.

-Te quiero Rick, y dios, no sabes lo que te agradezco que aparecieras en mi vida. No sé cómo hubiera sido mi vida si aquel día no me hubieras abierto las puertas de tu casa, de tu familia, pero estoy segura de que mucho más infeliz. Te quiero porque sabes escucharme, porque sabes apoyarme, porque sabes hacerme reír. Me gusta tu mirada limpia y pura, me gusta tu sonrisa tan dulce y atractiva, me gusta lo increíblemente bueno que eres, me encanta que seas increíblemente bueno-digo sacándole una sonrisa-te quiero Richard Rodgers, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ahora y siempre-digo sonriéndole y lo veo asentir y como sus ojos brillan por la emoción.

-Bien después de estos votos, será mejor que no diga mucho más, solo que os declaro marido y mujer y que os podéis besar-dice con una sonrisa y yo me adelanto a él y coloco mis manos en su cuello tirando de él para poder besarnos por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Disfrutamos de la cena y sobre todo de la compañía. Disfruto viendo como ellos disfrutan también de esto que nos está pasando. Incluido una persona a la que le hicimos mucho daño, y de lo cual me arrepiento un mundo, porque no lo merecía, y quizás ahora nosotros no merezcamos su perdón, pero aquí está feliz por nosotros. Y precisamente la veo como se acerca con una sonrisa tras dejar al pequeño con mi marido, si mi marido.

-Hola Kate-dice con una sonrisa dándome un beso y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa- muchas felicidades, me alegro mucho por vosotros.

-Muchas gracias Kira, de verdad por todo. Eres un ejemplo como persona, de verdad-digo emocionándome y ella me abraza.

-No digas tonterías, somos familia Kate, siempre vamos a serlo. Me alegro mucho que seáis felices, es más, creo que os lo merecéis demasiado como para no serlo-dice sonriéndome y yo asiento con una sonrisa de verdad agradecida por haber conseguido al final no sentirme mal estando a su lado, poder por fin disfrutar de su amistad.

-Perdón por interrumpir. No he encontraba el momento para felicitarte, venía a hacerlo y a despedirme yo no…-dice Tom acercándose pero no lo dejo acabar.

-No digas tonterías, la fiesta acaba de empezar y formas parte de esta familia-digo dándole un abrazo. Tom quiero presentarte a Kira, es de la familia-digo mirándola con una sonrisa-él es mi compañero.

-¿Eres policía?

-Eso dicen-dice Tom bromeando y veo como Kira le sonríe.

-Bueno yo os dejo, hazle sentir en casa ¿sí?-le dijo a Kira con una sonrisa mientras me acerco a donde se encuentra mi marido con una sonrisa.

-Hola guapo-digo con una sonrisa dándole un beso.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-dice señalando con la cabeza hacia Kira y Tom.

-De momento creo que nada, pero quien sabe. ¿Me sacas a bailar?-digo con una sonrisa y veo como tira de mi rápidamente hacia la pista de baile.

POV RICK

Ha acabado la celebración del día más importante de mi vida con la familia, ahora solo estamos nosotros dos, sin necesidad de nada ni de nadie más. La miro con el traje puesto y dios no puede ser más preciosa, más perfecta.

-Ven anda-dice asomada en el balcón de la habitación y yo me acerco rápidamente colocándome detrás de ella.

-¿En que estas pensado?

-En nada-dice con una sonrisa-estoy tan feliz que no puedo ni pensar, estoy como en una nube-dice con una sonrisa y la abrazo porque es lo mismo que siento en este momento.

-Te quiero tanto, hoy es el día más feliz del mundo. Cuando pensé en casarnos, no pensé que fuera tan importante, ¿sabes? Pensé vamos a celebrarlo con la gente que queremos, vamos a celebrar que estamos enamorados. Pero hoy…ha sido todo tan mágico, que me hubiera arrepentido de no haberlo hecho. Te quiero Kate, te quiero tanto que quiero gritarlo, es más voy a hacerlo. Quiero a Kate Beckett-digo gritando por el balcón y ella me intenta tapar la boca pero yo intento evitarlo mientras los dos nos reímos hasta que ella acababa saltando sujetándose a mi cintura mientras me tapa la boca.

-Cállate Rick-dice sin poder dejar de reírse.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-digo intercalando cada palabra con un beso en sus labios.

La llevo hacia la cama dejándola suavemente sobre ella y me tumbo a su lado. Estaba cansado, dios pero a pesar de todo quería hacerle el amor, no porque es lo que todo el mundo espera de la noche de boda, es porque es una forma más de demostrarle que la amo, que la deseo y que nunca, nunca en mi vida voy a dejar de sentir eso por ella.

Le quito ese magnífico y maravilloso vestido que lleva puesto y la dejo con la mejor vestimenta que puede tener, su piel, su preciosa piel desnuda sobre la cama, mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa que hace que mi cuerpo vibre, que mi corazón salte. Me coloco sobre ella y la miro fijamente mientras ambos sonreímos felices.

-Te quiero-me susurra despacio mirándome fijamente y siento como el corazón se me acelera, ¿hay algo más bonito que escuchar esas palabras de la persona a la que amas?

La penetro despacio, sintiéndonos, mientras no dejamos de mirarnos, mientras no dejamos de tocarnos, de besarnos en todo momento, de decirnos que nos amamos con todo nuestro ser.

Acabamos derrumbando el uno al lado del otro, abrazados y sin dejar de besarnos en todo momento, este momento era el mejor del día, el estar solos, tranquilos, solo abrazados y dedicándonos mimos el uno al otro.

-Rick, quiero ser mama-dice de golpe haciendo que le mire para saber si esta de broma o no.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro-dice mirándome como sin entender la pregunta.

-Bueno imagine que llegaría ese momento, ¿Ahora?

-Me gustaría que fuera pronto sí, quiero que disfrutemos de él mientras seamos jóvenes.

-Pensé que como acababas de salir de la Academia no ibas a querer frenar tu carrera…

-Puedo seguir con mi trabajo y tener mi papel de madre. Puedo compaginar las dos cosas, es más quiero hacerlo. Adoro y necesito mi trabajo, pero también tengo esas ganas de ser madre, si no las tuviera no te lo diría Rick, ni si quiera me lo plantearía, pero me gustaría, quiero, y deseo ser madre, quiero que seamos papas. ¿Y tú?

-¿En serio me preguntas? Creo que deberíamos ponernos ya a ello-digo colocándome sobre ella haciéndola reír.

-No hace falta que sea ahora, hoy, o mañana. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy preparada para intentarlo.

-Yo también lo estoy.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

-Más que de acuerdo-digo con una sonrisa besándola suavemente en los labios-Soy tan feliz Kate, tan feliz que me parece todo irreal, ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de no darme cuenta?

-Deja ya eso Rick, si lo sabias solo querías que yo cumpliera mis sueños, ¿Hay una mayor prueba de amor?-dice con una sonrisa-te quiero, y vamos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, así que asúmelo, esto es real, muy real, somos felices y yo al menos pienso disfrutarlo y aprovecharlo.

-Yo también quiero-digo mirándole con una sonrisa mientras tiro de ella hacia mí para poder descansar juntos, y así me duermo, con la felicidad reflejada en mi cara, y sabiendo que mañana cuando despierte será el primer día del resto de mi vida a su lado, siempre suyo, siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado, gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado en este viaje, ya estoy preparando el siguiente, y quiero que me ayudéis a decidir que día queréis que lo empecemos. Haré encuesta en Twitter, pero como siempre podéis dejarme por aquí un mensaje y también contará.**

 **Opciones: jueves, viernes, sábado o domingo. Recordad que el segundo capítulo será el lunes, vosotros sabréis cuanto queréis esperar para el segundo jaja.**

 **Gracias y seguimos**

 **#CastleAlways**

 **#CaskettAlways**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
